


The Privy Councillors

by herumtreiber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU of HBP, Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Azkaban, Blackcest, Cover Art, Drama, F/M, Horcruxes, M/M, Manip, Minor Character Death, Romance, Slash, Time-Turners, Wizengamot politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 149,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herumtreiber/pseuds/herumtreiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry will be sent to Azkaban after being accused of murdering his family, but things don't go according to plan. History, Wizengamot politics, magic, and betrayals entwine in the tale of the Privy Councillors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Councillors

 

**Chapter one: Meet the Councillors**

 

Harry's world had crashed down in flames. Having suffered the death of his godfather and the crushing weight of the prophecy the Headmaster so nonchalantly disclosed, Harry was whisked off to Privet Drive. His friends didn't write him at all.

The clumsy Order's attempt at intimidating the enraged Erumpent known as Vernon Dursley made the situation much worse. The walrus took every opportunity to whack Harry around. Seeing that the Order didn't care and did not arrive to rescue Harry, his uncle grew more vicious and daring.  
  
Eventually, what was fated to happen occurred. Harry would recall only parts of the gruesome experience. His uncle and cousin beat him senseless, and then a translucent curtain of white light appeared all around him.  
  
He tried to stand up; crouching above the linoleum floor, he saw his faux-family lying dead on the ground. Immediately afterwards, he heard the sound of apparition as Dumbledore burst through the door; he was joined by assorted members of the Order and Ministry Aurors. They took the scene of devastation with nary a sound or change of facial expression. The Aurors swished their wands as they performed several spells. The surreal scene appeared to Harry's dazed mind like a forensic investigation in the Muggle world.  
  
Shacklebolt approached Dumbledore and conferred with the old man. Presently Albus stood in front of Harry and looked down at him with a perceptible twinkle in his eyes. "Harry Potter, by the authority vested in me by the Wizengamot I charge you with the murder of your uncle, aunt and cousin. You will be taken to a holding cell in the ministry for your trial." Dumbledore made tsking sounds as he fingered his long white beard. "My boy, I'm afraid if they find you guilty, you will be sent to Azkaban for life!"

\--

  
  
Sitting alone in that holding cell, Harry endured the worst moments of his life. They hadn't even given him a medical check-up, saying it wasn't needed for a murderer. Only his innate magic allowed Harry to survive, healing him from the numerous lesions his dreadful relatives caused.  
  
The visits Harry received were the worst. The Weasleys and Hermione came to his cell to sneer at him and taunt him. They all said hurtful things, especially Ron. The redhead yelled, "I wish I'd known what I was getting into when I decided to be your friend!"  
  
Hermione crossed her arms, looking down her nose at the brunet prisoner. "Honestly, Harry, that's what you get when you break the rules. They exist for a reason you know."  
  
With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Harry knew his friends thought he was a cold-blooded murderer. If they were of that opinion, the rest of the Wizarding World would follow suit. Notwithstanding the fact they'd been woefully wrong about him and believed the lurid articles of Skeeter, who spread rumours surrounding his ability as Parseltongue. Harry was lost, and it was only his stubbornness to accept his fate which kept him sane for what was to follow.  
  
Ron stayed for a moment after the others left. Smirking at Harry, he thrust a parchment in his shackled hands and bade Harry sign it, adding it needed a drop of his blood. The brunet was exhausted; he was tired of it all and he didn't care that he might give Ron the key to sink him further.  
  
Harry could imagine no deepest pit than his current situation. He complied wordlessly, pricking his thumb with the quill. Ron took the parchment and signed it himself, adding his own blood, then the redhead strutted out of Harry's forlorn cell.

\--

  
  
After "visiting" with Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to meet Percy. Ron kept ranting about the perils Harry's friendship had meant for them all. She concurred, opining that time alone might curb Harry's anti-authority streak. Hermione grabbed Ron's neck, kissing him aggressively to shut him up.  
  
Someone clapped and then wolf-whistled. A boy approached them, drawling mockingly, "Is this what you are reduced to, Weasel? To kiss a mudblood?"  
  
Ron took out his wand, preparing to throw a hex, but then the blue eyes which had been curiously lifeless twinkled strangely. He stopped his motion and turned to his girlfriend. "Mione, I reckon you come up with the weirdest ideas."  
  
The strange boy let his cowl down, and the white-blond hair showed it was Draco Malfoy. He asked imperiously, "Do you have anything important to report?"  
  
Ron crossed his arms whilst he answered nonchalantly, "Tested the doors of the trial chamber. There are loyalty spells, notice-me-not charms and some kind of Legilimency thing. You might be interested to note that there will be medit-sieves in Grimmauld Place and the Burrow. Headmaster Dumbledore kindly informed us these sieves would register our daydreams and would instantly erase that recording if there was nothing plotted against the Order. Hermione and I believe Dumbledore will use the medit-sieves to select his true followers. The old man told us the sieves will be put into place immediately after Harry's trial."  
  
He squeezed gently Hermione's hand and frowned at Malfoy. "Won't you see to Hermione's safety if the worst comes to pass?"  
  
Draco looked sharply at the two Gryffindors. After a few seconds, he nodded solemnly.  
  
Ron took out a piece of parchment and handed it to Draco. "Here's the document you wanted to have; Harry and I signed it and authenticated it with our blood. Such a pity that the bureaucratic procedure to make it valid lasts seven days and Dumbledore changed the trial for tomorrow!"  
  
Draco pouted whilst bowing mockingly. "O ye weasels of little faith! Ron, if you must know, I have an unlicensed time-turner belonging to the Malfoy family."  
  
The blond wrapped his fingers around a silver chain that wound around his neck. "This is it. Now that I have Potter's parchment I will put it with ours. I'll go back in time to the office in the Ministry where they sort documents to send them flying to their destination. As the brat of a Ministry worker, I have certain perks." The blond tapped Ron's shoulder. "Like you."  
  
Hermione gazed at the stone ceiling, grimacing. "I'm worried about those medit-sieves."  
  
Draco smiled reassuringly. "You can't return to your house after the trial. Those medit-sieves you speak of? I'm afraid you would be brainwashed, even killed in an attempt to lure Potter. I offer you sanctuary in the Manor. You'd have a safe haven, no matter what happens in the Wizarding World."  
  
Malfoy lowered his chin and mumbled, "I warn you, though, that you will deal with my mother." He visibly shuddered, "She'll be fine as long as you don't mention a shopping spree. If you ever do, then you'll have to fend for yourselves."  
  
He took out a ceremonial dagger from his black robes and held it aloft. "This Portkey will take you to the parlour. I've already keyed you into the wards so they'll admit you. The password is Matthäus."  
  
Draco offered the weapon to Hermione who put it into her pocket. Then he took out his wand and gave it to Ron. "Tomorrow they won't let me enter the chamber with my wand. We'll need to create a diversion so you can slip it to me. I'll give Potter his own; the one we covered with demiguise hair."  
  
Hermione stepped towards Draco and hugged him. At first he had been weary of the hugs and the fact that Hermione was a Muggleborn; though he soon recognised she was an incredibly talented witch. Sharing a hug with her was something Draco needed, perhaps more desperately than he chose to acknowledge.  
  
Bowing theatrically, Draco drawled, "Until we meet again, red-head and lady!"  
  
Then he snarled, "Mudblood!"  
  
Ron's blue eyes lost the twinkle, diminishing in brightness as he took out his wand, ready to hex Malfoy. But Draco had made good his escape; he knew very well the Ministry from countless trips he'd taken to see his father. He knew the way to the Office of Distribution of Documents.  
  
Employing the Time-Turner, he travelled back in time seven days. He put the documents in the box with a recommendation that they be voted _en bloc_ with Wizengamot Law 4UR-GOAT, a favourite project of the Headmaster. That would ensure that the measures contained therein would be law as soon as Albus' pet project was approved.

\--

  
  
That night took place the reading of Sirius Black's Will. The Headmaster saw the opportunity to wrest control of the Black fortune from the main heir, who was awaiting his trial for multiple murders. Presumably, Harry would be unable to command the enormous assets of the Blacks but luckily for them all his Magical Guardian, Albus Dumbledore, would ensure to serve the Greater Good. If it happened to enrich him, no one needed to know.  
  
Having been told of the reading only a few hours before, the other interested parties congregated at Gringott's. They were led to a conference room by a goblin called Ashbolt. The group sat around a large, circular table.  
  
Remus Lupin was there, sitting across from Dumbledore and Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks represented other Black heirs.  
  
Ashbolt tugged his greasy beard, holding up the parchment with his long fingers. "This is the last will and testament of Lord Sirius Black."  
  
The paper rose up in the air and unfolded whilst Sirius' sneering voice boomed across the room.  
  
 _"Hello all, if I'm dead then I've no doubt who killed me. It wasn't a Death Eater, but a Life Eater masquerading as the Lord of Light. Anyway, here's my last will:_  
  
 _To Remus I bequeath 5,000 Galleons and the suggestion to let his wolf out and follow its advice._  
 _To Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks I leave 5,000 Galleons each._  
 _To Harry Potter I bequeath 1,000 Galleons._  
  
 _The rest of the Black holdings, investments and real estate, plus the title of Lady Black I leave to Narcissa Black Malfoy, my cousin and favourite relative. Cissa, I've no doubt that you will do what needs to be done, no matter how disagreeable. You will become a great Lady Black._  
  
 _Toujours pur_  
  
 _Lord Sirius Black."_  
  
Everyone was astonished because they expected Sirius would favour his godson and leave everything to Harry. But Sirius was loath to leave everything to Albus, knowing that Dumbledore manipulated his godson. Thus, the wily Marauder cunningly devised a way to circumvent Dumbledore. The manipulative headmaster would not have a frail Narcissa under his thumb. Sirius had been confident that Cissa would give as good as she got.  
  
Dumbledore was so angry that he snapped, he flourished the Elder wand and prepared to hex Narcissa out of creation. Unbeknownst to the old man, Narcissa was protected by the old and crazy elf, Kreacher. From the shadows, Kreacher growled at the uppity wizards, nodding approvingly at the fact that Narcissa now was Lady Black, just like his beloved Mistress Walburga.  
  
The elf noticed the shaggy wizard taking out his wand; Kreacher's magic allowed him to gauge the very malign intentions of the spell so he joggled the old wizard's elbow. The curse missed Narcissa, gouging the wall behind her head.  
  
She brandished her wand, shouting, _"Expelliarmus!"_  
  
When Dumbledore's wand crashed against the stone wall, Narcissa pointed at it. _"Accio Dumbledore's wands."_  
  
Two sticks of wood flew toward her. Narcissa wrapped her fingers around the knobby stem of the legendary Elder wand and decided to keep it for herself. She knew the other had belonged to Albus' family, and she broke it in parts.    
  
Narcissa turned to face the Aurors and pointed to the prone figure of the Headmaster. "I believe that Nymphadora and Kingsley Amis are Aurors, are they not?"  
  
Andromeda muttered, "Yes, they are, but it's Kingsley Shacklebolt."  
  
Narcissa drawled, "Whatever. I demand that they arrest Dumbledore for attempted murder!"  
  
Shacklebolt and Tonks refused to obey her, though. It seemed they were Dumbledore's puppets.  
  
Her cheeks blooming red with anger, Narcissa turned to face Kreacher. "It behoves me to correct how 12 Grimmauld Place is used because Sirius suffered a lot there. Since I've become the owner, I want to raze it. It's nothing but a nest of Dark animals, from Boggarts to doxies - no place to take impressionable young men." She paused to smirk at the Headmaster who had shakily stood up. "Don't you agree, Dumbles? Oh, I forgot… it might be part of one of your secret plans only you know about."

Shacklebolt tried _Silencio_ on her but with a lazy swish of her wand, Narcissa cast a shield. The spell bounced back to the Auror who was forced to silently watch the exchange.  
  
Narcissa said firmly, "Kreacher, you will deliver an ultimatum to the members of the so-called Order that are there. If they don't leave they will be trapped; destroy that abode half an hour after you warn them."  
  
Dumbledore shouted angrily until Narcissa put him under another _Silencio_ cast by the Elder wand. Though the aged wizard was reputed to possess an incredible amount of magic, it was the wand which prevailed.  
  
Narcissa sauntered up to Tonks and slapped her forcefully, muttering "Traitor!"  
  
She disregarded Andromeda's startled cry and stepped towards the goblin to grab some parchments from the unresisting hands of the cowardly Ashbolt. Narcissa left the room to sign them and Floo Ministry officials.

Even though she spoke with Minister Fudge and Amelia Bones, they told her they were powerless to charge Dumbledore with any wrongdoings since they doubted they could find independent witnesses who could verify her assertions.

\--  
  
Two hours later, Narcissa met an exhausted-looking Kreacher who delivered his report. Briefly put, 12 Grimmauld Place was destroyed. There were interesting things in some of the rooms which the elf had kept. Narcissa ordered him to bring them to the other Black residences.  
  
Kreacher told her about a strange device which functioned like a Pensieve. The elf's magic betrayed its purpose; the thing would store imagery, daydreams and reveries to be studied later. Narcissa found interesting that Kreacher told her this 'Pensieve' was attuned to find true loyalties of people, whether to Harry Potter or to the Headmaster. In case the results were worrisome to Albus, the strange Pensieve would alarm Dumbledore.

_\--_

  
  
The next day lasted forever, in Harry's opinion. The morning was utterly cheerless, imprisoned on that cell. Before midday, Harry felt smothered by the negative energy and sad memories of his parents dying. Cold and foreboding were the feelings enveloping him; Harry reckoned someone had brought Dementors to play with him.  
  
However, the negative sensations soon disappeared after Harry heard a thudding sound coming from the corridor, as if someone had hit the guard. He heard a voice drawling menacingly, "How dare you bring a Dementor here when it's not allowed? Shacklebolt, I will have you in Azkaban for this. Your vaunted Dumbles won't keep you from prison nor will he save you from this: _Crucio!"_  
  
Harry supposed he should be angry on behalf of Shacklebolt, who was enduring Malfoy's curse, but he wasn't. The damned Auror had brought a Dementor just to see Harry cowering. He'd always been standoffish, exuding supposed professionalism; the man always took Dumbledore's side. Kingsley didn't even raise an eyebrow at Harry's sudden fall from grace. The Gryffindor just wished he could see Shacklebolt writhing under the curse.  
  
Strangely enough, the incident which was supposed to sink him into despair served to make him more confident. Obviously there was more to Malfoy than what he always believed. Harry realised that ever since he had come to the Wizarding World he had always looked at things through the Dumbledore perspective. From Hagrid's comment that all dark wizards came from Slytherin, which turned out to be laughably false, to his sudden friendship with Ron, Harry blithely absorbed Dumbledore's anti-Slytherin bias.  
  
If Harry had possessed more gumption and street smarts, he would have realised that he was in an excellent position to become a bridge between the Hogwarts houses. No one would dare dispute the role of the Boy who lived. Instead, Harry allowed the headmaster to take every important decision in his life and speedily did his bidding, no questions asked.  
  
After the guards brought him thin gruel which he ate ravenously, Harry was taken to the trial chamber. His chains rattling behind him, Harry crossed the threshold to find a plenary session of the Wizengamot. The wizards and witches sneered and murmured things about him; they appeared to be the picture of perfection with their silly hats which made them look like Ron's chess pieces.  
  
Harry had to sit in the Chair of the Accused whilst a cumbersome chain was wrapped around his legs. He glared at the two long tables in front of him, filled with his false friends. Ron and Hermione were grinning smugly, Harry noted with chagrin.  
  
Dumbledore started the proceedings as head of the Wizengamot. Harry mumbled to himself when the damnable old cheater started reading the charges.  
  
Dumbledore couldn't continue though; he was interrupted by Draco Malfoy's loud cough. The haughty blond sneered at Ron and Hermione. "Weasel and Mudblood, how romantic!"  
  
Harry was watching Ron when this happened; he noticed how the redhead's eyes twinkled suddenly. Ron surreptitiously looked at Harry and took out his wand, and then advanced menacingly on Malfoy.  
  
Harry knew very well Ron and Malfoy's wands, and the one the redhead brandished had a smooth finish like Malfoy's; Harry would bet good money on it. He also noted there was a scripted quality to their insults, as if they were playing to an audience.  
  
Ron jostled and pushed Draco so that the blond fell to his knees in front of Harry. The brunet was speechless when Draco pushed something into his palm, a furry thing which his magic recognised as his own wand. Malfoy muttered, "Take care, wand's invisible now."  
  
Harry briefly considered the idea he was suffering under hallucinations due to the Dementor's presence earlier whilst he caressed his wand, its rough texture so different from the smooth polish it used to have. Whatever occurred, he was in a better position armed with it.  
  
Malfoy stood up and walked away. The Ron-Draco confrontation had been so brilliantly played that no one noticed that Malfoy had a wand now. The people watching had been carried away by the intensity of the words, the abruptness of the tone and the rude behaviour of the boys; gestures agreeing completely with their mental image of the duo.  
  
Draco sauntered towards Dumbledore whilst he drawled, "If it pleases the Head of the Wizengamot, the Privy Councillors demand to be recognised."  
  
Dumbledore thundered, "The Wizengamot will never recognise you as such, young Malfoy. I don't know what tale you are selling, but we are not buying."  
  
Draco took out an official-looking newspaper from the pocket of his robes. As he unfolded it, he said, "Here is today's edition of the Ministry News. It's the official paper of the government and everything it prints is approved and becomes law by the mere fact that it is here. Curiously, this issue has the appointment of the following individuals to the Wizengamot as Privy Councillors:  
  
 _Lord Draco Malfoy_  
 _Lord Blaise Zabini_  
 _Lady Parky Parkinson_  
 _Lord Neville Longbottom_  
 _Lady Luna Lovegood, Heiress of Ravenclaw_  
 _Lord Harry Potter_  
  
Amidst the gasps of the audience, Draco folded the newspaper and put it back in his pocket.  
  
"The paper published the results of a Wizengamot session to recognise us. The motion was approved by 345 votes which coincidentally is the same number that approved your bill 4UR-GOAT."  
  
Dumbledore growled, wanting to cast a hex on young Malfoy¸ but he refrained since he was in public.  
  
Draco brushed the lapels of his robes. "Since we inherited our positions in the Wizengamot, we do not need votes to confirm what our birthright is, and we will decide the fate of one of our own!"  
  
Draco pointed at the Chair of the Accused, where an astounded Harry sat. "Now please remove the chains from Lord Potter and allow him to sit with us."  
  
Dumbledore shouted, "No, I won't allow this!"  
  
Draco scowled at the old man. "If you don't, I will invoke _Lex majoris_ , which will make piecemeal of whatever defences you have. You cannot mishandle a Privy councillor like you have treated Lord Potter!"  
  
Dumbledore visibly reined in his temper. He knew the spell Malfoy mentioned would turn the tables and wreak havoc on the Wizengamot, reacting to their injustice in their treatment of Harry. Better to roll with it now and watch like a hawk Harry's trial. After all, Potter was guilty and it would inevitably come out in the _Veritaserum_ session. The Headmaster frowned and ordered that Harry's chains be removed.

Thereupon, flanked by Luna and Neville, Harry made his way to a regal table conjured by Draco near the left edge of the chamber.

The Privy Councillors sat down and prepared to treat business.  
  
Draco took out his wand and flicked it with verve. Presently a silver bubble surrounded the students; they could still see the outlines of the people outside but neither their voices nor anything else intruded in the calm atmosphere.  
  
Draco explained to the rest. "I've cast a spell and used a Time-Turner to keep us nearly suspended in time. For us an hour will pass while to the people outside, it will seem like half a minute. We can speak freely because our enemies can't hear us; Dumbledore was completely surprised by developments. At any rate, I urge you to cast wards to ensure the sanctity of our communications."  
  
Harry took out his invisible wand and swished it with great panache, diminished a bit by the fact that the wand was invisible. He cast the strong privacy wards Sirius had taught him.

 

 


	2. Spills and planning

_In your room where time stands still  
Or moves at your will.  
Will you let the morning come soon,  
Or will you leave me lying here?_  
(In your room, _Depeche Mode_ )  
  
Once they were comfortable, Draco grabbed his bag and rummaged inside for something to eat. He took out a covered pan, motioning to Harry with it. "I'm sure they haven't fed you, Potter. This is treacle tart which I bade my elf prepare for you. I've also got some drinks." He fished in the bag until he found a cold can. "Afraid I couldn't get pumpkin juice; but my elf found Muggle drinks."  
  
Handing Harry the cola can, Draco turned to the others. "You'll find more food inside. I know you eat like a famished hippogriff, Blaise."  
  
Staring at Neville's thin face, the blond said, "And Longbottom looks thin!"  
  
Pansy snorted whilst she conjured a silver fork. "You don't think about me, Draco! I wouldn't eat something so sugary, but since I'm hungry…"  
  
The aroma of the food and the contented look of the boys and Luna spurred Pansy's appetite. She even had seconds and just when her fork was spearing the treat, she looked sideways. She didn't see Draco rolling his eyes, but Harry could. He laughed richly, something he hadn't done ever since he returned to Privet Drive for summer vacations.  
  
After the meal, Draco noticed Harry's dark bags under his eyes. He sighed, thinking of the toll Harry laboured under his Muggle relatives and now, the trial.

"Take a nap, Potter! You need to be on your mental toes." Waving his arms to encompass the other Privy Councillors, Draco said, "We'll guard you, now you are safe."  
  
Having enjoyed his first decent meal in weeks, Harry felt exhausted. He yawned and stretched his arms, reckoning he might as well take up Malfoy's offer. He would face his problems when he had to, but he needed to keep his head clear.  

\--

Harry woke up hours later within the suspended bubble whilst outside just a few seconds had passed. The Gryffindor stretched his limbs luxuriously, feeling quite refreshed. He heard his companions whisper excitedly.  
  
"The Cannons will win the Cup," murmured Malfoy.  
  
Neville whispered, "Whatever. I'm not a big Quidditch fan; rather prefer my plants."  
  
"Longbottom may have a point." Blaise snorted. "Anyway, I'm sure the Falmouth Falcons will win."  
  
"No way!" Draco said sharply.

Harry shrugged. Hearing the conversation, it made sense that Malfoy and Ron had become friends if both were suckered into believing the Cannons had the slightest chance of winning. He looked at the end of the table and saw Luna and Pansy talking animatedly.  
  
"I'm afraid that Dark Lord will attack my family," Pansy said.  
  
In the dim light, Luna's hair appeared to be molten mercury whilst she patted Pansy's shoulder. "You will prevail; I'm sure your Slytherin guile will help. If you need a bodyguard, I could convince a Snorkack…"  
  
Pansy snorted whilst Neville called out to them, "Oi, Harry's awake!"  
  
Draco swished his wand and raised the light level inside. He crossed his arms and looked at his fellow conspirators. "We must get to the nitty-gritty and devise a plan to face these villains."

Smirking at Harry, he said, "You might think that all people in that hall are against you. Have you wondered how it is possible that you've lost the support of all the Wizarding World?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I haven't had much time, Malfoy. Reckon they weren't so steadfast after all."  
  
Draco shook his head. "You haven't lost them all. There are people who still believe in you, they risk their lives and souls to help you."  
  
The blond motioned at the translucent walls of the bubble, where the unmoving silhouettes of the Wizengamot members could be seen. "There are numerous loyalty spells, notice-me-not charms and so on applied to the doors of the chamber. If people come here intending to support you, they are distracted and end up on the other side of the building. Only gits who detest you are allowed to pass freely through that door."  
  
Harry bit his lips, recalling when he had been chained to that chair. So that was why nobody offered help. He lifted the rim of his glasses and frowned at Malfoy. "How do you know this?"  
  
"We know of these hellish machinations thanks to a stratagem we took from Dumbledore's books," said Draco and then smirked proudly. "We used spies. They endured torments to bring us details about Dumbles' plans. They told us about the hastily arranged trial so we could take countermeasures. They also told us about the spells on the chamber. Simply put, they bested Dumbledore at subterfuge."  
  
Harry gulped, realising the dangers these spies endured. If Dumbledore was so cruel to Harry, whom he pretended to cherish, what would he do to the spies if he caught them?  
  
"And they are…?"  
  
Draco grimaced whilst he started putting things back on his bag. "Potter, it pains me greatly to say this; but those people who put their lives on the line are Weasley and Granger. They proved their grit and endurance by shouldering that heavy burden for you. I will readily admit they showed true friendship and commitment."  
  
Harry was startled. After Ron's outbursts and Hermione's condemning words, he couldn't quite believe they were still his friends.

"Really?" He said tentatively.  
  
"You may have thought they were your enemies." Draco hefted his bag at the Gryffindor. "But their love surrounds you right now. It sustains you whilst it gives you – and us – the strength to fight evil."  
  
Harry ruffled his hair. "But how did they do it? I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore used Legilimency on them!"  
  
"Hermione created a spell that when triggered by me saying 'Mudblood'". Draco smiled at that, recalling the moment he proposed that word and the brunette witch's enraged reaction. "It causes a set of memories to take centre stage whilst others disappear. When your friends are under the spell a core set of memories concerning you is hidden; thus they are able to pin the world's woes on you."  
  
Draco shuddered when he thought about the perils the Gryffindors braved defying Dumbledore, akin to facing the Dark Lord. "I've no doubt Dumbles has used Legilimency a number of times, but their true feelings remained hidden. They follow the instructions we've agreed on without having a conscious reason. When the spell is taken off, they regain their complete memories and report on his plans. Still, they remember their words which I'm sure they regret."  
  
Harry nervously tapped the table with his fingers. "They were mean. I just felt so lost when I heard them saying those awful things…"  
  
Draco stood up and approached the brunet, squeezing his shoulder. "They'll need your support after tonight, and you will need theirs." He stared intently at Harry. "Potter, last night Sirius Black's testament was read. Contrary to the Headmaster's expectations, Black only left you one thousand Galleons. The bulk of the estate passed to my mother."  
  
Harry smirked evilly, picturing the bearded old man's expression when this happened. "I reckon Dumbles hated that."  
  
Draco glared at the silent figure of the Headmaster outside the bubble. "The old coot was enraged; he even tried to kill mother! With Kreacher's help, she managed to avert that result." He beat his fists on the table, startling Blaise and Luna. "Mother asked Shacklebolt and Tonks to arrest the Headmaster but they refused. She even called Fudge and Bones at the Ministry, both refused to do anything!"  
  
"You hadn't told me, Draco." Blaise took out his wand, glaring at the Ministry officials in the chamber.  
  
"Didn't have time, Blaise." The blond took a deep breath and stared intently at Harry. "This is what we are dealing with, a side of the war that believes they are completely above the law. These are the people you've supported until now."  
  
Neville leaned forwards, his elbows touching Harry's as he said, "But we can discuss this later. You realise the overkill of having the people who support you absent from the trial? Obviously Dumbledore wanted to rub it in your face that they rejected you. No mercy at all."  
  
Draco stared at his hands whilst he pondered Neville's words. "It's as if he's trying to fit some odd prophecy."  
  
Harry sat up, startled by Draco's words. He told them about Trelawney's words concerning him, and how Dumbledore callously told Harry about it after his godfather had been killed.  
  
Twisting her papaya necklace, Luna said wryly, "It seems false. That bit about the seventh month. I wonder which calendar that is. Roman, Greek, Celtic, Anglo-Saxon? They had different starting points for the months."  
  
"Agreed. This just seems like the fairytales my father told me when I was a little girl, when he wanted me to behave like a proper pureblood." Pansy wrinkled her nose and took a handkerchief from a pocket in her robe. After daintily wiping her nose, she said, "He'd mention that the beautiful princess who obeyed her father always got the kingdom and the prince."  
  
Sporting a bored expression, Blaise drawled, "To circulate a false prophecy and besmirch your enemies, you would need to be a good Slytherin, right? A man everybody respects and listens to and powerful enough to bend the law for 50 years. I guess Dumbles has repeated his lies so much he believes them wholeheartedly."  
  
Blaise had already told his friends his thoughts on the matter, so Draco shrugged and pointed at Harry. "No one knows what happened to Harry's parents. Everything comes down to Dumbledore and his explanations. He is at the crux of every conundrum involving you."  
  
Draco ticked off his fingers as he listed his grievances. "The Headmaster allowed those people to teach at Hogwarts, like fake Moody?" He shuddered, remembering Moody's manic glee as he transformed him into a ferret. "The coincidences are too numerous; we must distrust everything he's told us."  
  
The blond took a look at Harry's green eyes, knowing there was a serious matter to discuss. His words came out in a rush, "Excuse us, I've something to discuss with Potter."  
  
The two moved to the corner of the table. Looking at Harry's tired visage, Draco didn't need to be a Legilimens to know how weary the Gryffindor must be.  
  
Dumbledore was intent on Harry's destruction; obviously he had found a way to kill Voldemort and didn't need Harry, if he ever did. The headmaster wanted Harry destroyed and what better way than causing Harry to blow off his top? Draco knew firsthand how this worked with Harry. The Gryffindor was in mourning due to Sirius' death, and still the wily Headmaster kept his friends from writing him. Draco knew the Order threatened the Dursleys and failed to defend Harry when the beatings came. Dumbledore probably goaded the Dursleys so they would either kill him or force Harry to hurt them.  
  
Draco doubted very much Harry had killed them. He knew the stubborn Gryffindor inside and out, he wouldn't hurt his relatives, even if they caused him pain.

Dumbledore had mastery over the wards Hermione told him about which protected Privet Drive; he could go there anytime he wanted; he might have killed the Dursleys and obliviated Harry to make sure he never told anyone.  
  
The trouble was that if the Wizengamot asked questions under _Veritaserum_ , Harry, following the truth as he knew it, would blurt out that he'd killed them.  
  
Severus had told Draco that one way to restore memory was through phoenix tears on the forehead of the patient.

Fawkes, the phoenix, was Dumbledore's to command, but there might be other sources…  
  
The blond took the bag and heaved it on the table; sticking his hand inside, he rummaged until he found the vial he was looking for. He took it out and checked the colour and smell of the liquid, ensuring it was indeed phoenix tears.

He asked Harry, "Do you trust me?"

After an almost imperceptible delay, Harry answered confidently, "Reckon I do."  
  
Draco waved the vial at Harry. "Lay down. I'll put phoenix tears on your forehead; all memories that have been kept from you via _Obliviate_ will return."  
  
Draco duly put the drops, taking a hold of Harry's shoulders when he jerked on the chair.

Presently Harry said, "It's fine, Draco. I think the worst has passed."  
  
"Do you remember the deaths of your so-called family?"  
  
Harry answered tentatively, "They beat me? Felt so weak and lost, I must have created a shield to keep me out of their reach. I remember the bright light. Seconds later, I looked up and saw Dumbledore and Shacklebolt."  
  
Then Harry grabbed Draco's wrist, squeezing it painfully. "Dumbledore used _Avada Kedavra_ on the Dursleys! He gloated… the bloody bastard obliviated me and left."  
  
Draco gulped, noticing how much Harry had changed from the stubborn boy who always challenged him. Despite the fact that Potter still bore signs of deprivation, there was a glint in his eyes and a set to his shoulders denoting anger and the strength to set things right.

\--

Remus Lupin bristled at being left in Hogwarts when so many momentous decisions were being taken on Harry's behalf. He couldn't understand why he followed the Headmaster's directives and stayed behind in the castle which overnight became the temporary abode of the Order after they were evicted from Grimmauld Place.  
  
Remus smiled fondly when he recalled Narcissa's anger. She really was a spitfire! The weft of his thoughts and inner monologue changed to something else, as if influenced from outside. Remus recalled when he was a proud Marauder. If there was a forced quality to the mental change, it was too subtle for him to notice.

But the werewolf felt deep foreboding which permeated his human senses. It tickled the wolf inside.

All his life, ever since he was bitten, authority figures had urged Remus to control the wolf. He wasn't supposed to let the wolf run free, knowing that he could kill or infect many whilst he wreaked havoc. His family, the Headmaster and the other Marauders told him this. Although Remus' friends paid him the greatest compliment when they became Animagi and kept him company on the full moon nights, undoubtedly they would have preferred to see him free of lycanthropy.  
  
The only exception was a pale, raven-haired Slytherin that offered a rough sort of consolation. Severus always told him the unvarnished truth.  
  
Remus grew to really appreciate Snape's sarcastic wit and hidden caring nature, but after Sirius pulled his deadly prank it was only the coincidental presence of James Potter that saved the Slytherin's life. Dumbledore punished no one, and his friendship with Severus was effectively ruined.

\--

 In the potions lab, Severus Snape was busy trying to hide the brew he'd used on Albus. Being a Potions Master, he was loath to destroy a good potion which he could boast as his greatest invention, but the liquid needed to be hidden at all costs.  
  
He'd poured the potion in Dumbledore's tea whilst he listened to the Headmaster ranting about troublesome Potter. It removed magic selectively so if Dumbledore should use Legilimency on an innocent, or if he cast a spell affecting someone, part of his powers would be stripped.  
  
Severus smirked, recalling the Headmaster's boasting about his achievements over tea. Snape mixed the potion with unicorn tears and the blood of a Norwegian Ridgeback; a new use for dragon's blood which mighty Dumbledore did not know about.  
  
To reconstitute the potion all he would have to do later was perform a magical distillation.  
  
Given Dumbledore's tendencies, Snape expected his powers would not pose danger for long.  
  
Unfortunately Severus didn't notice Fawkes suddenly appearing in mid-air. The phoenix swooped down and his wings touched several vials which tumbled down. One spilled and the brownish liquid fell on the cauldron, mixing with the unicorn tears and other ingredients. It bubbled and part of the potion exploded, splashing the robes, neck and hands of the Potions Master.  
  
Severus went to the sink and opened the faucet. The water rinsed some of the liquid but the damage was done.  
  
Feeling weak due to the potion's effect, he realised he had little time. Snape shook his wet robes, not bothering to change them as he dashed out of the Dungeons. He would go to the bloody trial, hoping to get a glimpse of his beloved brat of a godson. Maybe he could even get a last glance at Potter's green eyes which reminded him so strongly of Lily's.  
  
He made it to the Great Hall before he passed out. Fortunately Remus was sipping a butterbeer at the teacher's table. Watching the unsteady gait of the Potions Master, the werewolf rushed to his aid and was able to break his fall. Remus checked his pulse, noticing that the sallow skin was quite cold.  
  
Remus was in a quandary; it was useless to take Severus to the Infirmary because Madame Pomfrey lately refused to treat people who didn't come with the express authorization of Dumbledore. Remus could Apparate them to St. Mungo's but he doubted Severus would get good medical care.  
  
People openly discriminated against him because he was a werewolf whilst Severus was loathed because of his Death Eater past.  
  
Remus needed someone with influence and money to bluff through the hypocrites' nest. He needed a Malfoy! But the Manor was unplottable and he couldn't get Narcissa. Remus felt sure that at Harry's trial in the Ministry he'd found Draco Malfoy. The blond was probably jeering at poor Harry with the rest of them but Malfoy surely would not refuse to help his godfather.  
  
Remus Apparated them to the Ministry. He walked around and minutes later, after checking Severus' temperature and finding it suspiciously low, he noticed he was near the Office of Misuse of Magical Devices. He saw Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas nearby, seemingly as lost as he felt and nowhere near the trial chamber. Remus puzzled his brow as he connected all the information available, coming to the conclusion that the doors to the place where the corrupt Wizengamot held the trial were charmed against Harry's supporters.  
  
Remus despaired of succour, for he could not get inside. Severus, his enemy and erstwhile friend, would depart from this mortal coil having endured a less than thrilling stay on the world, thanks in part to the Marauders.  
  
He recalled Sirius's admonition in his last will, 'Let the wolf free!'

Remus had the certainty that his wolf could succeed against the hellish spells of the so-called Light side.  
  
Remus let his wolf roam free; no longer would he try to curb his curiosity, anger or strength. The mental abilities and construct of the wolf fully sprang into being. The fight between the wolf and the man ended. Outwardly Remus appeared as human as the rest - it was not the full moon - whilst inwardly he cavorted and pranced.  
  
He easily picked up Severus' body and, cradling him tenderly, he ran through the corridors at a fast trot towards the place where their cubs were.  
  
As he passed several astounded officials, Remus grinned at them wolfishly. They arrived at the Chamber and he took his wand, swishing it at the closed wooden doors as he muttered Alahomora. Nothing happened.  
  
Remus bent down and put Severus on the floor; and then he heaved himself against the woo using fully his wolf strength. The bloody doors creaked, and the clanking sounds of the bolts hitting the marble floor told him he was succeeding. Finally, the stubborn doors collapsed.  
  
Having picked up Severus' inert body, the werewolf walked into the chamber.

\--

  
Within the bubble of suspended time in the Wizengamot chamber, Harry and Draco walked toward their fellow councillors.  
  
Draco grinned vindictively. "Now we shall enact a little revenge; for too long Dumbledore and the Dark Lord have done what they wanted, they need a strong hand to show them what is right."  
  
Harry nudged the blond's elbow. "I reckon that's fine. But please tell me, what does it mean, being a Privy--"  
  
"Councillor?" Draco smiled as he touched briefly Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Well, we do have some nifty privileges." Sporting a Slytherin smirk, the blond splayed his hand on the table, looking intently at his classmates. "During the Plantagenet dynasty, the Kings frequently left England to dwell on their Angevin properties on the other side of the Channel; fair Normandy and Aquitaine seemed better to them than plain England. The kings had many problems with the budding Wizarding society though, and often thought about abolishing it altogether."  
  
Pansy brushed her bangs whilst she sneered. "They didn't, though."  
  
"Right, Pansy." Draco nodded at his fellow councillor and went on. "Wizarding nobles, including our ancestors, proved useful to the king. To show his appreciation he created the Privy Council as it exists today in the Wizengamot. Charged with providing advice, the Privy Councillors initially dealt mainly with Wizarding aspects."  
  
Blaise stood up and crossed his arms as he voiced his question. "What kept the Wizarding councillors from taking power and usurping the monarchy?"  
  
"You are aware of the hierarchical nature of magic." Draco said whilst he took out his hawthorn wand, caressing its smooth finish appreciatively. He lifted it and showed it to the others. "This is plainly even in wands. The legend of the Deathly Hallows tells us that the Elder wand holds sway over all others. Likewise, the magic of the Wizarding World must always submit to the will of the Sovereign. This is why any Dark-Light dispute - however heated - won't threaten the Monarchy."  
  
"Fine with me," piped up Blaise. "I'm not interested in the Dark Arts… much."  
  
Draco shook his head at the black Slytherin. He waved his arm at the immobile figures of the Wizengamot members outside the bubble. "The will of the Sovereign regarding the magical subjects, by custom and law, is expressed through the Privy Council."  
  
The blond pocketed his wand and put his palms on the table, leaning forward as he gazed at the visages at the other Privy Councillors. "Shakespeare had it right when he wrote that all the water in the ocean cannot remove the oil of an anointed prince because all the hexes in the world are powerless against the Sovereign."  
  
Then Draco sat down and steepled his fingers under his chin. "You see then that our position is a delicate one, fraught with rewards but also touching many lives."  
  
The blond kept quiet for a while as he let them digest the news.  
  
Harry grew bored; he wanted to get to the action and face the bloody Wizengamot but he was curious about something. Cocking his eyebrows at the blond, he said, "Did you use Hermione's spell to sidestep the traps at the door?"  
  
Draco sneered. "Luna and Neville bypassed the traps using spells to obfuscate the charms, but I didn't."

He motioned at the other side of the table, where his Slytherin friends sat. "Pansy and Blaise have the Slytherin mindset of looking at things from diametrically opposed angles, advocating alternatively one side or the other; it is an ability which I share." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I just followed the mental construct of an Über-Draco that hates all things Potter, though it was a chore because I have outgrown that attitude."  
  
Harry scowled at his rescuer as he recalled their many fights through the years. Smirking sardonically, the Gryffindor said, "Bet it was difficult!"  
  
The blond glared at Harry. With a sweet smile that didn't fool his rival, Draco said, "Won't you sleep some more?"  
  
Harry scowled and planted his feet on the floor. "Why?"  
  
Pansy sighed and tried to defuse the confrontation of the Seekers, knowing Draco and Harry liked to fight at the slightest excuse. "We need to sleep to be at our best in order to defeat the Dumbledorians!"  
  
Draco smirked until Pansy scowled at him; realising the brunette girl was right, he took out his wand and darkened the space within the bubble.  
  
The students found a comfortable place and eventually most of them fell asleep.  
  
Lying on the floor near Draco, Harry could hear their snores. He marvelled at the pluck of his friends and former enemy, and smiled at the strange team they made. He muttered in Draco's direction, "Thanks."  
  
Draco replied gruffly, "Go to sleep, Potter! You've been through a lot and need to be at your best. Otherwise Hermione will crucify me, and that'll hurt!"

\--

  
Hermione had stumbled upon mentions of the Privy Councillors in Wizarding history books Binns carefully hid, and she asked Draco Malfoy for information because she knew he was one of the few students that paid attention during Binns' boring lectures. She expected him to laugh at her as was his wont; instead, the silver-haired Slytherin had shared what he knew about the topic. Together with family books he brought from Malfoy Manor, they were able to unravel the mystery.  
  
During summer vacation, the odd orders multiplied: Hermione was forbidden to write to Harry, and she and Ron were forced to stay in hospital far too long. She remembered when Draco came up with surprising news whose import was such it took her breath away. Hermione earnestly garnered Ron's support as the three students prepared to weather the storm, even if it meant relying on Draco and developing a spell to hide one's thoughts.

\--

  
Hermione held Ron's arm near her waist because she needed the assurance of his presence. Her warm brown eyes continually sought contact with Ron's. She earnestly hoped one day they'd have the leisure to explore the physical aspects of their relationship. She was touching the Portkey with her left hand but she wanted to see how the trial unfolded before she shouted the password to disappear from the dratted Ministry and Wizarding World that dared rebel against its saviour.  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the councillors sit around the table and the silver energy field shimmered, keeping everybody out; hopefully Dumbledore couldn't breach it. She was trying very hard not to call the Headmaster's attention to herself because she had the certainty that if Dumbledore noticed her and probed her mind, things would become ugly quite fast.  
  
After five minutes, the shield disappeared and the Hogwarts students came out.  
  
Councillor Malfoy sauntered towards the podium which faced the Wizengamot benches, flanked by Harry and Blaise. Taking out his wand, he twirled it between his fingers as he announced to the chamber, "The trial of Lord Harry Potter will commence under the auspices and direction of the Privy Council."  
  
Dumbledore started to shout but Draco drawled menacingly, "You will keep your mouth shut by order of the Privy Council, Headmaster."  
  
The blond smiled in a sinister fashion. He knew that the Privy Councillors' votes would ensure the majority and whoever held the majority in the Wizengamot became its head. Dumbledore was well acquainted with this fact; he obeyed as he fingered his white beard whilst he scowled at the students.  
  
Draco gazed at the members who were whispering amongst themselves; many shot him suspicious glares.

"You should not interrupt; if you do I assure you that you will be dealt with." Draco sneered at the outraged faces of the staid Wizengamot members. "In the matter of the trial against Lord Potter, I understand Dumbledore is a capital witness along with Auror Shacklebolt, though I suspect their testimony is unreliable."

Draco took out a vial from his pocket. "To substantiate this claim, I offer this Pensieve memory."  
  
He flicked his wand energetically and a Malfoy house-elf popped into the chamber, holding a Pensieve. The blond put it on exposition mode and the audience was treated to the tumultuous scene which transpired during the reading of Sirius Black's will. They observed Fudges and Bones refusing to deal with the Headmaster.  
  
A few seconds later, though, they all heard a disturbing sound. The members looked at the doors, many of them grabbing their hats in alarm.  
  
Draco walked tentatively towards the door, Neville and Harry flanking him. The Slytherin and Longbottom brandished their wands whilst Harry unobtrusively flexed his fingers around his invisible wand.  
  
Luna rolled her eyes whilst Pansy grabbed her wand. Meanwhile Blaise sighed, tapping his foot against the marble floor.  
  
Harry nudged Draco's side when he saw Remus, looking quite more defiant than usual. The Marauder was clutching the unconscious Potions Master.  
  
Draco held up his hands. "Hold it! We'll be right back!" He muttered to Harry, "Come on, Harry. Our godfathers need us!"  
  
They walked to the corner of a bench where Harry cast his privacy charms. Remus explained what had occurred and why he needed someone with influence to help Severus.  
  
The Marauder ruffled his hair. "If we go to St. Mungo's like this." He motioned to the prostrate Snape. "We'll lose all day. They'll tell us it is full and make us wait. Severus will die!"  
  
Draco nodded energetically, his gaze sweeping the members of the Wizengamot who were scowling at them. He contemplated their options until he visibly roused himself; he pointed to Severus. "Remember that Severus is a Potions Master. He has to handle strange brews which can produce poisonous combinations. I think he got poisoned by one of them."  
  
Harry nodded. "Did you see that wet patch on his robes? I remember when Neville exploded his cauldron last term, his robes looked like that."  
  
Draco nodded appreciatively at the Gryffindor. "Probably after Severus was exposed he sought to remove the noxious agents from his skin."  
  
Remus looked at Snape with apprehension. "So what will we do? I don't know much about potions; I'm afraid that is Severus' forte."  
  
"There's a very useful spell that all potion apprentices learn by rote." Draco swished his wand and muttered, _"Venenum exagito."_  
  
Snape's neck and hands changed colour, becoming a bright pink whilst letters appeared in the skin. Draco bent down to read. "Unicorn tears, amortentia, Dragon's blood. Quite a very powerful mix, I'm afraid."  
  
He stood up and took a ring from his pocket. "Knowing what the ingredients are is a big help, they'll be able to treat him faster." He handed the ring to Remus. "To make sure they pay attention, go to my mother.  
  
Draco pointed at the ring. "This is a Portkey to the Manor. Because you will be travelling with Severus, you can appear in any room. If you have trouble locating my mother or she doesn't want to go - which I doubt - you can use the Portkey to return."  
  
The blond rummaged inside his robes, finally taking out a small purse which he handed over to Remus with a flourish. "This is charmed to weigh little but has an ample provision of gold. If you've problems at St. Mungo's use the money to buy goodwill." He pointed at Harry. "I'd go but we're in the midst of a war to ensure Potter's freedom."  
  
The Marauder nodded solemnly at the boys and left, holding Severus in his arms.  
  
The blond stared at Harry whilst he shook his head slowly. "Now I must do what I swore I'd never do. As is her wont, Granger prevailed on us so we'd learn to cast her mind-cloaking charm. She said we might have to use it. She was right, of course."  
  
Draco took out the hawthorn wand, looking at it contemplatively for a few seconds. At any rate, this opportunity would allow him to teach Harry how the spell functioned. Potter might have to use it later, just like he had to do now.  
  
"I'll cast the charm on myself. You see, I'm torn in two." Draco pointed at the door. "I want to see to Severus' safety but I also want to help your cause! I can't do at once because I need a clear mind to face Dumbledore!"  
  
"Do you think Snape will be truly safe?" said Harry. He didn't want the Potions Master to die. Despite their enmity, the blond had helped him immensely and Harry didn't want the Slytherin to suffer.  
  
Draco nodded. "I'm counting on Lupin finding mother, and both of them taking Sev to get treatment. But if I went I would feel useless, an extra Thestral on the Hogwarts carriage."  
  
Harry touched Malfoy, wondering at the softness of his robes and the firmness of the muscles in his slim shoulders. "Why don't we delay the trial? I reckon that would buy you time."  
  
The blond shook his head. "This would just give Dumbledore more time to try feints and manoeuvres. The old coot is smart." He pointed at Ron and Hermione. "Not to mention it would be dangerous for the other members of the Trio. The trial must be resolved as soon as possible. I can help sway results so they favour us. Still… I worry about Severus and your friends."  
  
Whilst Malfoy smiled wistfully, Harry realised he hadn't really seen that gesture on the Slytherin. It became him, certainly more than his usual sneer.  
  
Draco laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it almost painfully. "The spell will close off memories concerning my caring godfather, the one who made me realize I'd do all right by myself even if I did not listen to my father's views. It'll make me forget for a while his sarcastic opinions about life and magic, and his sage and plain advice. I'll key the mind-cloaking spell to your voice. You'll have to say something unusual… let's see. Rampaging snorkacks!"  
  
Draco swished his wand and pointed it towards his forehead whilst he muttered, _"Immolatio mens!"_  
  
After the spell, the blond appeared to be unaffected, though Harry noticed his grey eyes were subdued. They had lost a great deal of the spark they held seconds before.

\--

  
Draco addressed the hapless Wizengamot members gleefully. "I want you to witness what Dumbledore does if he can't get what he wants. The supposed wise wizard and saviour of us all tried to kill, you know." He hit the table, startling a woman who had fallen asleep. "Since Albus Wulfric, etc., is the Head of the Wizengamot, he may attack whomever he likes, knowing that the Minister and deputy Minister most assuredly will look the other way."  
  
The blond directed his gaze at the Privy Councillors. "Therefore, I call a vote for the impeachment of Minister Fudge and Amelia Bones; they are certainly unworthy to hold their lofty jobs."  
  
A majority of Wizengamot members voted against the impeachment. When the turn of the Privy Councillors came, they all sided with Draco. The Slytherin grinned malevolently as he announced the results. "Most of the Wizengamot voted for Fudge and Bones, yet the Privy Council is in agreement regarding the impeachment. Given the combined weight of our votes, 30 each for a total of 180, we hold the majority; therefore, the motion is carried out."  
  
He pointed at the trembling Fudge. "The Minister and Bones are hereby expelled from the Wizengamot and any present or future political post in the Wizarding World. We'll address later the possible administrative or judicial punishments."  
  
Most of the Wizengamot members were quite enraged. A few took their hats and threw them at Draco. The blond shrugged whilst he vanished the hats. "You haven't understood that we hold certain rights in the Wizengamot. I think it providential because too many miscreants found their abode here."  
  
With a flourish, Draco ceded the floor to Neville. The Gryffindor boy, having been briefed for this moment, stood up and walked to the centre of the chamber. "We will conduct the _Veritaserum_ testimony of Harry Potter."  
  
Draco interrupted him, holding up his hand. "Wait, there's no need to administer the truth serum to a Privy Councillor. We will put Harry's memory in the Pensieve so all can see." He approached the brunet and his wand gently alit on Harry's temple as he whispered softly, "With this memory, I promise you we'll dig Dumbledore's grave, Potter."  
  
Then the newly minted Head of the Wizengamot put the memory in the Pensieve, flicking it to exposition mode.

 

 


	3. Rescue rangers

_I'm tired of the excuses  
Everybody uses  
He's their kid  
I stay out of it  
But who gave you the right  
To do this?_  
(What's the matter here, _10,000 Maniacs)_

In the exposition mode, the memories played for the whole Wizengamot audience. They witnessed Harry's dreadful relatives verbally abusing and beating Harry whilst they chortled with glee. Petunia urged the men to hit Harry, though she argued they shouldn't damage Harry too much.

Looking like an enraged hippogriff, Vernon snorted and reported the message he got from Dumbledore. The Headmaster had given them a free hand to deal with Harry. If they killed him, they would suffer no repercussions because Dumbledore considered Harry had become an unmanageable young wizard.

After a hard barrage of blows from Vernon and Dudley, Harry despaired. He was convinced no one would help him and his inner magic activated, creating an impenetrable shield around him which Vernon was unable to breach.

It would seem that conjuring the white shield triggered the wards because a few seconds later, the Headmaster and Auror Shacklebolt showed up. Harry's face had lit up when he thought they were coming to rescue him.  

Events proceeded in a different direction. Dumbledore walked up to the Dursleys whilst he unobtrusively tried to enter Harry's shield to no avail. The headmaster shouted at them, "You were supposed to weaken the boy and make it easier to prevail over him! Instead you have done nothing of the sort; you are a disappointment to me as you have always been, Petunia. Both your husband and son are useless."

Then Dumbledore cast _Avada Kedavra_ on the three Muggles.

Dumbledore looked down at Harry, whose shield had disintegrated. He leaned down and yanked Harry's hair whilst he muttered, "You have also failed me, my boy. Mayhap something can be salvaged for my plans." Swishing the Elder wand, he said, " _Obliviate minor_!"

At that point Harry's memory dissolved in a black whirlwind. The members of the Wizengamot were in an uproar. People were shouting in the tables devoted to Harry's 'friends.' Others had to be restrained so they wouldn't attack Dumbledore.

\--

Draco turned to face Neville and nodded briskly. Longbottom stood up and said loudly, "We have seen the incontrovertible evidence! Harry Potter is innocent of the charges of murdering his family! Therefore, I do demand an immediate vote; I will also remind the not so esteemed Wizengamot members of our intent to use _Lex majoris_ after the vote is cast. All of you who yearn to see Harry wrongfully imprisoned will instead face your punishment in Azkaban."

The vote was taken after the measure was approved by the Privy Councillors; counting the votes, it was obvious that Harry would be freed tonight. The final tally before the Hogwarts students voted was 20 guilty and 245 innocent; adding the votes of the Privy Councillors the total came to 20 guilty and 425 not guilty.

Neville turned to Harry and bowed. "Lord Potter, the Wizengamot has deemed it fit to declare you innocent of the charges brought to this chamber. You are free to leave at any time, though we request you stay to help us in the matter of retributions."

Then Neville began the _Lex majoris_ spell. The other councillors joined in the corresponding segments and thus, the spell was enacted. The old magic was designed to protect innocent parties in trials by ensuring that the wicked accusers would suffer the sentence they tried to inflict on the innocent.

The 20 people who had voted against Harry were trapped by ropes and chains before they were whisked away to Azkaban to serve their sentences.

Dumbledore also found himself bound with chains in the Chair of the Accused. He tried to use _Legilimency_ on Neville but was unable to. In despair, Albus sought to obliviate Harry and failed; unbeknownst to him, Severus' potion had cost him the ability to use that kind of magic.

\--

Severus was resting on a bed in St. Mungo's. Narcissa and Remus sat near his bed.

When Remus appeared in the parlour using the portkey, he thought he might face painful death at the hands of an enraged Narcissa. However, Narcissa's scowl changed when she noticed Severus on Remus' arms. She asked him politely what had happened.

Remus gave a brief explanation, including Draco's deductions and the results of his spell.

Narcissa imperiously ordered her elf Bisky to fetch her favourite blue robe and cape. When she had changed clothes, Narcissa opined she was ready to take the St. Mungo's staff by their scruffy necks and shake them.

They arrived at St. Mungo's and, after the Witch receptionist recognised Remus, she predictably told them they had to wait for their turn. She motioned to the parchment on her desk, and said there were 89 patients before them.

Remus sighed whilst his inner wolf took control for a second. "You will deal with us now, woman!"

The witch was startled and ready retort when Narcissa lifted her hand, drawling lazily, "It would be a pity if you lost your job because you treated patients so unfairly. My name is Narcissa Malfoy and my family offers many grants to St. Mungo's. One word from me and those monies wouldn't pour into your coffers. I would tell them that I'm cutting the grants due to some witch-receptionist's lack of manners, and you might be out of a job very fast."

Narcissa smirked softly. "Of course, if you help us, you would have my thanks and support in your career!"

The witch changed her behaviour; she helped them bypass the waiting patients and took them directly to the Healer in charge of potions accidents. Afterwards, Narcissa insisted that the witch should have lunch courtesy of her, to thank the receptionist for the care she took with them.

Remus watched the intricate dance and realised how well Cissa played her role. How she went from threatening to supportive as necessity demanded; she really could play off other people's perceptions of her. Remus recalled Lucius and Draco, and considered how they could be using their wealth to ease their way.

Thinking about Draco, Remus thought people expected the Malfoy Heir to behave in a certain way and be completely normal. If he used his wealth to get something or showed it brazenly, he was branded a 'spoiled brat' and deemed unworthy of respect. It was similar to the way people expected a teenage werewolf to behave. He should always present a picture of normality and ease, even though inside, Remus was in turmoil.

Eventually the Healer read the name of the poisons off Severus' skin. The 'ink' was slowly fading away, so he read it fast and nodded. "A very unlikely combination, when used separately they aren't toxic; however, they constitute a very noxious brew when together. We do have counter-potions at hand." He wrote something in a parchment and bade his assistant to fetch the brews.

They were duly administered to Severus whilst Remus and Narcissa sat around. Remus was tired but also exhilarated. He had broken free from a lifetime of demands and saved Severus' life. With a sigh, he took off the portkey and gave it to Narcissa.

Narcissa held the ring as she muttered some spells. Presently she it back to Remus. "I've changed it to take you back to the parlour by yourself. You are keyed into the wards. I've noticed how you seemed a bit happier today, and I'm grateful you saved Severus. It behoves me to repay your kindness. Knowing Dumbledore, I fear he won't be pleased with you!"

"But Albus…" Remus started to say but Narcissa held up her hand.

"You have a place at the Manor," she said. "I'm also sure Sirius wanted to leave more money to you but he was wary of Dumbledore's fingers in everyone's pockets. He loathed the idea of Dumbles using the Black money."

Narcissa stared pensively at the small, grimy window in front of her. "You are also the last link to Lily. She and I were once acquaintances, before the pull of her friends and my family's attitude drove us apart. Still I put out a feeler for her time and again."

"Lily never said anything," Remus said, stifling a yawn.

"She didn't know," Narcissa said. "I got wind of Voldemort's plans that attack the Potters on Halloween and alerted Dumbledore. He should have protected them, knowing the Dark Lord's plan. Nonetheless, they died and left Harry an orphan."

Remus sat up. "I thought it was Severus who alerted Dumbledore."

"He did, later I found I was the second person to warn Dumbledore." Narcissa shrugged. "I prevailed on Lucius to adopt Harry under an Unbreakable Vow and show him a proper Wizarding upbringing. Lily had told me she had provided for this in her Last Will, but Dumbledore wouldn't listen; instead, he _Obliviated_ the conversation and my feelings for Harry and Lily. I remembered all this after I got Dumbledore's ugly wand." Narcissa grinned briefly. "Remus, there are ties between us of shared friendship and concerns."

\--

With Dumbledore bound in the Chair of the Accused, Neville turned to face the Wizengamot.  "We charge this man with the murder of three Muggles amongst other things. He has abused the privileged position of head of the Wizengamot and Headmaster of Hogwarts to wreak an incalculable amount of damage. He has shown us how fraught with perils is the road that leads to a sole decision-maker."

Draco saw how neatly Neville assumed the leading role, but suddenly there was an infernal racket by the hole where the door used to be. A huge beast pushed into the chamber; it resembled a malformed gigantic phoenix. Draco was filled with dread and felt the overwhelming urge to run away screaming; yet he forced himself to stay and fight alongside his friends. Draco watched fascinated as the huge bird lurched closer and expulsed two robed figures who lobbed some black objects.

Luna turned to Pansy and rolled her eyes. Harry, Draco and Neville were too caught up in the dramatic scene to realise the men were about to launch bombs at them!

Pansy rapidly cast shields around the councillors whilst Luna sensed the hostility of the men toward Ron and Hermione and swished her wand to protect them.

The cowled men assaulted them with a volley of projectiles which turned out to be dung-bombs.

Harry squinted at a man holding what appeared to be a big canister and then it all made sense: The phoenix and its noises, which were similar to those of a motorcycle, their use of dung-bombs and their synchronised moves.

Harry swished his invisible wand and kept the left man from launching the canister whilst he grinned. "Why are you doing this, Forge?"

The man answered, "I'm doing this to get justice, and I'm not Forge!"

The other man made tutting noises, "Don't try to confuse Harry, Forge! We are trying to get you free..."

"… because we just know that the frigging Wizarding World is under Dumbles' thumbs…"

"…including our traitor brother Ronniekins. So we are here to stun them using our products…"

"… like the bombs and Swamp. We'll whisk you away riding our trusty motorcycle out of the country…"

"… the bike which was Sirius' but we won fair and square in a prank war…"

"… and we'll settle down, preferably in a tropical country with lots of beaches. We managed to convince Dad to come."

A third man got out of the phoenix as the cloaking spell around the vehicle collapsed and revealed Sirius' old bike.  

The man lowered his cowl and Harry recognised Ron's father, Arthur Weasley. Mr. Weasley spoke softly to Harry, "I am sorry for all you've had to endure, Harry. At first I thought it was for the common good, as Albus would have us believe, but I noticed inconsistencies. The Headmaster favoured you like he did with the Marauders, but lately Albus was intent on breaking you by withdrawing support from your friends."

Arthur pointed at George and Fred. "My sons told me all the hardships you've endured through the years and I wanted to find a remedy for that. I begged them to take me here and, together, we will help you cope with the betrayal. I'm really sorry Ron betrayed you; I would have never believed it if I hadn't seen it."

Harry wanted desperately to correct Mr. Weasley's assessment of Ron, but he knew that if he did it Ron would be in imperilled. He'd better wait for another moment and lay the cards on the table then. For an instant he imagined Dumbledore must have similar feelings of protectiveness. Harry shook his head, knowing that he would undoubtedly reveal the truth to Mr. Weasley. He wouldn't do what Dumbles did and keep all secrets forever, hoping to keep other people unaware by withholding information they were entitled to.

The hulking shapes took down their cowls and their bright red hair and scowling faces proclaimed them as Fred and George Weasley, otherwise known as Gred and Forge. They went to Harry and slapped his back whilst Neville told them Harry had been declared innocent. Now the Wizengamot would carry on the trial of Dumbledore.

Gred smirked. "Wandless, Harry? That was a pretty good magic you did when you stopped Forge."

Harry snorted at the Twin's mistaken assumption. Strangely enough, he'd laughed more in this day than in the past months combined.

He was saved from answering when an irate female voice asked, "Won't you punish the Weasley Twins because they intruded in a room reserved by the Wizengamot and subjected us to the indignity of dung-bombs?"

Luna replied frostily, "If it pleases Mrs. McGonagall, the Twins used an item which is a common staple at Hogwarts; its use is regulated in pranks. The Weasleys entered this chamber like this because of the notice-me-not charms and other riffraff surrounding the doors which hinders entering here. It would seem that all Harry's friends were kept from entering."

Neville glared at his Head of house. "The Twins bypassed this block as they do all things, with gusto and a flair for the dramatic. Remus Lupin also evaded the restrictions. The Wizengamot may decide to try them for this, but if it does you can rest assured that the Privy Councillors will enact _Lex majoris_."

\--

Draco stealthily approached the Twins. While he had civil relations with them, having met several times at the Burrow when he and Hermione were investigating books, the Slytherin prince and the Gryffindor Twins looked at each other with cautious respect which came from enduring each other's pranks.

Draco stepped between the hulking twins and cast a privacy ward. "You are wrong and we need to correct that. You think that Ron and Hermione have betrayed Harry and I assure you it is not so!"

"Fat chance, Malfoy," growled George, or maybe Fred.

"You think that just because you've known Ron all his life, you know his hates and dislikes and the course he is liable to follow," Draco said. "But you're wrong; I've known him as a bitter enemy. I know his failings and strengths. Quick to anger, quick to react – this is typical Ron, and would seem to imply he'd believe the tales about Harry. But he is also the consummate chess player who was willing to be trounced by a chess figure in order to help his friend."

George blushed and nudged Fred's elbow. In their anger at Ron, they had forgotten that.

"Ron would take matters under advisement and proceed accordingly, backed by the steadfast Hermione," Draco whispered. "They have put themselves at risk; they stand with our enemies but it is thanks to them that Harry is free!"

"Blimey, you're right, ferret," said Fred.

Draco glared at the twin. "Ginger head, don't take it so hard. Undoubtedly you spent some time in conversations with Ron and thought he believed Dumbles. Ron had to stay safely out of sight of Dumbledore for us to get this crucial information. You may want to stay with them for a while at my Manor. I've invited them." He whispered, "If you can't make it with us, you may find the Manor 23 miles southwest of Stonehenge in Wiltshire."

\--

Blaise took the leading role now, preening a little whilst he smirked. "We will proceed now to the trial of Albus Dumbledore. We will commence the _Veritaserum_ interrogation; the accused is advised that if he rejects the examination he will surely be declared guilty due to the blatant nature of the memory we saw. Lord Malfoy will ask the questions."

Dumbledore paled, knowing he was lost if he let a Slytherin question him. But Draco was a Malfoy, and that family was very punctilious regarding questions of etiquette. Perhaps Albus could use this to direct the interrogation before it occurred.

Dumbledore said, "I will permit it if I have Draco's word that he will limit himself to matters concerning the Dursleys."

Albus sighed in relief when he heard Draco's answer.

"I swear on my magic as Lord Malfoy to limit any interrogation of Dumbledore I perform today to matters concerning the Dursleys." The magic shimmered briefly around the silhouette of the blond.  

Dumbledore was given three drops of _Veritaserum_ from a vial Neville took from his pocket. Just as the interrogation began, Draco waved imperiously. "Matters concerning my attention have risen. I must leave for a while and I won't be able to conduct the interrogation."

He sauntered towards the door, adding as an afterthought, "My advice to this esteemed chamber is that Hermione Granger should ask the questions."

Harry looked sharply at the Headmaster. The man had been happy when Draco made his oath, but now that he was falling under the influence of _Veritaserum_ , Albus had discovered he'd been bested. Whilst adhering scrupulously to the words of his oath, Draco neatly evaded it. Dumbledore's fate rested now with Hermione, and Harry knew that if there was one thing his best friend liked, it was finding truth, no matter how hidden it was.

 

 


	4. The policy of truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Secondary character's death.

_It's just time to pay the price  
For not listening to advice  
And deciding in your youth  
On the policy of truth _  
(The policy of truth, _Martin L. Gore_ )

Whilst Draco sauntered out of the trial chamber, Hermione felt a slight weight descend on her shoulders. She looked up and watched an Origami owl flapping its wings. Shaking her head, she touched lightly the beige owl which tried to peck her fingers.

Growing impatient with the thing, Hermione grabbed it before it could give her a paper cut and unfolded the letter. It read:

_Go get 'im, Tigress!  
Harry knows your role_

Looking completely composed, Hermione smirked inwardly, remembering a similar scene from the past…

\--

It happened three days after the battle in the Ministry where Sirius died. Hermione and Ron were restless, forced to remain in bed due to Pomfrey's draconian rule. Eventually Hermione managed to slip from the Infirmary which felt like Azkaban.

Hermione walked to the Library and opened the door. Seeing that Madam Pince was occupied with two First Years, Hermione grabbed her beloved _Hogwarts: A History_ and went to her favourite chair. She found it extremely relaxing to immerse herself in the ancient history of her beloved school; she often wished there could be a time-turner powerful enough to transport her to the fabled time of the Founders.

Hermione opened the dog-eared book and prepared to read about the 1500s when she felt a slight tug on her silk pyjamas. Looking down, she saw an Origami lion trying to bite her leg.

Hermione picked up the letter with a scowl because this could come only from the ferret, probably a taunting letter reminding her of her supposedly tainted origin.

She frowned whilst she read, and slowly a puzzled expression settled on her face.

_I've had an interesting experience with Potter that you should be aware of, Granger. Meet me in the back of the Library in 10 minutes._

Hermione doubted that anything good could come from the snob who taunted them endlessly, but the reference to Harry made it imperative that she should find out more.

Presently, Hermione joined Malfoy in a semi-private alcove where she noticed tomes dealing with the Animagus transformation.  

Draco looked up from his book and smirked. "It's interesting how much our perceptions depend on stereotypes."

Hermione snorted angrily and made to leave the Slytherin, but Draco's next words stopped her.  "If I met you for the first time, would we become friends or would we remain the same old tired enemies as before?"

Hermione looked at Draco's sharp face. The Slytherin had an honest expression, bereft of his usual sneer. He bade her sit down on the chair opposite his.

Feeling vulnerable, Hermione wished she'd thought of bringing her robes to the Library; it was just before curfew and, with Pomfrey's vigilant attitude, she had no chance to sneak to Gryffindor and grab more decent clothes. She sat down and scowled at the blond. "What do you want, Malfoy? What about Harry?"

"Before we proceed further." Draco put the book aside and looked inquiringly at Hermione. "I need to know if I'm speaking with the real Granger. Tell me something only you and I know."

Hermione nearly growled, "What's your game, Malfoy?"

Draco replied calmly, "It might seem like an imposition, but I have my reasons which I will share with you shortly."

Hermione paused. It was indeed odd, but she realised Malfoy may have good reasons to be sure he was speaking with her and Hermione's curiosity was piqued. Grabbing one of Draco's books, she replied, "When I slapped you after the mudblood comment, I held my ring finger in such a way that the cutting edge of my ring would not scar you."

Seeing Draco's smug smirk, Hermione hastened to add, "I did it out of courtesy, not because you're extraordinarily handsome or something!"

Draco's smirk grew and Hermione hefted the book threateningly. "Stop that or I'll –"

She tried to find words to derail Malfoy's ego; though Hermione had to admit that the Slytherin was indeed very handsome, Merlin knew the boy hardly needed more encouragement.

"—anyway, what do you want?" Hermione said finally as she put the book on the table.

Draco sighed, and he scowled at the books. "After father was arrested and I went to the Manor to regulate the inheritance, I was so angry I literally climbed up the walls."

He gazed at the shelf in front of him and nervously played with the parchment on the table. "I was incensed at Potter, at my father, at Voldemort. Eventually I calmed down because something happened that enabled me to look at the situation with more perspective."

Draco leaned forward and put his hands on the table. Hermione couldn't help but notice how brightly his grey eyes shined, how his blond hair looked so silky it made her ache to grab it and feel its texture. With a start, she realised she'd missed some of his words.

"—wrongly and stupidly. I was confused because Lucius was aware of his inconsistencies and even pointed them out to me!"

He pushed away a book and grabbed his quill, bending it backwards until it almost broke in two. "But Father didn't do anything to escape the bloody Dark Lord!"

Hermione listened entranced to the passionate explanation of the Slytherin. She didn't want to interrupt with questions because she was afraid Malfoy would close up and refuse to talk any further.

He went on. "I decided I wouldn't serve the Dark Lord, the man who blithely ignored the plight of his most trusted advisor, his most foolish follower: my father. Therefore I changed the wards in the Manor to keep out the Dark Lord and his minions."

Hermione blurted out, "Let me get this; you don't work for Voldemort? You're not a Death Eater?"

He nodded solemnly. "I wouldn't work for Voldemort, but I'm loath to work for Dumbledore."

Draco leaned back on the chair and put his hands behind his head, and Hermione grinned at how adorable he looked. He said, "You three are in the thick of it. You don't see Dumbledore as I do; I can see how he exploits and manipulates Severus, and it makes me want to throw up!"

The Slytherin tilted his chair backwards and put his feet on the table; but when Hermione frowned ferociously at him he sighed and put them on a pile of books, ignoring her angry scowl. "I decided to look for a third option, and the only one available is Potter. I know he can be overbearing and patronising, but I believe he has the strength and balance to lead us out of our current impasse."

Hermione grabbed Draco's wand which was on the table, and she levitated the books from under Draco's feet. The Slytherin almost fell off the chair. He glared at her, but continued talking. "I sent Potter a letter through a school owl suggesting a meeting. He answered and proposed a time and place."

Draco leaned forward and whispered softly; Hermione had to lean towards him to catch his words."I went there and immediately felt something wrong; you'll grant me I know Potter very well?"

After Hermione nodded reluctantly, he said, "There are some moments when Potter's eyes shine and he becomes very animated, yet this Potter remained imperturbable. He tried to get me to spill my plans. He even used _Legilimency_ on me!"

Hermione gasped; given Harry's track record with Snape's _Occlumency_ classes, there was no way in the nether hells that he'd be able to master _Legilimency_ yet.

"Thank Merlin aunt Bella taught me the rudiments of _Occlumency_!" exclaimed Draco.

He leaned closer and whispered quietly, "Growing up in my family, I know about the different potions employed to cloak bodies and minds. The person I met was polyjuicing as Harry; I beat a hasty retreat."

Hermione's mind whirled because if Malfoy was right, it meant Harry was in dire danger indeed. Perhaps a Death Eater had entered the school again. Then she realised a key part of Draco's story: the school owl!

He said earnestly, "I am here to tell you that Potter is once again the victim of a plot. They want to know about his allies or enemies; they can redirect school owls at will."

Hermione fiddled with the buttons of her pyjamas as she continued Draco's train of thought. "They supplant Harry. They don't care about school rules, not that Harry does anyway."

Draco snorted and then she said, "More importantly, they're able to use _Legilimency_."

Hermione pondered Draco's words carefully. They were consistent, but Draco's behaviour was at odds with his usual obnoxious self.

"How do I know you're the real ferret?" Hermione said sharply as Draco scowled.  

"When Weasley first hugged you in Fifth year" He sneered. "It was because I pushed him into you! I hoped you would sock him good."

Draco shrugged and smiled infuriatingly. "Maybe I was tired of seeing you two tiptoe around each other and wanted to get you together."  

Hermione sighed and then she noticed a history book on the pile she had rescued from under the irreverent Slytherin's feet; that reminded her about a reference she'd found in _Hogwarts: A History_ about the Privy Councillors, and she asked him about it.

Hermione frankly expected the Slytherin to snub her, as was his wont, but Draco answered urbanely enough and they exchanged a wealth of information.  Joining Draco's knowledge of tradition and Hermione's encyclopaedic knowledge of written history proved to be fruitful indeed.

Draco yawned after a long while; he stood up and ended their conversation to the chagrin of a curious Hermione, not without promising to find more books in the Manor library and share them with her.

Such was the unpromising beginning of a partnership that would rescue their world…

\--

Hermione returned to the present after her brief mental foray. She confidently made her way to the Privy Councillors surrounding the subdued Dumbledore. If she ever faltered, she had the knowledge that the strong arms of Ron awaited her and Harry's warm and loving regard sustained her.

As for the rest of the wizards and witches that openly scowled at her, Hermione inwardly laughed; she had been sneered at by the best of them and had survived.

On June 24th they met in the hallowed Wizengamot. Two opposites: Hermione, the young muggleborn girl armed with nothing but her wits, and the pureblood Dumbledore, the aged Wizarding patriarch with the powerful aura of the head of the Wizengamot.

Hermione mentally prepared her list of questions. She yearned to find out the truth and this was an excellent chance to make that happen. She suspected Dumbledore's foul play ever since she had that conversation with Draco.

Hermione went straight for Dumbledore's jugular because she knew she wouldn't get another chance to question the Headmaster under _Veritaserum._

"Did you vanquish the Dark Lord Grindelwald?"

"No, I did not." With a sinking heart, the Headmaster felt compelled to answer at length, and Dumbledore realised he had been given a variation of the usual _Veritaserum,_ probably brewed by Severus.  "Grellert Grindelwald was not really a Dark Lord," continued Dumbledore in a voice that lacked any inflection. "He had different views about the Wizarding World. I agreed with most of them, but I thought Grellert too brash and loud. I prefer to work in the dark. My house-elf stole Grellert's wand while we were making out in a meadow."

The members of the Wizengamot gasped whilst Harry gagged when he visualised the scene between the two old coots.

The Gryffindor missed the Headmaster's next words. "…  I signalled our forces to swoop in and capture him; later he begged me to visit him in the prison they kept him in, but I couldn't go. He'd look so pathetic in comparison to the glorious Grellert I remembered!"

Harry made the mental note to ask Draco to obliviate this memory with that nifty spell of Hermione's. Frankly, he didn't want to find out anything more about Dumbledore's sex life!

"Is the Trelawney prophecy the truth?" asked Hermione whilst she smiled ruefully at Harry. Judging by his expression, her best friend was struggling with the news of Dumbledore's proclivities.

"I insisted that Trelawney record that prediction," answered Dumbledore. "It was made mixing two of her older prophecies. In reality it has no bearing on any Dark Lord today."

The members of the Wizengamot murmured rebelliously because if the famed prophecy was a fake, then the underpinnings of the struggle against Voldemort had to be revised. Not that they cared that much; after all, it was Harry's job to vanquish Voldemort.

"It is a retelling of a prophecy of the Middle Ages," continued Dumbledore with a monotone voice. "However, it was important that people believe in it in order to embroil Voldemort so I could regain my ascendancy in Wizarding affairs."

"What happened on the night when Harry's parents were killed?" said Hermione whilst she shot Draco a meaningful look. The Slytherin caught her meaning and put a comforting arm around Harry's shoulders.

Harry couldn't help but lean into the warmth provided by Draco as he listened to Dumbledore's tale. After the bitter betrayal of the Headmaster, Harry thought Dumbles capable of anything.

"It pleased me that at the end, James behaved like a true Gryffindor," said Dumbledore. "People were of the opinion that he was a spoiled brat, using and hurting people. Unfortunately they were right, but he did manage to kill Voldemort, although he was mortally wounded."

Harry shivered when he heard this. He couldn't fathom that his father had been the one to kill Voldemort. Everyone said - Harry mentally corrected himself - _Dumbledore said_ that the Killing Curse rebounded on Harry and left him with the scar. But if his father did kill Voldemort, then the Prophecy no longer applied to him.

Harry returned to Dumbledore's testimony.

"…would be back eventually, to provide more fodder to my web of power," said Dumbledore in that eerie, inflectionless voice. "I needed to get control over Harry, so I got rid of Lily. It was easy to spin a lie for the gullible reporters of the Wizarding world."

Harry fingered his invisible wand and extended his hand, ready to curse Dumbledore, but Draco's restraining hand stopped him. The Slytherin looked at Harry with shining eyes; obviously the testimony had moved the usually unflappable Malfoy. He leaned towards Harry and whispered, "We'll get him good for this, Harry!"

"…. offers to adopt Harry, even from Narcissa Malfoy," continued Dumbledore. Draco looked sharply at the Headmaster when he heard this. Could his mother really have adopted Harry? Draco wouldn't have needed to grow up all alone; he would have had a companion, a brother who could sympathise with him when Lucius lost control.

"I could not chance any meeting of Harry and the Malfoys before I was ready, so I _obliviated_ Narcissa." Hearing this, he mentally thanked the fact that his mother was not present. Narcissa was known to be a very harsh woman when she wanted, something Draco had found out to his chagrin early on.

"… I _obliviated_ Lucius every time he approached me to broach the subject of change of allegiances. It seemed the Malfoy patriarch wanted to change to the Light." This time it was Harry who had to restrain Draco from hurling a curse Dumbledore's way. The Gryffindor had a strong grip on Draco's arm which testified to the hours spent playing Quidditch under the gruelling stewardship of Oliver Wood.

"Lucius was more useful to me where he was, so I …" Dumbledore stopped, and Hermione looked inquiringly at Draco. It was obvious the _Veritaserum_ had worn off.

Draco exchanged a look with Neville, who was standing next to Luna Lovegood. Luna appeared to be examining minutely the space around Dumbledore's head, perhaps looking for strange animals that influenced the Headmaster's actions.

Neville approached the sitting Headmaster and prepared to give him three more drops, but then they heard a strident voice shrieking, "Don't you dare give him more _Veritaserum_! If he stays down too long he'll suffer brain damage!"

Harry scowled at Minerva McGonagall. He couldn't believe the Transfigurations teacher stood up for that awful man, after all they had heard the old man confess.

The irate Gryffindor exploded, and using his invisible wand he suspended McGonagall in midair. With a swish of his wand Harry made her head point at the floor.

Harry smirked like a proud Marauder scion. "Do you like to be treated like this, McGonagall? It was a favourite prank of my father's. It's the way you've always treated many of your students, like they are rubbish."

Harry remembered the first letter he read from Hogwarts, signed by McGonagall and addressed to his cupboard under the stairs!

Fuming, the Gryffindor continued, "You knew about my abuse, and you did nothing because you believed in the Headmaster. Well, you will sink with your dear Albus!"

\--

 After the serum was re-administered to the wizard, Hermione continued relentlessly. Through her long hours of mainly tedious research, interrupted by scant exciting and bright spots, Hermione had acquired a keen sense of how information flowed: the way the disparate threads could be connected by the opportune insight. Now she used that ability superbly.

She could ask about any number of things, but they were mostly known and considered proved by her friends: like the Tri-Wizard tournament and Dumbledore's convenient lapses in judgment or his failings to detect a basilisk loose at Hogwarts, or how simply he had prepared the tests when they searched for the Philosopher's stone.

Instead, Hermione asked an unexpectedly simple question, "What were your plans for our Sixth year?"

"I intended to set the scene for my death," Dumbledore was compelled to answer. "I would conveniently suffer from a curse when trying to use a magical device of Tom's; after insuring that Draco was put in charge of the plot to kill me, I would drag Harry to a cave where I'd be forced to swallow poison as if the war's outcome depended on that."

Hermione blanched, hearing Dumbledore's awful designs.

"After finding that there was no horcrux there," continued the Headmaster, "we'd return to a Hogwarts invaded by Death Eaters, where Draco would fail to kill me and Severus would…"

Dumbledore stopped; obviously, he didn't want to continue but the relentless magic of the serum forced him to add, "…kill me, forced by duty. Malfoy and Snape would be effectively finished."

Draco shook his head, thinking that Snape would be angry indeed if he heard this. The spell he was under forced him to remember Severus only as his teacher, lacking the warmth regard in which Draco held his godfather.

"I would sit out the remainder of the war," continued Dumbledore, pausing now and then to try to escape the effects of the Veritaserum. "Of course, Harry would be so uplifted by my miraculous tragedy and selfless devotion to duty that he would take all my policies as his own. Eventually he would get rid of Voldemort."

Dumbledore stumbled over his next words, even under the effect of the potion. "And after twenty years of peace, I would return to the living using one of my horcruxes."

"What is a horcrux?" asked Hermione. She was curious about that strange word.

"A horcrux is a device that holds a small sliver of the soul," Dumbledore replied in a monotone tenor. "It is housed in an object deserving such honour by wealth or history. To produce a horcrux, the correct incantation must be used as a murder is performed."

At these words, the Wizengamot exploded in an uproar quelled only by a calming spell cast by Arthur Weasley.

"The horcrux can be used to resurrect the person. It is how Voldemort returned; his horcruxes anchored him to the world, however imperfectly."

Despite Mr Weasley's spell, people whispered furiously amongst themselves.

"How many horcruxes do you have?" asked Hermione.

"I have twelve. One of them is my phoenix, Fawkes."

Draco exchanged a look with his fellow Councillors. Pansy was quite pale; she was holding onto Blaise as if he were a lifeline. Neville's mouth was set in a grim line as he stared intently at Luna.

The Heiress of Ravenclaw appeared to be struggling the most with this revelation. It seemed all that Luna had believed, all that her father taught her was in jeopardy. It was very troubling for the blond girl. She looked at Draco with an accusing stare; after all, it was Draco who had set in motion the events that challenged her view of the world.

"What made you change your plans?" asked Hermione, lifting an eyebrow. Even under the barrage of Dumbledore's revelations, the Gryffindor girl wanted to find out the truth, however painful.

"Three days after the glorious battle in the Department of Mysteries, someone sent an owl to Harry asking for a truce and a rendezvous," said Dumbledore. "Since I am the Headmaster, of course I can intercept any communication within Hogwarts."

Dumbledore smirked weakly, his eyes glazed by the potion. "I took Polyjuice and went to this meeting. Since I know Harry very well, the disguise should have been perfect. To my chagrin, I realised Draco Malfoy was the mysterious writer and he didn't buy my Harry façade. I tried _Legilimency_ but I couldn't penetrate his defences and he left."

Draco walked towards the chair where Dumbledore was sitting, exchanging a look with Hermione as he recalled the first time they met as something other than enemies.

"This raised a whole new set of problems," added the Headmaster. "Malfoy's resilience did not bode well for the future; it was important for me to keep them separated. This dovetailed with a real prophecy I received the day after the Ministry affair."

"What does the other prophecy say?" asked Hermione.

Dumbledore said, " _Here the opposites stand, one for the Light, the other for himself._  
On St. John's day, the weak one will be exposed,   
betrayed and diminished for his creed."

"What is the meaning of these words?" said Hermione.

"I believed the prophecy was about me breaking Harry completely," said Dumbledore. "I prepared the scenario to send him to Azkaban. I stopped his friends from writing and told the Order to harass the Muggles whilst secretly urging his filthy relatives to beat him."

Neville patted Harry's shoulder. Truly the Headmaster had it in for poor Harry.

"Eventually my devices registered the disturbance in the Dursley residence and I made my way there with Kingsley. I got rid of the Muggles and later laid all the blame on Harry."

The rest of the Privy Councillors surrounded Harry, lending him their silent support. The Gryffindor felt the nearness of his friends and former enemies which provided succour after hearing Dumbledore's dastardly plans.

"The Wizarding world did as I expected and fell on Harry," gloated Dumbledore. "I prepared the trial and made sure that Harry's friends would be unable to enter, thus Harry would be really crushed by the lack of support and the prophecy would become true."

Draco walked towards Hermione, who was watching Dumbledore with evident revulsion. The usually tidy girl had grown increasingly agitated and had tugged her blouse out of her jeans.

Hermione felt a tug on her sleeve. When she turned, she saw the Slytherin boy.

Draco leaned towards her, whispering in her ear, "On her endless quest to name future grandchildren, my mother made me learn all the Saints' names. Today, June 24th, is St. John the Baptist and also Midsummer's day. According to tradition, it is a day for fairies and magic, telling the future and discovering your true love. "

Seizing on Draco's last words, she said in a seemingly innocuous tone, "What about you, Draco? Did you meet someone new?"

Oblivious of the intent behind Hermione's question, he shrugged nonchalantly. "No, just your lot, though I got to know Potter in a completely different way."

Hermione's eyes shined as she grabbed hold of an idea like a metaphorical bulldog. ' _So Malfoy thought Ron and I were tiptoeing around each other? What about him and Harry? These two are so oblivious! I'll just have to make sure that the foolish Seekers realise the truth. Though it'll be better to ensure the cooperation of my victims. Err…  of course I mean my friends.'_

Hermione grinned as she looked at Harry and then Draco.

The Slytherin bowed in her direction and motioned with his hands to include Hermione and Dumbledore. "Whether by Dumbledore's design or fate, the prophecy is unfolding in front of our eyes. You two are certainly unequal," he said, pointing to the Headmaster, "and the weaker one is getting trounced"

Draco turned to face the astounded members of the Wizengamot, who by now had escaped the effects of Arthur's spell and were clamouring for Dumbledore's death, though a significant minority were loudly demanding his release.

He said in a stentorian voice, "This concludes the testimony. We will vote about Dumbledore's guilt in causing the death of Harry Potter's muggle relatives and all his evildoing here."

Draco pointed to the list Pansy had painstakingly written on a parchment, aided by one of Skeeter's more practical quills.

Seeing Minerva about to explode, Harry scowled at his Head of House. "McGonagall, we don't care what you have to say!"

\--

 

The vote came in Dumbledore's disfavour.  It was 180 for him, 85 against; the final tally which included the vote of the Privy Councillors was 180/265 for Dumbledore's guilt.

The Hogwarts students conferred for a moment and Draco motioned for Hermione and Ron to join them.

They listened to the daunting solution Pansy proposed. Luna was the only one who thought the verdict too harsh; she fought for a more lenient ruling, though she was overruled by the Councillors who sided with the ruthless judgment offered by Pansy and Blaise.

They decided the order in which they would speak as the Wizengamot grew more restless.

Finally Pansy turned to face the assembled wizards and witches and brushed aside a strand of her copper hair. "The guilt of the Headmaster is extreme. There is every reason to believe he still poses a peril to the Wizarding World and there's also the little matter of his horcruxes. To kill him would be useless because he could just be resurrected elsewhere. On the other hand, Dumbledore's memories could provide insight about the endless lies and swindles he perpetrated."

Pansy stepped aside from the podium and Blaise took her place; the Slytherin frowned fiercely at the unruly Wizengamot. "It is the will of the Privy Council that Albus Dumbledore be subjected to a Triple Kiss, that is, he'll be Kissed three times by different Dementors thus rendering his soul unable to resurrect in any way. I've heard people say that even if someone is Kissed, their soul can still be called to return to this earth by Dark Magic."

Luna shook her head vehemently; the Ravenclaw still thought the judgment too harsh for the Headmaster. She looked accusingly at Draco whilst Blaise said, "We don't want that in this case, so his soul will be wrenched into three unconnected pieces; later the pieces will be collated for memories. I reckon the dratted horcruxes will be ineffective when used to resurrect a destroyed soul."

Draco bade the guards to round up three Dementors, telling them to do it quickly.

Presently the Dementors approached the cowering men and women of the Wizengamot. Seeing them hunker in fear, they who so blithely were ready to throw Harry into the dank and dismal Azkaban, Draco felt his temper rise.

Though he felt keenly the cold dread spread by the awful beings, the Slytherin laughed at the cowering Wizengamot as he taunted them. "Experience for a moment what you wanted Harry to feel the rest of his life!"

He stood behind Harry and wrapped his arms tightly around the Gryffindor's shoulders, as if the Dementors would try to snare the brunet Gryffindor away from the security of his embrace. Draco said mockingly, "You are getting off scot-free, in my humble opinion! Better not work against him again or Dumbledore's fate will be yours!"

Before the horrified gaze of the onlookers, the first Dementor approached Dumbledore. Taking pity on the members of the august assembly, Luna hastily took out her wand and threw a protective screen around the scene which obscured the macabre scene that took place. Dumbledore was duly Kissed three times.

Blaise noticed Draco's exhausted mien and quickly took charge. He motioned towards the Head Auror and instructed him to take the cursed Dementors to a specific office in the Department of Mysteries, where Marcus Flint's cousin worked.

The Councillors looked at Dumbledore's body. They gazed at each other with trepidation and finally, one after the other, they directed their wands towards the body. At a nod from Neville, all of them shouted _'Incendio!'_

It burned brightly like an ephemeral flame; only some metal buttons were left of what had once been the proud Headmaster and Supreme Mugwump.

\--

Draco looked  towards the chamber, noticing how tired Hermione and Ron seemed. The couple probably hadn't slept all that well since Harry's arrest, what with propping up the elaborate façade to spy on Dumbledore and keep their innermost thoughts safe from the strange device of Dumbledore's that could even record their reveries.

He approached the redhead and the brunette, greeting them somewhat irreverently. "Hello Weasel, Hermione!"

"What's up, ferret?" answered Ron. He yawned widely as he rubbed his eyes. Hermione yawned, albeit more discreetly.

"You look like an exhausted mammal, Weasel. You could do with some rest," Draco drawled.

"Reckon I need it."

"How are things with the other weasels?" asked the Slytherin. Ron glared tiredly and said, "Mom and Ginny are against Harry. I don't think they will be too happy with my role."

Hermione said, "Bill and Charlie were also against Harry. I don't think you should return to the Burrow just yet, Ron."

"You could stay at the Manor, you know." Noting the way Hermione pondered his offer, Draco added the irresistible touch. "You and I could research the Malfoy library, Hermione."

When her tired face lit up, Draco knew the Gryffindor girl would go to his house; and where the bushy-haired witch went, Ron would follow.

The Slytherin said, "You've done your duty here superbly, now get some rest!"

Meanwhile, Harry was thanking Neville and Luna for their support.

"It was nothing, Harry!" said Luna dreamily whilst she brushed Harry's threadbare prison garb.

"Just getting rid of some Wrackspurts," explained the blonde girl when she noticed Harry's quizzical look.

Neville said bashfully, "Have to go now. Gran is alone at the manor, and I have to repot some carnivore flowers."

Neville hugged Harry awkwardly and then Luna said, "I have to go to the offices of the Quibbler. I'll walk with you to the Floo, Neville."

Longbottom blushed when Luna touched his arm. The pair walked slowly towards the exit and turned back to wave at Harry one last time.

Harry sauntered towards the Slytherin and his best friends, who hadn't deserted him in his darkest hour. He silently hugged the redhead as Ron returned heartily the embrace.

The pair was soon joined by Hermione; the brunette turned towards Draco and begged with her eyes for Draco to join them.

The Slytherin yawned whilst he rolled his eyes. Shrugging, he approached the trio and hugged them awkwardly. The quartet composed of friends and their former enemy held each other tightly.

The moment was interrupted when Fred and George approached them.

"Should we join these gits, Gred?" said George.

"No, they look too cosy," replied his twin.

Fred looked at the destroyed door of the chamber and shrugged. "This place could do with a little renovation, now that we're done with it."

"I think the motorcycle needs tuning. I want it to roar like a dragon," said Fred.

"Yeah, so we can scare Malfoy some more." George leered at Draco.

Draco glared at the twins as Hermione took out her portkey to the Manor; motioning to the magical device Hermione held in her right hand, he turned to the twins. "This will take you to the Manor. Mind the peacocks and the flowers!"

The twins shrugged; they had closed their shop for repairs and things at Malfoy Manor looked interesting, what with pranks to perform on Malfoy's precious peacocks.

Fred waved his hand to his father. Arthur was talking quietly with a recalcitrant member of the Wizengamot who wanted to arrest Draco and Harry. Arthur had quoted a bylaw that effectively shut up the witch.

Mr Weasley walked towards the group and agreed to go to the Manor; after all, Lucius was away in Azkaban and Arthur held no grudge towards Narcissa and Draco.

George touched Ron. Fred grabbed the handle of Sirius' motorcycle as Ron held Hermione's waist gingerly. Arthur grabbed the handle of the motorcycle, wondering how the muggle device operated; the twins hadn't been too clear about that.

Hermione muttered the password; she and Ron were whisked away, but the others remained.

Draco explained to the baffled twins that probably the portkey was overwhelmed by all the magic used in the motorcycle. He grudgingly gave them a ring with the password _Galadriel._ Soon the twins and their father disappeared.

Draco turned around, surveying the angry faces of the members of the Wizengamot.

Now that Dumbledore was gone for good, who would be the head of the Wizengamot? The law dictated that whoever commanded a majority of the votes was automatically the head of the Wizengamot. It was a dicey proposition though, because tradition said that if the person commanding the Wizengamot lost an important vote, they would be replaced immediately.

The Head could be anyone because there was no age limit; the important thing was that they had to be able to provide a stable majority. Draco would be able to hold that post, relying on the support of the other Privy Councillors.

It was an important job because the Head could introduce pieces of legislation and present the motion to vote on any given proposal. They also held the wards which protected the deliberations of the Wizengamot wherever they met, even deep in the bowels of the Ministry.

Draco had keenly watched his father when he was a little boy. The elder Malfoy's commanding presence and his political acumen – even after Lucius was seduced by the corrupt ideals of Voldemort – provided the perfect example that Draco was keen to follow.

Smirking inwardly, Draco opened the judgment of Kingsley Shacklebolt. He produced again Harry's memory which contained the damning words of Dumbledore and he proceeded to harangue the Ministry about the screening procedures for Aurors.

With a police force that obeyed the whims of an old man, it was no wonder that people were left to their own devices and despaired.

He asked for 5 years in Azkaban for the corrupt Auror. The vote came out against Kingsley, and he was sent to the prison island.

Next Draco called for the judgment of Nymphadora Tonks.

Looking at his cousin's face, Draco decided to skate carefully between familial obligations and his mother's mood. Draco expressed regret for her actions, but explained that she was acting under orders. He said that a seasoned veteran would have reasoned out the orders and found the glaring inconsistencies, but Nymphadora was only starting; Tonks had done no direct wrong, so Draco asked that she be kept from a Ministry job for 10 years.

This was easily granted and soon Tonks was running across the chamber and crying on her mother's shoulders.

Harry was surprised. Given Draco's earlier demeanour, he was expecting furious reprisals against Tonks. After all, she had refused to apprehend Dumbles when he almost killed Narcissa, yet Malfoy had kept his cool.

 Harry frowned suspiciously. He yanked Draco's elbow. "What was that all about, Draco? I would've expected you to be pushing for a stronger punishment against Tonks."

"Well, I think what I said about Tonks not having enough experience is correct," drawled Draco. He shuddered when he thought about Narcissa's probable reaction. "Of course, she is my cousin and Narcissa's niece. I expect my mother will want to meet her soon. I can just imagine what Mother's reaction would be if I said. _'Sorry mom, your niece was sentenced to Azkaban for 10 years on my orders."_

Draco sighed wearily. "You haven't seen true fury until you've seen my mother pissed off. I'd rather avoid that!"

The Privy Councillors huddled and deliberated for another ten minutes. Despite the objections of Neville and Luna, they eventually arrived to some conclusions regarding Dumbledore's record.

Nodding towards his fellow councillors, Harry turned around and surveyed the members of the Wizengamot. He remembered distinctly the time they hauled him up here and treated him like very dangerous scum just because he had saved Dudley's life by conjuring a _Patronus_!

Harry snorted when he saw the fawning faces of the members closest to him. Now that he was cleared of all charges, was he supposed to forget all about his maltreatment at their hands and continue to risk his life to defend them from Voldemort?

He felt satisfaction that he was able to turn the tables and take command of his life for once. The Wizengamot sheep had blithely used him as they saw fit and they discarded him with ease; they'd been ready to send them to Azkaban without considering the facts of the case just like they did with his godfather Sirius.

So it was with grim satisfaction that the Gryffindor closed the proceedings. "It is our will that the Order of the Phoenix be disbanded; any meeting of this group will be considered a terrorist action, understanding that the law applies to anyone."

Harry glared at the enraged faces of some members; his fierce mien reflected the state of his mind after the ordeal they had put him through. "A select few cannot be considered above right and wrong. The fight against Voldemort" Harry smiled grimly when the cowardly politicians shrank back from the name of the noseless scum Voldemort. "Can best be achieved through the coordinated effect of the government."

Harry motioned towards the hall, his hand stopping when it pointed at the chair where Dumbledore had been. "It's also clear to us the extent to which Dumbledore manipulated the Wizengamot, using it to rubberstamp his pet projects like werewolf registration. It is our will to examine further any bill supported by the old coot."

These motions were duly voted on and implemented when the response was significantly favourable due to the united stance of the Privy Councillors.

\--

After the Wizengamot was dismissed by its Head, Draco cornered Harry. "I want to talk to you about accommodations."

The blond said diffidently whilst he shuffled his feet, "I know you can use one of the Potter homes, but it's late now and there won't be time enough. Why don't you come home with me?" He smiled craftily. "It's turned into a veritable Gryffindor den by now. Ron and Hermione will be there, and also Lupin."

Seeing Harry's tired expression, Draco hastened to add, "If you need help with this business, just someone to talk to? I trust you know you can come to me, or Weasel and Hermione."

He took out a bracelet and hefted it in his hand. "This portkey'll take us home, to the parlour."

The blond gazed sharply at Harry. "Just don't mention any shopping. Mother's a" Draco mumbled under his breath and Harry caught only the last syllables. "… _holic._ "

Harry yawned, after all the excitement of his trial and the days past, he was frankly exhausted. He surmised what Draco was talking about, but he decided to rile up the Slytherin a bit. After all the stress, he needed a little fun so he said tiredly, "Your mother? She's what? Alcoholic?"

Draco glared whilst he put the bracelet on his right wrist. "She's a shopaholic, all right? She's always dragging me to fancy stores, it's overwhelming!"

Harry grabbed the jewel, shivering when his fingers touched Draco's soft skin. Draco muttered the password and they were whisked away from the Ministry that had tried to dispose of Harry so blithely.

Instead of going meekly to Azkaban, through their combined pluck they remained together, sound of mind and body. They would continue to plot in Malfoy Manor.

 

 


	5. The twins know best

_Take second best_  
Put me to the test  
Things on your chest  
You need to confess  
I will deliver  
You know I'm a forgiver  
(Personal Jesus, _Martin L. Gore)_

The next morning, Harry woke up but wouldn't open his eyes, afraid that he was still in that Ministry cell and the whole trial had been an illusion caused by Dementors.

Eventually he gingerly looked up and saw a large room decorated in green and silver; the furniture seemed quite frail.  His fingers touched the soft sheets on the bed which were golden and red. The ceiling above the bedroom reflected snow-covered trees. It made him feel cold, but also cosy.

Harry was on his way to the luxurious bathroom to take a shower when he noticed elegant robes. He found Draco's note above them.

_"I doubt you have many things salvaged from the Dursleys. We will have to shop and buy you some. You may use these for now, they are mine and we have similar builds. Just don't mention a shopping spree in front of Mother or all hell will break lose! I have also included your Invisibility Cloak; Dumbledore had it, among other things. At the reading of the Will after she surprised Dumbledore, Mother found it and kept it for its rightful owner."_

After his shower, Harry dressed in tight-fitting trousers, and an emerald shirt, donning costly robes. The scent of the blond, a hint of spice and leather, still lingered on the clothes and Harry felt comforted by it.

After a house-elf pointed him in the right direction, he found the rest of the group in the dining room. The Twins tried to appear harmless whilst they talked to an elf. Harry shuddered at the possible pranks the Twins and the helpful elves could pull.

Remus appeared to be engrossed in reading a book whilst Narcissa harangued the werewolf, a smile curling the corner of her lips now and then.

The Malfoy matriarch pretended she could not see Ron wolfing down the meal as Hermione thwacked his forearm in admonition. Neville was keeping his distance from the Twins.

Harry looked at the other end of the table and noticed Mr Weasley was having an intense discussion about Muggle devices with Draco. Judging from Draco's heated response, the blond wanted to learn more about them. As the two wizards gesticulated wildly with their arms, Harry would hazard their guesses were inaccurate and wrong.

Draco looked up as Harry entered the spacious area. He looked so much better than yesterday, having enjoyed a night's sleep and discarded his awful clothes. The Gryffindor made his way towards Draco and pulled the chair on the other side of the table when a darting white projectile flew through the window, dashing towards Harry. Draco mentally kicked himself for not strengthening the wards enough to deal with such dangerous beasts. He raised his wand to cast a powerful hex, but someone grabbed it gently.

 Mr Weasley said calmly, "Wait! It is not what you think."

Draco trusted the wizard, but what if he had been _polyjuiced_ ? Harry would be left to the tender mercies of the marauding, flying beast. He would be hurt or scarred. He wouldn't allow it!

The animal reached Harry. To Draco's consternation, Harry shouted gleefully and began to roll on the floor with the bird. Draco had to help him!

The twins held his arms whilst they explained:

"It pains us to see, Draco…"

"… that you, who knows so much about Harry, have forgotten…"

"..about his owl, Hedwig, who is a _Snowy_ owl…"

"… and Harry has not seen her for a while."

\--

Remus read a book that Narcissa gave him in St. Mungo's to pass the time. She had said it came directly out of Lucius' collection so it should be interesting. Remus' thumb caressed the ornate title, " _The beginning of shamanism"_ whilst he read:

_In the beginning, before humans began to count time, they were weak and not very bright. They faced insurmountable odds as they tried to stay alive for the next year, the coming birthing. Other, more powerful predators kept them away from nourishment, and things seemed dim for our survival._

_People gifted in magic performed arcane acts, some of which worked whilst others didn't The end result was that there were a few people able to morph into their totem figure; for some it was a fox, or wolf, some even changed into leopards._

_Using their newfound powers they averted the extinction of humanity, leading us to plentiful fields and ensuring that nearly everybody ate enough as they shared the meat richly gained by their claws and cunning. They were similar to Animagi, but more efficient because they did not need spells to change, retaining a fraction of their totem's thinking in their daily lives. They could change at will, needing only to become an animal a day every month._

_Time passed. The original shapeshifters died and it was discovered that some of their children retained their gift. Life continued along the rivers of Africa, Europe, Australasia and America as it had always done. However, with the inexorable growth of humankind and the confinement in smaller spaces, there was the overwhelming need to obtain uniformity and compliance._

_The shapeshifters felt constrained to hide their abilities, so they avoided shifting. The result was that at the full moon, the rushing tide of magic inside their bodies needed to be released, so they changed into their animal forms spontaneously. The shapeshifters lost control of the Change and attacked people, even killing them or transmitting their gift, which now was a curse, sadly._

_It is ironic that this does not have to be so. Using the Meditation exercises of Chapter 4, you can arrive to a state where you are able to control your magic. What this means is that you will decide where and when to become an animal and, most importantly, you will retain your awareness, underlaid with the animal's behaviour. The only caveat is that you have to spend at least a day every month in your animal form, but you decide the moment. You will retain your wits without the need of external sources like potions._

\--

Harry blithely ate breakfast, wondering what the matter with Draco was. He was glaring at him and Hedwig, perched on his shoulder. His owl stared at Draco with piercing eyes. Harry sighed, not understanding the staring contest of the two.

Ron, who seemingly had not eaten enough, was wolfing down the breakfast. He and Harry talked about the possibility of attending the Quidditch championship in Romania thanks to Charlie. Then Ron remembered that he had lost that brother too; he hunched his shoulders and sighed. He left abruptly and stood just outside the dining room.

Draco went out to search for him and drawled, "What's the matter, weasel? You were fine until something bugged you out of the blue and you left."  

"I reckon I lost another brother, ferret!"

"But you haven't lost him, Ron!" Draco said, "At the moment they are fighting with you, but you have to remember that they were under the influence of the Headmaster. Knowing Dumbledore, I bet he sugar-coated the truth and obscured certain facts so they would agree that his way was best."  

"So what, Dumbledore's gone!" mumbled Ron despondently whilst Hermione walked up to them.

"You might think such a scheme is easy to get rid of," Draco said, and crossed his arms. "I can tell you it's very hard to escape that. The thing is, that they are alive and free. You will have opportunities to speak with them and present them the facts. I have no doubt that your chances of getting them back are good."

Hermione said, "Ron, people can change for better or worse." She motioned at Draco. "Three months ago we would have hexed anyone who suggested we'd be friends of Malfoy. Yet we came to know him and understand him better, and his help proved crucial to rescue Harry. You must hope for the future."

"You think so, Mione?" Ron said, rubbing his face.

She nodded whilst she patted his back. "It will be hard, but I hope it will also be rewarding."

A smile lighting his face, Ron quipped, "Who would've thought I would be saved by Beauty and the Beast!"

Draco growled, "Aren't you going to slap him, Hermione, or should I?"

Hermione lifted her eyebrows, "And why should you do it?"

"Because he called you the Beast!" Draco grinned. "Everyone knows I'd be the Beauty."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I guess the Beast was more intelligent than the other princes, so that's right by me."

Draco said, "They weren't princes at all. I will get you Wizarding children's books." He took out his wand and flourished it. " _Accio_ children's books!'"

Presently, there was a swishing sound in the air and five musty tomes fell into their hands. The boys hurriedly gave Hermione the books and she decided to go to the Library and start researching them.

Ron gingerly touched Hermione's shoulders and leaned towards her.  They kissed slowly, leisurely, having the certainty that they were right for each other.

Draco grimaced and rapidly walked away.

\--

A little later, Harry's great morning descended into chaos. It started when he finished breakfast and was leaving. Narcissa bade him stay and asked him to fetch Draco at 12:00 for a visit to St. Mungo's. Severus would be awakened and Narcissa wanted Draco to be present as his godson and, because he was keen on potions, he might detect any inconsistency that the staff might overlook.

As she was said this, Narcissa glared at his owl whilst Hedwig hooted angrily.  Harry wanted to smack them in their heads, wondering what was up with them.

Things got worse when he got to Draco's room and informed him of the appointment. Draco blithely told him that he wasn't able to go because he had to brew a potion. Harry goggled, and tried to persuade Draco, but the blond wouldn't budge.

Harry was incensed because all the care Draco had shown for Snape was obviously a fake, until he remembered that Draco had performed that mind-cloaking spell of Hermione's at the Ministry. Draco had said he wanted to devote himself fully to his trial; he had hidden all his feelings for Severus, and only Harry possessed the key to end the spell.

The problem was that Harry did not remember the trigger words. It was something to do with a magical animal. At any rate, he felt sure it was something that Luna would know.

In the next minutes, Harry managed to introduce _"Enraged erumpents," "Incensed hippogriffs,"_ and _"Angry Aardvarks"_ into the conversation, leaving Draco increasingly mystified.

Harry made his excuses in haste and returned to the dining room, where he found Remus still absorbed in the book. If someone could help him, it would be his former teacher!

When Harry asked Remus to list magical animals, the werewolf provided names that were quite unfamiliar.  Remus puzzled his eyebrows. "You might find the answer in the least expected place, Harry."

Harry fidgeted a bit because Remus seemed more mischievous than before. The Marauder suddenly said, "I gather these are not your clothes; they are Draco's, aren't they?"

Harry nodded as Remus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "And you like the smell, right?"

Harry blushed and stammered, "Yes, h-how did you know?"

Remus smirked wolfishly. "I could say I got the solution thanks to my werewolf instincts, but I simply watched you caressing the lapels and trying to smell them unobtrusively."

Harry didn't understand this vulnerable feeling he got as he stood in front of Remus. The werewolf would not do anything to him because he was his acting godfather in lieu of Sirius. Then he remembered Remus the last true Marauder, one of the creators of the Map, maker of mischief and all that. Harry hurriedly left to look for Neville.

He found his friend in the Garden by the shed which looked like a regular house. Neville was inspecting the plants. When Harry pressed him, Neville explained he was trying to remember their properties, pinpointing strange ones for further study.

Neville pointed at a beautiful flower. "Did you know they have a White Rose of York? It's a legendary variety of because people believe it was created in the middle of the War of the Roses to insure the success of the Duke of York's men. Legend holds that a white rose like this, delivered to the Sovereign's hands, will insure a royal favour. There is another legend about the Red Rose of Lancaster."

"I reckon you get a bigger favour," mumbled Harry.

Neville shook his head. "No, to deliver such a rose to the Sovereign would cause their death." He sighed in admiration. "This is a marvellous place; I could learn so much!"

Harry looked sharply at him. "Well, you could do that. Draco and Narcissa would be glad to have you here and you can visit Luna when you want. Talking about her, could you get her to come to the Manor?"

Neville nodded. "She might be free at the moment, wait here."

\--

Presently Luna and Harry were ensconced in a private niche in the Malfoy Library. Harry could see the room was as big as the Library at Hogwarts. Hermione sat near a ladder, absorbed as she read a musty tome.

Harry told Luna that he needed her help, and asked her to list _exotic_ magical animals. Fingering her mushroom earrings, Luna seized the task with gusto, and grabbed a quill and parchment. She squinted at the parchment whilst she scribbled a sizeable list of animals. Harry hopes for the best, but when he perused the list he found common beasts such as wolves, foxes, bulls, goats, and horses! Groaning, Harry remarked that horses were not magical, but Luna gracefully pointed out that people could be wrong, and they might harbour magic.

After thanking her, Harry hunched his shoulders and walked out. Not even the high priestess of weird animals could help him in his task! He felt doomed! Narcissa might get mad when Draco failed to show up, and if Draco finally recovered the memories, he would be angry at him. In his imagination, Harry was sure that the Malfoys would be as mad as a bunch of rampaging rhinoceros, attacking him like incensed snorkacks!

Arriving at an intersection, he took the left corridor and then he heard the Twins in front of him.

That house-elf has proven right useful, Gred!"

"Indeed, Forge. It would seem we also won something in our attempt to courageously free our dear speccy git."

"Yep, nothing could have crossed our improved Swamp; we would have made our escape in our bike. That stuffy lot would have been astounded, their bloated faces resembling Rampaging Snorkacks, as Luna would say."

"Indeed, dear Forge," said Gred. "Even if we failed it would all have been worth it. To fight for an ideal and friends is a lofty goal."

Harry jumped in, startling the Twins. "Thank you for your words!  You were great fighting in the Wizengamot, and you said the magic words! Rampaging snorkack!"

After Harry left, George lifted his eyebrows as he turned to his brother. "What's the matter with Harry?"

"Too much treacle tart," Fred said wisely. "Let that be an example for you, Forge."

"Fine," grumbled George, "now you've made me hungry!"

\--

Harry made it to Draco's and said, "Aren't you forgetting something Drake?"

Draco growled, "Don't call me that! What in Merlin's name am I forgetting?"

Harry smiled craftily. "I like it when you look like a herd of rampaging snorkacks."

The words having ended the spell, Draco's grey eyes twinkled; he crossed his arms. "Took your time, Potter, but I have to admit you lifted the spell. I have to get ready to visit Severus; I've neglected him."

"Your mother said you'll visit Snape at twelve o'clock."

Draco nodded. "I remember you told me, but because of the spell I didn't care that much "Did you sleep well, Harry?"

"Yes, I did. It was the first time in months that I did not suffer from nightmares."

Draco swished his wand to _Accio_ silk robes from his wardrobe. "I think Dumbledore orchestrated your nightmares. There is a brand of spells, part of resonance magic. The Muggles work with it in Voodoo; they mangle the doll and hope it resonates with the intended victim."

"So you think the Headmaster…" Harry trailed off, fingering his robes.

Draco nodded. "Dumbledore may have used this type of magic. Mother said she's sure Dumbledore had objects dear to you in Grimmauld Place."

"That man! You think he used them and that's why I felt so shunned and sad?"

"He might have," said Draco. His fingers traced a path on Harry's brow which made the Gryffindor shiver. Draco drawled, "Mother's sure he cast the curse in your head that created the scar, and then used resonance magic to establish a link between you and the Dark Lord. You won't suffer that kind of nightmares, I hope, now that the caster of the curse is gone."

Harry asked shyly, "Will you arrange for a press conference two days from now? I reckon I must tell the Wizarding World how I feel about them."

Draco adjusted the collar of his shirt, looking at his reflection on the mirror. "Hermione and I will take care of it, and Ron too."

Harry said, worry tingeing his voice. "Will you support me or act like those fickle?"

Draco looked at Harry in the mirror.  "I know you very well. It behoves to me to understand a powerful enemy. I hope to get to know you as a friend; you will remain true to yourself no matter what."

"I hope we get along," said Harry.

"As I told you in the Wizengamot, many people are behind you," said Draco as he fidgeted with the Malfoy signet ring. "You are not alone, no matter what you decide. You were never alone, Harry. Why don't you take a nap whilst we visit with Severus?"

"I'm able to decide when I'll sleep…" Harry said, but then Hedwig flew into the room. The owl perched on his shoulders and gently nipped his ear, as if remonstrating with him so he would listen to Draco's advice. He gruffly agreed to stay.

But Harry couldn't sleep. Too many things had happened that made him restless. Finally he decided to go to the kitchen to find some elves and cajole chocolate from them.

After taking some wrong turns, he despaired of reaching the kitchen in the huge house. He was about to open a door when he heard squeaking voices coming from inside. Thankfully he had the Invisibility Cloak, so he surreptitiously listened from behind the half-opened door.

An older house-elf said excitedly, "You should have taken the book to the Half-blood boy, not the Pureblood one. You've put us all in danger!"

His whining companion pleaded, "But when I wanted to get rid of the book, Mistress ordered me to do some chores; it had disappeared when I came back!"

Harry realised that the older elf was Kreacher.

 

 


	6. Consequences I

_No, I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows, yes it shows_  
(Without you, _W. P. Ham, T. Evans. )_

At the hospital, Severus was duly reawakened from his healing coma.

He appeared to be in good health, sarcastic as ever and glaring at Remus and Draco. Narcissa observed this benevolently. Draco asked snidely, as was their wont, "How ever did you get in such an accident, Sev?"

Severus answered incensed, "Don't call me that, you uppity brat! I was hiding something. Did you cast privacy wards?"

Narcissa nodded. Draco proceeded to inform Severus about what had happened at the Wizengamot, how they had thwarted the designs on Harry.

"Dumbledore is gone, Sev. He cannot threaten you with Azkaban so you keep spying for him. It's high time to come in from the cold, my friend. They will know you as you are and respect you, or they will have to face me. It's time to say the truth."

Severus grimaced and continued, "I was getting rid of the potion I used on the Headmaster. The man was in a mad rush for power and would try to kill people, as he was trying to off Potter. I had taken the collateral ingredients and hid the potion when his damned phoenix, Fawkes, got into the chamber and caused a dangerous mix to occur."

Draco asked, "But I thought you had your chambers warded against anything, Sev!"

Severus grimaced and answered surly, warily observing Remus, "I thought so, too. Obviously I was wrong and the snooping phoenix got in."

Narcissa offered, "Let us look deeper into this matter. We need the Black Pensieve! Kreacher!"

The elf appeared, and Narcissa ordered him to fetch the Black Pensieve, which was a filigreed tool that provided much more detail than the average Pensieve.

Presently Kreacher returned with the device. Narcissa took the memory from Severus, put it into the Pensieve and flicked the exposition mode.

They saw the incident with the phoenix, how it appeared and seemingly tumbled the bottles. Only they could now observe that the phoenix purposely ran into the material to cause it to fall and break. The phoenix obviously was looking for an accident to occur.

At the end, Narcissa wanted Remus' opinion. "What do you think happened, Remus? I ask for your unfiltered point of view, I am not interested in the tamed outlook."

Remus answered soberly, "It's noticeable the animal wanted the potions to mix and cover Severus. It's also clear to me that it is not an animal. We are watching an Animagus that can morph at will into a phoenix. Whether this is new or has occurred always with this phoenix I cannot say. We do not know if Albus supported this person and encouraged them in their role. We have now identified an unknown powerful enemy. Apparently the person detected some of Severus' intent and tried to punish him for his deeds against Albus. If we ever see this particular phoenix I suggest we _stupefy_ first and ask later."

Remus did not share the disquieting feeling he got while observing the putative bird. He couldn't see auras, but his heightened senses allowed him to grasp patterns. This person seemed close to him somewhat.

Severus said mockingly, "Why should we trust you, Lupin?"

Remus growled deep in his throat and answered, "You should listen, _Snivellus_ , because it is the truth. We all see the world through a screen tempered by our perceptions and place in the world. As a human, you are most likely generations removed from any predator that had to listen and observe every nuance of the environment to catch their prey, or they would die of hunger."

"I don't have that cushion. There is a level of graininess, of depth of perception I have recently been able to reach. Using these hard-earned features, I can discern some patterns that remain hidden to you."

\--

Draco, Narcissa and Remus returned to the Manor and found Harry sprawled on a couch in the Library, deep asleep.

Draco carried him to his room, put him to bed, and left. Narcissa had silently gone with him, and she asked seemingly out of nowhere, "Why didn't you use _Mobilicorpus_?"

Draco replied huffily, "It would just seem too cold, too impersonal. This way seemed better."

Narcissa unobtrusively rolled her eyes and nodded. Still, there was someone who observed this. The warm brown eyes of Hermione detected her friend and the blonds as they took him away; she had followed their movements and words. It would seem then that she had an ally in the titanic task of opening the Seekers' eyes.

Hermione had spent some time collecting information about Wizarding children tales. She was interested to note, for example, that the toxic apple given to Snow White may originate in the famous legend of the Red Rose of Lancaster. The rose given to the Sovereign that would cause death in the family. Rumour had it that the Rose was involved both in the inception and end of the Stuart dynasty.

She also learned the truth about the Hansel and Gretel case; it appeared they killed the witch! Naturally the Muggles defended them and let them go free, celebrating them as would-be heroes when they were simply killers.

Many tales were bent completely out of shape so that they conveyed a nightmarish worldview regarding magic and its uses-

Narcissa reached her room and entered. She called on Kreacher. The Pureblood-fanatic elf appeared and bowed to Mistress Black. Narcissa asked, "Have you any news about the former 12 Grimmauld Place?"

Kreacher answered, "As Mistress knows, the contents of some rooms were considered suspicious and taken to the Manor in Yorkshire. We have continued doing some tests on them and the results are very disquieting, though still far from finished."

"What do you need?"

"We need the presence of a wizard or witch; they must be of the Black blood. This should reveal whether what the rooms contain is a nuisance, or a major catastrophe."

The next day the councillors went to a Wizengamot session they had called, to deal with the aftermath of Dumbledore's depredations. They had discussed the main points before, and were agreed on most of them.

They got to the chamber and entered. Harry looked to the visitors' gallery and found a figure writing meticulously. He couldn't wait for them to get what they deserved!

Presently Pansy started, "We the Privy Councillors have discussed the sad affairs of our government in the hands of the people who were considered good. There was no redress of any type, no way to stop the rot before it became widespread. With that apocalyptic picture in mind, we decided on the following."

"The office and title of Minister of Magic is hereby dissolved, the head of the Wizarding Government will be called Speaker for Magic. It will be chosen at random among the heads of the departments of the Ministry, and they will have that office for a period no greater than three months."

"Any bill can be introduced by the Ministry to the Wizengamot to be voted on, provided it has the written support of three quarters of the heads of department."

"In the Wizengamot, the title and honour of the Supreme Mugwump will be dissolved and annulled in perpetuity. The office of the Chief Warlock will be declared null and void."

"These titles were pompously held by Dumbledore. He proved to us, by hard example, how useless they are. He did not act with the supposed competences the titles held. They are better gone to the trash can of history, like Dumbledore."

"This will be an open admittance government. What this means is that any self-aware individual can take place in our deliberations and government, not only species favoured by the former Headmaster, like centaurs and giants, but all beings. These include so-called Dark beings, like werewolves, hags and others. As an example, the restrictions unlawfully levied on werewolves, forcing their registration and prohibiting them to procreate, will be lifted as what they are, products of little minds."

"If other peoples see hope of their grievances being heard, they may think twice about forging an alliance with Voldemort."

"We will vote now on these measures."

The Wizengamot proceeded to vote. Some conservative members were enraged. As was expected, the great majority of the old Wizengamot voted to retain things as they were. However, the combined voting power of the Privy Councillors at 180 votes managed to secure the approval of the reforms.

Luna continued, "The reforms have been approved _in toto_. So mote it be!"

"We of the Privy Council are of course interested in a fair reporting of the things we say. With this in mind, we are introducing a law designed to punish the slander of individuals. Since even with this law we could not manage to contain the poisonous vitriol of Mrs. Skeeter, we have introduced an injunction against the _Daily Prophet_. They cannot publish any more issues, and Skeeter is out of a job. She will not find it easy, for there were several complaints lodged against her, and she will be monitored."

Harry could observe the figure of Skeeter raging in the visitor's gallery, and he was filled with glee, one down, one to go!

Neville grabbed their attention when he announced, "There is an urgent matter that the councillors have to deal with. This is not an edifying tale, it tells of a powerful witch – in her own mind – sent to a magical school to do as she pleased. The witch forced all of the students to say what she wanted. When they refused, she used instruments of torture on them to force them to conform to the truth as espoused by the Minister of Magic, her boss."

"Unfortunately the tale is true. The Privy Councillors demand the arrest and immediate trial of Dolores Umbridge, on the charges of prolonged torture and intent to cast _Crucio_."

The Aurors were seemingly not too keen on doing their job that day, as they dithered and passed some time debating whether to obey or not. Umbridge could have run outside and taken flight, if she hadn't been downed by 4 _Stupefy_ hexes cast by Draco, Pansy, Neville and Harry using his invisible wand.

After some Healers were called and they somewhat made Umbridge presentable, the trial began. Harry put his memories in the Pensieve and all of them could watch Umbridge with the blood quill, and hear her as she taunted Harry and almost cast the _Crucio_.

Seamus Finnigan offered some of his memories suffering under the blood quill, as did Dean Thomas.

Faced with these overwhelming proofs, the Wizengamot had to comply and duly sentenced Umbridge to life in Azkaban.

A trembling Umbridge was led out of the chamber by the Healers. Harry observed this with fruition; it seemed revenge was good for something!

Next came a thornier issue for the Privy Council.

The headmaster was gone. It was necessary to appoint a new one. The Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was clearly favoured by many. In fact, when Neville called for the position to be filled, he mentioned McGonagall as a good candidate.

Harry could see Draco's face, and he could observe his grimace of disgust. Surely he would not support Neville in this!

Draco said in a stentorian voice, "I object to McGonagall's appointment as Headmistress of Hogwarts! That is a position implying that the holder will work with _all_ the houses. I submit that McGonagall blatantly favours Gryffindor, as did her luckless predecessor. She scorns the other houses, most especially Slytherins."

"Since we supposedly are fighting to give everyone a chance, it ill behoves us to leave this dinosaur guarding our children." Draco walked ahead and elegantly touching his wand to his forehead, extracted a memory that he then put in the Pensieve. It was the memory of his transformation into a ferret and what occurred later.

Afterwards Draco commented, "What you observed was an act designed to humiliate and vilify me, which put me in immense danger. You also observed how it was all hushed by McGonagall, with her supposed 'admonition' to Mad-Eye Moody to stop transforming students. I think that in any other school, transforming a student into a ferret would have been cause for termination of contract or some disciplinary measure. Not here. After all, McGonagall and Dumbledore must have observed that no precious Gryffindors were damaged, just a lowly Slytherin."

"What you may not know is that the man who transformed me was not Mad-Eye, but a Death Eater masquerading as such. If McGonagall had truly acted like the Deputy Headmistress, the man would have been fired and Harry Potter would not have been brought to a fateful confrontation with Voldemort. The Dark Lord would have remained bodiless. Unless of course, that's exactly what they wanted to avoid."

"I think that McGonagall holds too many prejudices to be an effective Headmistress. Therefore I propose in her stead the Head of Slytherin House: Severus Snape."

Some gasps were heard. Draco ignored them and continued, "Severus Snape has helped the side of Light enormously during his varied career. He started to report about some developments to Dumbledore, to try to save Lily Potter. The former headmaster decided that he wanted to keep him on as his pet spy, and if ever Severus tried to stray, he was warned that Dumbledore would have him brought to Azkaban at the slightest misbehaviour."

"Dumbledore wanted Snape to project an awful image as a teacher, and Severus was forced to obey. By that time the Azkaban threats were not enough, he was under loyalty and mind-confusing spells."

"Through it all, Severus stayed true to himself. He devoted himself to a few people, researching potions and sticking up for his House."

"Dumbledore made a mistake when he appointed Severus as Head of Slytherin. He thought that with his pet spy at hand, he would finally cow those uppity Purebloods. Instead he found subtle opposition and a sharpening of the will to excel. Slytherin held the House Cup for many years, until Harry Potter showed up."

"Dumbledore could not allow that the Gryffindors led by Potter would lose, so he decided to freely shower them with additional points at the Feast signalling the end of term. Invariably Gryffindor won the honour-tainted House Cup."

"Severus never gave up. He consoled us; he made us stronger by example and dedication. These qualities suggest that he'd be a great Headmaster. He's known bigotry and has been made to indulge in it too. He's prospered in the most inhospitable conditions. He has remained true to himself. He is the epitome of a Slytherin."

"He is also the epitome of a human being. I nominate Severus Snape to be the next Headmaster of Hogwarts."

The Wizengamot was asked to decide whether Minerva McGonagall or Severus Snape were worthy of commanding Hogwarts. Unsurprisingly, a large majority of people voted for Minerva, still Harry observed that a significant minority, more than he thought, voted for Snape.

It would all come down to the Privy Council. Unsurprisingly Pansy and Blaise voted for Severus, as did Draco. However, when the turn came for Neville and Luna, they blushed and voted for McGonagall. Harry looked at the number of votes and saw that the current tally was 220 for McGonagall, and 195 for Snape. It all came down to him.

Harry swore it was unfair to be put in such situations. Ordinarily he would vote for McGonagall, but he couldn't forget certain facts, like how she must have known about his conditions with the Dursleys, the cupboard and all, when she signed the letter addressed to him! Granted, there were maybe 50 magical children who she also sent letters to, but he was the dratted Boy-who-lived, he merited special attention! And he got none.

If he was honest to himself, he'd admit that much of what Draco said was true. McGonagall clearly favoured the Lions, she allowed biased commentators to disrupt the smooth flow of the commentary introducing broad asides to the Slytherins, and she smiled tightly and gave to understand it was all in favour of fair play.

Such a woman would not lead Hogwarts out of its current impasse; in fact, it would sink more into internecine House wars.

On the other hand, Snape would be a hard but fair taskmaster. Once convinced that he was in charge of _all_ of them, he'd try to create bridges between the houses so that eventually in the future the whole house thing would be forgotten, a mere aside as it must have seemed to the Founders.

Having made up his mind, Harry announced, "The Potter vote goes to Severus Snape as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The final tally is 220 for McGonagall, 225 for Snape. Severus Snape is the new Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Harry could see Draco talking amiably with Neville and Luna, and was glad to observe there didn't seem to be any hard feelings from the differing viewpoints.

Among the spectators, however, several observed this breaking of the monolithic block of the Councillors and inwardly smirked. According to legend, Heaven was a place of peace before there was great discord and the inhabitants engaged in brutal war.

\--

After their hard session at the Wizengamot, the councillors were leaving the chamber, accompanied by Ron and Hermione, the smirking Twins and Remus.

Harry immediately sensed that something was wrong. The placement of the people, their movements, they were all suspect. He shouted: _Ambush_! And made to escape through a side door, but the door was locked and wouldn't budge. He could glimpse two figures behind him. He suspected they would hold him captive as they hexed him or portkeyed him. He could also see that Draco was in similar straits. Apparently they were the main targets of the attacks, and the corrupt and imbecilic Aurors were seemingly debating with themselves whether to respond or not.

When they entered the corridor and beheld the skulking figures, all Remus could think of was the danger they were experiencing and the fact that they might try to harm Harry, his cub.

His inner wolf had been somewhat skittish, understandable when Remus paused to consider that he'd been denying it for a large part of his life. Sometimes it was playful and mischievous, with a sense of power permeating his sensations.

Now it was enraged. Remus had been practicing somewhat the meditation exercises, prompted by Narcissa. He used them now to try to calm the wolf down.

He was somewhat successful. He managed to control the wolf to a point, but the wolf remained mostly free. He was in a hyper-active state, and he found his thoughts didn't have their usual momentum. When two persons sought to restrain Harry, Remus ran to them and grabbed them by their throats. Remus wished he'd have his claws, and in that instant his hands transformed into fearsome claws. He proceeded to cut their throats with them.

The other Privy Councillors were fighting gallantly. Pansy and Luna were deadly with seemingly light spells, a _Wingardium leviosa_ might be considered simple, until it was used to levitate a chair over a head and let it fall from there. Draco was easily getting the better of two older characters, who appeared to know a lot of dark curses, but didn't have his agility.

Neville and the Twins were fighting back to back, and the miscreants attacking them were the worse for wear. Harry could see Remus as he finished off his two would-be attackers and saw a figure that prepared to cut Remus down, with a knife probably made of silver. This figure seemingly disdained a Harry that apparently lacked his wand. Harry swished carefully his invisible wand and the knife jumped from the man's side and carved a way directly into his heart.

A voice interrupted then, surprisingly cold, "Give up now, Potter, or they will be killed!"

Harry could see Mad-Eye Moody, as he held Hermione by her hair and had a stupefied Ron at his feet. The wand of the Auror was directed at Hermione, "You will cease all resistance at once! You will keep this councillor business to delude weak minds. You will carry out my instructions to ensure you see your friends again. I will hide them so you can't find them ever ag…"

Mad-eye Moody was kept from continuing as he was aggressively transformed into a shrew. A one-eyed shrew with only three legs. Harry didn't have to see Draco's smirking visage to know who had done the transformation.

Draco added innocently, "I've always wanted to do that. Now if only I could bounce him off the walls! Heck, why shouldn't I?" Draco proceeded to energetically bounce Mad-eye/shrew around the walls.

Harry took the spell off Ron and he and Hermione cuddled together.

Harry exchanged raised eyebrows with the rest of the councillors, to finish with a seemingly exhilarated Draco, tired from bouncing the shrew. Draco was still enraged, though, and flicking his wand toward the shrew, intoned _In aeternum veritaforma!_ He explained that it was a spell to hold the person into the form they had been transformed into.

Harry asked, "You know what this means, right?"

"War. It's time to let them pay, a little."

The councillors hastily returned to the Wizengamot chamber. Harry started, "The Privy Council requests the presence of the Head Auror."

A bureaucratic voice replied, "He's not in the office, I believe he left for a vacation."

Harry replied enraged, his voice so near hissing that it seemed that a serpent was there, "You don't understand. The Privy Council _orders_ his presence. If he's not here in five minutes, an arrest warrant against him will be raised; you will be out of a job. So find him!"

Three minutes later, a man came in, visibly dressing himself. Harry shouted, "Stay right there, idiot! Your stupid underlings are worthy of nothing. We were ambushed, and I'm still wondering how they knew where and when to find us, and the stupid escort Aurors did nothing. In fact, one of your own, Alastor Moody, was a leading figure of the ambushers! You are out of a job."

"The Privy Council will dissolve the Auror force. They are laughable excuses for fighting wizards, they often conspire with the powerful. They don't protect the majority of the people."

"The persons who will take their place will be volunteers among the firefighters in the different counties of the Kingdom. They are trusty and reliable individuals who have proved their mettle in the crucible of fire. They're used to the discipline and rigor of working as a team. They would receive a commensurate pay. They should be enough to handle the usual petty crime. For darker crimes other arrangements will be made."

Finally the exhausted councillors, Ron, Hermione, the Twins and Remus returned to the Manor. Luna retired to her home and invited Neville over.

The Twins left to plan new mischief with the help of their elvish friend. Blaise and Pansy left for their Manors because their parents wanted them to go to a lavish debutante ball, which made Pansy gag, and Blaise twitch in sympathy.

Remus left for the Library to read more of that book he found so entrancing.

Ron was eating a pizza while commiserating with Hermione over having fallen to the Wizard. Hermione sensed that the Seekers needed to talk and tried to get Ron to unobtrusively leave. However, it was proving to be harder than she thought. After the third time she mentioned she was tired, Ron still kept eating! She proceeded to smack him upside the head. When Ron replied dolefully, "Hey!" Hermione grabbed his arm and forcibly yanked him upright and told him she needed help in lifting some books.

Finally Ron acquiesced and they made their way out. Hermione turned to say goodbye but found that the two wizards hadn't noticed. They only had eyes for each other. Hermione 1, Seekers 0.

Harry started, "We need to talk, Draco."

"About what, Harry?"

"I need to know why you changed so much. You used to drive us crazy, and now you're helping and saving us, I need to know what made you change!"

Draco answered, "Then I will tell you what I believe I have told you before. After my father was arrested, I was incensed and reached a new level of understanding that allowed me to grow. I'm sure you want to know what enabled me to get there. Put simply, I started to write."

"You started to write?" asked Harry as he felt a deep sense of foreboding.

"Yes. On that day I was roaming the Manor and reached an unused bedroom. There was a book on the bed, with a gray and black cover that was so tasteful and exotic. I felt drawn to it, as if there was a part of me that recognized it. I decided to use it as my diary, and took it to my room."

"Eventually I started writing in it. The surprising thing was when the diary answered!"

"I discovered that the diary was a very good listener, and soon it asked me about my environment. I was able to talk to it in a frank, objective way, almost as if we shared much of the same background. The diary pointed out hard facts in a sober tone. What I wouldn't listen to in the voice of Dumbledore grew in importance."

"I was forced to recognize certain facts using the voice of reason. Of course, the diary was often facetious and mischievous."

Harry felt weak, he felt a buzzing in his ears, and he sat down, hard, as he fought to contain his tears. Draco would not like to see him cry.

He felt he was losing Draco, for surely he had fallen under the influence of a Horcrux of Voldemort's, exactly like Ginny's diary.

Maybe all of this, Draco's help, the political manoeuvrings and all, had been a trick of Voldemort to win.  
And Draco would be possessed. Never would he behold the grey eyes shining in that peculiar way as they hexed someone. Never would he fight along with him, as a friend or a foe.  
That thought terrified him, even more than when he had despaired of his liberty.

The darkness rose to overtake him, and he welcomed it and joined it.

 

 


	7. Speculations

_When I look into your eye_  
I can see a love restrained  
But darlin' when I hold you  
Don't you know I feel the same  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
And we both know hearts can change  
 (November rain, _Axl Rose)_

In Luna's house, she was talking with Neville. They were in the parlour and Luna's father had just gone to look for erumpents. Neville loudly pondered how felicitous it was that his name was Xenophilus " _Lover of the strange."_ Indeed that described Mr. Lovegood's character to a T.

Luna added, gingerly poking her garland collar, "We also have Draco Malfoy, the _Dragon or serpent of bad faith_. Indeed, if it is fate or anything else, we have to thank it for its opportune warnings."

Neville sighed and felt compelled to protest on behalf of his new mate. "So you are ready to discriminate just on the strength of a name. Just because someone belongs to a family you don't like, you feel empowered enough to look down on them. Sounds like the Death Eater philosophy to me!"

Luna said nervously, "It's just that the names are so convenient, as if to make sure we know who we can trust. Draco has been a bitter enemy until lately, and I don't really think someone can change so much in such a short time. It worries me! The way he transfigured Mad-Eye and then proceeded to make it eternal."

Neville pointed out, "Moody was threatening Ron, Hermione and indirectly Harry. Draco has grown very protective of the three of them. He was incensed and fought Moody. His mad dash for power ended abruptly, and Draco decided to punish him. You and I know that he would have just received a slap of the wrist, even in the new government. We know that Moody deserved more."

"He would have kidnapped Ron and Hermione, and possibly tortured them. He does not deserve pity."

Luna continued angrily, "And the Golden Trio loves him! What they want can't be denied!"

Neville began to understand a bit of Luna's motivations. He said, "Yes, they have become very close during this time. Draco is seemingly accepted and appreciated as someone who can help them in their schemes and pranks. They are thick as thieves, in a way that you or I are not."

Still, we are Harry's special friends. We've supported him through hardships and troubles; we've been there for him. He is there for us, as indeed are Ron and Hermione and even Draco. When they told us about the Privy Councillor positions, do you think they had to tell us we were councillors too?"

No, they didn't have to. They chose to, they accepted us into their midst and we have been kept abreast of the perils and rewards. In this short time, I think Draco has behaved in very good faith."

\--

Slowly Harry woke up from the fainting spell he'd had. He felt a strong body over him, two arms tightly wrapped around him and that intoxicating smell.

He could see that it was night, and the ceiling reflected a nocturnal view of a forest, presumably in the Southern Hemisphere.

Lying on the arms of Draco to drive away any sad thoughts is where Harry wanted to be. Then the recollections hit him with the force of the Knight Bus: the strange diary and Draco writing on it. Harry sighed and despaired.

Suddenly a thought struck him out of nowhere, what if it was a diary from _future_ Draco?

Harry could well imagine Draco twenty years down the line, having been forced to marry a Pureblood spouse. Probably her name would be one of those silly Pureblood names, like Wysteria, or Serpensortia or Astoria. Draco would duly have an heir, and after seeing him off to Hogwarts, he'd feel lonely. He'd recognize that he'd lived a loveless life, and he would take steps to rectify that.

Using a Malfoy artefact, he'd send the diary back in time, to a moment when he could effect a small change that would later bring great differences. That explained why Draco said that he felt drawn to the diary, after all, it was already his! Harry's head started to ache as he sought to comprehend the small paradoxes of time travel.

Draco also mentioned that he got the sense that the book knew about his circumstances. Well, of course it did, considering it was Draco writing to himself!

Comforted by this reasoning, Harry fell asleep.

He woke up to the combined poking of Draco and Hedwig. He glared at them and tried futilely to go back to sleep, but they wouldn't allow it. Idly Harry wondered whether if he bought Hedwig finer treats, she would treat him with the respect he deserved. Judging it a lost cause, Harry accepted Hedwig's post which was a copy of the Quibbler. He querulously asked, "Why are you so insistent on me getting up?"

Draco shrugged. "Severus is going to visit. He'll just stay for a while and then go to Hogwarts. I wanted to have time for you to dress up and tell you that we discovered some loyalty spells and mind-controlling potions affecting Severus." He looked sharply at Harry. "Why did you faint?"

Harry's voice was tinged with irritation. "The emotions of the day overwhelmed me. Talking about Snape, wouldn't he know how to defend against potions?"

Draco shrugged wearily. "The potions were used by Severus. Dumbles' need to dominate his spy grew so big that Severus had to do something or else he would have been reduced to a toy. He preferred to have some control over himself. He ingested potions that allowed him to retain his core. Because they were an outside source, Dumbles' magic was powerless and Severus retained some free will.

"The contrary pull of the potions and the spells must sure have been hellish to withstand. It's no wonder that Severus had such a short temper."

Draco opened the Quibbler to page 4 and read aloud a report concerning their Wizengamot performance. Harry was surprised to note that the article was clear, truthful and even a little sympathetic to them; he was also interested when Draco said that the author was N. Tonks.

Draco almost looked like the cat that got the canary, if that feline turned out to be platinum blond and have grey eyes and lissom physique. He must have copied that look from Crookshanks, Harry decided.

Hermione's half-Kneazle was currently with her parents, and Ron and Draco had a bet about when she was going to ask for her cat. Harry chanced to hear them arguing about this topic and decided to make a bet himself. Of course, Ron and Draco had narrowed their eyes, appearing surprisingly thuggish and similar, but they agreed. They had suspected Harry would win because he could be oblivious to most things but not Hermione.

Draco coughed to call Harry's attention and informed him he had invited N. Tonks to the Manor for an in-depth interview with Draco about the latest happenings. It would be a good arena to get to know his cousin.

Eventually they made it to the dining room where many of the other inhabitants were. To Harry's eyes, Ron, Hermione and Draco repeated the contented cat look.

Remus looked ready to pounce on someone, and Harry dreaded the confrontation Lupin-Snape that would surely occur. Meanwhile, Narcissa was busy lecturing two elves; one of which Harry, was alarmed to note, was Kreacher.

Harry entered into a discussion with Hermione, Ron and Draco. He was intrigued about his invisible wand and how they had made it.

Hermione smiled at the boys. "At the beginning of the plan, Draco brought the wand which a loyal elf nicked from under Dumbles' nose. We still were not sure whether we would be able to rescue you. We wanted you to have some means of defending yourself."

Ron said, "But we reckoned that, the moment the Aurors noted the wand, they would confiscate it. I thought it would be so much better if they couldn't see it and said so to Mione.  She researched some stuff having to do with clothes and came up with the idea of using demiguise hair."

Hermione went on, "That's the material of your Cloak, Harry. I discovered a nifty spell which I used to cut a small strip of cloth, enough to provide a cover for your wand. Now comes the tricky part, and Draco did it."

Harry interrupted them. "But then you've ruined my cloak! Now it will have a strip that is visible!"

Hermione thwacked him upside the head and said angrily, "Who do you think I am, Harry? Have you heard of hems? That's the part I took the strip from. The rest of your precious Cloak is safe. Men!"

Ron added hurriedly, "We had the invisible strip, and the wand, but how to connect them? Draco remembered something about a tale his mother used to tell him. He's great doing precision manual work so he used a thin and long thread made of demiguise hair to sew the demiguise cover snug around the wand."

Draco said, "Let me tell you, it was very difficult to sew something you can't see! It was only the movement of the needle that allowed me to go on. Pricked my fingers several times and lost a little blood. However, at the end we had an invisible wand. If the need arose, you could defend yourself. Wand's also free of any tracking spell, by the way."

Harry fidgeted and finally said, "Thank you from the bottom of my heart! But I've a question: is there a way not to lose the wand? I mean, what if it falls from my hands? I don't know how to pick it up because I can't see it!"

One of the Twins who had been eavesdropping replied confidently, "We have just the remedy for that, Harry!" He disregarded blithely their startled look of surprise and went on, "It's part of a failed product line, an unguent that you can spread on your hand and rub a little on the wand. Then it'll return to your hand when you want it."

Harry beamed, "That's wonderful! Thank you, Gred!"

Gred said, "No, I'm Forge."

Forge stepped from behind the curtain, startling them once more. "Nope, I am Gred. By the way, why are Harry suddenly blond and Malfoy black-haired? And Ron, I hate to break it to you, but bushy hair is not your style."

Gred said, "Dear brother, you forgot to mention Hermione and her blatant attempt to look Weasleyish dying her hair red. Hermione, we are not that shade of red!"

Harry could see Ron, Hermione and Draco surreptitiously high-fiving each other. He had the sneaking suspicion that he'd entered a demilitarized Prank war zone.

Eventually the Twins were led away by a concerned Mr. Weasley, who was on his way to the first meeting of department heads since the restructuring.

\--

Remus was a little skittish. He'd spend the night as a wolf, although it was only the crescent moon.  Paradoxically, he'd found freedom surrendering to the wolf's instincts.

He had come to understand the other part of his being, the one he had tried to ruthlessly expunge at the insistence of the so-called authority figures.

He found that the Change didn't hurt when he desired and supported it. When the individual had to be dragged kicking and screaming to Change, though, a sense of inner imbalance and turmoil was created. This problem caused widespread pain and also helped to diminish mental acuity.

The door to the dining room opened and a man walked in with the help of a cane. Severus Snape sneered at them. He looked at Lupin intently whilst the others stopped speaking and waited to see what would occur. Narcissa nervously checked the positions of her trusty elves.

Snape pulled a chair next to Lupin and sat down, looking sharply at the werewolf. "Will you need the Wolfsbane?"

Remus shrugged. "I don't think so."

Severus continued, "I'm glad. I had a lot of trouble brewing that potion. You see, Albus wanted me to add mind-controlling ingredients to it so you would remain securely his weapon. I did not obey, having an inkling of what those potions do and how they act. Dumbledore lost faith in me but continued nagging me to comply."

The Potions Master shrugged wearily. "It was really a chore to brew it, because of the interference of the old fool!"

Remus said musingly, "I still miss Lily."

Severus sighed. "I miss her every day but I think that someday, we will be together again. By the way, there's the position of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher to fill. I would like you to take it."

Remus frowned. "What will happen when the parents of the kids send Howlers to you, asking you to fire me?"

Severus answered smugly, "They will have no reason to say that, unless acting on their own stupidity. The councillors have rescinded all laws against werewolves. If they send Howlers, I will also reply in kind with the addition of a potion that will make them think they are ducks for the rest of the day. If they are going to sound so ridiculous, they might as well do it right."

Remus was content because life had seemingly taken a turn for the better. If only Sirius could see him now! He grew pensive as he lamented fate's cruel joke of taking away his best friend, just when Sirius had found love and family in Harry and him.

Severus interrupted his reverie, saying, "What's the matter, remembering bad things?"

Remus sighed. "No, only good situations that ended tragically."

"Don't live _completely_ in the past, Lupin. They never really leave us." Severus ended gruffly, as was his wont, "And now, Wolf, I must visit with Narcissa and my godson."

Remus made his way outside. Deep in the gardens, he transformed – even though it was still day – into a magnificent wolf with fiery amber eyes. He ran for awhile and howled, as befits a wolf who enjoys freedom. He even hunted a rabbit.

\--

Narcissa left the Manor a little after Severus. She and Kreacher went to the Black Manor in Yorkshire, where the disturbing contents of some of the rooms of 12 Grimmauld Place were stored.

Having Apparated, Kreacher left and went to fetch the goblin Ashbolt. They needed the presence of members of three sentient species. For the magic to act, they also needed to convincingly prove that Dumbledore had used the rooms in a completely inhuman way.

Presently Narcissa stated the list of grievances against the former headmaster, including his callous treatment of Lucius Malfoy, herself, Draco, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Lily and Harry Potter. Kreacher offered to bear witness for most of these offenses.

Ashbolt offered himself as witness for the financial manipulations indulged by the headmaster.

Then they all cut a small wound on their palms and let a few drops of blood fall into a cauldron. When they all were done, they said loudly, " _Ostendo penetralis_!"

The spell would let them know what Dumbledore did in those rooms; it would show his intentions. Light enveloped the curiously shaped things in the room; the view would become visible later for Pensieve viewing.

Narcissa went alone to Sirius' room in the Yorkshire Manor. She remembered sadly her fractured relationship with his favourite cousin, how they were each other's respite from unyielding family members. A fanatical Bellatrix and a staid do-gooder Andromeda for her; Sirius meanwhile suffered under his parents, intent on making him a good Dark soldier and his brother Regulus who followed the Dark Lord.

They were very close until Sirius went to Hogwarts and became a Gryffindor. Whilst his family was incensed, Narcissa's hurt went deeper because Sirius became the fast friend of James Potter and, together with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, they terrorized the other students. They became a caricature of what Gryffindors do. They soon settled on Severus as their victim, whilst the Headmaster knew and did nothing! Sirius taunted her and called her Death Eater spawn! Narcissa often retaliated and there were many times when Sirius was admitted to the infirmary with grave hexes. Sirius was too ashamed to admit that he'd been bested by a girl, and his cousin at that!

Eventually they graduated and went on their way. Narcissa discovered with chagrin that she was not able to help his erstwhile acquaintance, Lily. The warning of Lily's peril apparently fell on deaf ears and soon after, Sirius was imprisoned. Narcissa simply had not believed that Sirius, even at his worst, could do all the things they accused him of. She had shouted to Dumbledore that she would demand a Wizengamot trial using _Veritaserum_. That was her mistake because Dumbles _Obliviated_ her at once.

Nearly a year ago, Narcissa went to a pub near the centre of London which had great selection of music from the 70s and 80s, a guilty pleasure she and Sirius enjoyed very much. Speaking of the devil, Sirius was sitting on a lonely stool at the counter, drinking whiskey.  Apparently he had heard about the music and had given the slip to his erstwhile guardians/co-workers.

After some recriminations, they reminisced fondly about their good times. They spoke of their concerns freely and Narcissa understood how imprisoned and edgy Sirius felt. The Marauder got an inkling of her desperation, watching her only son follow in his father's empty steps whilst the world tumbled around them.

They met three more times in that place; Narcissa wily holding out the promise of hearing all the worthwhile music that had come out while Sirius was in Azkaban.

\--

After breakfast, in Draco's room, Harry asked him, "Aren't you angry with Neville and Luna for not voting with us?"

Draco shrugged. "No, I'm not. Everyone has a valid opinion. If they were all forced to follow you or me it would be awful; their viewpoints must also be addressed and if a contrary vote is the avenue they chose for it, then it's OK with me."

"If you say so," Harry said doubtfully, trying to gauge Draco's reaction to see whether he had been affected by that book of his.

"I don't want a monolithic power like Voldemort or Dumbledore," said Draco. "I strive rather to get healthy and constructive disagreement. Obviously the others felt that McGonagall was the best option and expressed this in their vote which I could have lost. In the coming days and months that may serve to give them some strength."

Harry inwardly considered this was a most mature view concerning disagreements. Apparently Draco eschewed the enforced conformity of either Voldemort or Dumbles. Surely he would not act this way if Voldemort's diary possessed him, right?

Draco continued, "Make no mistake; people noticed that the councillors disagreed and voted differently. They will try to exploit this but the thing is, they would try to use anything anyway, like Neville's relation with his Gran or the ideas of Luna's father. Even the imprisonment of mine or anything, really. They'll jump on things like the rabid dogs they are, intent on reaching the top."

Harry looked sharply at the blond. Draco seemed to have received some great advice that enabled him to break from the young Malfoy Heir to the talented individual beneath. Surely the diary communicated with _future_ Draco, though Harry couldn't visualize how Draco could keep communicating when the very structure of the reality the future Draco inhabited kept changing.

It all came down to this: Harry needed to see the diary and observe if it held Dark magic or not. If it was _future_ Draco, then all was well and the diary could be left alone.

If it was Dark magic, then Harry needed to destroy the diary; to do that he had to inspect it alone. Trouble was, that Draco was Lord Malfoy and the wards protecting his room surely were the most powerful of the Manor.

Harry thought about telling the story to Hermione but knowing her, she would probably research and, uplifted by having found something, would blurt out the truth to Draco. Inwardly Harry realized he was being a little unfair to Hermione. Put another way, Harry felt that the fewer who knew, the better.

Then Harry had an epiphany of sorts; he thought about the person who had helped him constantly since second year (albeit that help had been dangerous and foolhardy).

Who had access to Malfoy Manor and was completely devoted to Harry?

The answer was simple: Dobby!

Harry made sure that he was alone in his room before he called Dobby. The exuberant elf popped in and promptly hugged Harry, who fell to the floor. They started rolling around and eventually, Dobby got up and helped Harry.

Dobby said, "What are you doing in the Manor? Is you being held a prisoner?"

Harry answered rapidly, hoping to calm the excitable elf, "No, I am a guest. I need your help!"

"What can Dobby do?"

"Can you take me inside Draco's room and disable any notifying wards he may have? He is now Lord Malfoy."

"Yes, I can do that."

With what both Snape and Draco would decry as Gryffindor brashness, Harry ordered the start of his plan, "Take us there!"

Harry and Dobby appeared inside Draco's room. Harry noticed that there was a subtle theme of green and silver, but also blues and beiges. All in all, it seemed a nice room, and not at all Dark. Harry prepared to use the _Point me_ spell to find the diary. For a moment he thought the spell had failed, but then he remembered his wand was invisible. He mentally smacked himself and touched the thin rod, ascertaining that it was pointing toward the bed. The door suddenly opened and a boy strolled inside; noticing Harry, he stopped.  

Draco growled, "What are you doing here?"

Harry mentally hugged his friends because Draco could not see his invisible wand suspiciously pointed at his bed. Then Harry let his Slytherin side rise to the top and said nonchalantly, "Wanted to speak with you about shopping for my clothes. I want to look my best in the Wizengamot sessions and in class, and I only have your robes which are great, but I want more. The door was closed and I asked this elf to open it for me."

Draco looked at Dobby and said mystified, "You look just like an elf we had until some years ago, his name was Dobinians but I dubbed him Dobby. He was the one that took care of me and my things. I remember we constantly talked or rather, I spoke and he listened. We talked about the Wizarding World. He was an amiable fellow, highly disliked by my father."

Draco sighed and sat upon the bed whilst Harry fidgeted guiltily.

"Sometimes we would disagree because he wanted to be free and I thought that it was only right that elves should be servants forever," Draco said, "It was a self-serving view and I hope wherever he is now he is happy and free."

Harry could see that Dobby would start to bawl very soon and hurriedly made his excuses. He walked out, the emotional elf in tow.

It all made sense now, Dobby being so knowledgeable about the Boy-who-lived and the different perils. Even Dobby's penchant for obnoxious plans that turned sour very soon was clear to him. Harry didn't know if Dobby caught that from Draco or the blond from the elf.

After calming down Dobby, which involved calling for hot chocolate from the kitchen, mainly to sustain Harry himself in his quest for the diary, Harry was downcast. He explained to Dobby, "I can't use you anymore to get inside, he'll recognize you the second time."

Dobby sniffled. "Master Draco had a foolproof way to get to his rooms. He had a magical key that can bypass the wards. He used to put it behind the portrait of his great-great-grandmother Mathilda. That portrait and young Master bickered a lot, and Master Draco wanted the opportunity to harass the portrait."

Harry said, "Which one it is?"

"Master Draco used to say, after he went to Hogwarts, that the portrait looked like a professor of his. Apparently he disliked this professor and vice versa, because in his class Master Draco was attacked by a hippogriff."

Connecting the pieces, Harry laughed hysterically. When he calmed down he mused out loud, "The portrait of this woman looks like Hagrid! I have to see this! On second thought, I might fry my brains permanently! And the hippogriff just scratched him!"

Dobby answered calmly. "The wound got infected. The infirmary didn't know what to do, so they asked Dumbledore for instructions. The Headmaster told them to pretend nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Draco visibly got worse. Finally Master Lucius couldn't take it anymore and visited young Draco, together with a good doctor of St. Mungo's. They treated the infection but young Master Malfoy almost lost his arm."

Dobby frowned.  "The faculty treated the recovery as proof that Master Draco was lying about the severity of his lesions. They didn't care that a professor's badly delivered class had been about to kill a student, they didn't see the peril of political considerations dictating health delivery in the infirmary."

Harry grabbed his wand and looked sharply at the elf. "You aren't Dobby, are you?"

"Why do you think so?"

Harry said loudly, "Because your answers are complex and reasoned, not like Dobby!  I love Dobby but he speaks simply."

Dobby bowed to Harry. "It is me, Sir Harry Potter. Whenever I'm in the Manor, I am able to speak with more depth because my family has been serving the Malfoys for 500 years. We are used to the magic here. Where the magical configuration is different, I cannot think as deeply as I do in here."  

 


	8. The book and its secrets

 

_I been alone  
All the years  
So many ways to count the tears  
I never change  
I never will  
I'm so afraid the way I feel _  
 (I'm so afraid, _Fleetwood Mac_ )

Eventually the time came when N. Tonks went to the Manor for an interview with the councillors. They were sitting in the parlour, when an elf introduced N. Tonks and a broad-shouldered, auburn-haired, bearded man came in.

Harry had difficulty managing not to laugh outright. Draco had been sporting his Crookshanks look of contentment. When he saw _Nicholas_ Tonks, his expression looked distinctly lost. Soon, however, the Malfoy Mask came up and Draco reacquired the poise he was famous for.

Draco asked courteously, "Any relation to Andromeda Tonks?"

The man replied, almost angrily, "We come from a distant branch of the Tonks family. We have been wizards for centuries and it would pain us to mix with those muggleborns!"

Draco replied urbanely, "At one time I would have agreed wholeheartedly with you. However, I've realized that blood is not that important at all. It is the accomplishments of an individual that should be considered, not their provenance or family connections."  
The interview started, Harry was alarmed to note a gleam in Draco's eyes, which he got only in the cases when the potential for a prank was high.

The councillors recounted their story, and N. Tonks asked incisive, intelligent questions. Later on, N. Tonks asked nonchalantly, "Wasn't your cousin implicated somewhat, Lord Malfoy?"

Draco answered smugly, "Yes, she was, Nymphadoring Tunks. A really rather nasty piece of work, I must say."

N. Tonks, visibly angered, shouted, "How can you say that of your cousin, Draco! Of all the nerve!"  
The blond replied bitingly, "Well, at least I would not go to her home and pretend to be someone else, would I, N. Tonks?"

Tonks, seeing that the gig was up, decided to come clean. The beefy auburn-haired man changed form and became the willowy Tonks. Draco smiled genially and said, "You can go with Hermione and find something to wear for dinner, Tonksie!"

When they were having a relaxed dinner, Harry broached another subject. "We would like you to advise us, Tonks. As you know, we disbanded the Auror force. While the volunteers take up most of the work, there are still cases too hard or difficult to handle. We need experienced people to help solve them. You know very well your former co-workers and other able-bodied individuals. We want you to make a list of these people, so they can be contacted and form part of the new Magical Police. Of course you would act as an advisor to the councillors and would rate the corresponding payment."

Later Harry was talking, or rather whining, to Draco about his scant clothes. He started to say, "When are we going on a shopp…?" Draco hurriedly put his hand over Harry's mouth to get him to stop. Still it was useless, Narcissa's ears pricked up and she said, "Did someone mention a shopping spree? Oh, we are going to have so much fun! Clothes for the Seekers, Ron, Hermione and, of course, the Twins." The cowardly Twins were covertly making their leisure way out of the room and into safety, when they found the doors locked and they were forced to walk back and sit, courtesy of the Elder wand.

Narcissa went on in shopping mania, "We'll leave here at 9 o'clock so we can get the best hours in Milan, Madrid and Paris. I'll have to coordinate all the Floo calls to make. Kreacher!" The elf appeared and bowed to the blonde, visibly unnerved because of the magnitude of the tasks awaiting him.

Harry continued whining, "Madrid, Paris, who ever goes shopping all the way to those places?" Draco replied soberly, "Mother does! I warned you, Potter, and you didn't listen. Now you've managed to sink us into the morass of clothes!"

"Me? She's not my mother, she's yours!"

Remus looked at a visibly cowering –and beautiful – Tonks, and decided to rescue her. He murmured, "While Narcissa is distracted, you can escape via the Floo, but I'd rather you stay and talked with me."

Tonks replied, "I might do that." Remus ruthlessly opined, "Or you could continue to be in the open, until Narcissa realizes her niece is here, and on the eve of one of her famed shopping sprees."

Tonks shivered and said, "Thanks, Remus. You are with them, then?"

Remus replied, "Yes, I believe in what they are doing. Sometimes they are impulsive, maybe even vengeful at times, but if you had endured what they have, maybe you would be like that too. Dumbledore promised to offer us the perfect solution: we would not have to do much, just follow him blindly and obey. Ultimately that leads to stagnation and chaos, no matter if it is taken by the Light or the Dark."

Remus led Tonks to a small receiving room off the North wing of the Manor. They sat together, their knees touching. Remus felt a great protectiveness toward the beautiful Metamorphmagus. He'd always admired her, her pluck and will to succeed even having bad reflexes. But this attraction was seemingly new. Remus knew that in the normal process of living, he would take time to get to know her better and engage in a deeper friendship. Sometime down the line, in maybe two or three years, they would get together.

But he felt vibrantly alive right now, and the wolf spurned him to assert himself. He would try to take a shortcut, and if Tonks allowed it, they'd be together.

Remus kissed Tonks with fire and passion. In his mind, it was kind of a sad kiss too, because he felt he was saying goodbye to so many things: the illusion that he and his friends were always fair, the seemingly non-existence of James' and Lily's trust when they believed him to be the spy, Sirius's face the morning after he pulled his trick with Severus, still stubborn yet full of remorse.

He realized that he was growing out of a part of his life he had always clutched close to his heart, until the Wolf, with sly cunning, tempted him with new people to meet, ideas to dissect and fight for – or against.

Tonks felt overwhelmed with Remus' passion. She wouldn't think that the soft-spoken, quiet professor could be so passionate and enthralling. She intended to hold on to him, no matter if he was a werewolf or not. Her parents wouldn't object, and Dumbledore, well, she didn't have to worry anymore about him, did she?

\--

In the dining room, they received the visit of Headmaster Snape. Severus apparently took some delight with the doleful atmosphere he perceived when he got in. Draco asked tiredly, "What happened, Sev?"

"As you know, I've assumed my new position; unfortunately I cannot remain the potions teacher and Head of Slytherin."

Draco perked up and exclaimed, "Who did you choose, Sev? Is he a cunning fellow?"

Severus replied, visibly garnering patience to deal with his suddenly exuberant godson, "At first I thought of employing Horace Slughorn. He's good with potions."

"However I went to his abode and found it in a state of some disrepair. Apparently he had been attacked, and even the chairs seemed to sigh! Needless to say I left, and then I thought about Oxidian Greengrass, a distant uncle of Daphne's. He fits the bill and would make a credible Head of Slytherin. I spoke with him and he is willing to shoulder the burden."

"While moving into my new quarters, something strange occurred: the portrait of Dumbledore is missing. What I mean is that the painting is ok; there is just no image of Dumbledore there. I spoke to the painter and she told me she'd never heard of something like that happening."

The next day was unparalleled joy (for Narcissa and surprisingly Hermione and Harry) and also of unmitigated hardship for the rest of them, including three poor house-elves.

Harry learned that there were places especially famed for their product lines, like couture in Paris, leather in Spain, and magical accessories in Milan. He got a completely new wardrobe to cause the envy of everyone else at Hogwarts. Suspiciously, the colours of his attire tended to complement those of Draco's clothes, as if Narcissa was subtly telling them something.

Eventually they ended up very tired, and Harry had to postpone for another day the search for the diary.

\--

On Wednesday, Ron, Hermione and the Twins would visit the Burrow, Remus was escorting Tonks to the movies, and Harry only had Draco to contend with.

Harry started mentioning how he liked the new line of cloaks of Madame Malkin's, how they went well with all of his new clothes. Draco lazily drawled that he was too tired from their expedition to go buying again.

Harry pouted prettily and sulked a bit more, and Draco fell for that. Disgruntled, he grabbed his money bag and Apparated out.

Harry hurriedly left the parlour to visit the portraits. The one he was looking for was easy to spot, because the woman really looked like Hagrid, a beardless one at that. Mathilda, however, had a nasty disposition, not at all sweet like the half-giant. In fact, the portrait behaved like his aunt Marge, spouting abuse at him and threatening him with telling Lucius.

No wonder Draco detested the portrait, no wonder Draco disliked Hagrid.  
Harry moved the frame aside and grabbed the key. He hurriedly left, not hearing the keening sounds of Mathilda as she was jostled.  
Harry almost ran to get to Draco's room. Eventually he got there and just stood in front of the door, almost sensing the powerful wards. He took out the key – which was a long, golden key seemingly like something out of a fairy tale – and pushed it into a keyhole that suddenly materialized in the door.

The wards were bypassed and the door opened with a loud click. Harry got inside.  
He knew that the diary or whatever was on or below the bed. He also remembered how Draco used to unobtrusively press the floor on the right side of the bed, just there.

Harry stepped on that part of the floor and applied some force. Presently a rustling sound caught Harry's attention. He looked at the bed and beheld a book upon it!

The book was black and grey and the weirdest thing was that Harry felt like it belonged with him. He felt a sense of deep security coming from it.

Still Harry used the spell Hermione had researched, to find out if an artefact was Dark. Harry intoned, " _Latus est!"_ He motioned with his wand and hoped for the best.

It was not to be. The spell showed that it was a Dark object. Therefore Draco was possessed; therefore all the struggles had been engineered by Voldemort. _Future_ Draco would not send a Dark artefact to himself, not knowing who would receive it.

Harry walked some paces from the bed, and swishing and flicking his invisible wand with verve, he shouted, " _Incendio!"_

The spell was about to hit the book when it was stopped by a _Protego_ shield. Harry was a very powerful wizard and he had the added incentive of being angry, but the magic of the Elder wand proved superior.

Narcissa Malfoy moved her wand menacingly and coming near the bed, said, "You disappoint me Harry! You acted impulsively. I know you are angry, so let me tell you a little story to settle your nerves."

"This is the story of a little girl and her cousin, how they grew close while kids, and then grew apart when they were at Hogwarts. It's a story of regret on the part of everyone. The little girl, become a married woman and mother, despaired of seeing her cousin again. He was condemned without trial and sent to Azkaban. When she foolishly tried to get the Headmaster to give him a trial, she was _obliviated_. Her cousin spent 12 long years in Azkaban. Only the memory of his godson kept him sane. Eventually he escaped and was reunited with him. Her cousin must have thought that things would go well."

"It wasn't meant to be so, or rather, the Headmaster didn't wish it so. Sirius was virtually subjected to house arrest, under the guise of protecting him from Azkaban, as if the esteemed head of the Wizengamot could not arrange for a speedy trial where there'd be witnesses to say they had seen Pettigrew!"

"Some time ago I was hearing songs of our youth in a pub in London and I met Sirius again. After we argued, we became close. He told me about his problems with Dumbledore, and I told him about my worries for Lucius and my son."

"We met three times more in that place; we'd sing to our songs, we exchanged gossip and theories. My husband, in a fit of his malign brilliance, had stumbled upon the idea of using Kreacher to set up a trap for you. I informed Sirius of that, and he told me to let it be! He wanted the trap to be sprung. He was so tired, so depressed of being imprisoned again, that he'd do anything to get out. He made a new Will, leaving me everything, so Dumbledore wouldn't have access to the properties. He specifically advised me to be very careful about 12 Grimmauld Place. He felt physically ill, having to live there, but the tyrannical Headmaster would offer no succour."

"I remember vividly the last time I saw him. We met for singing and drinking time as usual. Sirius had with him the Black diaries. These were enchanted books that could be exchanged and used to write back and forth. There was no need to use owl post or anything, you just wrote on the diary and the recipient saw the entry and responded."

"Sirius commented that he also had a pair of Mirrors used for conversation and had given one to you. It felt good to be trusted by Sirius to this extent."

"When we left the pub we were followed by two persons and almost fell to an ambush."

"You know about Muggles and their weapons, you know that a machine-gun is a fearful instrument of death, with it you can wreak great havoc. The thing is, you only have to know some key facts to be able to handle this weapon."

"You surely think that a horcrux is an instrument of such power, that only really strong individuals such as Voldemort or Dumbledore are capable to make one."  
"You are wrong, horcruxes are like machine guns: fearful devices that require few instructions to function."

"A horcrux needs only three things to be made: a murder, an appropriate relic, and the incantation."

"I tell you that it came to pass that in this occasion Sirius murdered his would-be assailant, knowing that if he did not do this the Dark Lord and Dumbledore would be after him with a vengeance; the relic was present, in the form of the Black diaries, and I spoke the incantation."

"The horcrux having been duly made, we Apparated out of there. One of the diaries was destroyed during the attack, but the other survived. I left Sirius with it. I remember it as if it was yesterday, the light drizzle, the refracted light of the Muggle lamps, Sirius' hair plastered to his head; he was clutching the diary like a lifeline and keeping it safe from the rain."

"This memory somewhat sustains me. When I heard about Sirius's demise, in that hellish and endless night of despair when I was told that Lucius would be in Azkaban, I imagined that Sirius would have arranged for you to get the diary. And I didn't want that to happen, right then. Kreacher had been Sirius' elf, and was bound to obey his wishes, but I managed to convince him to delegate the task of giving you the diary to another elf, who I conveniently ordered to do some chores far away."

"I knew Draco would probably walk there and see the diary. Given that he is so curious, he would keep it and start writing on it."

"Draco probably scanned the magic of the diary looking for malign intent. He is a member of a prominent family, and it behoves him to be cognizant of methods of covert assassination. Such deadly gifts are common in this environment."

"I sensed Draco poised at a crossroads, having to make a momentous decision, trying to arrange his wishes with the heavy yoke of his birth. Lucius could not advise him, in fact, he was the cause of much confusion. I would also be unable to help, because Draco saw me as devoted to the Dark, which I am not."

"I know someone who had faced the same conundrum as Draco, this person eventually chose a different house than his parents wanted. He refused to participate in Dark magic; he became an admired leader of the Light, until he was horribly betrayed. This person knew what it meant to grow light in a Dark family. I know him very well because he is my cousin Sirius."

"So you see, Harry. I was very interested in the interaction Draco-Sirius. With honest criticism and support, Draco was able to grow beyond his father's crutches. I know Draco will make his choices, determined by him, and not dictated by any other, whether called Voldemort or Dumbledore."

"That's also why I had to stop you. You can't destroy the diary, because it holds the key to bringing Sirius back!"

Narcissa sat on the bed and grabbed the diary. She then handed it to Harry saying, "Come on, have a chat with Sirius!"  
Harry replied flustered, "Don't I have to write in blood or something?"  
Narcissa growled, and said, "Of all the irreverence!" She angrily strode to the other side of the room and grabbing Draco's owl called Hermes, took out one of his feathers.

The poor owl looked at them enraged as Narcissa offered the feather to Harry. "You will find Draco's ink in that drawer over there." Then Narcissa left the room.

Harry found the ink and got ready to write. He saw that approximately one third of the pages were already full. He got to the last entry and wrote:

_Sirius?  
  
Yes, what happened Draco?  
  
With what?  
  
Weren't you going to speak with this person about your feelings?  
  
Who?  
  
You're not Draco. Who are you?  
  
Don't you recognize me, Padfoot?  
  
Harry!  
  
Yes, it's me._  
  
 _Great to see you, or read you, again. Hey kid, please stop the waterworks or the pages will be unusable._  
  
I'm sorry, Sirius  
  
You don't have to be, Harry. I'm just glad you are OK and we'll talk.

Harry played with the diary, and mentally chastising himself, tried to open it to the middle of the written pages to see what Draco had written about. However the pages just refused to budge and instead went to the end, he could presently see Sirius' writing:

_That was naughty, Harry!_   
  
_I want to know!_   
  
_Let me tell you what we can do, when you've written enough, I will let you see something and I will let Draco see something._   
  
_Spoilsport!_

_(Sigh) It's how it has to be, Harry._   
  
_Did you know this is a Dark artefact?_   
  
_(Sigh) It is not, I can see very well! (Snort) Of course it was created giving in exchange a human life. It's bound to be classified as Dark. You will find that magic can give almost everything back, if the coin is good enough._   
  
_Sirius, are you OK? You are writing strangely, with words in parentheses and all._

_Harry, that's the style I picked up when I_ _observed some Muggles' computing equipment._  
  
 _You snooped around people's computers?_  
  
 _(Sigh) Calm down, Harry! What was I to do then? Go to Snape's room and make faces at him for hours? After the few first days, it wasn't fun anymore._  
  
 _It's all my fault, that you are dead and have no body._

_(Growl) It is not your fault, Harry. If you persist in this awful interpretation I will thwack you upside the head with this tome! I knew that it was a trap going in. I'm sure Dumbledore knew it, too. Prongslet, when I was in Azkaban, I consoled myself daily with the thought that they would realize their foolish mistakes and come take me to liberty that day or the next. It never happened but still I had a little hope. Then I escaped, and found you, and we were together for a while. Then the Order took to watching me minutely, as if I was in Azkaban again. It was unendurable because there was now no hope of succour, however farfetched. When Narcissa told me about the plan, I thought it would be a means of escape._   
_(Smirk) So whatever the results of that day, it happened in part because I wanted an out. You have no part in that, kid!_

 


	9. Family trouble

_Some are like water_  
 _Some are like the heat_  
 _Some are a melody and some are the beat_  
 _Sooner or later, they all will be gone_  
 _Why don't they stay young?_  
(Forever young, _Alphaville)_

Harry continued writing on the diary until he was interrupted by Narcissa, who came back.  
"We need to get you out of here, Draco is coming back!"  
"How do you know? Did you put a tracking charm on him?"

"Of course not, silly boy! Madame Malkin is a good friend of mine and was persuaded to let me know when Draco leaves her shop. Right now he is headed apparently to Fortescue's. If I know my son, we have some time before he gets back."

Narcissa wondered aloud, "Do you think Sirius will want to talk to me? I tried to speak with him after he got here, but he was angry with me and refused."

Harry acted as the go-between for the solid Black and the book Black. He wrote:

_Sirius, do you want to talk to Narcissa? She's OK for being a Malfoy, and we had a great time shopping!_   
  
_(Groans) Better you than me! OK, I'll talk or write to Cissa._

Harry handed over the book and the feather to Narcissa. She grabbed the feather, dipped it in ink and began writing tremulously.

_Are you ok, Sirius?_   
  
_Yes, I am, considering that I've been kidnapped, currently reside in the Manor and have to listen to the secrets of two teenage boys!_   
  
_But how can you be kidnapped when you are a book, you can at most be book-napped!_   
  
_Cissa, that wasn't funny (glares)!_   
  
_So come out and fight, get your lazy self here and we will discuss this thoroughly, with hexes if you like. We're working on ways to get you back._

_As you remember, we were discussing songs that came out while you were imprisoned.  
  
(Grumbles) Falsely imprisoned!  
  
Yes, falsely! At any rate, there was a great Disco revival from 1985 to 1990, one of the notable songs was a remake of _ Good times _._  
  
 _(Groans). That's awful! You know I don't like Disco music much. Is this true, Cissa, or are you trying to get a rise out of me (wink, wink)?_  
  
 _Only one way to find out, grouchy! Get yourself over here. You have two boys who need you._

Harry poked Narcissa gently, reminding her of the time. She wrote hurried goodbyes to Sirius and grabbed the diary and put it in its hiding place. She swished her wand and the diary disappeared. She made sure the ink container did not appear touched. She knew how Draco was an acute observer of the environment, and more if this boy was concerned.

She took the golden key and said to Harry, "I'll make sure the key goes where it should. Why Draco insists on riling Mathilda I will never know!

Harry replied, "She is a mean woman, she likes to provoke people and wants to lord it over them, even if she's dead."

Narcissa answered, "Wouldn't you be sour if you were cursed into having a face like a giant, when you had been very pretty? Some people were so incensed by her cutting remarks that they cursed her so, and she remained that way until death.

"See you around, Harry. Draco will probably look for you in your room."

\--

The situation at the Burrow was a little tense at the moment. Molly was in the kitchen, preparing tea. Her husband would probably just come to stay for a little while, because he had been elected Speaker for Magic in their reunion. Fortunately that title only lasted three months, not something durable, like Dumbledore would choose.

The living room held some threadbare furniture, but it was immaculately clean and well-cared for. The wood gleamed, the metal vases and handles of the drawers were shining magnificently. It could be easily deduced that a family of modest means lived there. It could also be sensed that a lot of love had been used to care for the room and its occupants. Charlie, Bill and his girlfriend Fleur, Ginny, Ron and Hermione and the Twins were sitting there. After some brief glares between Bill and Ron, discussion started on the safest subject: Quidditch. Ron was sanguine about the chances of the Cannons, especially now that he'd managed to convince the blond Slytherin to support them too.

Charlie was a bit out of the Quidditch loop, so the others filled him with information about their favourite teams and England's chances to win the World Cup.

Molly returned with the tea and it was duly served with the help of Ginny and Fleur.

Eventually Ron started the serious discussion. He explained that he had only pretended to dislike Harry so he could learn about the headmaster's machinations. Examining cold-bloodedly the facts of the case, there had only been one option to believe in: Harry had been framed, and by the most trusted individual in the world!

This man had sought to destroy Harry's spirits by showing him that all his friends distrusted and hated him. He cast spells that would cause people sympathetic to Harry to miss his trial.

In all of that, the headmaster had been enthusiastically supported by half his family. It pained him so much, that sometimes he thought about casting the ritual of Disownment on himself and choosing a new family name.

Molly and Bill gasped. Molly started crying, and Bill said, "It is true what you say, Ron. I would like to offer my explanations, if I may."

"The last few days we have been subjected to the news of Dumbledore's web of corruption and deceit. It seemed that nothing was sacred to the man, not riches, nor life, nor death. But in the time leading to the trial we were not privy to that information."

"For us, Dumbledore was still the shining hero who conquered Grindelwald, the defender of the light and someone we could trust with our very lives. Indeed, many of us did that on a routine basis."

Ron countered, "But how could you trust him when he decided single-handedly to give Harry to some Muggles to raise? Didn't that ring any bells in you, Mother? Year after year Harry faced the most insurmountable odds in Hogwarts, didn't you wonder why this was allowed to happen, Charlie?"

"I know you didn't become friends with Harry until later, but weren't you even a little worried about Dumbledore's stupid orders to the Order, his policy of no letters and his decision to sequester Harry in Privet Drive?"

Charlie replied, a little angered, "Dumbledore made a good case when he pointed out that Harry was acting like a loose cannon, going where he willed. It was time he learned to dominate his impulses or we would be in a lot of trouble!"

Fred glared at his older brother and answered curtly, "I hate it to break it to you, Charles, but the Wizarding World is not arranged like one of your bucolic and idyllic Dragon preserves in Romania. What is needed is not brainless obedience to stupid rules, but imaginative thinking and attention to people!"

Not to be outdone, George glared at Bill, "And the world does not revolve around the principles of Gringotts, Bill! While you are in utter thrall to the goblins, there might come a moment when even they want you to seize the moment and do something on your own. Harry does this, and has saved scores of people with this gift. If you don't believe me, you can consult your girlfriend. He saved Gabrielle, Fleur's sister, during the Triwizard Tournament."

The snide voice of Ginny interrupted with, "He didn't. Gabrielle would have been picked up eventually by the staff!"

Hermione replied smugly, "Just shows how little you really know, Ginny! Given all that we know of the man, do you think that even for a moment he cared enough for the people to have a contingency plan? Probably it would fit his schemes very well if someone died and Harry felt responsible. It would be a huge step for his _faux_ -prophecy thing or his need to break Harry."

Ron turned to Ginny with a saddened look in his eyes, "Your attitude makes me sad, Ginny. After all, it was you who Harry rescued from the Chamber. If he hadn't, you would be dead and we'd have gotten Voldemort some years before. You should have remembered this and worked for his release. You would not have been alone. As it is, you might end up alone if you keep going in this manner."

Molly went to the kitchen to get more tea and called Bill, Charlie and Ginny to her. Eventually, she said, "Can you come here and give me a hand, Ron and Fred?"

The two Weasleys went to the kitchen, as they opened the door, Fred could see a pale hand, not moving, near the floor. He took out his wand and motioned for Ron to do the same.

They stood in the doorway and observed a scene of mayhem and confusion. Bill, Charlie and Ginny were reclining in the chairs, obviously unconscious or dead, while Molly prepared to go after them.

They hastily made their way out of the room. Ron cast a spell to prohibit movement out of the room, the spell also slowed time within the room. Ron could not forget the scene inside, the bodies of his siblings. His mother standing there, utterly cold. He could not, he would not believe that any of them were dead, until he absolutely had to.

And Ron the strategic thinker came to the fore, and he knew what he had to do. He ordered the Twins to stand guard and not let anyone in or out of the Burrow. He apprised them of his mother's apparent attack. Then he and Hermione left.

\--

Harry made it to his room safely and was putting on his silk pyjamas, courtesy of Narcissa, when someone knocked on the door.

Smiling to himself, Harry opened the door and beheld a grumbling Draco, flicking his wand lazily to order the movement of many cloaks using _Mobilicorpus._

Draco entered, sent the clothes to the closet, and sauntered up to Harry. Suddenly Harry felt a little exposed, being here in his pyjamas and Draco dressed completely.  
Draco smirked and had that disturbing glint in his eyes, which Harry realized with a shudder, he had also seen from time to time in Sirius, damn grey eyes!

Draco asked innocently, "Could you levitate that small box from my bag and unshrink it? You will find the other cloaks you wanted there."

Harry prepared to do just that when he realized he didn't have his invisible wand. He must have left it in Draco's room!  
Draco continued sounding menacing and amused at the same time, "Or are you looking for this, Harry?" He shoved what was the wand into Harry's fingers.

Harry gulped, pouting wouldn't help here.

Draco continued, "I know you were intrigued by the book, Harry, and I wanted to tell you, but _he_ didn't. In fact, he came up with a lot of abstruse reasons involving a quest, and growing wisdom, and other vapours of Gryffindor's thinking. He even threatened me with a prank if I spilled the secret unasked! Now, I am as courageous as every Gryffindor." Draco glared and continued. "Though some doubt it, but a prank by him could be awful."

"But you didn't have to skulk to my room and prance around like a small deer, Harry. I will be avenged!"

Draco walked up to Harry, grabbed him by his lapels, and gave him a resounding kiss. Harry resisted the first milliseconds, but soon surrendered to the heat of the sensations running through him. He was about to open his mouth and invite that entrancing tongue inside, when he heard a sound like apparition.

Ron and Hermione took the news of Draco snogging their best friend seemingly nonchalantly. Inwardly, Hermione was kicking herself, 'This is awful. It's exactly what I want them to do but I interrupt them. If it were a Quidditch game it would be like I put one of those balls with the weird name, Waffle or something, into the wrong post. Hermione 1, Seekers 1.''

Ron immediately started explaining, "Sorry to interrupt, but I need your help. We were having a discussion at the Burrow, when mom called Bill, Charlie and Ginny, then she called Fred and me. We had time to see that our brothers and sister were thrown haphazardly into chairs, maybe victims of hexes or something. Mom looked so cold and forbidding, we left and I sealed the door and slowed time inside to keep anyone in. Fred and George are doing sentry duty at the Burrow, I went to get reinforcements, you."

Draco took out a small flat case and started punching on it. Soon a tone was heard and a sleepy Blaise asked what was up. Draco ordered him to come to Harry's room as soon as possible, meaning right now. He also called Pansy and invited her on an adventure. Finally he called Neville. When Neville intimated that Luna was there, Draco basically asked him to bring her too.

Hermione and Harry were flabbergasted, they couldn't speak. It was Ron, in his steady way, who asked the penetrating question, "That functions like a fellytone, did you just use a fellytone in the Manor?"

Draco replied seemingly angered, "It's not a fellytone, Weasley, it's a telephone! How many times must I repeat that before you finally understand?"

Ron glared at Draco and the blond was content. For the moment at least, the red-head would not sink into despair at the thought that half of his family might have been murdered.

Draco continued, "It's a portable telephone. It's a celluling phone. It can function in the Manor because it's being powered by a special kind of battery that can withstand the effects of magic. Also the main elements are carefully insulated from any magical contact. There are relatively few of these devices, Ron, so that's why you haven't seen one."

Suddenly there were multiple apparition sounds and Harry was concerned that maybe they were under attack by the Death Eaters and the wards had failed, when he recognized Neville, Luna, Blaise and Pansy.

Remus and Tonks had just returned from their movie expedition. They'd gone to a cinema in London that specialized in older films. They had seen a film about space aliens.

Admittedly Tonks had not appreciated Remus guffawing and saying that the alien looked like a flobberworm. Still, they had a good time.

They entered the Manor, still holding hands. Remus observed, "Something's off. I feel Harry is concerned, I feel a lot of them are worried upstairs. We have to get there." Remus started running and transformed into a wolf in mid-stride, who could run rings around the old Remus. Tonks just watched disconsolately as the wolf ran away. She continued running and promised the wolf a good kick when she caught up with him.

In the room, they had all been acquainted with the situation and were prepared to Apparate, following the instructions of Ron, when they heard strong knocking at the door. Harry opened it and found Remus there. Tonks was just arriving, glaring at Remus.

Harry invited them in. Remus explained that he felt their anxiety in the air. They told Remus the reason and he agreed to go with them.

They Apparated to the Burrow, first Ron and Hermione, who performed the ritual to open the wards. After checking for the Twins and finding them in commanding positions overlooking the entrance, they awaited the second wave.

Harry and Draco apparated in, followed by Neville and Luna. Blaise and Pansy were next, and at last, Remus and Tonks showed up.

Harry, Draco and Remus stormed the kitchen. They were unnerved to find the Weasleys lying there. Harry cast _Stupefy_ on Mrs. Weasley, Draco checked the bodies and found them in good health, they had only beenunder a numbing spell and hetold so to the others.

Remus couldn't see anything, but he could sense something. A shadowy presence, a whisper of a doubt. His sense of smell told him there was someone else still in the room, and he pounced. He wished for claws, got them and used them to rip apart an invisibility cloak in front of him, he grasped the man's arms, and started to cut into them.

Draco said, "What are you doing here, Avery?"

McNair replied, "Shut up, you traitor! The Master will get you in the end!"

Draco took out a bottle of _Veritaserum_ he had hastily grabbed at the Manor, and gave McNair the needed three drops. Then he asked, "Why are you here?"

"We are here to show the Wizarding people that no one is safe. Their Speaker for Magic would come here and be killed, along with his family, for daring to oppose our Lord. It was easy to use _Imperio_ on the woman and force her to _stupefy_ her children. We would do it with all of them until the man showed up, and then we'd kill them all."

"How many are with you?"

"Five more, including the leader."

"Who is the leader?"

"I can't say."

"Where are the other ones?"

"In the shed."

The Twins and the Slytherin and Gryffindor-Ravenclaw couples went to the shed.  
Blaise was grumbling moodily to himself when he was whacked by Pansy, who said, "Cheer up, Blaise! Soon it will be over and you can go back to your beauty sleep."  
Neville was walking warily ahead, when he asked Luna if she sensed something unusual. She replied, "There's a high concentration of snorkack pheromones, also the presence of something very malign and old, and finally some glundings are present."

Neville knew he would repent of asking the question, but he wanted to know, "What is a glunding?"  
Luna replied eerily, her voice held commanding confidence, "A glunding is an essential being of the Universe. It can be any species, what it must do is observe, see. These are true Seers, not like the ones you are familiar with who talk about prophecies. These beings See and watch and feel, and their presence confirms the Universe. The Muggles have arrived at some snippets of this information in their Quantum theories."

Finally, they decided to storm the shed. Neville blew up the door and the other three immediately charged in. The Death Eaters defended themselves ferociously, using Dark curses. Pansy used one herself to sever the leg of one of her assailants, while surprisingly, sweet Luna used a fearsome curse on the other Death Eater attacking Pansy and caused him to lose his head.

The remaining two miscreants, watching how fiercely the new attackers reacted, decided to surrender then and there.

Remus walked through the Burrow, he felt the presence of all these smells, and he could identify much of the sources, except one, that kept teasing his mind. An old scent that he hadn't sensed in years. He hesitated a little opening the door of Percy's room, and thus was unable to see the figure of a phoenix as it burned and disappeared completely, he just had a few of the after-images, without grasping what had caused them. He mused that the assailants seemed to know entirely too much about the Burrow and its daily life. Still he felt he was poised on a revelation when…

"Remus, there you are!" A visibly enlightened Tonks said. "We captured all the miscreants. All the Weasleys are fine, but this attack is unsettling."

In the living room, the rescue party and the Weasleys were trying to calm down. Suddenly a ringing tone had them all scrambling for cover until Draco sheepishly took out his cell phone and answered his call, the elder Weasleys glared at him, and Ron and Hermione glared in retaliation at Bill and Charlie. Ginny was suspiciously silent.

Mrs. Weasley had observed Draco, and although he remained outwardly the Slytherin Prince, she had seen how worried he had been about Ron and Hermione, and ultimately all of them. Ron had confided in her about the fellytone thing, and though she didn't understand it, she felt that it had been used to protect her and her family. It was high time to let the past go.

It was Draco's mother who called, she had been apprised of the attack.

Narcissa peremptorily suggested, more like _ordered_ , that the Weasleys could make their abode in Diamond Manor, a property belonging to the Blacks which was situated 20 miles north of York.

Draco told Ron and Hermione and the Twins about his mother's offering. They agreed immediately and put the idea to the other Weasleys.

At first Bill and Charlie didn't want to go to a property controlled by Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, whereupon Ron lost his patience and nearly shouting, said, "Draco helped me a lot in order to rescue you. Without him it's very probable that one of us would be dead. So how is it possible that the fact that his last name is Malfoy changes completely this contribution? Really, you have to start operating at least with a mental age of 17 years."

Ron also knew how to engage his mother's attention. He mentioned that the property, Diamond Manor, belonged to the Blacks and had been left uninhabited for 10 years, so surely they would need to face the herculean task of making it fit to live in, helped by some house-elves.

Mrs. Weasley looked at them with hope, Hermione frowned, disturbed about the apparent elf-slavery.

After being chastised by their younger brother, the older siblings finally agreed and Draco made the arrangements to transport them to Diamond Manor. He also prevailed on Remus to send a Patronus message to Arthur indicating the change in plans, so the Speaker for Magic wouldn't go to a possible Death Eater trap.

Draco had Kreacher transport him to the Diamond Manor, where he noticed the coordinates and just grabbed several books. He made the portkeys with the same password: _Constance_. Draco made sure that there was enough food and shelter at the Manor, he told the house-elves about the Weasleys and what to expect. Then he apparated to the Manor and gave the portkeys to the Weasleys.

Finally, after a trying day, they made their way to the Malfoy Manor. They were ready to go to their rooms when Hermione asked, uncharacteristically timid, "Can I use your phone, Draco?"  
Draco replied, "Sure Hermione, here it is."

He took out his phone, flipped it with panache and put it on her palm. Hermione soon got the hang of it and used it to call her parents. She told them that she missed Crookshanks now and asked them if they could please take him to the Leaky Cauldron and she'd be there at 10 to pick him up.

Hermione quickly bade them goodbye and went to her room. The three males went to Harry's room, to see the piece of paper where Harry had written his bet.  
As was to be expected, he had won the bet. Where Draco opined that Hermione would call for Crookshanks very soon, and Ron thought she would endure weeks, Harry had been right, to the day.

What had Ron and Draco sputtering and glaring balefully at Harry were the conditions of the bet, which were nothing too imposing, in Harry's opinion. At any rate, they would soon grow weary of giving him such malevolent stares.

When Ron challenged Draco to a game of chess, Harry was secretly relieved. Surely the lofty atmosphere of chess would soothe their egos.

After some time, Harry noticed with chagrin that the redhead and the blond seemed to be following a particular brand of chess, where it didn't matter how many pieces you had, but how many pieces you destroyed. They were muttering, "Take that, Potter-bishop, yeah, hack off his arm!" and "Down with Harry-rook, make him suffer, yes I want to see that smirk off his face!"

Harry couldn't believe that the intellectual, haughty atmosphere of chess had been reduced to such an unwholesome and thuggish outlook!

 


	10. Consequences II

_Take that look off your face.  
I can see through your smile.  
You would love to be right.  
I bet you didn't sleep good last night,_  
(Take that look off your face; _Lloyd Webber, Black)_

They spent some days in this manner, Ron visiting daily the Diamond Manor and trying to get through his thick-headed older brothers and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley had recognized that she acted egregiously wrong and begged Harry for his forgiveness.

Harry just smirked when told this, and continued eating. He would eventually forgive Mrs. Weasley, but she had to endure a little of what he went through first.  
Crookshanks and Hermione were reunited, and the cat seemingly prospered in the atmosphere of the Manor, too much according to Hermione.

There had been an infestation of mice near the South Wing for 210 years, and it was curbed and stopped by the mighty orange feline. Trouble was that the half-Kneazle took it upon himself to attack the house-elves. Apparently he thought the Malfoy elves were there only for his perusal and consumption. The harried elves took on increasingly panicked looks, the only ones who were able to defend themselves were Kreacher and Dobby, when they visited.

Crookshanks also took to stalking the owls, hoping to munch on one someday. Only Hedwig and Hermes retaliated and used their beaks to chastise the half-Kneazle.

What was infuriating for Hermione was that Crookshanks had taken a liking to Draco Malfoy and vice versa. The cat seemed to know when Draco entered a room and went to rub himself across his legs. Hermione would swear he even _purred,_ or maybe it wasn't the cat but the human. At any rate, it was unsettling.

Narcissa had a chat with Hermione, and she peremptorily told her to watch her cat or else.  
Hermione left this meeting with a heavy heart. When he got to Harry's room, Harry, Ron and Draco wanted to know what was wrong, so she told them.

Harry managed to hide his chuckles for five seconds, while Ron and Draco were guffawing loudly and even rolling on the floor. An enraged Hermione cast a very powerful Grey spell to shut them up and make them afraid.

She said, "Oh, shut it you! I've had it enough with testosterone-driven individuals. You will help me with Crookshanks, or else! I will put a bell on that orange fur ball so the stupid elves can get away! That will also alert the stupid owls! Don't just stand there and help me!"

"Oh, yes, the curse, I forgot." Hermione swished her wand and the curse was lifted.

A visibly cowed group comprised of Draco, Ron and Harry followed her commands.

\--

Later, in Draco's room, Harry was writing to Sirius:

_Are you sure you want to do that, kiddo?_  
  
Yes, I am, Sirius. It may be the only way they understand; I don't owe them anything, not a happy life, or a normal one. Will you still care for me?  
  
I will care for you and love you always, Prongslet.  
  
(Sigh) By the way, Draco said to remind you about the press conference today at 3.00 pm. (Grumbles)  
  
Really, Harry, it doesn't matter how much I may currently resemble an Appointment Book, I am not one!

_Quit whining, Sirius, it doesn't become you, you sound like a disco remake!_  
  
Cissa, when did you get here?  
  
Just now, when you were chastising poor Harry.  
  
(SIGH) Everyone chastises him, including me, I'm afraid to say. It isn't fair.  
  
Please, Narcissa, don't shout at me! Your use of exclamations was not aristocratic at all!  
  
Sirius! I swear I will hex you once you're back with us.  
  
Whatever, Cissa, what will we do about the D/H situation?  
  
What situation?  
  
The situation between Draco and Harry. I hope that, having eyes and brains and other stuff I don't have, you have managed to observe their behaviour and come to some conclusion.  
  
Sirius, your pitiful attempts at Slytherin sarcasm are duly noted and appreciated. Yes, I am cognizant of their attraction for each other and even managed to give them a hint; buying them colour coordinated clothes.  
  
Cissa, such daring features of your plan! No wonder none of them succeed, they are loony! (Sigh) We're dealing with an oblivious Harry, who wouldn't notice a hint if it smacked him in the face, and an equally oblivious Draco. If there was a prize for obliviousness, he would lose it because he'd be unaware.  
We have to help them, Sarcasm Mistress (sighs).  
  
I think I know a way. Tell them to talk to me, together.

_Hello, Sirius! Hello Black!_  
  
Nice to see you runts. Now I have a question to ask of you. Do you want to become Animagi?  
  
Wow, really, Sirius, that would be just great. I'd love to!  
  
That would be great, Sirius. I always wanted to learn but couldn't find anyone with the proper qualifications who I could trust.  
  
(Sighs) It would be easier if we could get Remus' help. Can he be trusted?  
  
Yes, he can, he was with us at the Burrow and helped Snape during my trial. He's grown.  
  
That is true. He seems a lot more observant and incisive than before. He'd be a fine addition.  
  
Who do you think I can trust with the news of my present state?  
  
I'd say Ron, Hermione, Remus, Neville, and the Twins.  
  
I agree with the above and would also include Pansy.  
  
(Shudders) I'm giving you permission to reveal my current conditions to the persons you mentioned before. Please don't hand this information like candy, because it could fall in the wrong hands, not only of Death Eaters, but the leftover Order, and all hell would break loose.

\--

It was two o'clock and Harry was munching on a sandwich, under the vigilant gaze of Draco.

Draco was fuming because Blaise was laughing uproariously. Zabini was saying, "Really, that red colour of your face complements beautifully the red and golden tie of Gryffindor you're wearing." Pansy added mockingly, "Is there something you're not telling me? Have you become a Gryffindork?"

Draco was debating whether to take out his wand and just curse Blaise, when other persons entered the Dining Room. Luna was talking about some mythical beast in the Andes which only fed from crystalline streams and protected passers-by from the cold. Neville was gazing intently at Luna, as had become common for him. Hermione was trying to act collected when it was obvious she wanted to laugh. The last person to enter was a green-faced Ron Weasley. He was wearing the uniform of a Slytherin, including green tie.

Blaise saw this and couldn't stop needling Ron, "Come on, Weasley! I knew you secretly wanted to be with us, but it is not necessary to wear the House colours on your face, though that green hue complements beautifully your tie." He chortled and the others followed suit.

Draco's eyes found Ron's, and they nodded, agreeing to a game of Potter-chess later on. The goal of the game was to off as many figures as possible pretending it was Harry. Draco had even invented a potion that made the chess pieces look like Potter. They released their frustrations in this way, and if Harry looked worried the next day, well, he deserved it for being a prat!

Talking about pests, maybe it was time to start being a Slytherin prat, notwithstanding the clothes. He seemingly glared at Ron, and said "It is all your fault, weasel!"

"Why do you say so, ferret?"

Time to deliver the payload, "If you hadn't insisted on that stupid bet…"

Harry looked alarmed; Hermione seemed interested and asked pointedly. "What bet, if I may be so bold as to ask?"

Ron gulped, and said, "When Crookshanks stayed with your parents, I was talking to Draco and forecasting that you could spend some weeks away from him. Draco insisted you would need him sooner, so we made a bet. The bet stipulated that the loser would carry the winner's books around school for a month. Later Harry heard us talking about the bet and wanted to find out about it. He did, and selected a date when you would call for your cat. We knew he'd win. He's always been aware of your moods and needs. However he chose to have us wear the uniforms of the opposite Hogwarts House during the press conference. It is awful!"

Hermione's expression clouded. She looked furiously at the three boys, Ron and Draco started to wish they hadn't told her about the bet. She said with an ice-cold voice, "It is awful what you did, but we must attend to our tasks today. I hope you meditate on your actions and see what led you astray."

"I will meet you at Hogwarts."

After some wrangling with the dates and places, Hermione had gotten what she wanted, Hogwarts and the open air.

Harry looked from behind the safe walls of Hagrid's hut as the last of the reporter stragglers arrived and looked for a place to sit. There were about 120 people present, and Harry was in a twist.

Hagrid had hastily bid them welcome, and then left, presumably to visit Madame Maxine.

Ron, Draco and Hermione were trying to cheer him up and failing. Finally, Draco was tired of the moody Potter. He commented, "Come on, Harry. Give them what they deserve! They didn't care at all during the long 10 years you spent in solitude in Privet Drive, they didn't care about your Hogwarts misadventures, they still didn't care when you were almost sent to Azkaban. If you don't take corrective actions, you will have them around your neck like that albatross around the Ancient Mariner."

Harry left the correct time pass by and entered twenty minutes late. He wanted them to feel what it was to wait inevitably for something. He was accompanied by Luna, Neville, Pansy, Blaise, Snape, Remus, Tonks, Narcissa and of course the fearsome trio, Draco, Ron and Hermione.

They took their positions around him, while Harry stood and leaned on the makeshift lectern.

Harry started, "I'm sure most of you expect me to welcome you with open arms, to reintegrate myself into the tapestry of magical life and continue being the good Savoir, doing all the tasks and chores required of a Savoir."

"If you think I will follow this road, you are sadly mistaken. The Wizarding World has done nothing for me, ever! When I was one year old and my parents were killed I was taken from said world and given to a Muggle family so they could raise me. Of course that family abhorred magic, all desirable within the webs weaved by the former headmaster. The Wizarding World didn't blink an eye. It accepted the phony excuses about my parents' deaths, my providential condition as Saviour, and my disappearance into the night with no regrets, because Dumbledore told them so, and they could not stand the man when he twinkled his eyes at them so."

"Later, when I returned to that world, all you were interested in were the latest gossip. You believed everything Skeeter wrote in the defunct _Daily Prophet._ So you believed I was turning Dark on the strength of my parseltongue abilities. You believed I was the Heir of Slytherin."

"Of course you believed the esteemed Cornelius Fudge – may he rot in hell – when he insisted that Voldemort had not risen and I was only a public-loving fool."

"You have never cared for me as a person, but as your symbol, your umbrella, the Boy Who Lived. Even so, you treated your shield most foully."

"It really makes no sense to load the weight of your combined expectations and put it on the shoulders of a one year-old toddler, or fifteen year-old boy. If Voldemort scares you so, by all means device ways to protect yourself effectively from him. But that would mean that you do something yourself, and you are hardly able to do that, to think outside the box. You just eat whatever the authorities and Dumbledore serve, and rest content knowing that it is another person, a mere boy, that has to do the sacrifice and be the tool."

"So we come to the Azkaban trial. The newspaper published I was guilty and you immediately assumed I was. You did nothing to insure that the trial was fair and I was ably represented, which does not surprise me, seeing as that supposedly august body known as the Wizengamot allowed Sirius Black to be shoved into Azkaban without trial."

"The die having been cast, it seemed to Dumbledore that all his schemes were coming to fruition, and I would have been sent to that island, and probably died there, without a further thought from your part."

"It was the pluck, daring and ingenuity of the people I'm honoured to consider friends that saved me from that fate. They fooled Dumbledore, turned the law against him and we're finished with him. I remain free."

"And that brings us to the naïve assumptions you are making about me returning to the fold and being your perfect Savoir or Sacrificial Lamb in one. I will nip this on the bud right now."

"You betrayed me, not only once but many times, through the long years I spent in the Muggle wilderness and the torments devised here, in this supposedly hallowed place of learning, you betrayed me. I wash my hands off of you, hypocrites!"

Harry stood up and intoned, "I solemnly swear on my word…"

Thudding' sounds were heard as several individuals in the audience, who presumably had an inkling what was coming, tried to stop Harry from completing what he had to say. They were petrified by the wands of Ron, Hermione and Draco. Harry had told them what he intended to do, and they had been on the lookout precisely for louts such as these.

Narcissa extended a _Silencio_ spell using her Elder wand. The spell covered the people who weren't sitting with Harry.

Harry continued visibly nonchalantly, "I solemnly swear on my word as Lord Potter, that I will not take arms or participate in any offensive action against Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, as long as he doesn't attack me or my true friends. This I swear on my word, this I swear on my magic."

There was an intense green light that briefly touched Harry. In a disquieting development, there were flashes of green light all over the place. They hovered for a second or two in front of the individuals, touched their heart, and then disappeared.

The reporters and other persons present realized what that meant, and were visibly crying. They no longer had a Boy Who Lived; they no longer had a Savoir.

Dumbledore was gone, and Harry Potter would not help them. They were alone against Voldemort.

Later, in the Manor, Harry and Draco were on Harry's bed, ostensibly communicating with Sirius. Harry was sitting on the edge, Draco directly behind him. He held on to Harry's hips carelessly as he wrote, and his chin was sunk in Harry's shoulder, sometimes he licked a part of his neck.

Harry wished they could stay like this forever, or as long as it took to get to the next part.

\--

_And then what happened?_  
  
A strong green light touched Harry, and then there were multiple green lights all over the place. They touched every individual there, including me, and then vanished.  
  
(Sigh) I'm worried. I knew what you were going to do, and I expected there would be only two lights, one for you and one for Voldie. But all these lights, is not something I've heard of.

The next day they were having breakfast at the Manor. Pansy, Luna, Neville and Blaise had stayed over.  
Luna was commenting, "I still think it was a bit childish for Harry to react that way. Now the Wizarding World is helpless."

Neville replied bitingly, "I think he reacted very well. You have no idea what it means when they put all the people's worries about safety on you. It sticks in your throat. You're supposed to push yourself higher so that others lead the tranquil, happy life you are forever denied."

Pansy said, "I liked what Potter did, it showed a certain Slytherin backbone. Wouldn't you say, Draco? Oh, wait, I forgot you are a Gryffindor now!"

Draco growled and threw a bread roll at Pansy. It was duly intercepted by Blaise, who put it on the table and continued eating, while saying, "Potter did the kindest thing. They will have to wake up and learn to defend themselves, maybe even think for themselves."

Draco added, "We all know Harry's heart. He will not be the Wizarding World's toy, but he could be its ally. There's a carefully worded escape clause in the vow he made that can be activated."

They were presently joined by Harry, Hermione and Ron. Soon the owls with the _Quibbler_ arrived. Hermione and Draco read the paper first, and they paled.  
Hermione said, "Harry, there's something you have to read in page 1. I don't know what it means."

Harry read:

**_Department of Mysteries caved in!_ **

_Yesterday at approximately 3:55 pm, the Department of Mysteries' ceiling and walls collapsed, trapping the people who were inside._  
Magical monitors indicate that it all began in the Prophecies section. Apparently all the prophecies that were stored there imploded simultaneously, and the power of that bout of magic and physical force was more than the building could withstand.  
This reporter has gleaned reports of private prophecies which also disappeared throughout the United Kingdom.  
There were 17 fatal casualties in the cave-in. Marcus Flint, a cousin of one of the victims commented, "We thought he'd be safer than the rest of us. We thought he would stand there at the end of it all."

_Staff writer – N Tonks_

Hermione started to speculate, "That's the exact moment when you made the vow, Harry, and the green light touched everyone. It must mean something that influenced the prophecies."

Draco added, "When you performed your vow, Harry, you stopped being the Boy Who Lived, the Savoir. We know about the supposedly original prophecy concerning you and the Dark Lord destroying each other. We know it was a fake planted by Dumbledore."

"Still, what if many other prophecies had been made on a similar theme, for example, "'A downtrodden Gryffindor, betrayed within and without, will rise from the ashes and destroy the Dark Lord.' Mind you, this snippet is my imagination, but you can see there could be many prophecies insisting on you as the Savoir, Harry. After all, it's how you are and how you have acted."

"When you went against the norm and uttered the vow, the prophecies lost their reason for existing. A prophecy could be construed as a piece of the future that speaks about some property of it. When you negated that future, as interpreted by the prophecies, they imploded."  
  
Harry frowned, shaking his head. "Hard to believe."  
  
Draco sighed and tried to convince the stubborn Gryffindor. "Anyway, they returned to the uncharted maze of probabilistic functions that truly govern the world. A prophecy concerning information about the future is a way to overrule causality, it will direct change done to the present in order to change a future event or make it happen. In such an environment, any change in the baseline of that world could cause a major reaction. I believe that many prophecies were predicated upon you as the Savoir."  
  
Harry said morosely, "How do you know this?"  
  
"After a talk with Granger, I read lots of books." Draco pointed at the Gryffindor. "You should know they didn't care whether you lived or died, it was only important to them that there exist one Savoir, one Boy Who Lived. When you refused point-black to be their Sacrificial Lamb, the prophecies were rendered completely flawed, null and void. Maybe part of the magic being released transformed itself into force and momentum and contributed to the destruction of the Department."

"Also, remember that there are other interesting artefacts in the Department, like the Veil. Indeed the whole Department gives off unwholesome vibes."

\--

Harry was disconsolate about the number of people killed. Luna, Neville, Hermione and Ron were trying to lighten him up, unsuccessfully, when Draco decided to handle the thorny issue.

He went up to Harry and put the _Quibbler_ in front of him, on page 7. He said, "Whose fault is it that 34 people died, Potter?"

Harry sputtered and read the news, which stated that a Muggle bus carrying 34 tourists had gone off the mountains of Italy. Harry said, "I don't see why this is anyone's fault, at first glance."

Draco replied cuttingly, "Let's suppose that the bus is operated by a company, partially owned by some wealthy individual. He could have ordered an investigation and told them to cancel this trip. I wouldn't care if the owner said that he had no way of knowing that. The fact is that he is responsible, according to your interpretation of responsibility."

Draco continued, "So what's going to be? Feeling responsible for everyone? That would be foolish. They had no business putting together all those damned prophecies. Maybe they even had malign intent. Perhaps they wanted to study them, or the magic creating them, in order to harness it for their own. At any rate you can't be responsible for things you can't control."

Harry looked dubitatively at Draco as he said, "If you put it that way, it sounds right."

Draco huffed, "I swear Potter, and sometimes it feels better talking to a dog than you!"

Harry smiled tremulously.

\--

Two days later, the daily owl post came in, in the form of Hedwig and Hermes. What was unusual was the fact that Hedwig flew straight to Draco, while glaring at Harry. Hermes flew indifferently towards Harry.

Everyone was commenting on the strange owl behaviour, when Crookshanks skulked in, instead of his usual prancing and commanding way, it seemed he wanted to melt in the shadows, possibly because of the bell tied with a leather ribbon around his neck. Still, the cat knew a place with a sharp edge where he rubbed the ribbon, and soon he would be free of the silly restriction. If a cat could smirk, he would.

Crookshanks went to Ron and meowed piercingly for him to pick him up and carry him, which a dumbfounded Ron proceeded to do. What made this so mystifying was the fact that Crookshanks and Ron cordially detested each other, so for the half-Kneazle to be on so peaceful terms with the redhead was curious in the extreme.

The Golden Quartet finally was forced to acknowledge that a prank had been played on them, and who were master tricksters? They scanned the room and located the Twins, who were making their way out of the room. Hermione quickly sent a charm to lock the doors and prevent the Twins' escape. Fortunately for Gred and Forge, this day they were under the protection of Narcissa, who sent the counter-hex. The door opened and the Twins blasted out of there like lightning.

Suddenly a small flying cannon rocketed past them and reached Ron. It was travelling so rapidly that it was either magically propelled or Ron's owl, Pig. Pig kept jumping from chair to chair bouncing on different people on his way. They expected Crookshanks to try and eat Pig, what they didn't know is that the cat was aware of the owl's speed, and would rather not spend a large amount of time chasing his food, not to mention what his Mistress – or Master – would do to him.

Eventually, Ron was able to read the letters from Charlie and Bill. They were slowly coming to the conclusion that they had been manipulated most of their lives by Dumbles. Surprisingly, it was the cool reporting style of the _Quibbler_ and its reporters that managed to satisfy their thirst for hard facts. The paper dealt seemingly hard with hypocrisy. It offered a viewpoint where sometimes the Purebloods offered some intriguing solutions, and sometimes were very stupid. The same happened with the Muggleborn-sympathizers. They were examined minutely, and without prejudice.

Draco disappeared for 10 minutes while he made a Floo call. When he returned, he informed them that he had just talked to Marcus Flint.

Harry asked cheekily, "Why didn't you call him on your cell phone?"

"Because there is no coverage in the area where he lives. At any rate, he informed me that his cousin was killed, and the bodies of the three Dementors who held Dumbles' soul were recovered. He also told me that Julius Flint hadn't reported any progress in identifying any memory of Dumbles'."

Later, Hermione was in the library researching oaths and vows. What she had found were just the common occurrences of the oath, sometimes a light would be seen signalling the vow was accepted. She didn't find about any case where there were lights seen for all the inhabitants of the country.

She was tired of researching, so she took out of her pocket one of her guilty pleasures, a mint edition of "The three musketeers" by Alexander Dumas. She had read it 12 times, and she had been captured by the exotic places and perils of the journey of Athos and company since she was 10 years old, unknowing that she was a witch.

Later, in Hogwarts, the adventures with Harry and Ron seemed like out of one of Dumas' novels, until things turned ugly and people started dying. Still, the romantic atmosphere of the book sustained her.

 

 


	11. Transformations

_How I wanna hear the anchor man talk about a county fair_  
 _And how we cleaned up the air, how everybody learned to care_  
(A little good news; Charles Black, Rory Bourke  & Thomas Rocco)  
  
  
And so they spent the rest of their summer vacation. Ron worked on convincing the older members of the family of their mistake. He made headway with Charlie and Bill. He had invited Percy to the Manor several times, but he always refused, citing that he had a lot of work at the Ministry.  
  
The Quartet wanted to take revenge on the Twins for their prank involving owls, but they appeared to be under the protection of Narcissa. Draco was willing to go against his mother, but then Harry reminded him that indubitably she would enjoy Sirius' protection on her turn, when he came back. The prospect of those two ganging up on him was awful, and so the Twins enjoyed their prank unmolested.

By that time Neville, the Twins, Remus and Pansy had been apprised of the existence of a possible way to bring Sirius back. They were reasonably heartened, except by the Twins and Remus, who went into paroxysms of gleeful laughter and prancing around.

Narcissa bade the group to sit down, and sternly said, "We may have a problem. We found a spell to bring him back, similar to the one Voldemort used in the cemetery with you, Harry. The trouble is that because Sirius' horcrux is in the form of a book, it has to be modified a little. We'll need bone of his father – already taken care of – blood of a friend, there should be no problem there, and the body part of a long acquaintance."

A smacking sound was heard, and then Narcissa continued sternly, "No, that does not mean you, Harry, or you Remus! I'm sure we'll find a way to satisfy that requirement. I would appreciate it if you researched about this, Hermione!"

"Also I want to ask you to keep Sirius entertained. We are all subject at times to being weary about the world, just sitting back and letting life go. Well, Sirius is in a perilous position in that regard. He fell through the Veil. He is very near the Other Side, but not on it. He may be very tempted to just stay there, where there is peace all around, instead of coming back to the chaos here. This is one of the reasons I wanted to get Sirius and Draco to speak together. They acted as irritants; they induced new thoughts in each other. Draco grew, and Sirius became interested in the world again."

They left the room, and Draco, Harry, Remus, the Twins, Ron, Pansy, Hermione and Neville made it to Draco's to continue their Animagi lessons.

Hermione had charmed a blackboard so it would display what was written in the book and they all could see what Sirius said. Also they had quick-quills especially adapted for each voice, so what they said appeared in Sirius' book. The Twins were somewhat irked by that arrangement, as that made it very hard for them to express themselves in the see-sawing fashion they were used to, but they tried.

Gred and Forge were also cunningly Slytherin. They managed to deflect the ire of the Quartet intimating that the prank was part of a scheme of theirs to intercept avian enemies they may encounter in the future.

 _(All) Hello Sirius!_  
  
Hi, runts. Ready for your next lesson in how to become a successful Animagus?  
  
Yes, we are…  
  
... ready, man.  
  
And we want the…  
  
.. lesson to begin!  
  
 _(Grumbles) I wish you didn't do that; it'd make my head ache. If I had a head, that is._  
  
Let's get to the lesson, Sirius!  
  
 _Will do, Herm!_

 _(Sighs) Anyway, by now you should have some mastery over the meditation exercises I've shared with you. You have also brewed and drunk the potion that reveals your inner animal._  
  
Siri, I took that potion, and I saw my inner animal was a leopard!  
  
 _(Nods) That's good to know Remus. I know of no reason why you shouldn't transform like the others. You already have a good grasp on how to merge your animal and human selves._  
  
But Sirius, how can anyone have two Animagus forms? I haven't read about anything like that.  
  
 _Hermione, it could happen. There's always an original form for an Animagus, but sometimes another may be added by circumstances or magic. It's very rare, but it does happen._

_Magic is about defying possibilities, in a sense to break free from the shackles of the physical world. What you must always keep in mind is that you always obey the restrictions of the form you're using. If you are a basilisk you have their powers, but also their weaknesses, the same happens with all forms._

_(Sigh) You must be able to integrate seamlessly the animal and human personae when you are an animal. It will provide you with the best of two worlds, the speed, agility or other advantages of your animal, and your human intelligence. It's how I was able to withstand the Dementors in Azkaban. Changed into Padfoot, they could not feed off my emotions, and for the moment I was calm._

_Sirius, I took the potion and my inner animal turned out to be… a lion! How can this be?_  
  
 _You have some of the features of a lion, Draco, including the mane. Now as soon as the rest of you runts finish laughing, I'll say that it doesn't matter that the lions are associated with Gryffindor, their features are universal. They take good care of their pride, and they are rather lazy and leave all the work to the females. I think it fits you to a T, Draco!_  
  
Of all the…!  
  
Sirius, you have managed the impossible and left Draco speechless without a spell, how did you do it?  
  
 _Just constant practice, Prongsie! Now what animal are you?_  
  
Err… don't you want to hear about the others?  
  
 _Come on Harry, it can't be that bad, can it?_  
  
Ok, I'm a… bat.  
  
 _(Guffawing loudly) A bat? So that's why you are blind as a bat? Are you sure you are not the son of Snape? Oi, this is so funny. What do you think Remus?_  
  
 _Well, I think Harry will be happy to know that a bat was one of the possibilities James visualized with this potion, he could choose between the stag and a bat, but I'm afraid we needled him so much that he chose the stag, which was the more burdensome._

 _Ron, what animal are you?_  
  
Err, I am a fox.  
  
 _Just as I expected, cunning and resourceful._  
  
Hermione?  
  
I'm an owl.  
  
 _That's wonderful! You could be no other animal than the one who is a symbol for wisdom, Athena's own. You will also be able to fly and move rapidly and can carry messages incognito._  
  
What about you, Pansy?  
  
 _I'm an eagle._  
  
 _You soar and want to fly above it all. The eagle also has a keen eye and intellect._

 _Now Gred and Forge, what animals are you?_  
  
Well, I am a Siberian tiger and...  
  
… coincidentally, I am a Siberian tiger too…  
  
..It'll be fun!  
  
 _Ok, doesn't surprise me, ruthless and cunning, like you two. And Neville, you've remained conspicuously silent._  
  
Oh, Mr. Black, I am a black panther!  
  
 _Interesting animal. You have hidden depths, Neville. Very few people manage to transform into one. This animal owns the night, observes all and acts on the best interests of his pride._

 _I want you to speed your training; I want you to be as prepared as humanly possible._  
  
Why, Sirius?  
  
 _Prongslet, I am currently between your plane of existence and another. I'm not omniscient, but I can sense dimly a storm gathering forces. I want you as ready as you can be._

_I have been thinking about the incident with the prophecies. You know about resonant magic, how it may be used to get a result from the whole, using just a part, like Voodoo magic, or horcruxes. The imploded prophecies may have been under use in some resonant task when they were subjected to the added stress of their stratum disappearing. They couldn't resist and were gone. It remains to establish what that task may have been._

\--

The next few days saw them slowly achieving their goal of becoming Animagi. The first one to succeed was Draco, who transformed in his room, while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Crookshanks were there.

Hermione was miffed to note that he transformed perfectly and started to roll around on the floor. Behaviour hardly proper of a Malfoy! What was worse was that Crookshanks and he started to roughhouse and mock-fight each other. It was disheartening in the extreme, because if she transformed into her form, Crookshanks would surely eat her!

Hermione concentrated on that thought and then transformed into a beautiful snowy owl with three dark streaks across her chest. She opened her wings and flew away, and the feeling was superb! It was an intoxicating mix of freedom, movement, adventure that called a deep part of her. She flew to the owlery and stood on a perch there, adjusting to her new form.

When it was twilight she came down from the perch and transformed back into her human form. She could discern Ron, who was waiting for her with a bag containing a warm bread roll. She kissed him deeply and they walked leisurely to the main house.

Ron soon got fidgety, though, and took out his wand. Hermione followed suit and then felt it, they were being followed.

Suddenly a deeper shadow detached itself from the trees and they heard a growling sound as a sleek, menacing and powerful feline stepped in front of them. They saw a black panther and knew that Neville had transformed OK.

The group arrived at the Manor and had dinner. They didn't see Harry and asked about him. Draco answered, "He transformed and flew away. I now know where he gets that pout from, from the bat! The bat is so adorable, with his green fiery emerald eyes and fangs and cute little nose that just scrunches up so in that delicate way."

Hermione mused to herself that things seemed to be progressing well in that front. So Hermione 2, Seekers 1.

Soon an exhausted Pansy came in. She started to eat with a vengeance. When they asked her if she was all right, she answered, "Never been better, changed into an eagle and the urge to soar just overtook me. I must have flown 20 miles, serenely watching the world from just above the clouds, there's no feeling like it, not even flying on a broomstick, Draco!"

"By the way, I saw Potter while I was flying. He was being chased by two falcons."

"And you didn't help him, Pans?"

"I know he can fly rings around anyone in Quidditch, probably because he is an innate flyer. I had no fear that he would lose them. Just to make sure, though, I followed them. I saw him use a perfect Wronski Feint, as a bat, and lure the falcons to almost collide with the ground."

Soon Harry appeared and joined them, also eating a lot. He looked a little changed, more comfortable with himself, more laid back. He also did not wear glasses.  
  
Ron asked, "What happened with the glasses, mate?"  
  
"Oh, after I transformed back into human, I discovered I no longer need them."  
  
"Great news, Harry!"  
  
Harry asked, "So who else transformed today?" Draco, Pansy, Hermione and Neville raised their hands.

The Twins observed this, and in Twin silent speech decided to consult Sirius. They left unobtrusively and went to Harry's room, where the book was right now. They entered and set up the blackboard and quick-quills system.

Then they started moaning to Sirius about their failure. Most of their friends had already transformed, and they couldn't.

 _Calm down! (Sigh) I think you are just overworked, over worried._  
  
What do you do when you are thinking about a new prank but no ideas come up?  
  
We try to get the ideas…  
  
… but if none come, we lay off….  
  
… and do a different thing for a while.  
  
So lay off the transformation for some time and do something else.  
That was great Sirius! You're the only one who could help us.  
  
I'm sure Remus would have been a big help.  
  
Yes, but only you know….  
  
… the way that a prankster's mind works.

The next day, a saddened Ron walked in the garden when he met Draco. "What's up, Ron?"

"Hi, Draco."

"Why do you look so sad? Don't tell me it is because you haven't transformed!"  
"Well, no, I haven't."  
"Tell me what you think when you think about a fox."  
"Small, smart."

Draco sighed, "I guess I know what the problem is. In your mind, you think a fox is like a weasel, and you're ashamed of that."  
"I'm sorry to have called you that, but now, it doesn't matter anymore. We use it as a signal that we have come a long way. It is a relic of the days when I envied your friendships with Potter and Hermione."

"I will tell you what a fox means for me: it is smart, deceitful, it has survived the depredations of man. It is the symbol for cunning. Most of all, he protects those he loves by all means, including dying for them if need be. There can be no other form of sacrifice more powerful than this. You are lucky you are a fox."

Ron concentrated on Draco's words. They felt right, they felt true. Soon he was able to transform and a red fox appeared. Draco commented, "You will be pleased to note that your hair remains that unique shade of red of the Weasleys. Why don't you look for Hermione? Just stay away from her cat."

Ron soon was running through the Manor, startling some house-elves who were confused by the shock of red and thought that Crookshanks was after them again.

The cat was at that place he went to in order to rub that bothersome leather ribbon with the bell. He was a patient cat, and would soon be rid of it. Finally, it happened, the ribbon broke and the bell fell. Crookshanks was ready for some action.

In the library, the Twins were researching some means to enchant sweets so that the users would start dancing exotic numbers, with singing voices and music included. They were caught up in the search for a good spell that would tie all the features together and be able to be replaced by a potion.

Soon Fred said, "I wonder."  
  
George replied, "I do, too."  
  
Without more ado, the twins concentrated on their Animagus form and soon achieved the transformation. Two Siberian tigers were leisurely relaxing in the Library.  
  
They were soon interrupted by a blonde, though.

Narcissa entered and told them, "I swear you lot are going to cause a major nervous breakdown of my poor house-elves! Bisky hurriedly told me the library was being held by two ghost lions, which I can see are you. Let me see!"

Narcissa circled the relaxed felines and said, "It's extraordinary! Even the spots are the same! There is no way to know that, for example, you are Fred!"

The tigers looked at each other a little unnerved. Narcissa continued unabashedly, "Don't worry, a mother always knows!"

Just then, a leopard sauntered into the library. The leopard and tigers started to mock-fight, and Narcissa told them irritated, "Another feline! I wonder if Sirius is planning to take over the world with an army of felines!"

\--

The next day they went to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. They were dressed very nicely, and Ron was going to meet with Charlie and Bill in the Leaky Cauldron.

They were served quickly. People observed Harry carefully. They did not blatantly follow him around and jostle him, as was their wont. They were apparently content just watching him. They were also a little afraid. He had announced he would not be their Savoir and had sworn to that effect. Now they saw the future with worry, when their only real preoccupation had been to analyze the life of the Boy Who Lived with utter attention.

Ron had a fruitful discussion with his brothers. He invited them to have dinner at the Manor, having Narcissa's permission to do so. The elder brothers had realized the perils of listening to only one source of advice for years – and decades. Ron wanted to show them a typical interaction among the group, if anything about them could be considered typical. He knew they were more hands-on people than analytical persons.

Narcissa gave them portkeys and they used them, Ron went with them. They were followed shortly by the rest of the group. The elves were carrying what they had bought, to Hermione's chagrin.

The group reunited in the dining room. The house-elves were pouring them elf wine, which Hermione particularly liked. They took assorted seats in the room and soon fell into the rhythm of conversation.

However, soon there was a flash of very intense light and suddenly a golden and red figure could be observed. A phoenix!

The fakephoenix looked around. Before anything else happened, George threw a small vial which imploded near the head of the bird, making it choke briefly. Then its beady eyes, looking confused, searched intently among the occupants for the one he was told to get. Localizing him, he sent the portkey that way.

The portkey reached its target and activated.

 

 


	12. The unlikely hero

_That's me in the corner_  
 _That's me in the spotlight_  
 _Losing my religion_  
 _Trying to keep up with you_  
 _And I don't know if I can do it_  
(Losing my religion; _REM)_

In the dungeons of Slytherin Manor, the Dark Lord was talking to a cowering underling, Theodosius Nott.  
  
"I will attack them covertly, and they will be lost! Dumbledore didn't teach them anything useful while they were in their care, just stupid things like _Wingardium leviosa_ and the Tickling Charm; obviously he was too worried with the power they may hold someday."

"They might have started to train by now, but the time they've spent doing that has not been very long. This is the perfect time to attack and bring down my enemy."

Nott dared to interrupt, "But the boy swore an oath not to attack you, won't you lose this advantage?"

The Dark Lord replied nonchalantly, "The attack technically does not originate from me and therefore does not violate the oath. Now, for daring to speak to me thus…"  
  
Voldemort swished his wand elegantly and murmured lazily, ' _Crucio!'_

Nott writhed on the floor and screamed his lungs off. Finally the Dark Lord tired of the game and let him go.  
  
Bellatrix approached her Lord, with an almost religious reverence in her ravaged countenance. She said,  
  
"Lord, I did as you wanted and spread those rumours about erumpents and other figments of the imagination. The man will approach the trap soon."

The Dark Lord replied, "Very well, Bella. We will move stealthily and strike where it hurts most, like the good snakes we are."

\--

The phoenix had started its mission with a sound mind, as phoenixes go. However, when George managed to make it breathe the potion, the phoenix rapidly became confused. It knew what it had to do, but there were so many people and chairs!

Finally it settled on a likely candidate, a black-haired, green eyed boy and sent him the portkey. Fortunately its aim was off and the portkey would impact another chair, unfortunately, it would strike the black-haired boy before.  
  
The boy didn't have time enough to move out of the way.

Harry seized the moment and transformed into a bat, then flew into the rafters above. He hung from them, upside down, and observed serenely the battle going on below him.  
  
The portkey finally touched the chair and it activated, and transported it who knew where.

When they saw that Harry had made good his escape, Pansy and Hermione transformed into an eagle and owl, they were very enraged and let the phoenix know by biting and scratching it.  
  
While the phoenix was thus very busy, Narcissa had time enough to swish her wand energetically, murmur an incantation, and order "Anti-phoenix wards up!"

It was very hard to ward against phoenixes appearing in or out, but Severus knew of a potion and he had brewed it. The potion required two phoenix feathers, which initially they were at a loss to obtain, until they  
talked to Draco. Turns out he had secretly taken several Fawkes feathers when he had gone to visit the headmaster through the years. The potion was finished and applied to Narcissa's and Draco's wands.

Ever since she saw the phoenix appearing in Severus's quarters, Narcissa had felt that there would be a day of reckoning between them. She had prepared the best she knew how. The phoenix was trapped now in Malfoy Manor and could not go out in a flash of light.

Draco had observed it all with trembling eyes. He sighed when Harry escaped, he cheered when the phoenix was battered by Pansy and Hermione. He raged that his form was a lion, and would prove to be not quite useful in this melee.  
  
Draco wished he had a smaller, more noteworthy form. He remembered Sirius' words to the effect that "It isn't the wizard or witch who chooses the form; it is magic itself, for its own inscrutable reasons, which does so. Sometimes a wizard may be presented with two forms and choose one, as happened to James, but usually, the form is what the world needs at the moment. Like many things in life, there's not much reason in it."

The phoenix felt hurt. These people had really hurt it! The pain seemed to help him to recover its expertise and  
proficiency. It knew it was vulnerable in this state, with this people, so it concentrated on being near the Master… and failed.  
  
The phoenix could not move, it felt like it was chained to this house. It knew despair then, until it remembered its ace in the hole.

The phoenix _transformed_.  
  
It became something small and fast, its colour almost designed to be undetectable in this situation. It spied an open door and ran for it, reaching it a scant second later. Its small brain was filled with glee at having escaped its enemies. It knew where it was, and it would be easy to make its way unannounced.

Ron observed that the phoenix had turned into something small and furry; he calculated that he'd make  
it outside unscathed if it wasn't detained. He transformed into a fox and settled into a chase.

The rodent felt and smelled that something was chasing it. It ran fast and dodged where it could.  
Whatever else, it'd spent long years living as a rodent and had learned perfectly to use its instincts to survive. The predator following him was not a natural one, but a transformed wizard, like it.  
  
The rodent would soon give him the slip, and then it'd be free.

What it wasn't counting on, however, was the fierce orange claw that came out of nowhere and pinned him painfully to the floor, nor the jaws that broke the bones in its arm, and finally the excruciating pain when the orange beast ate its paw. Ultimately, it had chosen its form and therefore was subject to its limits.

Crookshanks had been quietly stalking an owl, after having dined on selected mice, when he saw a rapid movement.  
  
Soon he followed and saw that the rodent would soon evade the clumsy wizard-fox. This rodent was the same one that had haunted him in Mistress' third year. He followed, ready to deliver his mighty judgment, and pounced when the moment was right.

It felt great, to see the vermin writhing under him, he just wanted to eat him. So he ate its paw.

Unfortunately for Crookshanks, he couldn't enjoy the culinary aspects of his victory as he was swiftly _stupefied_.  
  
A pale hand appeared and, opening his jaws, took out the paw. Narcissa exclaimed, "Well, done, Crookshanks! You have done all of us a crucial favour!"

Narcissa stopped the bleeding on the stump of the rodent, noticing its other, silver paw. She rapidly cast a strong _Stupefy_ and _Immobulus_.  
  
She put the rodent in a special box. Narcissa looked around and saw  
that the corridor was filled with assorted felines, foxes and birds, including a bat.

She mock-glared at the felines, including two Siberian tigers, a leopard, a lion and a black panther. She bade them to change to their human forms so they would use less space. The felines grudgingly submitted, and the lion was glaring daggers at her, from his grey eyes. Prompted by this, the rest of the animals duly complied and became human. Harry was rubbing his temples, and Narcissa asked concernedly, "Are you ok, Harry?"

"Yes, I am, must be all that time I spent upside down in the rafters."  
  
Enraged by the snickers, Harry countered, "At least I could defend myself, I have a useful form. But you are so bulky it's useless!"

An angry Fred responded, "Do you think that, Harry? Then maybe we should just show you how useful our forms really are!"

Narcissa derailed that discussion asking them sweetly if they wanted to know who the phoenix was. Everyone assented.

Narcissa took out the box, but before she opened it, she said, "Who's always been a pain in the behind, Harry? Since the very beginning. Who is partly responsible for the deaths of your parents? Who betrayed them and then blamed Sirius and caused him to spend 12 years in that hell? Whose life did you save, only for that person to run to Voldemort and actually help him in his rebirth? Who is ever so truthful to his  
Animagus form, that of a rat?"

"I give you Wormtail, also known as Peter Pettigrew, _betrayer extraordinaire_."

There in the box was a battered old rat, lacking one paw. What was riveting, though, was that the other paw was silver. There was only one being who would have such a feature.

Narcissa continued briskly, "Remus, I would like you to watch over Wormtail. As long as he is in that box he  
won't be able to change to human and he can't run. I want you, Pansy, and Neville to watch over him.

"Harry, Draco, Fred and George, come with me, we have unfinished business with a certain book."

They made their way to Draco's room, where the book was. Harry started acting irrationally and shouting that they were crazy, they were going to try to bring Sirius back using a rat! Sirius would return as a half-man/half-rat thing! It was unbelievable!

The sound of a slap was heard, and Harry finally shut up. Narcissa rubbed her hand and said,  
"I needed you to be calm. I have something that will show you the truth." She called for an elf and told her to bring the Pensieve.  
  
Then she swirled the Elder wand elegantly over her forehead and caught the memory. She put it in the Pensieve and invited Harry to watch.

Harry saw the whole confrontation, how he changed into a bat and flew away, eventually how the phoenix transformed into a rat and scurried through the door, Ron giving pursuit. Narcissa ran a little behind them and so Harry was able to observe and rejoice in Crookshanks' lethal jump and bite. Finally he had no doubt left.  
  
The rat was Wormtail.

Narcissa explained, "Because of the peculiar conditions of Sirius' demise, we must rely on resonant magic. The ritual may be powerful enough to bring him back, or maybe not. If we use the hand of someone who has been linked so strongly to Sirius in love and in hate through so many years, a resonance is created. That resonance is amplified if the hand is in the form of the Animagus' paw. Remember, magic does not take into account so much the physical reality as the intent."

Narcissa continued, "It would be proper if you let him know what is going to happen, boys."

Harry and Draco nodded and set up the blackboard and quick-quills.

  
_(All) Hello Sirius!_

  
_Hey gang, what's up? I feel something's weird is going to happen, but I don't know what._  
  
 _Sirius, we managed to capture Wormtail. In doing so, he had an accident and lost a hand. We will use that paw to raise you._  
  
 _Thank you, Draco! I would like to say that I will miss being a book, but I won't._  
  
 _Sirius, I want you to know that I love you as my godfather, the one who protected me when he could. I'll be right here and I'll do what I can to make sure this goes on safely._  
  
 _Knowing you, Harry, has been one of my greatest pleasures._  
  
 _We'll be here, too.._.  
  
 _…and it'll be fun to be able to talk normally…_  
  
 _… unless you come back with rat's ears!_  
  
 _Yeah, I'll talk to you later, miscreants. And I will get my motorcycle back! (grins evilly)_

They completed the preparations and set aside a space for the ritual.

Draco carried inside the biggest cauldron Harry had ever seen, except for the one where Voldemort coalesced, or did whatever he did.  
  
Harry was surprised when Draco started the ritual. He believed that Narcissa would carry it through, but obviously he was wrong.

  
_Bone of the father, unwillingly given._ A thunk was heard as the piece of bone was dropped into the cauldron.  
  
 _Blood of a friend and relative, willingly given_. Draco pierced his hand and let an amount of blood fall into the cauldron.  
  
 _Flesh of a once-friend, betrayer, unwillingly given._ A small thump was heard as the pathetically small paw made its way inside.  
  
 _Sliver of a soul, horcrux willingly given_. Harry shuddered as the Book was thrown inside the cauldron.

He was of a mind to stop the ritual. He could not risk it that it would backfire and all communication with Sirius would be lost. He wanted his godfather, even if it was only as a book. He had the same warmth, intelligence, and wanton desire for pranks as ever. Why couldn't he stay like this always? Harry would carry the book around wherever he went, and he would always have his godfather near.

But then he remembered what Narcissa had said, about Sirius needing constant interaction. For the moment he had his friends who spoke with Sirius, but what when he graduated and started working? He'd have to work long hours, in which Sirius would have no distractions.  
  
It would be something akin to being in Azkaban or what Dumbles had done with his house arrest. This arrangement may keep Harry happy; it surely wouldn't do that to Sirius. He couldn't let Sirius enjoy life as a book while he hid behind his insecurities. If he lost his godfather, he had the hope that Sirius would at long last be reunited with his parents.

The ritual proceeded, and Harry observed lackadaisically. He thought that once you've seen a reincarnation, you have seen them all. Still, he was excited and trembling when Draco threw a dark cloak over a shape that was rising out of the cauldron.

Harry was repeating his recent mantra: ' _Please, let Sirius be all right. Please let Sirius be all right…'_

Soon Draco was guiding the cloak-covered shape to a chair; Narcissa put a glass of firewhisky in his hands. "I think you need this, mate. You'd better start talking soon, or I'm going to play _Dancing Queen_ right now."

The shape visibly shuddered, and then the raspy – and unmistakable – voice of Sirius whined, "You wouldn't do that, Cissa, would you? Anyway we're at the Manor, so I doubt any CDs work."  
  
The shape lowered its hood and Sirius' face looked all right. In fact, he looked more than all right.  
He looked like an imposing forty year-old man. He had black hair till his shoulders, without any grey hairs. The only grey thing about him was the colour of his eyes. He looked handsome and well-cared for.

It was all too much for Harry, who suddenly felt out of breath and fainted.  
  
Fortunately George was near and caught him. They put him on the bed.  
  
Sirius smirked and said, "I think it was too much excitement for Harry."  
  
Then he looked at Draco. "It's good to finally meet you, cousin Draco, face to face, as it were." He offered his hand and Draco pumped it.

Then Sirius turned to the Twins. "And you, miscreants! What have you done with my motorcycle? If I learn you have used it for mundane tasks I'll be mad."

The Twins smirked as they answered, "We haven't used it for…"  
  
"… anything plebeian or something..."  
  
"… like that. We used it to break into the Ministry..."  
  
"...and try to save Harry!"

Sirius moaned, "I swear it was easier to hear you two as a book! Anyway I'm glad you follow the hallowed traditions of pranksterism."

When Sirius turned to look at Narcissa, he found her flicking her wand deliberately. Soon a small kit containing audio equipment floated in.  
  
Narcissa winked at him and Sirius shuddered, remembering her threat.

Narcissa spoke, "Don't worry, Sirius! You talked, so I'll play you a song, which one do you want?"  
  
"Do you have REM?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Then I'd like ' _Losing my religion._ '"  
  
"I remember this song. Wasn't it a hit when you were in…?"

"In Azkaban? Yes, it was. I remember a Warden religiously played it every morning for months. At first I cordially hated the song, but after a while I grew to like it. I found the Warden an uncomfortable fellow, but  
he didn't sneer or taunt as much as the others. One day, the Warden did not show up. Weeks later I learned that he had been fired because of a rumour stating that he was a Death Eater. Still I missed the song, and I promised myself that one day I would listen to it when I was finally free."

Narcissa summoned the CD with the song on it, and it played.

They decided not to move Harry and just change his clothes into pyjamas.  
  
Then the Twins and Draco left. Only Sirius and Narcissa remained until the morning, talking and reminiscing. Finally Narcissa left, and Sirius fell asleep watching Harry, as should have happened so long ago.

Harry was awakened from a very disturbing dream involving handcuffs and platinum blonds by someone poking him. He opened his eyes and beheld Draco. He tried to disguise the effects of the dream on his anatomy.

Draco said, bored, "We have to interrogate Wormtail and also arrange for a special session of the Wizengamot so they can see what fools they have been. Do you want some revenge for Sirius, Harry?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then follow my lead. First things first, gather intelligence."

Draco called for a house-elf to bring them lunch while Harry showered and dressed. Then both of them managed to drag Sirius into the bed, strangely enough, the dog Animagus hadn't woken up.

Crookshanks felt really well.  
  
Finally those silly humans were getting some things straight, like who was important and why. His Mistress had hugged him and it was becoming clear that the silly bell thing would not be on him anymore.  
  
Those damned birds had better watch out! The cat was still miffed at being out of action for a while. Apparently someone had knocked him out and made away with his prey! It was awful. Fortunately he was free to hunt again like what he was, a consummate predator.

 

 


	13. Winning and losing

After the battle, Ron spoke with his older brothers, "I'm sorry for what you saw, but that animal threatened Harry and we had to act."

Bill replied, "Don't worry, little brother! The display of cunning and brute force was magnificent, and I must compliment you on becoming an Animagus. However, Charlie and I have come to a decision. Dumbledore really hoodwinked the Light for years, but the hierarchy, the people who run the Wizarding World, they should still command our allegiance. A Weasley can do no other thing."

Charlie frowned. "It might be fun to rebel against authority, but if you offer no competing vision, you will fail. We believe, together with Mum and Ginny, that you, the Twins and Hermione have let yourselves become inured to authority through your delight in Harry's little adventures. He lets you share a bit of the spotlight, and you are ready to roll over for him."

Ron's face became redder. Then he calmed down, and remembered that the Revenge Master was on his side. Time to play to his strengths.

Ron said, "Then I wash my hands off of you, stupid jackasses! I want you out of Diamond Manor in two hours!"  
Charlie smirked and replied, "You can't throw us out, only the owner can!"  
Ron answered by shouting, "Trini! Please tell Draco to come here at once!"  
The house-elf immediately Apparated to carry the message.  
Presently Draco sauntered in, looking to the world as if he were going on a health cruise around the world. He greeted Ron, "Hello, Weasley!"

Ron answered, "Draco, do you remember that bet we had? Well, it looks like you won."

Draco looked sad for a moment, before his Malfoy mask reasserted itself. He commented, "You may be interested to know about our bet, major weasels."

"We bet whether you would be persuaded to remain in peace with your family, or whether you would stick to your prejudices. Ron of course bet that you would come around and be near the family. He wanted eventually for you to snap your mother and Ginny out of the wall of illusions they hide under."

"I bet against that. I tend to believe that people will behave like people, with petty prejudices and stupid points of view. I have seen Ron coming out of nightmares where he felt the loss of his family; I've seen him being comforted by Harry and Hermione, and even me. I've told him time and again that you aren't worthy. Ron was a damned prat his first years at Hogwarts. He only hid it better than me. For him to be so opinionated and destructive, he had to learn it somewhere, possibly from you."

"Ron calling me here can only mean one thing. I want you two, along with your mother and Ginny, to vacate the property of Diamond Manor forthwith. You can return to your old life at the Burrow, and if you are accosted by Voldemort or Dumbledore's men, why, you can say you are following hallowed traditions!"  
  
They spluttered whilst Draco continued, "Of course I want you to pay rent for the time you spent at Diamond Manor. Don't worry; I know that major weasel Bill has extra money available. You might want to honour all your debts or I will inform the goblins of that money. When I say 'honouring debts' is that you won't ever contact any of the sane Weasleys. If you do, the goblins will learn of your extracurricular activities."

\--

Remus growled nervously as he paced the room. He would gladly throttle and mutilate the sodding rat, if only it wasn't needed for Sirius to be completely exonerated.

Neville guarded the perimeter. When he was deeply worried, as he was now, he tended to change into a panther and then into a man at the most unlikely moments. Draco and Harry had tried to offer advice and had proved to be unsuccessful. The Twins tried to make him feel better by pranking him, which was somewhat counterproductive. Remus hoped that Sirius' guile and knowledge would help Neville.

Luna hadn't displayed any particular Animagus trait. She looked at the others a bit wistfully and jealously. She wished she could transform at will into a powerful beast. The task of bearing witness, of watching, was laid on her shoulders.

Near the centre of the room the magical box resided that held what had tried to capture and hurt one of their own. Soon the rat would meet merciless inquisitors.

Remus felt a nervous sensation travelling through his body. It felt like warm summer rain, like a fresh winter day, like the renewal of spring. He knew then that Sirius was near.  
  
The door opened, and the Twins, Harry, Narcissa and a hooded stranger came in.  
  
His senses told Remus who was the stranger, and he pounced on him, hugging him like there was no tomorrow. The cowl fell off, and the face of Sirius Black was visible. A seemingly recuperated Sirius, no longer weighted by the world and the injustice that it committed with him.

Sirius smirked. "It's OK, Moony! I missed you too. I can see that you took my advice to heart and I am glad. Care to show me?"  
  
Remus transformed into a wolf and started slobbering on Sirius. He retaliated by becoming Padfoot and roughhousing with the wolf.

Narcissa observed this critically and could be heard muttering, "Damn mutts! Even their Animagus or shapeshifting forms are friendly! Why couldn't they be something more interesting, like basilisks, hippogriffs, Sphinxes or dragons!"

\--

  
Neville transformed unaware into a panther, Harry decided to transform, too, and flew to the top. The Twins were tempted to become tigers, but they were beefy felines, and the room was not large enough for them in their Animagus forms.

Narcissa asked of the assorted animals and people if they had seen Draco.  
  
The bat flew down from the rafters and stayed for a moment in front of Narcissa, before transforming again into Harry. Narcissa privately thought that the bat had an adorable nose and green eyes.

Harry said, "A house-elf came and told him that Ron needed him. Draco left then."

Presently Draco, Ron and Hermione walked in. Watching them, Harry could feel that Ron was in turmoil. However, it seemed he was relying on Draco instead of him. Harry felt some jealousy because of that. He always thought that he would remain Ron's best friend forever. He didn't envision a world where Ron was comforted by Draco.

It still seemed like a dicey proposition for him, Draco's friendship. Though he had mainly accepted his friend's change of heart, he still distrusted it occasionally. Draco called for a house-elf called Hovy to bring him a vial.  
  
Then he addressed them, "We will get some answers now! We need to know certain facts to protect ourselves better and to keep Sirius from Azkaban!"

"Bring the rat here!" Narcissa levitated the box and made it bigger, big enough so that it could hold a man. Sirius intoned the spell used to force an Animagus into his human shape, " _Enteroforma!"_ He swished his wand elegantly and lazily, thinking with relish about Cissa's cunning, when she sent the house-elf to seize his wand and bring it to her.

The shape in the box grew and became Peter. They reapplied the spell to stop the loss of blood and Draco told them to end the Stupefy. When the last curse was lifted, Peter looked at them with utter surprise. Before he could do anything, though, Draco had applied the Veritaserum.

They could sense when the potion worked because he became calmer. Draco began, "What is your name?"  
"Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
"I wanted to send Potter to a trap. It should have worked, my true master would be so proud."  
  
"Is your true master the Lord Voldemort?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Albus Dumbledore."

Everyone gasped and wanted to ask questions, until they realized they were under a _Silencio_ spell cast by Draco.

"How long has he been your master?"  
  
"Ever since I started Hogwarts. He was the one who encouraged me and gave me especial lessons so I could keep up with the others. His help was determinant when I became an Animagus. He helped me choose my form, as I could elect between a rat and a beagle. He encouraged me to join the Marauders, he wanted to keep an eye on Sirius, James and Remus, and I helped him."  
  
"What happened with Voldemort? Weren't you a Death Eater?"  
  
"Of course I was. Dumbledore ordered me to become one, to infiltrate them in deep cover and help his positions. When the Dark Lord wanted to proceed peacefully, I was there to spurn him on to bloodier deeds, which would help to raise my true master's reputation. Dumbledore ordered me to become the Secret Keeper and betray the Potters. He also wanted to get rid of Sirius, and I was instrumental in that."

"What did Dumbledore intend with Harry?"  
  
"At first he was a convenient tool to ending the war, until Albus realized that he alone could effectively kill the Dark Lord, then it became a matter of manipulating public opinion to a frenzy of adoration or loathing – it didn't matter which – for the Boy Who Lived. When said person died, the public would be utterly devastated, and would accept Dumbledore's unfailing wisdom in everything. My true master wanted to utterly control the Wizarding World for hundreds of years and become eventually the master of Time."

Draco took off the _Silencio_ and motioned for Sirius to get closer. He mouthed, "Ask him!"  
  
Sirius asked seemingly uninterested, "How did you become a phoenix?"  
  
The rat didn't intend to answer, even under _Veritaserum._ Draco whispered urgently, "We have to get to the bottom of this; you know what weapon to use!"  
  
Sirius wouldn't want Harry to know, but he admired Draco's relentless determination, partly because it reminded him strongly of his own.

Sirius told Pettigrew conversationally, "I demand now the payment of a life-debt you owe me. You will answer truthfully all of my questions!"  
  
Promptly a magical glow suffused the shape of the rat become man, disappearing after a minute.

"How did you become a phoenix?"  
  
"It was brought to the attention of my true master that I would be a much more formidable enemy if I had the magical features of a phoenix. Fawkes was the bonded familiar of Albus. The headmaster ordered him to endure a Burning Day."  
  
"We used the ashes in a Celtic ritual to transfer the characteristics of a phoenix, like phoenix flight, to me. I was able to transform into one as a result and go through seemingly impenetrable wards. It's how I got through to the Department of Mysteries."

"What were you doing there?"  
  
"I was ordered there by Dumbledore. He wanted to make sure that, whatever the results of the battle, Harry would be left without succour and support and consequently easy to mislead and manipulate. I was able to enter the fray where Sirius died. The hex Bellatrix sent him was just a warning. It would show as a red point and that would be all."

"That wasn't what Dumbledore and I wanted. I pushed against Sirius and made him fall through the Veil, which happened to have been put precisely there on Dumbledore's orders."  
  
"But we didn't see you there!"

"I was using a camouflage charm developed by Dumbledore. His wisdom is immense; your fight against him is like some toddlers fighting against Voldemort. It can end in only one way. You might think you have the upper hand, but you shouldn't be so sure."  
  
Sirius smirked menacingly as he commented, "Nice try, Worm. You're trying to distract us from something, and I can see what that might be. Who is this mysterious partner of Dumbledore's that knows so much?"

It was plain to see that the rat didn't want to answer. He squirmed and writhed, even after he had been bound. Still the magic of the life-debt was relentless and forced him to comply. Once pronounced, the conditions of the debt had to be followed precisely if the wizard or witch really had been saved by someone else.

Finally Peter stuttered, "I-it was McGonagall who came up with the idea of the phoenix interchange. It was she who wanted no place in this world free from Dumbledore or my presence. She is the second in command. The plans would have gone on smoothly if she had been chosen Headmistress, but Snape got in!" Pettigrew snarled and hissed, like an enraged rat pretending to be a phoenix pretending to be a man.

\--

After half an hour, three house elves appeared next to Draco. He received their news with a grave mien, and announced, "The Wizengamot session has been scheduled and will occur tonight. Dinner is ready, so I suggest everyone tuck in, including people who were recently paper."

He was chastised by several rolls of bread thrown by Narcissa, the Twins, Sirius and Harry during the meal.  
  
Draco commented smugly, "Throwing food may be acceptable behaviour for felines and canines, but not for our guests and us, wouldn't you agree, Mother?"  
  
"Of course, darling," answered Narcissa while glaring murderously at her son.

Eventually they ate after Draco had made a bet with Harry about who would eat more: Sirius or Ron. While Ron ate with gusto, it was obvious that his heart was not in the meal, but rather in the awful familiar situation.

On the other hand, Sirius attacked the meal as if he had spent 12 years in Azkaban and some time as a book. He won the bet hands down for Draco.  
  
After they showered and changed, they made their way to the parlour, where Draco had created a portkey big enough to transmit all of them: a truck wheel.

They arrived in Draco's office at the Wizengamot. He bade them follow him through a maze until they got to a big wooden and ornate door. He opened it and pointed toward a smaller door in the back. He said, "That's the entrance to the trial room. I will enter first. I will develop the case and you will know when to go in. Here you will be able to hear everything that goes on in there."

Draco sauntered into the room, observing the distribution of the seats, the possible alliances and certain enemies. Lucius had trained him for this for a long time, but Draco also felt a deep sense of recognition when he argued for a position effectively. He knew his strengths and how to use them. He wasn't that vain, not after Sirius had pointed out the glaring faults in his logic, which Sirius knew because he committed them _himself_.

He sensed turmoil in the air, as if the people expected a struggle to come up tonight. He'd watch out for that, and if needed he'd execute the back-up plan.  
  
He called the Wizengamot to order and asked them, "What can you tell me about Sirius Black?"  
A supercilious black-robed stranger answered. "He betrayed the Potters and killed Peter Pettigrew. He worked for You-Know-Who. Hopefully he is dead!"

Draco replied, "So Peter Pettigrew is dead?"  
  
Several members answered, "Yes, he is."  
  
Draco took out the small box and lifted the rat. He asked patronizingly, "What do you see?"  
  
They replied enraged, "A rat, why are you doing this?"

Draco scowled at them. "You are quite wrong, " _Enteroforma!"_ He swished and directed his wand to the rat, which slowly became Peter Pettigrew.

"Gentlemen, I give you betrayer, murderer and con artist Peter Pettigrew!" "Now, as we don't have time for a _Veritaserum_ testimony, and we are dealing with Sirius Black anyway, if we follow your esteemed traditions we don't need it. I will show you a memory of the rat's interrogation, mine."

Draco took out his wand and pointed it to his forehead. He extracted the memory, being careful to protect important information, and put the memory in the pensieve he'd asked for.  
  
The rat's interrogation followed, and everyone watched with interest.

Draco continued, "I wish to call for a vote on Sirius Black's innocence. I want to ask monetary compensation. I will ask for ten million Galleons for each year he was kept from his godson due to the Wizarding World's utter lack of integrity and guts!"  
  
After several members tried to scream their outrage and were unable to, due to Narcissa's work with a modified _Silencio_ she cast to disrupt hecklers, the Wizengamot voted.

As expected, most of them voted against Sirius, due to the money, but the solid weight of the Privy Councillors' votes was enough to carry the motion.  
  
Sirius ended up free and with 150 million Galleons, give or take some millions.

Draco was not satisfied, however. He returned to the attack with a smirk, saying, "I intend now to proceed against some of the people who caused and condoned this miscarriage of justice. Some of them are beyond our system, for example Dumbledore, but others remain tantalizingly close. I ask that the following individuals be imprisoned in Azkaban for life: Cornelius Fudge and Rufus Scrimgeour."

Scrimgeour fought to control the outrage, "I had nothing to do with this!"

Draco answered calmly, taking a piece of parchment from a folder, "I have your signature, magically proven, on this parchment signed by you as examining Auror which concludes that ' _the accused Sirius Black, does not deserve a trial and indeed has confessed his crimes to Albus Dumbledore, as told to me by the same.'_ "  
  
Scrimgeour sputtered whilst the blond continued, "This fake testimony effectively silenced any motion Sirius Black could have made, and this parchment effectively destroyed a man's life. It is high time that it destroys another! The damage done is too great. It will not remain quiet until an effective gesture is made. I demand the magic of all descendants of Dumbledore and Barthy Crouch Sr., or their fortune."

Three men shouted, "Why Crouch?"

The blond frowned.  "The Wizengamot should know, if it finally decides to grow up someday from a troupe of lazy baboons, what their intercessors have done. Crouch Sr. was single-handedly responsible for putting 118 people behind bars in Azkaban for life. What they don't know, or pretend not to know, is that most of these persons were like Sirius, at the wrong time at the wrong place, in the bull's-eye of the powerful. Crouch Sr. lent a hand, and of course kept half of their fortune during the process."  
  
Draco sighed, wondering how to make them understand, whatever he said was unlikely to be taken into account by people so settled in their ways. "I ask nothing more than an example be made of these miscreants and their families, so that future politicians will think twice about putting people behind bars forever for a whim."

Draco knew when the votes were being cast, that they expected him to lose. Well, he had one- or several- aces in the hole and would use them. If he was forced into this path, he vowed he would use this night to introduce some legislation they wouldn't like!

Draco paid attention when the privy councillors voted. Luna and Neville against him, Pansy and Blaise for him. Harry… doubted for some moments and then cast his vote, against Draco.

The blond was enraged, and when a gleeful Luna proceeded to read the final results as 205 for, 250 against, he silenced her peremptorily with a swish of his wand.

"If it pleases the Loony, we haven't finished voting yet. There's still my Malfoy vote to come, and this," he took from his robe a folded piece of parchment. He said gleefully, "It's directed at the head of the Wizengamot. Hey, wait! That's me!" He pretended to read what was in the parchment and announced, "I am the proxy for the votes of the privy councillor Black."

Several people gasped and tried to protest, but it was useless. Pureblood families used the proxy method to cast votes for many important occasions, and the Blacks were a respected Dark family that had produced several privy councillors. There was nothing they could do as Draco voted his Malfoy votes and then the Black votes for a positive resolution.

He announced, "The final vote is 255 for, 250 against. The motion is carried out and the Magical Police will take Fudge and Scrimgeour to Azkaban now. They will be left as they left Sirius, in the area reserved for the hardest criminals. No one is allowed to visit them, no owls will reach them. They are dead to our world."

Draco swished his wand and a pile of papers appeared, "The Dumbledore fortune is being dismantled by the goblins as we speak, and it is being carried to new vaults for Sirius Black. The Crouch fortune is also being taken care of."

Draco estimated that Sirius was now the third wealthiest wizard. Of course, it wasn't payment enough for the 14.5 years he'd spent in hell.

He observed that many members were glaring at him, including Luna and Harry.

Time to make them angrier.

Draco continued with a commanding voice, "Enough of looking to the past. Let's direct our vision to the future. I see an imperilled future. The Muggles are powerful in their knowledge of the natural arts. They have performed impressive feats of engineering. They have also tamed the force that causes the sun to shine."  
  
He paced in front of the benches, staring at the members. "Conceivably they could turn that force on us, if ever they discovered us and believed that our intentions are less than pure towards them. We must work very hard to avoid this peril. Every intersection of our world with theirs is fraught with danger."  
  
Noticing that many purebloods smirked at him, Draco ignored them. He wasn't doing this for their silly ideals but for other reasons. "Muggleborns present a great risk. They partake of the Muggles and the wizards. They learn at Hogwarts, they experience magical life, and then return to their homes. They are tempted to speak of what they know, and people will listen. _Obliviators_ have been sent to deal with some problems like these. These situations will continue; there's no natural remedy."

He took out a parchment from his robes. "I propose a Magical Vow, used on everyone in the Wizarding World, to ensure that the secrecy remains as it should."

There was a cacophony of voices, until the blond cast _Silencio_. The head of the Wizengamot said sternly, "This is a deliberative body, not the common market you think it is. You will either make substantive contributions or you will remain silent. Every time you disobey me, I will fine you 100 Galleons!"

After three louts had tried Draco's patience and been summarily fined, people finally realized he was serious and shut up.

A member asked Draco, "Why Muggleborns?"  
  
He replied, "Because they are the ones that are in contact with the Muggles, they need the Vow much more than us. It's not because they are inferior, because they are not. It's just that they represent a very possible danger for the Wizarding World. Although this position is also supported by Voldemort, it does not mean it's not valid. History and tradition suggest that when the Muggles feel that something is threatening them, they will react very aggressively. Witness the _Burning Times_ and the witch hunts which continued for centuries."  
  
"That was centuries ago!" shouted a woman.

"If you think they are evolved beyond that, I'm sorry to say they aren't. They are bigots as regards looks, sexual orientation and what not, just like us in our bigoted ways regarding blood. Eventually the Vow will be used on everyone: Muggleborns, Half-bloods, and Purebloods. It will prevent us from spilling the secrets of the Wizarding World, even under torture."

After a while, the voting took place. Draco observed serenely that many people were voting for his measures. Obviously they didn't think the world would stop turning if they passed, like Potter and his friends.

He remembered the moment when Hermione came up with the list of the privy councillors, and how tempted he had been to simply _Obliviate_ her and just suggest the councillors he was sure would follow him no matter what. He had reflected then that he liked debate, even excelled in it, and if he got a bunch of people just like him, it would be too boring.

He liked the spice of conflict, which was one of the reasons he pestered the Golden Trio so. He revelled in plots, counterplots, arguments and resolutions. He realized he could live with other viewpoints, even support them in parts. He wanted an ample distribution of opinions, therefore pushed for all the councillors, and if the time came when he lost a vote… then he would use that defeat to grow and come back stronger, as his godfather Sev had endeavoured to tell him long ago.

He wasn't surprised when he returned from his reverie that Luna and Neville had voted against him, Pansy and Blaise for him, and Harry against him. Using the Malfoy and Black votes, however, the motion passed with a final tally of 265 for, 190 against. The Magical Vows would be prepared by the Magical Police and all Muggleborns would be subjected to it, including their close family members.

Draco declared that eventful session of the Wizengamot closed and prepared to Apparate home, when a mocking voice said, "How does it feel to head the Wizengamot by the grace of your mother, Malfoy?"

Draco turned back, scowling at the black-haired wizard. "Why don't you inform yourself of the facts before you spout off, Potty?" He approached the smirking figure of Harry and hit his jaw with a violent uppercut.

Before he left through the door, Draco took out a folded piece of parchment and threw it at Harry's face. "Perhaps I should have danced around the subject and never mention anything that might make you uncomfortable while I prepare to slaughter you! Wouldn't that be awful? Wait, that's how Dumbledore treated you!"  
  
Harry yelled, "That's untrue!"

"I'm left to thinking that the wily headmaster was right and there is no way to treat you other than with deceit. Because when treated with kindness, you reject it!"

Draco left and Harry was left trembling on the floor. He opened the parchment and read,

_I hereby declare that Draco Malfoy has the power of proxy over any and all rights accruing from the position as privy councillor Black._

_Signed_

_Sirius Black_

 


	14. Already lived

_Good times  
These are the good times  
Our new state of mind  
These are the good times_  
(Good Times; _Chic)_

Harry made his way through the Manor wards, half expecting them to throw him out, but they didn't. At dinner, the atmosphere was of cautious hope. Draco treated him with hauteur and courtesy, the picture of a perfect host.

Harry hated this, he wanted Draco to talk companionably with him, or at least to be angry, to throw punches and hexes at him until they came to some resolution, but this iciness, and it hurt.

Initially he'd been full of rightful indignation, but that subsided when he recalled Draco's look of anger and hurt.  
  
Sure, the blond reacted to his taunting and hit him. There was nothing new with this _modus operandi;_ in fact it's what the Gryffindors used constantly in dealing with Draco. The blond had the knack to voice some unpopular opinions and cause their ire. The Gryffindors then took to beating or hexing him out of the way.

Really effective plans, especially if the school authorities support you. Harry shuddered as he recalled the incident on the train. Nothing, and he meant nothing… No aspersions cast on Cedric or Sirius were of enough import to cause the combined hexes of all Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, directed against Draco and bodyguards. It was at least 6 persons against three.

Then there was the situation in the Quidditch pitch, when Draco again provoked an attack by the two Weasleys and Harry. Ironically, it was only the presence of Umbridge that insured that there wouldn't be a complete miscarriage of justice like so many times before, and Harry was suspended from Quidditch. A reasonable proposition, if he could not control his temper.

Harry went to the parlour, and found everybody assembled there. Sirius was beaming; he walked up to Harry, hugged him and gave him a long, thin package badly wrapped. Harry felt butterflies in his stomach as he slowly unwrapped a broomstick.

Sirius announced, "It's an _Icewing_ , Harry! The latest broom on the market. Of course I have another broom for Draco!" Sirius approached Draco and gave him a similar broom. The blond just muttered a spell and the box disappeared, leaving him with the thin flying stick. Typical Malfoy behaviour, thought Harry.

Then he saw how Draco's face was transformed by joy and happiness and felt a fierce bout of anger. He was jealous of whoever could make Draco look like that; it was something that should be reserved for him.  
He was still incensed when Sirius continued talking, "I took a long walk today. Let me tell you, it makes a difference when one is no longer considered a murderous fanatic."

Narcissa interrupted, "Get to the point, Sirius, or I'll play a disco song!"  
  
Sirius shuddered and continued, "I went to the Burrow and managed to abscond with one of the medit-sieves that were there. Very dangerous for your family, Ron. I still don't know how this works, but I've left it on for the past hour."  
  
Narcissa interrupted, "Sirius! I wish you were still a book so I could just slam you down and throw you to the wall! Bring that thing here at once!"

Sirius duly intoned, " _Accio_ medit-sieve!" A complicated instrument that looked like a very fat Christmas tree came in; it measured 1.5 feet in diameter.  
  
Harry saw that it had different excrescences in distinct colours. He picked up one that seemed familiar and found himself in one of his reveries. He blushed as he muttered, "I don't think people can be that flexible."  
  
He was also attracted to another bud, he touched it and suddenly he knew whose daydream he'd caught: Draco's. Apparently Draco wondered about life as a lion. Harry blushed and muttered, "I didn't think _lions_ could be that flexible."

\--

Harry spent a restless night; several times he woke up and sensed that he had missed something crucial. At breakfast, Sirius and the Twins practically beamed. Draco and Narcissa glared at them, sensing they were keeping something secret.

Remus preened, he was basking on having his pack mate returned. He was also remembering the delightful dinner he spent with the Tonks. Andromeda had a wicked sense of humour, not unlike Narcissa's in some respects. Ted was an enthusiast of black and white horror movies, and when he learned that he was a werewolf, he begged him to tell him what it was like. He eventually transformed to show Ted his wolf form.

It was plain to see that the elder Tonks was all right with the presence of Remus in their daughter's life. Tonks herself looked incredibly sexy in a beautiful gown, with overtones suggesting a Greek priestess of yore. She was wearing a bracelet Remus had given her, with some Runic protection charms on it.

She smiled at Remus and moved with assurance and poise. Ever since they started going out, Tonks' constant stumbling and letting objects drop had stopped. Remus thought it had something to do with her magic settling down.  
  
Remus returned his awareness to the present, and the air of _prankness_ that surrounded those three.

Sirius asked his companions forcefully, "Where is Wormtail? Do any of you know?"  
  
Suddenly everybody was in a panic. Narcissa wailed, "Oh Merlin! He has escaped! I don't remember what happened to him after the Wizengamot could see that it was really Pettigrew! And he is a phoenix! Oh, I'm sorry Sirius!"  
  
George replied, "Don't worry, Mrs. Malfoy, the rat is a prisoner!"

Fred continued, "It was an invention of ours and Sirius that managed to do the trick!"

Sirius finished explaining, "Indeed the junior Marauders and I found a way to distract everyone's attention from a given individual. We used it on the Wizengamot and you and secretly carried Wormtail with us. We didn't want him to remain in the Ministry's custody because the stupid louts don't understand or believe that he is a phoenix. They would be bound to let him escape."

It was interesting to observe the reactions of the people at the breakfast table. Neville and Luna looked calm and accepting, as always. Pansy and Blaise, who came to visit Draco, were smirking and sneering at the others, trying to make it seem as if they had been in on the plan since always.

Ron and Hermione were tremulously watching, On the one hand, Hermione hoped that the excitement would distract Ron from his ominous thoughts concerning his family. On the other hand, she hoped developments would distract Harry from the onset of depression.  
  
Remus supported Sirius as always, and he could not help but think that it was a typical Sirius prank, done in the spur of the moment and without fully considering how the people close to one would react.

Narcissa looked livid, the blonde's face had lost its colour and a small tic in the corner of her eye could be seen.

Draco noticed that, and he became even angrier than he was. No one could make his mother sad! He glared murderously at Sirius and stood up forcefully against the table. Too bad that looks can't kill, but maybe lions can!

He transformed and then leaped across the table. Assorted house-elves screamed as they _Apparated_ out of the room, even some dumb ones walked and used the door.

The guests were surprised, as anyone would be after having a lion weighing 200 kilos jump over your breakfast.

The grey-eyed lion, having reached Sirius, proceeded to use his paws and rip to shreds Sirius' clothes. The Marauder noted with surprising _sang-froid_ that the lion was careful not to hurt him, only rough him up somewhat.

That gave him an idea. Padfoot suddenly was there. The dog was terrified of the lion, but Sirius remembered getting to know the blond, his likes and dislikes, the realization that they had so much in common. The feeling of brotherhood and company. That still remained and would transcend any Transformation.

The onlookers held their breaths and clutched their wands, expecting a ferocious battle between the lion and the Grim, but it didn't happen that way.

Instead they saw the dog slobbering all over the lion's snout. The lion tried frantically to get dry again, using his paws, his mane and even his tail, but it was to no avail. The damned dog had used him as if he were a plushie toy, and he was the King of the beasts!

Growling, the wet lion made it to the door, the movement of his whiskers expressing profound distaste. The lion recognized the snickers of his friends, turned to see Blaise and Pansy, and favoured them with a look conveying the meaning, " _Et tu, Pans et Blaise!"_

Three hours later, after Harry and Hermione had spent some time in the library doing some final research. Harry asked a house-elf to locate Draco. The elf answered instantly, "Master Malfoy has left the Manor. He'll spend some time abroad with a friend of his and then he will go to Hogwarts."  
  
Harry was floored; he had expected to have time alone with Draco, to get him to change his mind. To make him apologize and promise that he'd behave in the future.

He looked shrewdly at Hermione and asked her, "Aren't you frothing mad with Draco, Hermione?"  
  
"No Harry, why should I be?"  
  
"Because he brought into being that damned law of his, the Secrecy Vow Act, and now you and your parents will have to take a vow, where before you didn't have to. It's due to his damned meddling!"  
  
"I knew of that Act long before yesterday. It's been one of Draco's desires to protect the Wizarding World. He asked me for my opinion before he made up his mind. I told him to go on, that I was 100 per cent behind him."

"Why, Hermione?"

"Harry, you don't know it but my parents are under an awful lot of pressure, and I don't mean pressure like Death Eaters or whoever. Their anxiety comes from their peers. They constantly jeer at me and mutter that I am not very bright if I don't keep up with the latest political news or make-up tips or whatever. My parents yearn to defend me, but they can't do so effectively and that tears them up inside."  
  
"I didn't know that," mumbled Harry.  
  
Hermione smiled warmly. "I didn't want to worry you. Anyway, what it boils down to is that I've come to dislike intensely any party. I constantly watch my parents and have to invent excuses to leave when they are getting past tipsy. Because I know they will start spouting off about the magical world, how I am the most intelligent witch of my generation at Hogwarts"  
  
Harry shrugged, he wanted to hug Hermione but wasn't sure the witch would take it well.

"I am sure they will do that because they've done it," said Hermione. "Three times I was late and they babbled about the Wizarding World's existence. The _Obliviators_ had to be used to expunge memories of the day from all participants. The last time, Harry, was dangerous because someone managed to contact a reporter. Thankfully she decided to lay the groundwork and interview all people who had been present. I had to receive her, talk to her, and then let the _Obliviators_ do their duty. The woman was strong, tempered and fair, I trusted her, but I knew the Muggles must never learn about us."  
  
Throwing caution to the winds, Harry hugged tightly his best friend, murmuring against her hair, "I'm sorry, Mione!"

"For me every Christmas is an exercise in torture, just watching my parents, and seeing them change from worried to happy." Hermione choked back a sob. "I have to gauge exactly when to leave, because our fate resides in me, which leads me to the insight that it resides in countless other wizards. Notwithstanding _Obliviators_ , I foresaw with certainty that the secret could not be kept as things stood."  
  
Harry brushed a curl of hair off Hermione's forehead. "So you agree with Draco?"

"Yes, I do. When Draco proposed this, I agreed wholeheartedly. It would mean so much not to have to guard my parents' mouth like a gorgon. It would mean a lot for them to be free from the pressure to tell others about magic and their daughter's magical prowess. It's one reason I spent so much time with the Weasleys. I was around a magical family and could freely express myself. I didn't have to see my parents' worried, weary faces."  
  
Hermione reluctantly broke from Harry's embrace, stepping back and holding his elbow.  "I know the law will not change everything, but it will provide time and space for my parents to come to terms with me being a witch. It will also provide time and space to the Wizarding World as it seeks to remain extant in the middle of the Muggle world."

She stared intently at the Gryffindor's green eyes. "Harry, mind control is a most insidious thing. Dumbledore had you in his clutches for years. He moulded your likes and dislikes, even by proxy, most especially with the Dursleys' help. You cannot help but be the hero, and you muse to yourself what kind of a hero would allow the free-will of his supporters to decline?"  
  
Harry shied away from her intense look. Hermione took his chin and caressed it whilst she said, "Certainly not one raised by Albus Dumbledore, who could teach only about bright white and darkest black. But a hero with common sense would realize that the secret of the Wizarding World will be inexorably destroyed, if things remain as they stand."

"What does Ron think?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? I think he is in the Quidditch pitch."

\--

Harry made his way to the Quidditch pitch, considering Hermione's words. Finally he saw Ron, playing with a smirking set of Twins and Blaise. Neville was the referee.

He waited until they had finished their game and approached Ron. The redhead could sense that Harry wanted to talk about something important and led the way to his room. After they'd entered and Harry had cast privacy charms, he asked Ron point-blank, "What do you think about Draco's new law?"

"At first I didn't like it at all. It stands in complete contrast to the work of the Order and the tenets of my family. Then Draco presented reports from the Ministry, including graphs and memos that made it very clear to see: the peril of the secret being breached by Muggleborns is very high. The rate at which _Obliviators_ have to be sent has increased sharply. Lately there have been three cases where they were almost too late to stop enterprising journalists from spreading the news. Only the quick thinking of a wizard helped them, when he erased the content of some video tapes and DVDs."

"Are these documents true?"  
  
"Yes, they concur exactly with information I've learned from my father and Percy."  
  
"But Draco could be feeding you false information!"  
  
"Harry, this thing is getting old. If you distrust him so much, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at any of your wealthy family's properties?

"You are the same at Hogwarts. You always follow Draco around, claiming it is to uncover a deep secret he has, you spout off about him, whining and moaning, but never let him out of your sight. I suggest you change your attitude, and fast.

"Draco is not only your classmate; he is also your friend, your partner in politics, your support. You certainly will not be forced to follow his path or advice, and you should extend the same courtesy to him. If you are not ready to do this, and then say it loud and clear and we will do other things.

"As regards this law, it is a masterful political stroke, from several angles. It cuts off the argument against proliferation of Muggleborns. The other wizards will no longer be afraid that the Muggleborns will betray them, and that is bound to improve relations between them.  
  
"More importantly, it shows that Draco is independent of the Light side, which is surely chafing at the defeat handed to them, as you are, Harry!  
  
"But the most important feature is that it shows the Purebloods that one of their cherished ideas has been put into operation. They are slowly coming to the realization that this political victory could not have been done by Voldemort. Sure, he would have enacted such a law, but only after Muggleborns had been killed or re-educated or whatever, and the Purebloods would not be able to gloat so, which they love to do.

"They realize now they have a source of succour other than Voldemort. This source – the privy councillors – provisionally has the power to rule ruthlessly over the faction it would choose. It chooses none, and opts for coexistence, a sometimes glaring and snarling one, but peaceful just the same.

"Voldemort's power base among the Purebloods and Slytherins is bound to diminish. The Slytherins follow cunning and power, and can find that currently in the Slytherin Prince."

\--

Hermione was researching about prophecies, their use and risks, and as usual time flew. Soon she looked out the window and realized that night had fallen. She was too high-strung to sleep, so she took out her beloved _Three Musketeers_ and read a bit.

She put the book down and picked up some comments she had written. She thought about them and then she was overcome by the strangest sensation she'd ever felt, even more alien than when she had performed her first conscious magic.

It was like she'd lived this moment before. A house-elf would Apparate just now and then leave.  
  
Ten seconds later a house-elf appeared briefly and then was gone. She knew what was going to happen, tomorrow, and tomorrow's tomorrow. Time held no mysteries for her, and she moaned realizing their perils and losses. After a bit the knowledge about the future disappeared, along with her memory of it.

The sensation gripping Hermione changed abruptly. Now she felt poised at a crossroads. Looking down at her parchment, she realized she knew all of the combinations proposed therein would fail, because in the past they had failed. She felt doomed to make this choice always. If she chose wrong, great harm could come to her friends.

She sat down hard and slowly came back to normal. A shadow detached itself from the door and asked, "Are you OK, Hermione?"

She replied, "Yes, I think I am. I just had the strangest sensation, like I had lived this moment before and knew what would happen. Then I felt like I was at a crossroads, always making the choice that leads to mistakes and failure. You might be interested to note that the parchment I studied held strategies concerning a possible breakup of the privy councillors' votes and ways to still win. It seems nothing on that paper will work, I am sure of it."

A pale hand grabbed the parchment from Hermione and studied it intensely, "We'll look further into this matter, Hermione!"

Hermione replied, "And what are you doing here, Draco?"

"Some minutes ago I felt a deep sense of disquiet about the Manor. I told Ragnarok, my house-elf, to come over and inspect it. Apparently he came into the library and was very disturbed by what was happening. When I heard his report I Apparated here."

"I will leave now, Hermione. Hey, I see you like the _Three Musketeers_ too! It was among the handful of Muggle books that Lucius allowed me to read, it remained one of my favourites. I just love the portrayal of the Castilian nobility. The four heroes are great, Pero, Luis, Domingo and Hernán, and the way they fight the evil Torres! Great book! I'll see you later Hermione!"

Draco waved to Hermione and Apparated away. Hermione was exhausted. Happy that finally she had someone to discuss the book with; she made her way to her room.

\--

Near the entrance, Luna and Neville held a discussion. They were only interrupted occasionally by house-elves who wanted to get something. Luna smiled at them and continued unperturbed.

Basically, Luna ranted about Draco's intentions, his law, and his idea of the privy councillors, who surely were just a stepping stone for him. "After the debacle with the Secrecy Vow Act, I know that we have to do something to oppose him. He cannot be allowed to continue on his merry way, or Voldemort's every plan will be realized without the slimy git coming to power!

"I have gotten in touch with reputable, reliable and trustworthy persons who will help us in this endeavour. I need to know whether I can count on you. You can either continue working with him or work with me against Draco. You cannot have both."

Neville thought about this, about Draco accepting him as he was, offering him to stay in the Manor. He helped with some subjects and Neville proved to be a successful Herbology instructor. Draco had been among the few people who took him as he was, which was confusing at times given how Draco had reacted in the years past. But Luna, Neville sometimes thought he could never live without Luna, her touch, her presence. They soothed some deep part of him he didn't want to live without. So he said, "OK, I will work with you, Luna."

"Fine, just as I expected. It's better if you stay with them and outwardly remain their friend, while you provide me with inside information, which I will transmit to interested parties." She kissed him briefly and said, "Until we meet again, Nev."

As she was walking away, Luna was meditating that she was sure Neville would accept her, if not in the first try, then in the second or third. It was the third time that Luna had plied the question to Neville, the first two he refused and was promptly obliviated. Pretty nifty spell, _Obliviate_ , if she could only use it on that snake Malfoy!"

Of course, the fact that she was the daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood partly explained this situation. Despite the seemingly auspicious and enlightening meaning of his name, the elder Lovegood had a mean streak a mile wide. He liked to babble about anything, his daughter, his job, ancient legends, and magic, to everyone who would listen. This would make for a great journalist, but it was bad news for someone who would hold the Wizarding secrets.

Furthermore Xenophilius was a man devoted to his daughter. He would lie for her; he would even betray the side of Light for her.

\--

At 3:00 o'clock in the morning, Hermione woke up from a draining nightmare. She suddenly remembered the strange day, the weird occurrence with the _déjà vu_ experience, but what was eating at her was Draco's offhand remark about the book. He apparently described a very different book from her recollections of it.

She hastily took out her edition of the book and read some chapters, just to make sure it was the same. Then she left for the library, located two copies and read selected parts from them. They all agreed; the book takes place in France, and stars Athos, Porthos, Aramis and Artagnan.

Draco may be playing a joke on her; God knows with Sirius as a role model he'd be likely to do so!

But it could not be a simple prank because she had accepted Draco's words faithfully. She had believed in that book, those characters; although right now her recollection of them was very dim.

Hermione was always in search of knowledge. For a long time, she had found it in books. They soothed and comforted her when real people were often cold. As a result she could dive deep into any book without taking into consideration whether it was science-fiction, fantasy, romance or whatever.

She knew books and what they represented. She had once joked with Ron about the duration of a mountain versus a book. She'd made the case that millions of years hence, the current mountains, indeed the continents, would be gone; but somewhere, in some vault in some place, there would endure books and discs. The information they contained would be set free.

It could be argued then that books are forever. A corollary is that they cannot be changed, once published, the words remain as they are as long as the book exists.

Except it appears she was wrong. She had to consult with Draco after they got to Hogwarts. He was the only one that shared her deep love of books. He also knew how to ask the penetrating questions that cut to the heart of the chase.

Ron would blunder at first, until he got a good hold of the problem, and then could be counted upon to offer brilliant strategic analyses.

Harry would provide the heart of the mission, would support them and shoulder what burdens he could. He'd try to do the best for all. And Hermione sometimes wished she could shake and thwack Harry. The Gryffindor needed to develop his more Slytherin side and look on people with some distrust, after what they wanted to do to him. Instead he strove to forgive them like Dumbles would want!

 

 


	15. Of books and time

_After my picture fades and darkness has_  
 _Turned to gray_  
 _Watching through windows - you're wondering_  
 _If I'm OK_  
 _Secrets stolen from deep inside_  
 _The drum beats out of time –_  
(Time after time, _Cyndi Lauper)  
_

At Hogwarts, Luna was meditating near the lake, under the light of the moon. Summer was gone, and now Fall reigned. She still could not believe they were there, as if nothing had happened, as if Draco Malfoy had not murdered Albus Dumbledore.

However cruel the old man proved to be, to Luna's eyes Draco was worse. She could not forget the taunts about her supposed offbeat behaviour. Even if in the last months there was a decrease in such comments, the fact remained that Draco had once expressed himself so. He was so far gone, he could not be redeemed.

Luna should know about this, after all, she was a Seer. Not a Seer like Trelawney, who had puny dreams and limericks about the future, but a living Seer, fundamental to the working of the Universe. Luna had the ability and the knack to See a scene and observe it carefully. The thing is that Seers had to be present somewhen and somewhere for the environment to go on. She knew that a lack of Seers brought about the fall of Atlantis. The world, without being observed by aware individuals, is unstable.

Once she'd had a very enlightening conversation with Hermione. The Gryffindor had explained to her the concept of Schrödinger's cat and how the result could be expressed as a cat that is _both_ dead and alive, until the moment that it is observed. The mere act of observation fixes the outcome.

The whole of Wizard kind could be lost to the world and they would continue, but if ever her fellow Seers died out, the world would soon follow. Fortunately they were smart enough not to seek each other out, although there had been disquieting rumours of late.

Having the knack of Observing could be dangerous. People would realize it and pay more attention to her. Fortunately her father led her to skirt the issue by talking about mythical animals and acting in a very offbeat manner. She used this disguise to cover her astonishment at the depths of some of the things she perceived, and with time, it became her trademark.

Luna observed, and what she saw was a Draco who had always bullied the younger ones and his age group, especially the Golden Trio and friends. She Saw someone who she believed could never be saved. True, he had changed lately and been more open and supportive to his friends, the people he'd invited home.

The deciding factor, however, was the recent votes in the Wizengamot, condemning those two men to Azkaban for life and forcing the Vow on the Muggleborns. It was preposterous!  
It was the fastidious blond doing that which had forced her hands and made her _obliviate_ Neville! If Malfoy hadn't continued being a nuisance, she wouldn't have felt the need to oppose him, and to obtain Neville's support, no matter what.

Draco's need for revenge was counterproductive! Of course, if someone hurt her father or her Neville, she would seek just retribution!

Hermione couldn't meet with Draco until three days after the beginning of term. Hermione was busy revising, looking after a sometimes marauding Crookshanks, and carefully offering support to Ron.

Ron wasn't the oblivious boy he'd been. It was plain to see that his family splitting hurt him. The only ones who could pull him out were Hermione, Harry and Draco. The Gryffindors offered quiet support, the Slytherin spoke sarcastic commentary as if it were going out of style, and surprisingly Ron reacted well.

Hermione met him in the Room of requirement, as he had requested. She then put strong silence and privacy charms. Draco entered and greeted her, casting also some grey and light privacy wards.

He sat regally on the big leather chair and bade her to sit on the other one. Hermione complied and started, "I researched some information I found about these manifestations, and they are called déjà vu " _already seen,"_ apparently there are others such as déjà vecu _"Already lived_." Muggle scientists believe they are the result of a small imbalance in neurotransmitters."

"Neurotransmitters are…"  
  
"I know what neurotransmitters are, Mione!"  
  
Hermione was mystified, "How can you know about that item in the Muggle world?"

Draco answered lazily, "I've said that my father didn't want me to read Muggle books. But I am very stubborn and managed to make my way to London and a medium-sized Muggle bookstore. I started reading about their biology, History, Physics, and then branched into fantasy."

"People may get the impression that I suddenly changed after I had long talks with Sirius. At least that's what my mother thinks. The truth, as always, is somewhat murkier. I started having doubts about the Pureblood supremacists after I read the beautifully written Muggle books. There was also the relentless pressure of my father to contend with. Finally the conditions were right and I could move and change some things without such a menacing panorama as I faced before."

Hermione got back on track, "As I was saying, Muggle scientists believe that déjà vu experiences are caused by Neurotransmitters. Wizards do not have an opinion because such an occurrence had never happened to one of them, to their recollection."  
  
"So?" The blond cocked an eyebrow at the witch.

"Draco, I read many Muggle definitions of the experience. I had a vivid déjà vecu event. I felt as if I knew what would happen. I foresaw your elf arriving and departing forthwith. Later, as I perused casually the parchment I left for you to study, the unique sensation came over me of having done this, many times before, making choices in that list and always losing the Wizengamot vote."  
  
"That would be awful. We don't want to lose the vote if something unexpected happens!"

"Indeed. This time, I found no occurrence of such phenomena in the Muggle scientific literature, or in the Wizarding one. It was as if I were on a Way Station, or in the London Underground waiting for a ride and I couldn't escape the nagging feeling that I've taken it many times before, that I know exactly where it all ends."

Hermione sighed, and gathering strength continued, "But this is still not the strangest thing that happened that day. You made some comments about my book, which I know by heart. Then you left. I was too tired and went to sleep, a little fazed but still calm inside. Later I woke up and remembered your words about Pero, Hernán and the others from the _Three Musketeers._ This didn't agree with my remembrance of the book, I reread some chapters and checked them over with other copies of the book in the library. It concurred with mine."  
  
"I do remember those names," said Draco. "I thought I had read that book, now I'm not sure."

"I was ready to hex you for pranking me, until I realized I had agreed completely to your statements at the time. No matter what, if someone changed the plot of a book which happened to be my favourite, I would react strongly. Yet I did nothing, just agree and go to bed. Explain that!"

Draco had been intrigued by the incident too and had thought long and hard about this matter. He answered, "What is a book for you, Mione?"

"It is a repository of knowledge. The ancestral memory of mankind, ever since we learned to write. They are our common bounty and heritage. Most of all, the information contained in them stays that way forever, perhaps longer than the mountains, perhaps longer than the stars."

"Good answer, Hermione, and one with which I agree wholeheartedly." Draco's countenance glowed, and Hermione observed how he moved his head to get a wayward strand of hair off his grey eyes, using the same lazy movements as his lion form.

Draco continued, "I would like to build on your statement. Many books are written in a foreign language, and then we can try to decode them. Even if the authors were trying to trick us, we would observe a pattern to their statements and lies that would hint at the purpose."  
  
Hermione nodded. She thought of books that way too.

"A book is the storage of information, possibly available later," said the blond. "The writer can influence their readers in many ways, like the Muggle authors influenced me. At any rate, books are a reflection of the environment, perhaps the only one that will last for a long time."

Hermione pointed out, "Books are also impervious to change, once they're published. When you have a cherished book change so abruptly, in such a smooth manner, it is terrifying."

Draco nodded. "Let's turn our attention now to the curious incident with the prophecies."  
  
"But you explained that it was due to Harry rejecting the yoke of the Boy Who Lived!"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure that is partly what caused it. The prophecies depended for completion on there being a Savoir. If there be none, they would disappear. Still you must consider what a prophecy is. Care to tell me?"

Hermione huffed. "Not that I care much about Divination or the ditzy witch who teaches it, but they're supposed to foretell the future and can be produced by special people called Seers."

Draco went on, "Foretell the future, that's the ticket! They tell something about the future that can be avoided or looked for. So we have the prophecies that form a loop, future giving information to the past. The prophecies could have survived the jarring loss of Harry, but they couldn't escape the pull of time."  
  
"So you think that the incidents are related?" Hermione wondered aloud.  
  
"I think bad times are coming."

Hermione looked dazed and confused, so Draco explained further, "You have the prophecies imploding, your _déjà vecu_ experience, and our occurrence with the book. In a non-intuitive way, it all has to do with time: loops of it in the prophecies, experiencing time as if you were outside the time stream, like your events. Our incident was more frightening, for we explored a world where only one book would be changed. It was still obviously the same Universe. As we know, any book cannot be changed from the outside; it has to be changed _from the reality_."

Draco then said, " _Accio_ medit-sieve!"

He looked distastefully at the device as he explained, "I think we should use it and we'll be able to have an independent account of the event if it happens again. Dumbledore intended for parts of the medit-sieve to attach themselves unobtrusively to their targets and record their daydreams to find out if they were his good followers. I've changed it somewhat and we can use it safely."  
  
He took a piece of the m-sieve, shaped it into a ring, and wore it. Hermione followed suit, noticing the hostile glances he kept giving to the device.

He explained, "I don't like these things, they reek too much of Dumbledore. The memories are so intense, they're jarring. In any normal Pensieve you can notice a slight shimmer to the side when you stay inside for several minutes, Not with this, they relentlessly depict what they catch, as they would have betrayed our innermost secrets if Dumbledore had used them!"

Hermione approached and hugged him, as she had done a handful of times to calm him down. Then her face turned and she looked at the passionate grey eyes and prepared to kiss him. They were saved – or cursed – by the house-elf Kreacher who came with a letter from Narcissa.

They said goodnight and went to their rooms. When Hermione was putting on her pyjamas, she decided to check on her cherished book, she longingly looked at _The Three Lansquenets_ and smiled. She thought about writing the name on a piece of parchment. Everything was right here.  
  
\--

Draco read Narcissa's letter with glee. It seemed the Animagus had cracked up (probably under duress of going shopping or listening to disco) and had confessed his mistake, which nearly made his computer blow up. Sirius, aided by Fred and George, got a computer!

He had even connected the computer to the Web, though Draco suspected Sirius probably bribed two or three people to do it. Sirius justified getting himself a computer, telling them that he knew the equipment from the inside, now he wanted to handle the outside.

Draco smiled fondly at that.

Anyway, on some chat or whatever someone asked for cookies. Sirius hastily conjured them and stuffed them into the computer. Suddenly a black cloud was around them, and Fred and George must have thought that the computer was an instrument of the Dark, waiting patiently for them.

Fortunately for the mini-Marauders, the knowledgeable Pansy Parkinson was visiting the Manor. She saw the smoke, made her way there and took out the small fire. She even cast a complex _Reparo_ on the machine and got it to function again, after cautioning Sirius not to follow what they wrote too closely.

Soon they heard knocks at the door and a mussed-looking Remus and Tonks appeared, as well as a disgruntled Narcissa. To her intense dislike, Sirius insisted on keeping mum.

Draco was surprised at Sirius' resiliency. If it had been him resisting his mother, he would have collapsed in one day!

That's why Sirius was needed at Hogwarts.

He cackled with glee, and if Luna had been observing she would have concluded that he was as dark as they come.

\--

A disgruntled Harry followed Ron as the redhead made his rounds.

Being a prefect gave him some perks, like the palatial bathroom, but it also entailed responsibilities. The Head Boy and Girl were completely inane, and he couldn't remember their names, even if he tried. He couldn't wait for this year to pass so Mione could be Head Girl. As Head Boy, the choice was clearly among Harry, himself and Draco.

Talking about Draco, Harry had toned down his angry look, and now observed longingly his blond rival and friend. Perhaps Draco had something to do with the way Snape received them today.

The greasy git had said, "Please sit down, gentlemen and lady. There are some matters I must discuss with you. First, on the matter of your Quidditch ban, Potter, consider it annulled. You are free to play whenever you like. I realize you are not your father."  
  
Snape looked at the Gryffindors and sighed wearily. "Try to understand, Potter. For seven years your father taunted and cruelly pranked me in this school, everybody knew and they didn't do anything because I was Slytherin. This dictated my actions; it also guided my interactions with you. Dumbledore used those same points to get me to follow his schemes, but when they weren't enough he used spells."  
  
Harry gulped and nodded.

"Potter, there is one important matter I will discuss with you. Your friend Hagrid has hurt many students in the school through the years due to his poor choice of specimens. Hippogriffs are certainly not safe enough around thirteen year olds! I have warned him that if there is one other incident in his class, he will be summarily dismissed. If you value his presence here, I urge you to be a calming influence in him."

Snape waved his hand at the door. "Do not worry. Madame Maxine has expressed interest in him becoming the _Seneschal_ at Beauxbatons."

Looking at Ron, Snape continued, "Mr. Weasley, the DADA teacher has expressed interest in having you as his apprentice. It would be a signal distinction. You would get to advance farther than the others and help them later. It would provide you with gainful employment, which I might add would look good in any judicial confrontation."  
  
Ron was flabbergasted. Hermione was considering who could be the person that influenced Snape. These actions were too kind, too thoughtful for a bitter Headmaster. It depended on who was the DADA teacher.

Snape continued a little bossily, "The teacher is someone you know very well, I must say. Alas, I know him too. Mr. Remus Lupin will be the new teacher."

Snape steepled his fingers under his chin.  "Ms. Granger, it has come to my attention that you are the premiere student in this school. Your insight can easily win a battle for us, it behoves us to increase it any way we can. Hereby you are granted complete access to the library, including the Dark Arts section. The only requirement is that you write down the name of the volumes you take out."

Hermione felt light-headed, she wanted to do a victory dance. Only the thought of Filch muttering at her while she did detention kept her from doing just that.  
  
She had an inkling of who was the secret benefactor, someone who understood her passion for knowledge, and could speak to Snape in a reasonable way and get him to agree.

\--

After several days had gone by and no new happenings were occurring in the animal front, Draco decided to act.

That Tuesday the Sixth Years had Care of Magical creatures in the morning. Everyone came feeling a little sleepy headed. Goyle, Crabbe and Blaise were present, but no Draco. Fortunately Hermione had decided to drop that class, so her keen eyes didn't see what would happen.

They were studying griffins, and had several of them present. Most of the griffins were quietly observing them back, except for one who was glaring at them as he strutted around, spread out his wings and let out a powerful screech.  
  
Pansy said, "That thing sounds like a demon"  
  
The griffin turned his eyes toward her, and she could've sworn that they were grey. He advanced and then half-jumped, half-flew to where she was.

Everybody was running around until Blaise took out his wand to take out the dangerous beast. However the wily animal, perhaps because he had eagle eyes, had sensed something like that, turned around and seemingly grabbed Pansy from her robe using his claws and put her in front.

Once the griffin was seemingly content with all the chaos and mayhem, he made his way into the pen, where he conveniently took the antidote to the potion provided by the Twins. When the glamour dissipated and from the famed griffin a humble lion was left, he transformed into Draco, who took out his wand and used the _Wingardium leviosa_ spell on himself.

The next day, after hearing the charges and listening to witnesses, Hagrid was summarily dismissed. He wasn't sad, though, because now he got to stay with Maxine.

\--

When Snape announced the name of the new Care of Magical Creatures professor, the people gasped and many were dumbfounded. Mr. Sirius Black would return to Hogwarts as a professor!

Harry was in Seventh Heaven, as was Draco – though more sedately. For one thing, he worried that he would bring his computer and try to feed it or something and create a fire! There was also the matter of his mother. Perhaps he could coax her to come to Hogwarts for a while. Life seemed simpler as a griffin.

A little later, Harry and Ron noticed the Twins' barn owl. They expected it to come to the Gryffindor table. They were quite surprised to discover that it was heading to the head table, to Headmaster Snape!  
  
Snape took the letter and gave a piece of meat to the owl. Noticing who the owners were, he performed charms to ascertain the letter had not been pranked.

Then he read it. Groaning, he said, "Potter, Weasley, Malfoy and Granger, please stay for a moment."  
  
He glared at the students. "I'm sure you will be pleased to note that two of your friends have decided to finish their education in Hogwarts. Apparently, they feel they can leave the future of their store to Lee Jordan and are heading back here for their last year. Your twin brothers, Mr. Weasley, will be here in the morning."  
  
The Golden Trio left grinning like fools. Draco grimaced, wondering about his own plans. Things were certainly going to be interesting.

He was interrupted by an eagle coming to land on his shoulder. He grinned at the bird. "What's up Pans?"  
  
The eagle pecked him and swooped to the floor. Pansy transformed and said cagily, "How did you manage to look like a griffin?"  
  
Draco gulped. "Whatever do you mean, Pansy?"

"Come on, Draco! You have a habit of grabbing a person as if they are going to break, you do it very gingerly. I've felt it when you've done it before, and I felt the same way with the griffin, which by the way had grey eyes! I'm not going to betray you or blackmail you or something, perhaps gloat a little. And someday ask you for a favour."

\--

The next day at breakfast, they were distracted by an infernal racket coming from the lawn. Finally the most enterprising students made their way to the front, among them the Golden Trio and Draco.  
  
A black motorcycle was making its loud way down. Draco was pleased to note that this time the device looked just like a motorcycle and not a phoenix.

He saw Sirius, looking decidedly mature with his choice of clothes, which Draco guessed were Narcissa's. He vowed to get him to shop for clothes in Muggle London; perhaps he would look good in a green suit. He bet Harry wouldn't like that. Thinking about Harry, he wondered if he had made up his mind to defect or remain, not imagining that life is much more complex than chess.

He motioned for the Twins and began his report of their pranks. After burying the hatchet and getting to know each other, they realized they had the love of plans and plots in common. Draco consulted them about ways to turning into a griffin from a lion.

The Twins delivered a potion poised to create a glamour over the animal so powerful that it would include sound. People would really believe the animal was a griffin; the downside was that the potion could not be given to human beings. Still it could be given to intelligent animals.

It was really providential that he knew there would be a class devoted to griffins. He lobbied so hard for it!

Harry embraced Sirius joyfully. He was now with the people he loved. The past Marauders and the present Marauders. He looked to the side and saw Draco talking animatedly with the Twins. Gred was playfully punching him in the arm as Draco made a point.

He realized that in a very big sense it was Draco that made it all come to pass, his narrow escape, the victory over Dumbledore, the defeat of phoenix-Wormtail, and the resurgence of Sirius.  
His histrionics and love of dramatics, his need for revenge, they had added superbly to the whole.

He almost missed the entrance of a cold and haughty Severus Snape. The students gathered around, ready to face a great battle, a clash of magic or maybe just a fight or two.

Snape said sternly, "Professor Black. Welcome to Hogwarts, you can safeguard your mode of transportation in the hut that belonged to the former teacher."  
"Headmaster, I will do so very soon."

Snape left and the people sighed, feeling like they were being deprived of entertainment.

In the Gryffindor tower, Hermione woke up and discovered that she had slept late and therefore would be delayed for breakfast. Why didn't anyone wake her up?  
What were they thinking? What will happen if Snape decides to make an example of her?

She was fuming and wanting to hex whoever caused her friends to leave her alone, because surely they would remember her, right?  
Then Hermione remembered and thought bitterly, 'They would not forget me for their beloved godfather, would they? They would remember even if their twin brothers showed up?'

Hermione was frantically searching her notes for the next Herbology homework in two weeks, when she found the piece of parchment in which she had written the name of her book. She read it and paled.

 

 


	16. Choices

_All these places had their moments  
With lovers and friends, I still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life, I've loved them all_  
(In my life, _Lennon/McCartney)_

In the morning, a panicky Hermione met Ron and Harry in the common room. She explained to them the curious case of the book that changed. Apparently it had become _The three Lansquenets_ , from the _Musketeers._

Ron opined that it was a prank. It had been changed by someone near to Hermione, perhaps even Draco. Ron offered the succinct opinion that he liked the book, especially its portrayal of food. When he read it, he remembered most of all how he wanted to be in the Musketeers' adventures, eating and carolling like them!  
  
When Hermione glared at him, Harry came to the rescue. "What if they used a spell to alter both the book and your memories? You know it would be feasible using magic."

Hermione scowled at them again, inwardly raging that they had no idea of what books really were. Not a piece of paper to be changed at will but the words of an author hundreds of years gone. These boys would not notice if _War and Peace_ appeared titled as _Carnival!_  
  
The only one who shared her devotion to books was Draco; he was the one who would understand.

She mused what Ron and Harry would do if the positions of Quidditch teams were changed overall, like having the Chudley Cannons in first place? They'd be flabbergasted, and it would only take a small spell to do, as they had said. Maybe she would do it later.  
  
After a harried breakfast with the clueless pair, Hermione made her way to the Slytherin table. Draco was holding court, bantering with Pansy. Something about griffins. Hermione greeted him, telling Draco that they needed to discuss things.

As they were leaving, Harry avidly followed the movements of the blond Slytherin. He inwardly raged against himself and considered the motives why he had sided against Draco in the voting. He honestly thought that the deeds had been done long ago; it would not do to punish them now. He'd been truly incensed at the Vow Act, until Hermione offered a concrete example where it would help.

It wasn't until later that he recognized what he was being: a perfect Dumbledore tool. No matter how he tried to escape it, he had been in the clutches of the old fool for more than 14 years. The teaching of the Dursleys had sunk deep. His knee-jerk responses to unseen perils were reactions to Dumbles' careful planting and planning.

But his feelings for the blond, they were all Harry's. All the glory and ache of being in close proximity to his former enemy become his friend. The one who always made him angry, sad or happy with just a look or word.

\--

Draco guided Hermione to the Room of Requirement. He bade Hermione to sit in the chair provided and he sat in the opposite side, hefting an Endless bag and grabbing  parchment which he put on the table."In your déjà vecu experience, you told me every alternative in this list failed to procure us the majority in the Wizengamot, right?"

Hermione said firmly, "Yes, they all did. As long as the privy councillors vote with me, we'll steamroll the opposition. However, if there is a fracture, things could change. In the last vote, you were about to lose until you offered the Black proxy.  
  
"We must provide for a situation where Luna, Neville, Pansy, Blaise and Harry vote against you. I think we can safely say goodbye to Luna's and Neville's votes. That leaves us the Slytherin votes and Harry. Frankly, I don't think Harry realizes the full import of his vote. I'll try to work on him. I advise you to hold to the Slytherins."

Draco said wistfully, "We are almost back at the point where we started."  
  
"Some Muggles think that life is a circle. _In the end is my beginning._ Who knows? Maybe my whole purpose in life was having this conversation with you!"  
  
"Sure, Hermione! As if you didn't have good friends and family that patiently wait for you. If all the strategies in this paper fail, then we must think outside the box! Hermione, you are going to see a master strategist at work."  
  
He whistled for his owl Hermes and started writing a letter. After several more parchments and birds recruited by the enterprising and committed owl - Hermione - they finished what preparations they could take.  
  
Draco said sombrely, "Hermione, I'd feel much safer if the information of what we just did was limited, so scant as to be erased."

Hermione widened her eyes, "You mean…"

"Yes, your spell to cloak the mind. If you allow it, I'll cast it on you and you will on me. Its scope will erase what we've done the last four hours. If anyone is wily enough to do _legilimency_ on us they won't know our plans. The code words to return will be " _The Musketeers attack_." If you're fine with it, then we'll cast and then discuss the matter of the book."

Draco swished his wand elegantly, directing it very carefully towards Hermione's head.  
  
" _Immolatio mens."_  
  
After Hermione did the same  to Draco, they sat down to drink some butterbeer and sandwiches Draco had stashed away in his bag.  
  
Hermione started the discussion after they finished eating. "I had another weird experience with books. I checked mine at night? It was all right. I wrote the title just in case. When I woke up and read it,  I realized I'd written _The three lansquenets_. It's the same situation, Draco! We've no clue!"

"We can use the medit-sieve, Hermione. You have the ring. It absorbs your daydreams and processes them - according to Dumbles. Though I don't think it can hurt you. I'll go first. If something goes wrong you will get someone."

"No."  
  
"No? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Draco, I'll go with you. If there is trouble within the Pensieve environment, any help provided by bystanders would make the difference. I refuse to just sit by and watch as you go alone!"

Draco saw that Hermione looked determined, scowling fiercely with arms akimbo. Ready to strike someone on her way to duty. Why she didn't have a lioness as her Animagus form, he didn't know. He decided to capitulate gracefully.  
  
"Hermione, we'll just put our rings in the Pensieve and then touch it at the same time."

They put their rings in the designated spots, and grabbed the m-sieve. They instantly were catapulted to the mental place where the memories would be viewed.

\--

Hermione noted that everything was sharp. There was a quite vivid quality to the environment. It didn't seem like a recording, it felt like the real thing. She was startled when she noted a likeness of her standing to the side of what seemed the Room of Requirement. A figure of Draco was on the opposite side.

Hermione walked toward her likeness, there were several small globes around it. They had different colours. When she touched one, she was startle when more spheres appeared. The hierarchical position of the globes gave her the clue she needed. It functioned exactly like the code used in the web, a form to jump among information which was grouped according to some criteria.

After several false tries, she discovered that the colour indicated activity perilous for Albus Dumbledore. The darker the colour, the more dangerous. She was pleased to note that most of her information was dark.

She realized how narrowly they had escaped Dumbles' clutches. If Harry hadn't been arrested - if the trial hadn't happened and Dumbles continued just some more days - he would have put these sieves around his associates' dwellings.  
  
He would have inspected them as she was doing,  grasping the innermost thinking of his followers. Reveries, daydreams, they were involuntary at the best of times. With the information contained therein, Dumbledore would send to Azkaban the ones who showed the slightest doubt. He'd advance the more spineless, like the former Wormtail.

She got to a pink sphere, intuiting she had found the key to the night's happenings. She experienced the adventures of Heinz, Johannes, Marius and Karl in the Bavarian court in the German Kingdom. Another globe took her to a review  of the history of a unified Germany, since 1503.

Hermione turned to look at Draco. He looked very pale. He was rapidly perusing the different balls. All the orbs were black, except for one with a slight green taint. Hermione urged him to touch it, because she was sure it contained the daydreams about the book.  
  
Draco spent a minute in contemplation, then he approached Hermione. "Let's get out!"

They left the m-sieve, spending a few minutes to calm down.  
  
"I swear the m-sieve was evil. As a Malfoy I've had to deal with my share of Dark devices. I've become adept at sensing their magic. The environment there had something utterly inimical to life."

Draco ruffled his blond hair. "Don't you think it's odd that the book still follows the Dumas ideas? We have three lansquenets serving the King: Heinz, Johannes and Marius. Then a fourth shows up, coming from far away. At first a fierce enemy to the three, he even duels them! Later they become the best of friends. Sounds familiar, does it not, Heinz? Or should I say, Hermione?"

Hermione frowned, deep in thought. "In the book, Germany is reunited in 1503. In our world it didn't happen until 1871. The consequences of such a major act would totally destroy the current timeline. Their union affects England and all other countries. If you imagine what would happen after hundreds of years, the world under these auspices would be unrecognizable."

"Hermione, I've considered changes in the timeline to some depth, having the father I did. Any action has repercussions that grow larger as more time passes by.  
  
"The fact that we continue to exist and have our memories would imply that the world did not change. It was only the book that changed in such a way that it affected us and made us take notice. It's no coincidence it's your favourite book.

"It has been changed and then returned to the original. I don't think the power or people behind the changing of the book are malevolent. I think they are trying to warn us to expect the unexpected."  
  
Hermione shivered. "I feel as if we are nearing a storm site and encountering fallen lines, we'll encounter fallen trees next and some time later we will face the wrath of the storm. Merlin helps us when that happens!"  
  
Draco was in turmoil, some of the reveries he had been reviewing were of a particular witch, Hermione. He respected her and liked her, and was even halfway in love with her.

In a moment of supreme introspection, Draco evaluated the situation, considering that he had the means to woo the witch and make her fall in love with him. Still, there was the matter of Ron, who now was a close friend. There was Harry and what they could possibly become.

A part of him wanted to have Hermione's love,  to hell with anyone who disagreed! But he recoiled from the sheer problems caused to many people.  
  
Draco was no Seer, but he'd watched very carefully Hermione's wind-blown hair. Her rosy lips, straight nose, and the feature that he loved most, her warm chocolate eyes.  
  
He considered that there might be many types of wisdom. Perhaps there was a kind of wisdom in renouncing a future and creating another. He considered that in the fullness of time, she would be happier with Ron. Of course he had more material goods than the redhead, but Ron had his family to offer love and support to Hermione. He had a strong network of friends to rely on.

Draco had no one outside of Narcissa, Sirius, Blaise and Pansy. The redhead could offer her more than he. Ron also loved her, and Hermione reciprocated the feeling.

In the end, ties of love bound him completely. Their love for each other and his love for his newfound friends, the _Musketeers_. They would be friends, nothing more.

Draco felt  apprehension, he was near a breakdown. It was providential that the only valuable lesson from his father was coming into effect. The Malfoy Mask replaced normal concerns with a crystalline, perfect version.

Hermione looked at Draco and watched his gleaming grey eyes darken somewhat, similar to the effect created when using her mind-cloaking spell.

\--

Later, they looked for Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table. Hermione bade Ron to go get their equipment for Care of Magical Creatures, their next class.  
  
Harry was left staring unobtrusively at Draco.

Draco asked with a small smile, "Coming, Harry?"  
  
Harry felt that the invitation was for so much more than walking to a class. So it would end up like this, with no clear winner, it would be a stalemate?  
  
Harry could live with that. Indeed he cherished the chance to be an equal, the opposite of something, without the need to destroy it.

Deep inside, he knew that he could not conquer Draco, just as Draco could not vanquish him. They were too evenly matched. And if Draco still held some surprises, Harry looked forward to experiencing them. But first he decided to indulge in one of his favourite sports: needling the blond.  
  
Harry asked, "How was life as a griffin?"

Draco gulped and coughed, he looked around and cast a privacy charm."What do you mean, Harry? You haven't been talking to Pansy, right? Oh, I will kill her and feed her to thestrals!"  
  
Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "Didn't need Pansy to tell me, Draco. There's a small change in the air when you're around. I noticed that, and the way the griffin was prancing and preening. When he 'attacked' Pansy I noticed his grey eyes. It could be only you."

"What animals do you think Sirius will have in the class?"  
  
"Knowing my godfather, probably Thestrals or Billywigs. Let's bet."

"I say Sirius teaches us about Bowtruckles, you?"  
  
"I bet on Billywigs. The loser has to carry the winner's bag around the school for one day."

"Fine. Let's meet our doom, Harry."

\--

Sirius and the class composed of assorted Slytherins and Gryffindors waited for them on a clearing near the Forbidden Forest.

Sirius sauntered to the Seekers, asking with false concern. "Not in trouble, right?"  
  
"No Sirius."  
  
"No, Padfoot."

Sirius went to lean against an Elder tree and was talking animatedly to some Slytherins,. He managed to catch a Bowtruckle before anyone knew what happened.

He gave a little lecture about the very shy animal, helped immensely by the encyclopaedic knowledge of one Hermione Granger.  
  
But apparently Sirius forgot the fact that the Bowtruckle will protect their tree and fight ferociously for it. He tried to extract enough wood to make his own wand, to have another Elder wand like Narcissa's.

Unfortunately the Bowtruckle took a very dim view of Sirius' actions and was about to gouge out his eyes with its long fingers. Neville grabbed a bucket  nearly full with woodlice.  
  
The Bowtruckle was interested in that and Sirius had enough time to get the wood for his wand, running away afterwards.

\--

Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione managed to hold it together until dinner, when they guffawed loudly. Ron commented, "Well, at least no student got hurt."  
  
Draco countered with, "Only the instructor, who almost managed to lose his eyes!"  
  
Harry said shrewdly, "You know we can blackmail Sirius with this. I bet he wouldn't like Narcissa to find out."

"Perhaps mother should find out. She might come here. I worry about her being alone in the cold Manor."

As they walked to Draco's room, Ron said, "Neville was great. It's wonderful that he's always loved Herbology. Today his love of it helped to save a life! It was providential that he was carrying the woodlice to Greenhouse 4 to do one of his projects when he stopped to take the class with us. But I worry about the classes with Sirius. Will they all be so unpredictable? With Hagrid, we knew to watch out for the animals, but with Sirius, danger comes from where we least expect."

Harry answered, "But Sirius' classes are like life. In real life the Bowtruckle would not just stand still and let you pet it or whatever. It would react to danger and try to deal with it in its unique way. We learned a precious lesson about this animal today. I reckon eventually Sirius will find his level, we won't have to worry so much. Only get ready for the pranks. Right, Gred?"

Saying so, Harry reached seemingly in mid-air. He pulled something and Fred's head and torso appeared. Soon the whole body of the Weasley twin appeared, his hand holding the Invisibility Cloak.  
  
Fred folded it and gave it to Harry. "We don't need it anymore. We breached the Potions lab and took away the stuff we needed. The new guy, Oxidian Greengrass, is nothing like Snape. Didn't put up any challenging wards. It was boring! Forge is in our lab working on a new prank. It's though being the number one in pranks! How did you know I was here?"

Harry said, "Easy. You're wearing your usual cologne, I could smell it nearby."

Harry turned to Draco and they rolled their eyes. "I'm going to visit Sirius."  
  
"I'll go along too, Harry."

Eventually they reached Sirius', where they found Remus cuddling Tonks. Harry pretended to be shocked but he was really glad his surrogate godfather had a nice girlfriend.  
  
Remus grabbed him by a shoulder as Harry was going to knock on Sirius' bedroom. He asked politely, "Have you told him?"

"What, Remus, told whom?"  
  
"There's a sense of expectation around you and Draco. You might want to talk with him and discuss your  feelings. If you don't then there might not be enough time. With Tonks, I acted instead of becoming depressed and moody. I found out that she felt similar for me. You could try that and you might get what you desire."

Blushing, Harry opened the door to the other room and found Sirius staring open mouthed at the Elder wood.  
  
Draco said with his usual sarcasm, "You are aware that you will not get the Elder wand, only _an_ Elder wand?"  
  
Sirius sighed contentedly. "Yes, I know Draco, but you have to consider what a wand is. It's more than the wood and the piece of dead animal inside. It's all about intent, opportunity, and means. A fluid concept, the wand channels our powers, yet also directs them. I want one as similar to Narcissa's as I can get. I've an appointment tomorrow with Ollivanders."

Draco mumbled low in his throat, "It was easier talking to him as a book!"  
  
Sirius and Harry pretended not to hear.

\--

Meanwhile Narcissa was really bored at the Manor. She hadn't realized she would miss the motley crew of her son and friends until they left. She missed having tea with the girls, mothering the Twins and Harry - and especially chatting with Sirius.

Right now her routine was  interrupted by two dark owls that came looking for Draco. After directing them to Hogwarts, the birds left.  
  
Narcissa took out her cell phone and called "The Muggle artist" an up and coming establishment filled with great food. She ordered a reservation for tonight. After Draco introduced her to the concept and the device, she preferred calling on the phone than sticking her head in the Floo. After she used it, there were always traces of ash in her hair.

Eventually night came and Narcissa went to the restaurant. The meal was good, but the company was less than exuberant, a fellow Slytherin called Horace Slughorn. The portly man always tried to play life as politics, and it bored Narcissa.  
  
In the middle of the dinner, Narcissa felt eyes on her back. She turned her head discreetly, watching a couple. The man's red hair meant he was a Weasley. The woman was blond like Narcissa. She had the beauty and hauteur befitting a Veela. It was his fiancée, Fleur Delacour.

As time went by, Fleur's glares grew more venomous. The half-Veela went to sit at the next table and very delicately tipped a dish full of hot soup. The liquid fell on Narcissa's silk dress.

Narcissa was not a tamed kitty. She stood up, grabbing a pitcher full of iced tea. With a sneer, Mrs. Malfoy poured it over the hapless Veela. Afterward, she slapped said Veela, who was left screeching.  
  
Narcissa said in a commanding voice, "Shut up! You will speak in English so that we can understand you. If you speak it so unintelligibly with the purpose of passing off as cute, then shut your mouth. You attacked me first, as many patrons can witness. Do you want to involve the Magical Police? What would you say? 'I had to do something to help the man who is shagging me!'"

Narcissa hurriedly left. Unfortunately she hadn't noticed the press photographer that had been stalking the restaurant. The man had approached the window after he recognized Delacour, sensing a good opportunity for a good shot.

\--

  
In the morning, a disgruntled Draco was having breakfast with his two best pests – er friends, hounding him about his lack of success in love.  
  
Suddenly they stopped yapping. Blaise said in an ominous undertone, "I never knew your mother looked so cute!"  
Draco sat up on the chair, growling. "What do you mean, Blaise?"

His friend simply passed him the newspaper. The front page had the headline: "Dinner at _The Muggle Artist_ turns into hot fight of the blondes."  
  
The article mainly reprinted what Narcissa had said, as it was hard to make sense from Fleur's _accented_ screeches.  
  
There was a photo of Narcissa slapping a wet Fleur. Truth to tell, many people felt like a dream had been fulfilled, for them that photo was special.

However Draco was so enraged, he was about to transform. It wouldn't matter, except… he was an unregistered Animagus, they all were.  
  
Blaise and Pansy looked at each other, sighing. It came to them, they had to guide Draco back from the brink.  
  
Blaise started talking in a no-nonsense tone, "Your mother looks very good in this photo, Draco, full of ire and life. I think it does good to the Malfoy name too. Generally when people think about your family,  they think of power, plots, death. Now they are talking, but it's about more light-hearted matters."

Pansy smirked. "They know your mother will take what revenge she wants when she wants it. She won't go skulking around and plotting."  
  
Blaise sneered. "No, that's left for the youngest Malfoy."  
  
Draco growled, but the Slytherins knew that it was more for his image.  
  
Presently Draco turned to Blaise, "Will you help me, Blaise, and get as many copies of this article as you can?"

"Why?"  
  
"I just want to see my mother like that, it will inspire me to new feats of… slapping."

\--

Narcissa had spent a very tiring day. Starting with breakfast, when that awful paper appeared. She could just visualise how scandalised Draco would be. She dreaded her son finding out, although all she did was defend herself!  
  
During lunch Draco's owl Hermes came in. The regal bird looked at her more warmly than usual, and she imagined that he knew the content of the letter and was sympathetic. She was surprised when she read:

_Mom:_

_I'm proud of you. You took on that awful stuck-up blonde Veela and defended yourself. You acted like a consummate Slytherin in your use of sarcasm. I liked the photo. I got five more from my classmates. (Sirius got 10, I hear *wink, wink*)_

_No matter what anyone says, you're a great mom._

_Draco_

Narcissa cried for a while. Draco never ceased surprising her.

Another owl came in, this had a letter in beige stationery. After Narcissa cast a spell to detect Dark or twisted Light spells, she opened it.

_Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

_Our children have become good friends. It might be time that we also become closer. I would like to invite you for tea. Maybe we could catch sight of a Snorkack. Please send your reply with the owl._

_Xenophilius Lovegood_

Narcissa wrote a short note accepting the invitation and gave it to the owl, "Please give that to Mr. Lovegood, I will be there in one hour."

\--

  
Narcissa was not sure whether she should have accepted the invitation, but surely someone named so forthrightly could not be bad at all, besides he was Luna's father! She called Kreacher, and bade him not to serve dinner until after she had returned from Xenophilius Lovegood's abode.

An hour later, Narcissa _Apparated_ to the Lovegood's residence. It was where they published the Quibbler, so it was filled with bits and pieces of journalistic life, with oil in several places in the floor leaking from antique pressing machines.

Narcissa found Xenophilius, and he took her to the dining room. Soon they were having tea. Narcissa noted that Xenophilius was drinking coffee and wanted to know why.  
  
He replied, "It's because of the Deathly Hallows, you know. Harry already has one part, I've another and you have the final part. It must come together. That's the mission."

Narcissa tried to object. She wanted to move her arm but found that she couldn't.  She just listened as Xenophilius talked with a girl, presumably Luna.  
  
The girl said, "And the Elder wand?"  
  
"I have it here. I don't need her anymore."

Narcissa lost consciousness.

 


	17. Betrayals

_I did not believe the information  
I just had to trust imagination  
My heart going boom, boom, boom  
"Son," he said "Grab your things, I've come to take you home." _  
(Solsbury Hill, _Peter Gabriel_ )  
  
Sirius managed to persuade Remus to accompany him to Ollivander's. The Marauder werewolf had mentioned other plans, insisting that Sirius should go alone. Black just nodded. Whilst he was brushing his long hair he pointedly mentioned his cousin Tonks was interested in hearing about the Marauder days.  
  
Sirius had arched an eyebrow at his friend."Do you think I should share with her my pranking suggestions?"  
  
Faced with the ominous threat of engaging a pranking Metamorphmagus, Remus consented to his friend's rather Slytherin tactics. The two duly made their way to the wandmaker.

\--

  
  
Ollivander was not too keen about making a wand out of the wood provided by Sirius, but the Grim showed some inborn Slytherin manipulation finesse. He sighed, turning to Remus. "We'll have to go to Aachen and have the German master Störung fashion me a wand, perhaps it will be even better."  
  
Ollivander spluttered; his honour now seemed to demand that he make the wand. He capitulated gracelessly, and started pushing the pieces of Elder wood into what looked to be magical stump grinders.  
  
When he asked for a magical core, Sirius simply conjured small scissors. Turning to Remus, the Marauder cut a strand of his hair. He gave it to Ollivander whilst Remus gasped, flabbergasted. Sirius commented smugly, "You are as magical as they come, Remus. Always knew it, ever since we met. You appear to have grown into the idea."  
  
"Took you long enough to acknowledge it, Sirius."  
  
Sirius bowed. "I'm sorry I doubted you around the time the Potters were betrayed, but I was hoodwinked by Dumbles."  
  
Remus hugged Sirius tightly. "Gods, I've missed you so much, Padfoot! To finally have you back and then being unable to see you when I wanted, that was torture. Dumbledore said it was for the best, had to keep you protected."  
  
Sirius nodded solemnly, letting his best friend get that stuff off his chest.  
  
"And then you fell behind the Veil! I kept Harry from following you when I wanted to go after you instead. You've come back and it's wonderful! Just don't leave before me, ok?"  
  
One hour later, Ollivander took out a 12- inch wand from the strange magical device and gave it to Sirius with a flourish. The Animagus grabbed his Elder wand. Instantly, silver and golden sparks shot out of its end. Apparently the wand reflected his propensities for pranking because Ollivander and Remus were sporting decidedly chic pink hair; their robes were all the colours of the rainbow.  
  
Sirius smirked and waved the wand, turning Ollivander back to normal. After all, the old man made the wand for him!  
  
As for Remus… Sirius looked at the werewolf's bright smile and surmised that Remus didn't know what had happened. To leave him like this would be a great prank, but Sirius felt indebted to him so he reluctantly cancelled that spell too.  
  
Sirius raged inwardly, wondering why he was being so fair and courteous and all. It was surely the influence of Harry and especially Narcissa.

\--

  
  
At Hogwarts, Harry felt so tired he retired to Gryffindor Tower. Ron had wanted him to accompany him to practice some Keeper manoeuvres but Harry declined. After having dinner, he had started yawning. It was strange because he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary.  
  
Neither could it be something Harry ate because he only had treacle tart which Dobby had served him. He recalled being thirsty with his treat and having a goblet of juice. It wasn't pumpkin but grape. When he asked about the flavour, Ginny just shrugged.  
  
As he lay down on the bed, fully clothed, Harry dimly wondered if he should have drunk that juice at all. The flavour was certainly weird, and knowing Romilda Vane's penchant for love potions, the boys tended to be guarded. Shrugging, he recalled it was Ginny who handed him the goblet, the girl whose live he saved back in the Chamber of Secrets. She wouldn't hurt him, would she?  
  
Eventually Harry drifted off to sleep.  
  
An indeterminate amount of time later he felt something wispy, lighter than a blanket, covering his body. It was the Invisibility Cloak.  
  
Harry looked towards Ron's bed and saw a pale hand, definitely masculine. Harry felt a wand on his palm. The man said, "Grab this, Harry. It's the Elder wand!"  
  
The Gryffindor recalled that the wand was Narcissa's, if this bloke had it, did it mean that Narcissa…  
  
Harry felt bile rise in his stomach. He fought to deny the bloke's request but he just couldn't. He was compelled to follow the instructions the blond man gave him. With a start, Harry realised the painful truth. Ginny had given him something in the juice that weakened his will.  
  
Fighting against himself, Harry took the knobby Elder wand.  
  
The man's voice continued in a smooth tenor, obviously enjoying the storytelling. "These objects might not seem like much but they are worth a lot. It is told that Death himself made three objects to serve the obnoxious Peverell brothers who would not let him pass through that bridge. To wit, the Elder wand, the Invisibility Cloak, and the Resurrection Stone."  
  
The man's oily tone was very disquieting. Harry moved his limbs sluggishly, trying to open his hand and let the wand fall to the floor. But he couldn't. The potion wouldn't let him disobey.  
  
"It is said that the magic of the Elder wand cannot be beaten. The Cloak was in the possession of the youngest Peverell brother, the wisest of them, he would eventually become your ancestor, Harry. Together with the Resurrection Stone, the wand and the Cloak constitute the Deathly Hallows. They make you the Master of Death, able to communicate with your lost ones… your parents, Harry!"  
  
The man paused for a second. He leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear, "I give you now the Resurrection Stone."  
  
The man put a small cold object on Harry's palm.  
  
"You are in possession of the Deathly Hallows. You will listen to what the dead tell you and you'll obey them!"  
  
The man closed Harry's fingers around the Stone. Due to the effects of that dratted potion he was forced to take it.  
  
Hearing the door to the dormitory rattling, the man muttered to himself, "Hmm, a disturbance, I must go off!"  
  
When Harry turned, he saw a strange beast, similar to a griffin but its wings were leathery. The animal had a lion's paws. The white blond man climbed the back of the beast. The wings flapped a few times and then they vanished, followed an instant later by the man and finally the animal.  
  
The Resurrection Stone did its duty. Harry was confronted with the living image of his parents. James had unruly black hair, so much like Harry's. Lily's stormy green eyes pierced her son. His parents appeared so alive, Harry sobbed.  
  
They had more consistency than ghosts yet Harry could tell that they were not really there.  
  
James lifted his glasses, nodding to him. "Hello, Harry"  
  
"Hi, dad."  
  
"I'm glad we have this opportunity to talk to you. Son, it is vital for the prosecution of the war that you face Voldemort head on."  
  
Lily added, "Harry, he put one of his horcruxes in you. It is necessary for you to die so we get rid of all them."  
  
Harry was astonished, scowling at his parents, he growled. "How can this be? And you accept it? How can you condemn me, your only son, to death just because someone told you - I reckon it was Dumbledore - that was his solution?"  
  
James said sternly, "I know you are discouraged with the news that the prophecy was false. You must know that other prophecies were made, telling the same thing. It must end with you. Albus Dumbledore may have been a hard taskmaster but he did what he did to save the Wizarding World. Your renouncing of the Savoir title has caused great mayhem. Time to fix all of that, son."  
  
Harry shook his head, struggling against the effects of the poison. He knew it was weakening, but he didn't know what the man wanted. What his parents would tell him to do.  
  
James crossed his arms. "You will meet Voldemort and let him kill you. The horcrux will be gone and other reliable people can finish him off."  
  
If this had happened three months ago, Harry would have been astounded. He would have done as the images of his parents told him. Coming after his brush with Azkaban, Harry was sceptic of it all. He marvelled at the depths Dumbles, and his people, would go to get rid of him. Yet, he still was under the influence of the damned potion!  
  
James continued inexorably, "You will give your solemn Oath that you will face Voldemort and let him kill you!"  
  
Harry fought not to say it, but the compulsion he was fighting against was inhumanly strong. "I solemnly swear on my…"  
  
CRASH!

\--

  
  
After stuffing their bellies full of ice cream at Fortescue's and reminiscing about some of their pranks, Remus and Sirius Apparated to Hogsmeade. Remus had gently prodded his friend about Narcissa. To his amusement, the dog Animagus was nervous about her.  
  
In retaliation, Sirius had probed not so gently about Tonks. When he made Remus blush, the Marauders declared a temporal cease-fire and took the road to Hogwarts.  
  
Remus visibly stiffened when they were 300 feet from the entrance. He growled, wanting to transform into his wolf form. "There are different scents from those I'm accustomed to. One of them is one of our teachers, the redoubtable McGonagall."  
  
Sirius muttered, "Whatever she's doing here, it can't be good."  
  
They looked around, near a copse of pine trees, they espied someone skulking around. She was a girl with red hair. It was Ginny. Remus sensed anxiety and guilt in the girl. Remus was very anxious about the turn of events. He approached the witch, muttering _Legilimens_  when he caught her eyes.  
  
It was good that in his recent training he decided to learn both _Legilimency_ and _Occlumency_  to help and teach Harry better.  
  
Remus was enraged by what he learned. "McGonagall opened a hole in the wards that let Xenophilius Lovegood in. He brought a gift to communicate with the dead or something? They want Harry to let Voldemort kill him; they'll make him swear a magical Oath!"  
  
"What the hell!" Sirius and Remus ran towards Hogwarts.  
  
Remus turned to his friend. "I need you to go to Snape and inform him, then go to Harry's room. I must hurry now!"  
  
Remus instantly transformed into a leopard and ran away as if his life depended on his speed. Sirius took the stairs to the Dungeons, muttering to himself, "Snape should live somewhere more accessible!"  
  
Remus found he couldn't open the dormitory door when he got there, after convincing the Fat Lady to open the door to Gryffindor. Apparently it was warded. Remus cast every spell he knew to remove wards but nothing worked.  
  
After half a minute, Sirius and Severus showed up. Together the three teachers tried to destroy the wards in vain.  
  
Finally Sirius took out his Elder wand. Swishing and flicking it with desperation, he shouted, _"Finite incantatem."_  
  
Remus fiddled with the doorknob, realising that the wards had been destroyed by Sirius' intervention. He impatiently grabbed the bothersome doors and using his werewolf strength, ripped off pieces of wood, throwing them aside.  
  
He walked into the room, Sirius and Snape right behind him. He saw Harry lying on the bed. Stuttering as he was forced to utter that stupid Oath while his parents looked at him expectantly. He wanted to destroy the malign-looking stone in Harry's hand, but then James turned to him. "I call on the life-debt that you owe me, Remus John Lupin and command you to leave Harry Potter alone. You will not speak to him or look at him unless you have my permission, which you do not have!"  
  
Remus was quite surprised. He never expected to be called on that particular debt, especially now. A life-debt was binding for any man or woman, even for a werewolf. But a while ago he had gone beyond a mere werewolf. He had become something more than that. The life-debt did not affect him. He let the magic of the debt wash over him and vanish.  
  
When James looked at Sirius and Severus, his eyes narrowed. Severus knew that if James called the life-debt on Sirius, the Animagus would have to obey. He used a Slytherin tactic to distract the elder Potter.  
  
His voice dripping scorn, Severus said, "You are still an arrogant prat, Potter, ordering others around. Just like I expected you would be, trying to dictate how other people should live while your hapless Lily looks on and frowns… but still supports you!"  
  
Sirius took out his wand and directed it to the dangerous-looking stone, preparing to blast it away. James realised what he was about to do and ordered Harry, "Use the wand to stupefy Sirius!"  
  
Harry, under the potion's effects, was forced to raise his wand at Sirius to cast the spell whilst Sirius said at the same time, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
The lights of the two spells met in the middle of the room.  
  
When spells of two wands which have as their magical core parts of the same animal meet - after the whole rigmarole with the Phoenix song occurs - they present the _Priori Incantatem_ effect and spells that were done with them get revealed.  
  
When two wands share the wood of the same tree, they generally have trouble working one against the other. The spells remain ineffective so long as they are directed towards the other wand.  
  
Sirius' wand could not work against the other Elder wand.  
  
Remus was free of the invasive magic and went to Harry. He forcibly took the Resurrection Stone away from him as the outlines of his parents started to flicker.  
  
Sirius scowled at James. "I can finally tell you the truth. You were always so overbearing, you always had to be the number one. You delighted in pranking the Slytherins knowing that we had Dumbles' protection. If ever I tried to moderate your pranks you threatened me with the loss of your support. For someone like me, from a Dark family, disgraced and apart from them, your support was vital!"  
  
James snorted.  
  
"You used that fact to recruit me as your side-kick, when I wanted to be more, your friend. You insisted with Lily so much that she finally allowed you to become her boyfriend. You must have followed all the cues provided by Dumbles. Lily supported you always. As you desired and hoped."  
  
Remus threw the Resurrection Stone at Sirius; the Marauder grabbed it and laid it on a chair. He swished his wand most energetically and there was a small explosion. The Stone was gone. James and Lily disappeared.  
  
Sirius grabbed Harry's wand. Squinting at it, he shuddered when he realised it was Narcissa's. What had they done to her? He needed to get Draco!  
  
Leaving his godson with Remus and Snape, Sirius left the room and started to run towards the dungeons. Reaching the second floor, he was almost bowled over by a nearly hysterical lion. Sirius tried to calm him down. Rubbing his back, even pulling on the lion's whiskers and grabbing his mane.  
  
Eventually the big feline calmed down and morphed into Draco. "Kreacher...Mom... Xenophilius Lovegood."  
  
After a while Sirius got the complete picture. Alarmed, Kreacher went to Draco and asked about Narcissa's whereabouts. She had instructed the elf to wait for her when she went to Xenophilius Lovegood. When she didn't return, Kreacher popped in the dungeons to tell Draco.  
  
After hearing the awful news, it was Draco who had to calm down an enraged Animagus. Sirius started throwing conjured dishes against the walls. Finally, Draco came up with an action plan.  
  
The blond called on Kreacher. The elf appeared, a bit scared by Sirius' ferocious mien. Draco asked him if he could Apparate to his mother's side.  
  
Kreacher nodded morosely.  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to order the elf, but Draco asked then if Kreacher could take them along. The blond knew the elf well, how to pique his interest. He promised dire revenge on those who would act against a pureblood Black. Kreacher's eyes shined with glee as he nodded.  
  
In the end, Remus and Severus came along. Their strength would be quite useful. Everyone touched a part of Kreacher. The elf laboured but managed to transport them to Narcissa.  
  
The room was pitch dark. Draco was about to use Lumos when Remus grabbed his hand. "There are wards. Light or magic will trigger them."  
  
"Then I suggest you and Snape take Narcissa out." Sirius took Remus' hand, guiding it to where he heard Narcissa breathing. "The portkey to the Manor should work. Draco and I will do a little reconnaissance."  
  
Draco smirked, hearing this. His hand brushed against Severus' robes. When he felt a slight wind he knew they were gone to the Manor.  
  
He and Sirius destroyed the doors. The people on the other room were taken aback. Draco saw a man with white-blond hair like Luna's jump on a strange beast. Once it flapped its wings they disappeared.  
  
The ones who were not brazen cowards like Lovegood fought. There were two Death Eaters, Theophilus Nott and Granville Crabbe, and two who worked for the light, Mundungus Fletcher and Luna Lovegood.  
  
The miscreants put up a good fight but ultimately lost to the enraged Blacks. Theophilus Nott was killed by a cutting hex cast by Draco and Mundungus Fletcher fell to the floor when a curse cast by Sirius hit him.  
  
Granville was begging for mercy when Draco Accio'd a samurai sword which was hanging on the wall. He used the sword to cut off his head.  
  
Turning to Luna, Draco muttered, "Sodding witch! I gave you a chance!"  
  
Then he cast a spell and Luna lost consciousness.

\--

  
  
When Luna came to she was lying on a bed and Draco was writing furiously on a parchment. Eventually he noticed her. "Loony, we must talk."  
  
"About what, Malfoy?"  
  
"What you will do for me."  
  
"I won't be blackmailed."  
  
Draco passed the parchment to Luna. She read the warrant for the arrest and immediate trial of Xenophilius Lovegood, accused of kidnapping.  
  
She tried to remain nonchalant. "I won't beg or bend due to this, Malfoy!"  
  
Draco said maliciously, "As usual, you misunderstand me, Luna. Whatever happens, this warrant goes out. I want that man in Azkaban and nothing you do will convince me otherwise. You disappoint me. I've read about your kind. You call yourself a Seer and think you are above the rest because you think you observe the world more profoundly!"  
  
Luna sighed in frustration."It's true, Malfoy. Albus Dumbledore told me--"  
  
"I've news for you. What you observe must also be processed in your brain. You may excel at Seeing, but you never see the connections between all things."  
  
"The Headmaster praised my skills and he didn't know all of them!"  
  
Draco brushed aside her mention of Dumbledore. "You work assiduously for the light but you've never wondered about the ten Seers who wanted to work for Dumbles! Their relatives sent letters to the Wizengamot, asking for an investigation. They haven't seen them since the Seers went to Dumbledore!"  
  
Luna said angrily, "Dumbledore wouldn't hurt them! You lie!"  
  
"You formed your opinion of me and nothing I could do was enough to dissuade you. Well, I wash my hands off of you."  
  
Waving the parchment, Draco said, "But I tell you that you will perform an Unbreakable Vow. You will swear to vote exactly as I do in the Wizengamot. You will follow my political leanings rigorously."  
  
"No, a thousand times no!"  
  
Draco smiled maliciously as his eyes gleamed. The menacing look was quite similar to Crookshanks' just before he swiped his paw and caught the rat. "Then Neville will see the memories of his talks with you, the two times you _Obliviated_  him until he decided to work with you against me!"  
  
Luna gasped, clutching the sheets of the bed.  
  
"Really, you should have realized that I'd never let my guard down among supposed friends. There were enough house-elves tailing you to make it seem natural. They supplied the Pensieve memories which Neville will see. After he knows, you'll never see him again. It is a pity."  
  
Luna was floored. She never expected to be confronted with her use of the obliviates to convince Neville to work with her. She should have thought more profoundly about the danger of holding these talks in Malfoy's house. But she had been so sure that no one would catch her.  
  
Finally, she sighed. "I'll do it."  
  
Draco smirked. "Too late. I'll find another way. Seeing Neville run away from you will be great!"  
  
"No! Don't do it!"  
  
"I will do it unless you beg prettily!"  
  
Luna pulled herself together. "Please, Malfoy, oh Merlin, please. Don't let Neville go away from me in pain and shame!"  
  
Draco got to the door and Luna sank on the bed, thinking he was going to leave her and fetch Neville. The blond just opened the door and called out, "Sirius, come in! I need you to be a binder."  
  
"Well, I've been a book, might as well be a binder!"  
  
Draco hit Sirius' arm playfully, "A binder in an Unbreakable Vow. Luna will swear to vote as I do and follow my politics. In exchange I don't reveal all her peccadilloes."  
  
The Unbreakable Vow was duly performed.  
  
Just before they were leaving, Draco said suavely, "You might want to go to your room. There's something for you there."  
  
Luna shuddered as she made her way to the door.  
  
Just before they Disapparated, Draco and Sirius heard someone screaming. Sirius motioned to the hall. "What is that?"  
  
"Lovegood has just found something for her. I had to offer Kreacher something so I told him to get a snorkack, kill it and put the carcass inside her rooms. The delicate and treacherous Ravenclaw has just found it."

\--

  
  
Remus excused himself and went to Hogwarts after Snape and Narcissa were safely in the Manor, enlightened by the news that Snape detected the potions they gave her.  
  
He went to the Gryffindor dormitory. Harry was sleeping soundly after having drunk the antidote to the potion as determined by Severus.  
  
Remus was a little worried about Sirius and Draco but he had the feeling that their adversaries would wish they had never angered them so. He had an inkling of what the Blacks would do to get what they wanted.  
  
When Remus met Ron and Hermione, he invited them to visit him in his quarters. He was a bit lonely since Tonks was engrossed in her journalistic career, she didn't want distractions. Remus told the whole story to Harry's friends, including the parts about Ginny.  
  
Ron shuddered, scowling formidably. "The traitor should get what she deserves. I will no longer try to change her mind nor any of my family. Dad has been talking to us about disowning them, I hope he does it. Hopefully they'll think better!"  
  
Hermione looked up from her contemplation of the books on Remus' desk. "Narcissa is safe now? That's good news for Draco. Where is he?"  
  
Remus stuttered, "H-he is with Sirius. I believe they are seeking revenge."  
  
Hermione pursed her brows, huffing. "And you let them?"  
  
Remus answered patiently, "I would have stayed with them and wreaked my share of havoc but I needed to take care of Narcissa. I am not worried about them. Before Azkaban, Sirius was a top-notch Auror you know."  
  
Eventually Hermione and Ron watched over a sleeping Harry. They fell asleep on the chairs, transformed into small beds by Remus when he found them.

\--

  
  
In the morning, Harry woke up to find his friends sleeping near him. He felt content, happy that he still had them even after all that had happened. Then he remembered the events with the man, his parents, and Remus and Sirius.  
  
He rubbed his face warily, recalling the Elder wand and his worries about Narcissa. Where was she? Where were Sirius and Draco? Surely if someone hurt Narcissa they would try to rescue her.  
  
Hermione woke up to find a slightly anxious Harry looking at her. He asked questions and Hermione answered as best she could. She told her best friend that Narcissa was safe in the Manor with Snape after her rescue using Kreacher's abilities. Draco and Sirius apparently stayed behind to deal with the miscreants. Hermione and Harry exchanged a worried look.  
  
Twenty minutes later an exuberant Draco and Sirius barged in. It looked like they had had a sleepless night. Sirius told them about a plot in Cornwall. Wizards in a small town, who were purebloods, would disclose to Muggle authorities the existence of the Wizarding World. They would perform spells and force the use of _Obliviators_  who would be obstructed and never show up in time.  
  
Placed in this position, the government would lose face and the Secrecy Vow Act would appear to be useless, seeing that it was purebloods that spilled the secret. The Magical Police would be revealed as bumbling fools compared to the former Aurors.  
  
Unfortunately the members of the plot did not find out that the building they were in was a new day-care centre for children of government workers. These kids understood most of the implications of what they heard through the use of _Extendable Ears_  and alerted their parents. The plotters were caught just on time, their plot destroyed and the credibility of the detractors of the Vow Act was on the ground. Amongst the plotters were Hogwarts teachers Flitwick and Sinistra.  
  
Sirius and Draco shared the opinion that they were led by the elusive McGonagall.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, an extraordinary breakfast was about to finish. The headmaster stood up, frowning. "It has come to our attention that one of you is guilty of the basest treachery. She conspired to get a boy killed, a boy she owed her life to. There can be no extenuating factors. The case has been turned to the Magical Police, and it will be them who decide what to do."  
  
"Meanwhile, Ginevra Weasley is expelled from Hogwarts!"  
  
"Accio Ginny's wand!" The wand flew to Snape's hands and he broke it. "Get out!"  
  
Ginny was crying. She didn't want to go but she knew she couldn't stay here. She tried to appeal to Ron with a guileless look, but her brother just snorted.

 

 


	18. The wrath of Narcissa

_You walked into the party  
Like you were walking onto a yacht  
Your hat strategically dipped below one eye  
Your scarf it was apricot_

__You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you __  
(You're so vain, _Carly Simon_ )  
  
  
Narcissa woke up slowly from her deep slumber. She felt tired and thirsty but most of all, she felt stupid. She shouldn't have trusted that Lovegood!  
  
She blinked; a pale hand appeared in her field of vision, guiding a glass of water to her lips. She smiled when she recognized the Malfoy signet ring. Narcissa took the glass with trembling fingers and took a sip, handing it back to her son. Draco had circles under his eyes. He smiled tiredly, "How are you feeling, mother?"  
  
Narcissa sighed whilst she patted his hand. "Fine, son."  
  
"You shouldn't have gone to that man's house alone, mother." Draco took a seat by the bed and held her wrist. "I guess anyone could make that mistake, though. It wasn't as if you knew what could happen."  
  
"Draco, I can take care of myself," said Narcissa, smiling weakly at him. "I assure you."  
  
"Just think of all the enemies we have, mother." The blond touched her silver hair fondly. "You have to be careful. I trust next time you go out to have tea with friends, you'll take a house-elf with you, or take Sirius."  
  
Narcissa snorted. "He'd get me in more trouble!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "No, he'd protect you. He was quite worried you know."  
  
Taking a deep breath, the blond touched his mother's shoulder. "I want you to be happy. I know life with father wasn't as happy as you pretended. Won't you consider your own happiness?" Draco smiled tenderly. "I can take care of myself, now that I've got Harry. No need to worry about me."  
  
Draco stood up from the chair and went to the window, looking outside at the Manor garden, idly watching the albino peacocks. "The future is yours, mother. It belongs to you and the person you choose to be with."  
  
"Draco, I don't know what to say." Narcissa fidgeted with the hem of her dress; she felt unsure, facing this new facet of her son.  
  
Draco reclined his cheek against the window, his fingers tracing the wood pattern on the windowsill. "I'll always support you. Sirius too, I'm sure. You're free, mother. Though people change, mostly they won't. You have to worry about yourself." The blond turned to look at his mother, staring at her silver hair, glinting in the sunlight. "After caring for father and I for so long those ties don't bind you anymore. I stand behind your decision, whatever it might be."

\--

  
  
The next two days passed without incident. On Friday morning, a white snowy owl with a regal air swooped down towards the spot on the table where Draco sat. The Slytherin untied from its claws a small box. Sensing its importance, he motioned for Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
After they sat down next to him, he said, "The Musketeers attack!"  
  
The spell to cloak their memory was thus temporarily lifted. Hermione and Draco had decided to include the redhead and Harry in their planning. They would prove valuable, plus they had the inklings of good prank meisters. Draco was keenly aware of the fact they retaliated ferociously to any pranks. The trio listened expectantly whilst Draco read.  
  
 _Lord Malfoy,  
  
We have followed religiously your reports about activities in the Wizarding realm since you started to correspond with us. It pleases us greatly to have a Malfoy taking an interest in the Realm, just like in 1434. Rest assured that we have followed your wise suggestions. We must, however, send back the White Rose of York you sent us. We feel you will need it more than us, for we gladly consent to your proposals.  
  
Elizabeth Regina II_  
  
Draco perused the contents of the box, taking the parchments and passing them to his friends. Hermione smiled nervously whilst Harry peered at the papers with awe.  
  
Ron hit the table with his fist, smirking. "They won't know what hit them!"  
  
Afterwards they replaced the mind-cloak spell and went to their next appointment, a voting session in the Wizengamot. Someone wanted to dethrone the government. The Musketeers smirked, looking forward to the skirmishes. In the Great Hall, Remus and the Twins approached the group, ready to provide protection.  
  
Draco turned to Harry, touching his shoulder. "Did you contact Sirius?"  
  
"Yes, sent him a Patronus message. He flooed and assured me he would stay at your house and take care of your mother."  
  
Hermione frowned. She had been in the Gryffindor common room when Sirius called. The Marauder had seemed nervous; she stared at Draco's smug face. Something wasn't quite right.  
  
The brunette grabbed Malfoy's elbow and motioned for him to follow her. The two walked rapidly to the end of the corridor.  
  
Hermione frowned at the blond. "What's going on, Draco?"  
  
"I've a mind to bring Black and Black together."  
  
She huffed, putting the pieces together in her mind. "But they're cousins!"  
  
"Rules of courtship for purebloods are quite different than Muggleborns," said Draco smugly. "With us purity of the blood is paramount. If that can be arranged, the rest doesn't matter."  
  
Outraged, Hermione stuttered "Th-That's so …"  
  
Draco puffed up his chest. "Elegant, admirable, simple?"  
  
"No, despicable!"  
  
"Oh, I understand." The blond glared at the witch. "As long as the victim is a simple house-elf or an animal, you get passionate and argue for their defence. When it's about Purebloods though, you join in with the bashers!"  
  
Hermione hit his shoulder. "No, you don't understand."  
  
Wincing, Draco took a step back. "I understand perfectly. You tried to free the house-elves, even when they didn't want it. Harry told me they were terrified. But you did your best for them."  
  
"I hate injustice," muttered Hermione.  
  
"But you don't say a thing when the victims are Slytherins." Draco glared at the sconces on the wall. "This mindset brought us to the brink with Dumbles and Voldie. You and the rest of the Wizarding World need to stop making such awful distinctions or all will be lost."  
  
Draco was very glad that he had thought long and hard about courting Hermione. While he appreciated her beauty and intellect, her forceful personality left a lot to be desired. Perhaps it was better for all concerned that nothing would happen regarding this particular Gryffindor-Slytherin union.

\--

  
  
As soon as they sat in their Wizengamot chairs, Draco received two Origami letters. One was folded in the shape of an eagle. Draco fingered it fondly, realizing it could only come from Pansy. The other was a dragon. He opened it and recognized Blaise's handwriting. Blaise informed him his mother had been kidnapped. Reading Pansy's letter, the content was alarming; her parents had been taken away. They received communications intimating they would kill their parents if they voted like Draco.  
  
 _'What do we do?'_ wrote Pansy.  
  
Draco pondered for a while. This ambush was political, but he didn't want the enemy to know the extent of his strengths. He decided on the middle ground. Thanking the fact that Muggle devices had been protected from magic, he took out his cell phone, and dialled Blaise. When the dark-skinned Wizard answered, Draco suggested Blaise should vote for him. Then he called Pansy and told her the opposite.  
  
It was a gutsy move because he might lose after all. He had more tactics though. Draco felt nervous; this ominous move suggested a storm approached them. Trouble was far from over when Dumbledore died. If and when they were struck by the storm, his tactics might well be the only thing that saved them.  
  
Harry squinted at a pompous man wearing Ministry robes. The bald-pated fellow approached their chairs, flanked by two burly policemen. Pointing at Draco, he shouted, "I accuse the head of the Wizengamot of murder! They will take Malfoy to Azkaban like he deserves! Consider yourself under arrest!"  
  
The members shouted and stood up from their seats. The formerly hapless men and women eyed Malfoy with interest, knowing they had just been offered prime entertainment.  
  
Draco chanced to look in Luna's direction and noticed she was sneering. She was bound to vote for him, but that wouldn't keep her from betraying him!  
  
It was Blaise's sarcastic voice that broke the moment. He said snidely, "Point of order. The head of the Wizengamot is still Draco Malfoy. Until such a moment when he can't command the majority of this august Chamber, he remains the head." He stood up, towering over the small individual. "Who are you and under whose authority do you operate?"  
  
The man pompously adjusted his hat. "I am John Durn III and I accuse Malfoy of killing Theophilus Nott, Granville Crabbe and Mundungus Fletcher!" He snorted, looking up to Blaise. "And my authority is the rule of law!"  
  
The black Slytherin smirked whilst he poked the fellow's chest. "You haven't offered any proof whatsoever of what you say."  
  
Blaise glared at Lovegood, realizing she was probably the one who instigated the trouble, after what Draco had confided in him. Turning to the man, he said, "I hereby accuse you of the murder of John Good, Johnnie B. Good, and Luna Lovegood. Magical Police, take him to Azkaban!"  
  
The policemen obeyed the privy councillor and grabbed the man who truly looked lost.  
  
Draco held up his hand and drawled, "I've a proposition, Lord Zabini. It wouldn't do at all to send this man to Azkaban. Instead we will examine him under Veritaserum to find out who is his mysterious sponsor. I suggest a stay in prison for such a fool!"  
  
The man started babbling, hoping to escape the Veritaserum and any painful indiscretions.  
  
Percy Weasley was the one who stirred the charges. Afterwards, the Magical Police took the man to prison whilst two burly guards flanked Percy, who was taken to the chair.  
  
Weasley was given Veritaserum and examined in some detail. It was interesting that even under the potion, he would not mention Luna's name at all, obliquely referring to her as Silver Lady. That was good, because it dovetailed nicely with Draco's plans.  
  
It was McGonagall who apparently pushed Percy to press charges. She was anxious to return to her former position as the good witch of the school.  
  
At the end, Blaise insisted Percy should pay for his indiscretions. The bespectacled wizard was summarily dismissed from any government work and fined 10,000 Galleons.  
  
Draco addressed the Wizengamot. "As you can see, it seems to be all vapours and dreams concocted by a few dangerous individuals, like the former head of Gryffindor and her pet Weasley."  
  
He paced back and forth in front of the benches, staring at the men and women. "In our land, when a person accuses, it is imperative this is proved! This isn't a country where people disappear at the drop of a hat without lawful judgment." He paused for a moment, puzzling his eyebrows. "But wait! Things like this happen here. It was so in Sirius Black's case and many others. My response is, not on my watch! "  
  
Pansy stood up from her seat and approached his friend. She glared at the members. "With us you have to prove what you say. If anyone be man or woman enough to charge Draco with these murders, then I dare them to bear witness."  
  
"Thanks, Pans." The blond patted her shoulder and then directed his gaze to the murmuring people. "You can be sure that I will bring my point of view to light, including Pensieve memories if necessary."  
  
Draco directed a malignant sneer in Luna's direction. She didn't say anything. Luna didn't want to lose Neville, although she was treacherous enough to want Draco in Azkaban without involving herself.  
  
What the blond said astonished the observers. "For this session, the Heiress of Ravenclaw will be the proxy for the Black votes." He folded a small Origami figure and blew it towards Luna. It had his written authorization.  
  
People were confused. The breach between Luna and Draco was obvious and many expected a fight. For Draco to give those votes to Luna was outrageous. It created a wild atmosphere which Draco counted on. However the mystified people also observed fair-play. The blond wanted to nurture that feeling.  
  
The vote went as Draco thought. Most of the older Wizengamot voted against him. Blaise voted for him and Pansy against him, which elicited a gasp from Harry.  
  
When Luna's voted for Draco, people were flabbergasted When Neville decided against him, it became clear to all that the result would depend on Harry.  
  
It had come to this; Draco's political future depended on the former Boy Who Lived.

\--

  
  
Harry was nervous. All these manoeuvrings, which Draco adored just bored Harry and made him anxious. The brunet wished they would just decide and go on, instead of all this theatre.  
  
When the voting started, Harry was astounded at Luna's turnaround, deciding that it was engineered by Draco. He shook his head when Pansy voted against her friend.  
  
Harry knew the decision rested with him. He felt the need of those present to have the validation of his support. They wanted him to vote exactly like a good Gryffindor should, against the evil Slytherin and for law and order.  
  
It was a comforting feeling, like iced water in the desert for Harry, who had lived a life of deprivation with his 'family' and then Hogwarts. It was heady, the stuff that dreams of Erised were made of.  
  
Harry knew, though, that it was false. That comforting feeling which wrapped around him would dissolve instantly the moment Harry acted with independence.  
  
The Gryffindor was acquainted with the harsh truth. He'd suffered time and again from their cruel indifference. They allowed Dumbledore do with Harry as he would; they felt being a Parseltongue condemned a person. They had also accused Harry of trying to vie for attention, not to mention when they were sure he had murdered the Dursleys.  
  
It was a good rule of thumb that all the Wizarding World cared about was their asses. Who would protect them from Voldemort? They eagerly awaited an opportunity to convince and force Harry so he would agree to do what they wanted – like the stunt they pulled with the Deathly Hallows.  
  
So Harry voted with his heart.  
  
In his mind, there was no doubt that he would do what it took to assist and succour the blond. If helping Malfoy was repugnant to the hypocritical Wizards, he didn't care.  
  
Harry voted for Draco. The final tally was 230 for Draco and 225 against him.  
  
Blaise smiled when he announced the results. "The vote has been favourable to Lord Malfoy. He will remain the head of the Wizengamot. The villains will be granted a stay in Azkaban. They'll pay the fines and instantly vacate any offices in the Ministry!"  
  
Draco smirked whilst he looked at the cowed and hapless Wizengamot. Time for the fun to start!  
  
What people didn't realize was the existence of labyrinthine rules and regulations in the magic government. Draco had devoted long hours toward mastering the art of controlling the political flow, the exchange of information that gave the Wizengamot its power.  
  
People didn't care about that; they expected the answers to fall on their laps when they wanted them. If they were farseeing enough, they imagined consultants supplying the answers as needed.  
  
The blond studied those rules as assiduously as Hermione learned. The difference was that he didn't stand out and sought approval, he internalized what he learned.  
  
Draco forcefully said, "The Head of the Wizengamot has been impugned twice already. It is obvious that if left unchecked, these stupid accusations will continue. The government will lose part of their resources trying to deal with the spoilt people who can't keep their house in order."  
  
He took out a parchment which he pretended to read, having memorized the important data before. "Therefore I invoke rule 3, paragraph 5 of the sixth Amendment to the magical constitution of 1634. Any and all motions presented to this body with the goal of binding or diminishing the powers of the Head are null and void as of now. This ruling will last for 3 years or until the Head deems otherwise."  
  
A magical light appeared over Draco and covered him entirely. When it vanished, he was the same, except for his new ring. It had a leopard and unicorn made of silver and jade stones. Draco touched it with satisfaction, having read about it. The ring was a Portkey that would take him where he wanted.  
  
Next Malfoy smirked cruelly at Luna. He presented to the Chamber the story of the betrayal of Xenophilius Lovegood. All his goods, including the Quibbler, should be held in trust by the government while they sought him.  
  
Draco cast his vote for Xenophilius' arrest, followed by Luna among the consternation of their peers. Blaise and Harry followed Draco, so the arrest warrant easily passed.  
  
Draco tried to suppress his victorious sneer, but then a man, presumably with the Order, asked him, "What about Lucius Malfoy? What will be done against him?"  
  
The blond crossed his arms and glared, finally replying succinctly, "Lucius Malfoy was detained, and charged. He was sent to Azkaban under the orders of the previous government. You all know how horribly misguided that government was, and how they betrayed true justice for years."  
  
"You're going to let him go!" roared the man.  
  
Draco shook his head. "All evidence points to the fact that Lucius was a Death Eater. Therefore no change shall be made concerning him. We hope that he has time and opportunity to meditate on his mistakes, reaching perhaps a more enlightened state."  
  
The truth was that Draco was unsure if a newly freed Lucius would remain neutral or go back to Voldemort. Furthermore, if Lucius obeyed Voldemort like before he would put burdens on his life and finances. He could even jeopardize his mother's health.  
  
If Malfoy senior turned to the Light, the Dark Lord would be so enraged with his betrayal that he wouldn't hesitate to kill the traitor.  
  
Lucius would remain in Azkaban, safe from Voldemort and other crazy would-be dictators.

\--

  
  
The Musketeers made their tired way to the Manor. They were exhausted, except the blond Slytherin who walked with a light step, his eyes shining with glee.  
  
They heard noises when they approached the dining room. Blaise and Harry were nearly decapitated by flying pieces of cutlery. Only Harry's Seeker reflexes and the spells cast by his invisible wand saved them from grievous wounds.  
  
The students crouched just behind the door, afraid an army of Death Eaters or Dumbledore lackeys would attack. What they saw was disturbing.  
  
Sirius hid behind the shield offered by a torn chair whilst he tried to reason with his assailant. "Come on, Cissa. Don't take it so hard. Didn't know you liked her music so."  
  
An irate Narcissa came out of the shadows. She was glaring so fiercely that everybody took a step back. The witch looked indeed forbidding.  
  
Narcissa crossed her arms, her stiletto heel making ominous sounds on the marble floor. "Why must you contradict me so, Sirius? You've delighted in provoking me. But you have gone too far!"  
  
Draco took a step back, hiding behind Harry. He hoped that if his mother was angry with him too, she wouldn't dare hurt the Gryffindor.  
  
Narcissa waved the Elder wand and instantly, several forks hung in midair, ready to pounce against the chair that shielded the hapless Marauder. "No one knows more music than I do! And you're wrong!"  
  
Whilst she delivered these ominous words, assorted cutlery still tried to attack them. Harry didn't listen because he was occupied, intercepting the murdering eating implements.  
  
Draco knew he had to talk to his mother and bring her back from her towering rage.  
  
Merlin knew that his father was very mean, but when Narcissa was in a bad mood, her anger made Lucius' anger appear like that of an enraged toddler.  
  
The blond tried to fuel his Slytherin side, imagining Sirius as his godfather - the one who had taught him lots of things and would teach him more still - if Draco helped him to survive the wrath of Narcissa.  
  
So he bravely stepped into the line of fire, eyeing mistrustfully the fork and spoon that twitched in front of his face. He drawled, "What happened, mother? What has this awful dog done to you? Just say the word and I'll attack him!"  
  
Faced with the blunt words of her son, Narcissa relented and realized that maybe what Sirius did wasn't so bad. Although she felt he should be made to suffer!  
  
She said, "Sirius has done nothing to warrant your anger, son. It's just that we're always bantering with each other and sometimes it goes too far."  
  
Narcissa waved the wand and the cutlery fell to the floor with a clanking sound, not without trying to lunge at them one last time. She sat on the chair and drawled, "I told Sirius I really like the song 'You're so vain.' It came out around 1970? But that man!"  
  
She pointed at the Marauder who cringed and stepped behind his godson. Harry shook his head; he was getting tired of people using him as shield against unruly spoons!  
  
"Cissa, I was only…"  
  
Narcissa touched the wand menacingly with her manicured hand and the Marauder shut up, valuing his life. She sniffed haughtily and went on. "Sirius interrupted and told me the song was a big disco hit in 1981! He even sang it. The lyrics were the same as I remembered them, but the melody was different."  
  
She touched her hair, scowling at Sirius. "We got into an argument. We're stubborn, you know--"  
  
Draco muttered, "You're telling me!"  
  
He shut up when his mother frowned at him.  
  
"Anyway, neither one of us budged. I may have lost my temper and enchanted the cutlery to attack Sirius." Narcissa delicately waved the Elder wand and the malicious cutlery flew unwillingly to their places on the table.  
  
The students sat around the table, eyeing warily the shiny metal of the forks and spoons.  
  
Draco toyed with the thin fork for a moment, to make sure it wouldn't attack him. "Mother, and you too, Sirius. There is something you should know about reality and changes."  
  
Draco and Hermione told them about their strange experiences with the book. Narcissa grasped the import soon enough. Sirius had to be nudged into realizing their importance when Narcissa thwacked him upside the head.  
  
Hermione was hungry. There was a nice piece of cake in front of her, but she didn't dare to grab a fork just in case the magic lingered, and it stabbed her hand instead. She said, "Here's another example where reality was temporarily changed around a song. The song was changed, appearing 11 years later in a different setting."  
  
The brunette scowled at Ron. He didn't care about the dangerous fork and was devouring the cake. Then she motioned to Narcissa and Sirius. "After listening to you humming the song, I must say I concur with Mrs. Malfoy, that's the song I remember."  
  
Draco drawled, "That's the version I remember too, mother"  
  
Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him. "You've heard that song before?"  
  
Pansy giggled. "Heard the song one time we were in London. Since I know Draco, I told him he was so vain, and it fit him."  
  
Draco glared. "You used it to nag me! Told me the song was about me which isn't true!"  
  
Hermione said wonderingly, "So, what do you think the song is about?"  
  
The blond sipped pumpkin juice from a goblet. "The woman sings about a handsome and rich man who can have anyone he desires. It's obvious the song is about him. Since she says he's so handsome, why shouldn't he think she composed it for him? Matter of fact, if he didn't think so it would be suspicious."  
  
Hermione said, "That's so..."  
  
Draco snorted, guessing her next words. "Despicable?"  
  
She shook her head, mumbling, "No, just thoroughly rational."  
  
She said loudly, "We must conclude that something is sending us a message, to make us aware of a grave danger to our timeline."

\--

  
  
Harry heard someone knocking at night. He yawned and called to them, "Enter."  
  
"Sorry to disturb you." Draco sauntered into the room. His black pyjama bottoms hung low in his hips. He touched nervously his pale chest, whilst the moonlight made his chiselled abs appear milky white.  
  
Harry squirmed on the bed, his blood felt hot and his cock twitched. His burgeoning erection grew when Draco laid down beside him and kissed him, his pouty lips felt rough against Harry's. The Slytherin's tongue snuck into Harry's mouth, and the wet, hot feeling of it exploring his palate made him moan wantonly.  
  
But Draco stopped kissing him. He nibbled at his neck a few seconds and muttered, "Thanks for your vote in the Wizengamot!"  
  
Harry growled. "So this is only gratitude!"  
  
Draco groaned against Harry's neck, tracing a path down to his collarbone. He muttered, "Not at all! I'd still try to be with you even if you had voted no! It would be hard in Azkaban though."  
  
Harry sighed and framed Draco's head with his hands. Looking up at the alabaster face, he kissed the tip of his nose. "You probably had back-up plans."  
  
Draco decided the brunet was talking too much. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and swiped the shaft. Harry shuddered and wrapped his legs around the Slytherin's waist. His hand snuck inside Draco's pyjamas, fumbling until he found his goal.  
  
He touched the smooth shaft of the blond. He caressed the girth, enjoying Draco's grunts. He caressed the prick just the way he liked it when he masturbated whilst he tried to mimic Draco's rhythm.  
  
They kept silent for a while, groaning when they neared their climax. Harry came with a shout, spurting into Draco's hand. The blond climaxed a few seconds later.  
  
After the blond cleaned them, he snuggled behind Harry, ruffling his unruly hair. "I didn't have many viable plans, Harry. I asked the Twins to provide cover if things went sour. That Swamp of theirs is awesome! The Weasleys were loath to watch their prank partner go to prison, they said they'd help."  
  
Harry yawned, luxuriating in the warm embrace. "What are we?"  
  
"Whatever we want. People watch us everyday. I say fuck them! We should live like we please, not the way they want! I'm your boyfriend, if you'll have me."  
  
Harry kissed Draco's hand. "Sure!"  
  
He turned his body and laid his head on Draco's chest. Falling asleep in the embrace of his boyfriend and confidant.

\--

  
  
Ron sauntered along High Street. His family would have a reunion in Hogsmeade. At least the ones that weren't traitors.  
  
Madam Rosmerta took a look at his tired visage and wordlessly gave him a butterbeer. She pointed to the private booths at the corner of the establishment.  
  
Ron nursed the drink as he entered the booth. He was greeted by usual cacophony of the twins which was comforting for him.  
  
Fred slapped his shoulder. "Oi, little Ronnikins!"  
  
"How fare the Gryffindor lion and the Slytherin…"  
  
"… lion? No wonder they get along, if they're both lions."  
  
George grinned, taking a sip from his firewhiskey. "But Ronnikins is a foxy fox, and Hermione is a hooty owl."  
  
"Really magic must have wracked her brains to assign us our shapes!" Fred put down his drink, adopting a serious expression. "I'm sorry, Ron, but our family appears to be quite damaged. Bill is in the clutches of the Veela and Charlie has left England."  
  
George grumbled, "Percy was a traitor like Ginny. Mother supports them. Only we in this room - together with Dad - represent Weasley ideals." He patted Ron's arm. "We're alone, Ronniekins. It pains us that you suffer."  
  
Ron reclined on his chair whilst he sipped his drink. He started formulating ideas. "Fred, George… if it comes down to us, we must do something. You present dad with an action plan. It is important that they be disowned. They must learn that betraying takes its toll. I'll keep hoping they change their minds. It is a small measure of comfort, I know. But we've got to hope."  
  
Ron showed why he was considered so good in tactics. "To be truthful, I haven't noticed your pranks. Are you giving up for good?"  
  
Fred and George sputtered and replied with a resounding, "No!"  
  
Ron finished his drink and put the goblet on the table. "We could have some pranks, directed at Slytherin."  
  
Fred smirked. "Draco will be enraged! I'd rather not face him, especially with Sirius backing him up!"  
  
George replied dreamily, "Let's take the main target first. We'll prank Sirius! Then all the others will cower before us and…" Fred hastily said, "Good idea, let's prank Sirius! Though Draco and Narcissa will be furious with us."  
  
Ron cringed, remembering the murdering knives. Making Narcissa mad was not a good idea, but he had to lift off the cloud of depression that had started to settle on the Twins, and this was as good a way as any to do that.


	19. Invisible touch

_She don't like losing, to her its still a game  
And though she will mess up your life,  
You'll want her just the same, and now I know  
She has a built-in ability  
To take everything she sees  
And now it seems I've fallen, fallen for her. _  
(Invisible touch, _Phil Collins)_

A week later, the Weasleys had a formal reunion in Gringotts offices. All were present, even Charlie was taken from his beloved dragons.

Arthur looked shaken yet resolute. He pronounced the older Weasleys and Ginny to be outside the family now, along with Molly, who would take the name Prewett.

Ginny just looked like a zombie, all thoughts of vengeance flown from her, only despair and hard tears remained. Percy looked stunned and felt gnawing unease. Maybe he was thinking about his lost job in the Ministry and how much he had messed up.

Charlie was the most composed of the disowned Weasleys. He knew a moment such as this was bound to happen sooner or later. It was what he told his mother and the others and urged caution and neutrality. They didn't listen to him. He looked at his mother's distraught face and wished for a better solution.  
Bill was still mad that the others had refused to admit Fleur to the reunion. They pointed out she was not part of the family yet. Even though Bill had some weight with the Goblins because he worked for them, everyone refused authorization for Miss Delacour to sit in. He was fuming!

The reunion ended and they left bewildered and bereft. Only Molly and Ron remained. He took out a small Gringotts key and gave it to her. "Take this, mother! It's a vault I arranged with the Goblins. I put the money I had saved through the years doing small jobs into it!"

Molly choked back a sob. "But I can't accept it, son! It's your hard work, and you're giving it to me?"

"To you and the others. You can use what you want when you need it. I just wish you had listened to the living words of your sons and not the cold words of a dead man."

"Mom, despite what transpired, you're my mother and will remain so."

And in that dark moment, the hopes of the Weasley family rested on Ron's shoulders, and he proved to be equal to the task, acting like a true Gryffindor, like a true human being.

\--

Ron exited Gringotts and was walking on Diagon Alley when he felt an insistent pressure on his chest and a buzzing, disturbing sound. He realized it was the Selfon that Draco insisted he use to communicate.  
Sure as rain, Ron flipped off the cover and took the call. A drawling voice asked mockingly, "I gather you are not in Gringotts anymore, Ron."

Ron took furtive looks around, looking for possible watchers. He replied, "No, I have just left. How do you know? Did you have me followed? Scried? What?"  
The irritating voice said, "Oh ye suspicious weasel! I did not do such things. I would only do them if they were urgently needed, and they were not. The fact is that the _Portkey_ you took to get there was clearly labelled _Gringotts_ , and that's how I deduced where you were."

"Now you are probably in Diagon Alley, near the Quidditch store. If you walk for two blocks more you will see a small, dark restaurant with the name _The Chat Noir._ I will meet you there in 10 minutes and we'll have some drinks and we'll talk."

Ron made it to the restaurant in 12 minutes. He was taken to a private booth near the entrance to the kitchens. Draco proved to be a genial host and selected roast beef, and some pineapple confection. He also ordered two firewhiskeys.  
Ron hadn't realized until this moment how hungry he was. He had just spent 18 hours without feeding, caught in the anxiety of his family's predicament.

He fell to with a vengeance, and displayed the usual Ron manners when eating, which is to say, very little. Draco rolled his eyes and managed to coax the story of the reunion out of Ron. At the end, Ron grudgingly told of his pitiful attempts – in his opinion – to help his mother and former siblings, by letting them use a small vault he'd arranged with the Goblins. They would have 3,230 Galleons to tide them over. He expected Draco to start laughing any minute or start taunting him.

Instead Draco had a solemn mien. "Well thought out, Ron! It's a very noble gesture, and it is something I would expect from you. However, we need to flesh out the situation more."  
  
After ordering a second round of firewhiskeys, Draco took out his phone and used it to call someone at Gringotts. He demanded to talk with Ashbolt, "No, moron, I cannot send you a drop of blood because I am using the celliphane. It won't accept it, I've tried! You will get me Ashbolt or the wrath of Malfoy will reach you."  
Eventually Draco got to talking with Ashbolt, he commented, "Ron Weasley has opened a vault for the use of part of his family. I want to add to it, in the proportion 50 to 1, from my vaults. That is, for every 1,000 he used, I will add 50,000."

Ron sputtered and coughed, he started to deny that help. Draco continued nonchalantly, "From Ron's reaction beside me, he appears to be offended I would use such an amount. Maybe he is right. Make it a 100 to 1. For every 1,000, deposit 100,000 from me to this account. This is to remain a confidential secret, to be revealed by Ron when/if he wants."

A Goblin privacy bubble was erected as Draco gave his password and authorization codes for the Malfoy vaults.

Ron glared balefully at Draco.

Draco noticed this and sighed, saying, "I'm sorry you think I am jostling around, Ron, but I think you do not realize the amount of help your family will need."

"Ginny needs a good defence. That she is a minor offers some succour from the accusations. Still, she tried to be an accessory in the possible murder of Harry. She needs solicitors, private investigators maybe, at any rate, she needs a lot of help to keep her out of Azkaban, and that help is not free. There are many people who would love to make an example of the Weasleys, proud followers of Dumbledore, Purebloods, happy. Take your pick; they would all use their sharpened knives on her if they get the chance. Why would they care that she is a girl when they so blithely sentenced their Savoir to Azkaban just because the Secret Muggle or Secret Maggotwump or whatever ordered it?"  
  
Ron stared defiantly at the blond. "We will manage!"

"Percy needs to reintegrate himself into the world, do what he wants to do, not what his father and mother wanted him to do. To be free to explore, he needs some space, again, that needs money to be maintained. Charlie is a hidden factor. He acts sometimes so Slytherin, it is uncanny. Maybe it's because he has tried so hard working with dragons."  
  
Ron stared morosely at the window. "I agree; Percy needs to do something with his life."

"Bill is so frustrating, if only he used his intellect! But he appears to be besotted with the Delacour Veela. As a matter of fact, I will insert a proviso in my instructions to the Goblins that no money from the fund be used for Fleur Delacour. It would not surprise me if she insisted on Bill buying her an outrageously expensive dress, not caring that it left his family with no funds."  
  
The redhead shook his head, wondering. "Ginny didn't like Fleur, funny it turned out like this."

"As you can see, Ron, the needs of your former siblings and mother will weigh heavily on the monetary scale. Life has a habit of throwing us into unexpected conundrums. If all the members of your family should need to use the funds, it would not be enough with 3,320 Galleons. It's a sublime gesture, Ron! Let me help you so it becomes a reality! As for your pride, it is a noble and fitting thing to have, but it can also stunt your growth. Do you think my family was always rich and powerful?"  
  
Ron growled. "The way you used to act at school, I always supposed so!"

"They were decidedly not. Sometimes they were helped out by the King or other powerful families, and they slowly grew strong and rich. It didn't come from the heavens, they worked for it. They knew when to accept the kindness of strangers."  
  
The part of Ron that caused him to become a Chess Master, the part that explored and weighed carefully before deciding, listened to Draco's words with rapt attention. He recognized the harsh kernel of truth in them and was grateful for the help offered by the blond.

Ron knew that the money he had left in the vault would not help that long, but it was all he had. He could not just walk away from his family and leave them alone to brave the storm. He had to try.  
  
He stopped glaring and pounced on Draco. The blond had not foreseen this attack and tried to move away, unsuccessfully. Ron hugged him tightly and said, "I accept! Thank you, Draco! You're more than I ever thought."

Draco forcibly bit back some caustic comments and returned the hug fiercely. However, just at this point, they felt a buzzing sensation in their chests and a calling noise.

Ron said, "It's your selfonnie, Draco!"  
  
Draco took out his phone and listened. "It's your cellophane, Weasley!"

What the two proud Purebloods did not know was the sheer amount of merriment derived by Hermione and Harry from their frequent wrong words about the Muggle World. Often after an outing there, Hermione and Harry would excuse themselves and go to a room and guffaw loudly. In fact, Hermione had been the driving force behind Ron getting his cell phone. She just loved to hear Ron and Draco expound on the virtues of their respective devices.

Unsurprisingly, Hermione turned out to be the one calling, she said, "Where are you, Ron?"  
  
Ron replied smugly, "I'm at _The Chat Noir_ , hugging Draco."

Hermione replied woozily, "What?" While a voice nearby screeched, "You're what with Draco?"

Draco took out the phone from Weasley and replied, "Ron and I are at that restaurant that I'm sure you've read about, Hermione. I helped him with some plan and he hugged me, big deal! You should've listened to yourselves, you sounded like startled zebras! As a matter of fact, why don't you come on over and join us?"

Draco said to Ron, "You surprised them, Ron. They thought that maybe there was something between us."  
Ron guffawed, and after a moment, Draco joined him.

The Purebloods fell to talking about one of their favourite pastimes, Quidditch, the League and the Cannons' chances this year. They started to voice ludicrous ideas to help the team.

Draco suggested that the orange colour of the Cannons be changed to Green. Ron adamantly refused, and there appeared to be a confrontation. They were about to hex each other when stentorian voices shouted " _Stupefy! Stupefy!"_ They were led to their seats by a stern Hermione.

She applied the counter-charm and prepared to lay the law to the wayward students. Then she noticed that they were glaring daggers at her, not at each other. She was confused, as was Harry.  
Harry had been concerned by the safety of his best friend and his… boyfriend. It seemed they were about to start flinging hexes at each other. He and Hermione reacted by reflex and shot the _Stupefy_ hexes to both of them.

Draco said in a voice full of scorn, "Hermione, Harry, why did you hex us? Do you think it is the first time that this has happened?"  
  
Hermione crossed her arms. "You mean; you did it on purpose?"

"When you are angry and confused, Granger, you submerge yourself in your books and research, and find some solace there. When it happens to you, Harry, you jump on a broom and fly for hours."  
  
Draco motioned to Weasley. "When it happens to Ron or me, we need to blow off steam in a controlled, yet free way. We discovered that duelling each other allowed us to reach a higher place, to let go of the anger and become whole. Make no mistake, we duel ferociously, but we take great care not to hurt the other one. It's become the way we sometimes deal with stress. Maybe it has to do with all the years we spent as enemies and trying to pound each other."

Hermione asked Ron, "Is this true?"  
  
He replied haughtily, "Yes, it is, Mione. Maybe it is because of my older brothers when I was growing up. As the younger male in a house full of children, I learned to react to attacks by attacking. With time, I sensed that my brothers paid me more attention when I proved to be more able to defend myself. With Draco I'm able to let go and attack with as much ferocity as I can muster, being assured that he'll also put me through my paces, and he will look out for me. We've been doing this for some weeks now."  
  
It was then that Ron and Draco noticed the presence of the wily Twins. The redheads had quietly observed all the trouble that occurred around Ron because it was a fun thing to do and they also didn't want to get hexed by an irate Ron or Draco.

They sauntered to the formerly _stupefied_ students and said, "Doesn't surprise us, Ronniekins."  
  
"… you were always a stalwart warrior, except for spiders, of course…"  
  
"… we're glad you and Malfoy are looking out for each other."

The Twins smirked, and Ron felt cold dread when he realized that his plans to get the Twins hooked on life again could result in catastrophic prank wars.

Ron told them about the vault and the money he first put there. Then he informed them of Draco's contribution and his words.  
  
Harry immediately piped up, "They might have betrayed me, but for a long time, they were my family. I cannot help but hope that there is a way to sever their ties with evil. I also do it for you, Ron. Many things you do have the grace and intent of a good education behind them. I know who gave it to you."

He touched Ron's shoulder. "Knowing you, they cannot be all bad!"

The Twins also said that they wanted to put money in the vault, too. In fact, they sounded almost indignant about it, as if there were people keeping them from doing that.

The blond said, "As you can hear, the vault will be amply provided for by your brother, Harry and me. The need for money is not that intense. Of course you are welcome to contribute! First I would like you to do a five year plan, where you factor in the possible growth of your store, the possibility of opening other ones in Hogsmeade and Edinburgh, the possible liabilities or financial dangers you may face."  
  
Draco advised them sternly. "You would soon have to do this plan for yourselves, anyway. After you factor all the contingencies and possibilities, then you can put the money that is left into the vault. It is not in anyone's interest that you give money you need urgently for other matters. When you finish the plan, the vault's number is 2330."  
  
Hermione's face lit up as she asked, "Is that really the vault's number? May I ask how it was chosen?"

Ron replied, "Yes, that is the number. I just ordered the Goblins to open up a vault; they came up with the number that was randomly generated."  
  
Hermione chided Draco, "Do you not remember our Arithmancy class two weeks ago?"

Draco would not blurt out to Hermione that he didn't pay attention because he had been thinking of a certain green-eyed boy. He just said curtly, "No, I don't remember, Mione!"  
  
Hermione looked eerily like Crookshanks about to eat a mouse when she replied "The teacher made us discover the numerological properties of some words. It turns out that the word Hope can best be described by the number 2330. That it was chosen randomly makes it more interesting magically."

\--

Two days later Draco was not a happy man.

The Quibbler had been allowed to continue publishing. It was put in the care of trustees that would manage the entire Lovegood holdings.  
Draco grumbled as the heavy bag moved against his leg. Due to the delicate nature of the things inside, it could not be shrunk, nor suffer _Wingardium leviosa_. So it was left to him to carry the whole thing to Loonie's room.

Draco mused that it was providential that Blaise, Pansy and him would go to that Wizengamot session and observed the blatant attempts of the members to dissect the Lovegood fortune and grab as many pieces as they could. They were sonorously trounced, of course. The miscreants, would-be thieves had to pay an extra tax for 10 years that was guaranteed to halve their estate.

Draco made it to the door and muttered the password he'd heard earlier while he was doing his rounds. On a whim, he took the Invisibility Cloak he had coaxed out of Harry and draped it around himself. He entered the Common Room.

He felt immediate alarm; all the students seemed to be stupefied. They didn't move at all. He put the bag on the floor and quickly made it to Luna's room. Near the door laid the prostrate body of Neville Longbottom. Draco felt anger and anxiety eating at him. He made it to Neville and was relieved to note he was still breathing strongly. He had apparently suffered the results of the _Sectumsempra_ curse. Draco muttered the counter curse and left Neville seemingly in the same position. Left untended, he would have died soon.

Draco was about to enter when a figure opened the door and walked out. It was Theo Nott, and he had by his side the Gryffindor Andrew Kirke and the Slytherin Abraxas Saltwater. Nott was smirking at Luna as he said, "Your boyfriend put up a fight but he lost. He was too stupid to think that we would abide by any truce entered by us tonight. You will go to be prepared for our true lord's return. I pity you and what you will suffer. With time, you will see me as your savoir and you will do whatever I ask. Great, isn't it, Loony?"

Despite her dismal mental conditions, Luna could not help but See. She Saw the ruthlessness, the will to power of Nott, the incipient craziness, the sadistic streak. She Saw the stolid physicality of the other two miscreants. There was no help to be gained there. She Saw the body of her boyfriend. Although he was supposedly in the last throes of life, the body looked fine enough.  
Still, what she Saw led to the conclusion that all was lost, what waited for her was probably worse than death and torture.

Then it was as if a blindfold had been withdrawn. She Saw a pale hand with a wand that she almost recognized, appear out of nowhere. He saw the undetected hand direct the wand toward the two bodyguards and heard the dreaded words that were this time full of promise for her: _Avada kedavra!"_

She Observed as Draco appeared from beneath the Invisibility Cloak as he fired a rapid _Stupefy_ at Nott. She Saw Draco levitating the body of Neville to the bed. He called out loud for a house-elf and told him to get a vial of potion on his night stand and carry it here.  
Draco gave the potion to Neville and the colour of the Gryffindor became normal once more, no more sickly pallor.

It hit Luna like a train, how she had only Observed exterior things. Many times they conveyed information about inside things. Still, many nuances could be lost by focusing only on appearances, on Seeing objects, and not considering about how they were interconnected. Just some minutes ago, she'd been facing death and had no hope of succour, except the one who was present there undetected, un-Seen!

Draco cared for Neville like a brother, even when they hadn't been speaking lately. It seemed her ideas about Draco Malfoy were definitely wrong.

Luna said, "I'm sorry Draco. I'm sorry I thought those awful things about you, when it was your easy acceptance by the Trio that really bugged me. I'm sorry I betrayed you and Harry!"

Draco replied soothingly, "We will deal with that later, Luna. Right now, there's a villain to interrogate."

He took out a vial from his robe, _enervated_ Nott and forced the vial of Veritaserum down his throat.  
  
"Who do you serve?"  
"Voldemort and my true master."  
"Who is your true master?"  
"I can't answer that."  
"Why do you want Luna?"  
"Voldemort wants her because she is close to Potter. The master of course wants her because she is a Seer. She can and will be put to good use."  
"How did the Master know she is a Seer?"  
"One of the other Seers must have told him, before they went crazy and ceased to think."

Draco took out another vial of liquid and urged its contents down Nott's throat. He said menacingly, "Theo, you will be interested to know that I have just dosed you with another _Veritaserum_ formula I've been working on. This one uses the strange properties exhibited by the medit-sieves that Dumbledore put around the Burrow."

Nott entered into a more profound trance.

Draco wasted no time and asked the question upon which all events depended:  
  
" Who is the true master?"  
"The true master is Albus Dumbledore."  
"You are waiting for his return?"  
"He made provisions for many demises. He will not be vanquished so easily by inexperienced teenagers!"  
"Who is Dumbledore's spy?"  
"The true master is using…."

At this moment the magic of the Veritaserum fighting against the Vows and charms placed upon Nott by Dumbledore was stronger than the body itself, and he died.

Luna was dumbfounded by what she had heard, Dumbledore would come back? He wanted Luna because of her Seer features? Other Seers had been driven crazy by him?  
Draco was not that surprised. He'd had the feeling they were not finished with the old man. Perhaps all those experiences with the book and music would provide a clue, though he doubted it.

He went to the Common Room and grabbed the bothersome papers, taking them to Luna, saying, "This is important for you. The Lovegood fortune has been put in a trust fund, where it will stay until you are 21 years old. Once you are that age you can do what you want with it. You will be provided with an ample allowance, sufficient for your needs. Though I know you don't care about money, if at any moment you want more, you can ask."  
  
Luna fingered her necklace whilst she nodded.  
  
" _The Quibbler_ will still be published, and the Board of Trustees will go along with any judicious measure to increase the fortune, including personal projects you may have. As a matter of fact, a position of advisor to the Accounting Department has opened, and you could apply for it next summer and learn the business from all angles. It took a long battle to get you this, so I hope you enjoy it."  
  
She said, "How did you come up with this?"  
  
"Some greedy men thought they would use my absence from the Wizengamot to increase their fortune by meddling with the Lovegood wealth. Happy to say they were foiled and now are being heavily taxed due to their unwarranted interference."

Luna interjected, "But why did you help me?"  
  
"I hated the fact that they would rob money from a classmate of mine. I'm also cognizant of the fact that it could well have been me the one who was being robbed. I would hope someone would try to put a stop to that."

Draco took out his wand and swished it elegantly as he enunciated clearly, "I, Draco Malfoy, hereby cancel the Vow made to me by Luna Lovegood, the binder agrees with that decision."  
  
There was a quick flicker of magic around Luna and then she was left alone. She was stunned speechless.

Draco said, "You are free to vote your conscience. I will not speak of what you know, ever. If I may offer some advice: Life has a habit of making us uncover our secrets. Perhaps it would be better if you told him what happened first. I don't think he would be raging mad. But it's your life, so proceed as you want."

Draco made his way to the door, feeling enlightened, he picked up the Cloak. Luna asked pleadingly, "Why? Why trust me? Why did you save me?"  
  
Draco turned around and replied, "Why not? I simply could not stand aside and see as they dragged you away to some tawdry Death Eater meeting, I could not just let my classmate go and do nothing. I had to act, and if one or both of us died, well, that is the nature of war. At least we'd die fighting."

The blond said hoarsely, "You ask, why do I trust you? There are no simple answers. I hope you can See things and learn to connect them. So you did some things wrong! Believe me I know how easy it is to just follow in some dark thought that inexorably leads to more. I hope you have the strength to stop, and the force to go on. I think I support the right person."

 


	20. Prank wars

 

_Memory. All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days,  
I was beautiful then.  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was,  
Let the memory live again._  
(Memory; _Lloyd Webber, Trevor Nunn)_

Unsurprisingly, it was Hermione who came up with the suggestion that the estranged Weasleys consult Psychotherapists. Percy was assigned two weekly sessions, and Ginny was treated continuously.

Later Mr. Higgins, the therapist, would tell Ron that it was providential they were able to reach his sister. She was entering such a depression that she might have been able to hurt or kill herself. Thankfully she was reacting to the treatment and slowly came to the realization that it was not the end after all. She had been wrong, but life went on, now she had to draw the conclusions and go on living.

Charlie visited them on the weekends. He was visibly enlightened when he discovered that the two parts of his family were speaking to each other. He was aghast at Ginny's poor state and Percy's mood. He was the steadiest of them all, but he had felt duty bound to follow his mother.

Ron could understand that. However the Twins did not, and as a result they played a prank on Charlie, they gave him candy and told him it was a new product of the _Every Flavour Bean_ Company. Charlie fell into the trap, ate the sweet and was instantly transformed into a Komodo Dragon; a big reptile that uncharitable souls would say resembled a giant stuffed iguana.

The Dragon glared heatedly at the Twins, and he moved to strike them. However, he was stopped by a _Stupefy_ cast by Ron. He didn't want members of his family killing each other, damn!  
All Weasleys present laughed heartily and forgot for a moment their problems. All except Ron. He was ruing the day he unleashed the Twins' pranking genius. He needed some protection from the prank war about to start. Who would help him?

The answer came when he recalled the Muggle book Hermione had mentioned. There were three companions, when in reality there were four Musketeers. They fought for each other and cared for all - just like him and Hermione, Harry… and Draco. So he would suggest they become the three Musketeers like the book. Then Ron would have his own Anti-Twins Brigade!

Bill sat morosely on the couch observing the antics of the Twins and the Dragon Charlie. His mind was uneasy. Fleur had wanted to come, but he had forbidden it. He was rapidly becoming fed up with Fleur's manipulations, like demanding a new wardrobe to be paid by Ron's vault. Thankfully the goblins denied her request, citing that it was one of the strictures put by a donor.

This incident led him to recall his romance with Fleur, how everything seemed all right when it was provided by her. Bill knew she was a Veela, but there was something strange in the hold she'd had in his life until a few weeks ago.  
  
Bill recalled how fed up he had felt with life as a Gringotts employee. He wanted to travel far away and do new things. He kept these feelings to himself, though. One afternoon, he had been invited to tea in Hogwarts with the headmaster. Dumbledore was genial as he poured the tea and offered him a position in the Order, where he'd get to travel a lot.

In that precise moment, Albus received a visitor, a young and striking blonde that introduced herself as Fleur Delacour. Bill continued drinking. In his recollection, he was quick to note that neither Fleur nor Albus took tea.

It was a logical conclusion that the tea was spiked with some love potion. This provided the opportunity for Fleur to infiltrate his life, get him enmeshed in the affairs of the Order and a good Dumbledore tool. Then everything they said about Albus was right! He was out to get you in a more evil way than Voldemort. It seemed clear now that he had used _Legilimency_ on Bill and had found out his need for adventure. He had used that to bind him to his service.

Molly beamed at her children. All of her children! Even if one was a Dragon at the moment. Molly had been so sure of her path, even if it led to darkness and death.

It was only the sublime gesture of her youngest son, when he sacrificed the money he had earned through his life to help them, which made her realize what she was blithely throwing away. She meditated long and hard in the choices she had made, seemingly under the impressive tutelage of Albus, and realized the bitter truth. The wizard was just using her and Arthur, to provide him with a cloak of respectability with which to operate.

When Hermione showed up and expressed her fears, after securing Molly's agreement the four of them – Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco – selected therapists. When they learned the results and what could happen to Ginny, she felt herself die a little. Still the boys and girl were there. They comforted her. Even the raven-haired Gryffindor she had betrayed.

It had been a rocky road, but they had made it so far. She had invited Arthur over several times and they had engaged in fruitful discussions, rediscovering the roots of their profound attraction and love.

\--

In Hogwarts, Luna made it to Neville's hiding place just a little behind the Whomping Willow. It was a great spot because people didn't want to get killed by a crazed tree and generally avoided the area. Of course Luna had Seen the points where Neville suddenly appeared, and she deduced the existence of a hideout.

Neville kissed Luna and said, "What brings you here? Do you need anything?"  
  
She replied dreamily, "I need you!" Then she kissed vigorously Nev with unmatched passion and need. In her mind, she was trying to record this moment forever, in case it proved to be the last time she kissed Neville.

Eventually the kiss stopped and Luna went to sit in a corner, at approximately 10 feet from Neville. He asked somewhat alarmed, "What is wrong, Luna?"  
  
She answered seriously, "There are some things you must know. I acted wrongly, and I am very sorry. You deserve to know."

Neville looked interested and very worried. Luna started explaining how she'd felt – wrongly – that Malfoy was the enemy, how she had wanted Neville to support her and asked this of him. When he refused, she Obliviated him. She did this one more time before Neville finally agreed to side with her.  
  
Luna anticipated Neville to walk away and say he never wanted to see her. She even expected him to hex or slap her. Or maybe he would act very depressed and wounded, which would hurt Luna the most.

Neville did what she never expected: he laughed heartily. He said imperiously, "I know what happened, Luna. When my parents were hurt the Death Eaters also tried to hurt me. Apparently they did not succeed, but as a result I sometimes forget things. Perhaps to compensate for this, obliviates don't work against me."

Luna inwardly raged against the Fates. It didn't matter that she was a Seer when what she observed was never enough. She remembered Draco's words about Seeing and trying to learn what is beneath.  
  
Nev continued, "I knew that you desperately wanted me to side with you against Draco. I thought that once it was out of your system, things would go back to normal and it turned out to be a false hope. You Obliviated me again when I reacted negatively to your proposal. The third time the discussion occurred; I knew we had a great problem. I agreed with you and you were happy for a while."  
  
Luna asked, "Why did you agree with me, why did you keep being with me when I was so spiteful?"

Neville replied, "I did it because I love you and wanted you to be happy. You were being mean, self-cantered, manipulative, all the traits that according to you Draco has. Still I loved you and hoped that you would recognize the error of your ways."

"When I realized that the three people who broke up into the Ravenclaw Common Room and got rid of the students were after you, I thought about nothing but protecting you. When they proposed a truce I foolishly accepted, broke cover and someone hit me with a very Dark curse. I had no regrets in dying. I only despaired because you would be left in their power."  
  
Luna mumbled, "I'm glad you were there, Neville."

"Fortunately Draco saved you and my heart beats again. I could not live in a world without you."  
  
Nev and Luna engaged in a very torrid kiss, sweetened by the unspoken promise of more to come, perhaps a life full of them.

\--

In the teachers' Lounge, a worried Sirius was talking with a carefree Remus. The Animagus glared at the confident Werewolf. How could he be so poised when they were facing this peril?

Sirius said, "Need I remind you, Remus, that these guys were about to take the Wizengamot on their own! They might have succeeded, too! I heard them talking about pranking us, me specifically, and this is a serious matter."  
  
Remus replied nonchalantly, "Whatever, you have powerful allies here. Although I still think the idea of Narcissa being Pomfrey's assistant is a little farfetched. I can imagine Narcissa taunting her patients, perhaps even hexing them, more than helping them!"

Sirius answered indignantly, "You're wrong, Remus. Cissa has taken good care of at least one boy, Draco. Sure, she will be sarcastic, but she will also be helpful. Just wait and see! By the way, do you have some suggestion as to which creature I bring here so they can study it?"  
  
Remus said, "What about some Lethifolds? They grow around the tropics, but I read that about 10 of them were seen in a shop in Knockturn Alley. This will give me the opportunity to teach them the Patronus charm. They need to master it before they face the Lethifolds, Sirius! It's the only protection against the cloak-like beings, or would you rather see your students smothered and eaten?"

Remus saw Sirius' calculating look and smacked him in the arm. "Now go and be a good teacher, Sirius!"

\--

Draco was touching his latest treasure, thanks to the help of the ever-helpful Pansy. She had transformed into an eagle and taken a potion that further transformed her into an owl. She was then able to pretend to be the Twins' owl. The unsuspecting duo sent a strange device attached to her leg.

Pansy promptly returned, transformed back into an eagle and then into herself. Draco was the proud possessor of Extendable Ears Extended. In this version, you could hear anything from as far away as 300 feet, even around corners. You had to say " _Activate charm!_ " so the spells acted.  
  
After Pansy left grumbling, Draco activated the Ears and received a nasty surprise.

He could hear what had to be Harry and Hermione speaking. Harry said, "When does Ron come back?"  
  
"He didn't say. I think it'll be in two hours."  
  
"Damn! That doesn't leave enough time to go to the record store!"  
  
"The record store, good idea, Harry! I can't help but imagine what our two Purebloods would say about CDs. Maybe they would call them sillies."

Harry said, "But don't you think it is a little cruel to poke fun at them?"  
  
"Come on, Harry! You're the one who has to hold back laughter when Draco talks about his cellophane!"  
  
"It's just so funny. These two are so knowledgeable about the Wizarding World, but when they talk about the Muggles, they just spew nonsense."

Hermione said, "I just love hearing them talking about their phones. I think I could suffocate from the laughter."

The treacherous Muggleborn and Half-blood reached the door and entered. It was only by supreme will that Draco was able to maintain his Malfoy mask - that and the promise of sweet revenge to come. Eventually they talked of inconsequential things, and Draco felt constrained. He didn't know if they were inwardly laughing at him, and that hurt and angered him.

Three hours later they were joined by Ron. After asking how was the reunion with the family, and hearing his response, Draco almost dragged him away, citing urgent "Cannon business." That was their codeword when they wanted to blow off some steam, so Ron prepared to go to the Room of Requirement. He was stopped by Draco, who led him to the quarters occupied by his mother.

If a person was the best friend of the current headmaster, and the best-friend or whatever of the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, they got a lot of leverage. Add to that that it was Narcissa and no one wanted to provoke her, mindful of possible treacherous cutlery.  
  
Narcissa's quarters were sumptuous. Rumour had it that they were better than Snape's.

Draco murmured the password and the painting of a Renaissance courtier opened. Draco and Ron entered and found Narcissa and Sirius in a lively discussion about music.  
  
She commented wistfully, "I went to see the first show of Cats, you know. I didn't like the stage, but I loved the story and the songs. I think you would love it Sirius, care to go with me when there's a chance?"

Sirius gulped and replied nervously, "Sure, Cissa. I'd love that. I would've seen it on its first run but I was otherwise occupied."  
  
She noticed Sirius' discomfiture and continued, "Of course, if I had been charged with the production, I would have hired a cast of Animagi! Imagine that, cats turning into people and singing, and when they stopped they change into cats again!"  
  
Sirius replied fondly, "That would pose a problem for the audience, Cissa. The _Muggle_ audience who simply can't conceive of an Animagus."

Draco interrupted them. "Can I have your Pensieve, mother? There's a memory I want to show Ron."

Narcissa _accio'd_ the Pensieve. Draco put his wand against his temple, thought about the treacherous pair, and guided the memory to the Pensieve.  
  
Soon, Ron and Draco touched the Pensieve and entered the memory. Draco noted that his mother and Sirius had gone in too.  
  
When they left the memory they were all mad, but Ron positively looked like he would like to hurt them. However, being a good chess player, he knew just when to use the right amount of pressure. He was in the company of a daredevil Gryffindor and two plotting Slytherins. Harry and Hermione would rue the day they defied the Purebloods!

\--

The next day Ron and Draco were fighting with swords and talking about the laughing duo. Draco commented, "It isn't fair! We didn't grow up with all those strange machines; how can we know them as well as they want?" He added ominously, "I bet they don't know them very well, they just know the name and what it does. They don't know how it works."

Ron lunged, Draco parried. Ron asked breathlessly, "What do you mean?"

"Take the phone for example. They don't know completely how it works. Harry just knows it's a phone and used for talking. Hermione has learned the history of phones and some physical facts, but they are not acquainted with their inner workings. I bet we could fool them if we want to."

Ron thrust his sword and would have cut Draco's shoulder if he hadn't pulled back at the last second. He chastised the blond, "Better take care of your speed, ferret! Anyway I think you're on to something. Are you going to involve Grim and Lioness?"  
  
"Yes I will, I want them to give us some good ideas too, oh ye mighty weasel!"

Slowly, the idea for the revenge grew to the point where Sirius salivated just thinking about it. In a way, it would hurt his godson, but it would be so funny!  
  
He had managed to enter Harry's room, where he proceeded to roughhouse with him in the guise of Padfoot, adroitly managing to snag his cell phone. Once the phone was with Draco, he opened it and worked on the circuitry. He located a special thin green plate and muttered, " _Transformare corporis!"_ The plate glowed for a second and then went back to normal.

Draco put the phone together again. Sirius had to admit that the blond had a strange affinity with mechanical things. Draco tested the phone and found that it worked OK. He gave it to Sirius to return.  
  
After he had performed the same spell on Ron's and his phone, he called on the house-elf Kreacher to bring him the phone of a certain Ms. Granger. The elf complied haughtily, and duly took the phone back after it had been tampered with.

After saving Luna, Draco had shared the memories of the interrogation of Nott with his friends and advisors, including a head-butting Grim and his mother.

Draco had explained to the authorities that he had come to give Luna her portfolio, when he found the people in the Common Room had been subdued. He found Neville Longbottom, badly cursed, in front of Luna's room. The door opened and three men walked out, holding Luna between them. Draco managed to distract and direct the men so that their _Avada kedavras_ fell on each other. They died.

Nott wanted to give some potion to Luna, but she managed to thwart him and make him take the potion. Nott babbled some nonsense that he was a Death Eater, and died.  
Andrew Kirke's family tried to deny that he had been a Death Eater, but they were led to the room where the bodies were kept, and they were shown the ugly mark on Andrew's body.

\--

Draco had learned from bitter necessity the correct and most economical way of telling a lie: tell the truth as much as you can, and just twist the essential points.  
  
The next day, Draco invited all of them to have lunch with him. He managed not to smirk at the soon to be hapless duo. However, Ron failed to hide his gloating eyes. When they asked him why he looked so positively glowing, Ron answered that he was imagining Voldemort's demise.

When Harry and Hermione were about to enter, the door seemingly was stuck for a while. They listened intently as Draco and Ron appeared to be arguing about a phone!  
  
Ron said, "My device has more bandwidth than yours, Draco!"  
  
Draco replied cuttingly, "Oh ye trusting weasel! The bandwidth has no bearing whatsoever in the quality of reception. Pray tell if you know what bandwidth is!"

Ron answered angrily, "It's how long is the swath that the waves take to reach here."  
  
Harry and Hermione were barely holding their laughter, but they knew that if they laughed they would miss on much more funny titbits. They turned out to be wrong.

Draco replied icily, "Shows you how little you know, Ron. Bandwidth indicates the number of phone-elves who are available to send your message."  
  
Harry and Hermione stood there completely flabbergasted. Draco had always seemed to be the most observant fellow, if a little sarcastic, but it seemed like he had gone around the bend.

Ron heard and did not seem to agree. He said, "I don't believe you, Draco."  
  
"Take your phone and prepare to send a message to your mother, only at the end press the keys 123 repeatedly."  
  
Harry and Hermione heard Ron dialling Molly's number and dialling 123 several times. A slightly musical voice answered, polished and cultured. "How may we serve you, sirs?"

Ron appeared to be completely flabbergasted as he said, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Nys, a phone-elf, at your service. If it pleases you, I will deliver your message."  
  
There was a sound of elf apparition and soon Ron was talking to his mother.

Hermione couldn't take the suspense any longer. She barrelled into the room, dragging Harry along. She faced the Purebloods, arms akimbo. She shouted, "What is the meaning of this? Phone-elves? What are you trying to pull, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco stood up and approached the enraged witch. If Hermione thought she could get away with slapping him again, she was deadly wrong, because he would react.

"I'm just explaining to Weasley how the phones work. Carrying messages is a complex affair. You wouldn't think that some simple electromagnetic waves could be able to do that, right? It requires finesse and knowledge that can only be acquired through a long service, hence the phone-elves. They are more sophisticated than their cousins, and their work is more delicate."

Hermione replied defiantly, "Prove it, and call someone on your phone!"  
  
Draco took out his phone, dialled the number of Professor Snape, and then pressed 123. A phone-elf dressed immaculately in a black uniform appeared and said "Phone-elf Eldra at your service, lady and gentlemen." Draco bade her to call Snape and he talked a little with the sarcastic headmaster.

Draco expected what happened next. Harry looked in his bag and took out his cell phone. He dialled Sirius' number and then pressed the numbers. A phone-elf duly appeared and said, "Phone-elf Drusys at your service lady and gentlemen." Harry looked defeated as he talked with Sirius.

If Draco had gotten good at something, it was at predicting Harry Potter's moves. That's why he didn't believe for a second he had murdered anyone, why he insisted in following him. It made their making out sessions so much more fulfilling and satisfying. It also caused a deep hurt when he found out that Harry had been laughing at him.

When they were free of distractions again, Draco continued, "Phone-elves are the ones that carry communication around the world. They are invisible to the Muggles, so they can continue writing theory after theory of how everything works."  
  
Hermione mumbled, "Are there electricity-elves too?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know, there might be or not. Those elves are generally secretive. I only found out because an elf here had a second cousin that was a phone-elf, and he was always blabbering about him."  
With that, and after having eaten lackadaisically, they left and went to their rooms. Draco proposed to let them stew for a few days and then spring the surprise.

\--

The next day was a Friday and the Grim, Lioness and Blond lion were feeling unease. The Werewolf tried to cheer them up at dinner but failed miserably. Hermione and Harry were in a world of their own and did not pay the attention they should. Ron was also immersed in planning their revenge.

Luna Saw, of course. She saw the signs of a major prank, but she wanted to remain a non-combatant, at least in this war, so she said nothing.

The first one to be removed was Remus. Apparently, even with all his vaunted prowess, he was still susceptible to his foibles, like chocolate. He just saw the chocolate mousse nearby and had to have it, notwithstanding all his training. The strong chocolate taste masked the flavour of a potion that would render him asleep for 24 hours.

The next one to fall was an unsuspecting Narcissa. She had been eating with not much enthusiasm when she caught sight of a chocolate pie, one of her favourites. She unobtrusively used her Elder wand to bring the pie to her and ate it. A minute later she was falling deeply asleep.  
  
Sirius found that suddenly his lieutenants and friends were out of action due to their irrepressible appetite for sweets! He grumbled and made to stand up when Peeves suddenly appeared and held a bucket over Sirius, emptying its contents on him. People screamed and ran as Sirius started to shrink.

Draco approached, tremulously held his hands and searched among the now baggy clothes of Sirius and found a small body. He waved his wand and murmured a shrinking charm for clothes. They reduced in size until they fit the small body.  
  
Draco saw a small boy with unruly black hair, the grey eyes of a Black, and the unmistakable features that would turn into the adult Marauder. He asked "Sirius?"

The boy answered at first tentatively, then with more strength, "Yes, Dwaco. It me. Have to get them back!"  
  
Draco sighed; the boy was as tenacious as Sirius, which wasn't surprising, seeing it was Sirius. There was no doubt in his mind, this meant war!

Draco opened his arms and the young Sirius jumped at him. Draco took Sirius with him to the Gryffindor table, and put the boy securely between him and Harry. He stated sarcastically, "They have de-aged Sirius! I say we give them hell! Let the prank war commence!"  
  
Harry at first goggled at Sirius, until the young boy said, "Hawwwy!" Then Harry practically jumped and hugged his five-year old godfather. He added his voice to the cacophony, sounding extremely menacing, "They will pay for what they have done to Sirius!"

The onlookers didn't seem to be hungry anymore. They were thinking if they would become victims of these runaway pranks. One of these observers was Ron, who decided to proceed with his plans. He started, "We are all friends, right?"  
  
The other three nodded, and Draco looked suspiciously at Ron. He hoped he didn't tell the hapless duo about the revenge, because he had been having fun with it.

Ron continued, "But they will soon prank us, both sides of this prank war. How will we defend ourselves? Hermione is smart, Harry is brave, Draco is cunning and I think strategically. Hear me then, strategy dictates that we band together. I want us to be like the Musketeers that Hermione reads about, I want us to promise to be 'All for one, and one for all.'"  
  
And because Ron came from a Pureblood family with very old roots in the world and magic, he was privy to some information he wouldn't have otherwise. He continued, "We'll close the oath with the words: 'So mote it be!"

Harry and Hermione nodded vigorously. Draco still felt hurt by their laughter, but realized he had been laughing at them, too. They were still the best friends that he could have, and he would swear that gladly. He nodded elegantly.  
  
Ron sighed and said, "OK, we have to promise."

He was interrupted by the small voice of Sirius. "You have t'be holding hands."  
  
Draco asked, "What do you mean, Sirius?"  
  
"My mom, when she's not mad, she teaches me about Pu'blood stuff and oaths. A 'fense Oath must be done holding hands!"

They duly held hands; no one wanted to exclude Sirius so they held his hands, too. Draco started, "All for one and one for all, so mote it be!"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione followed. Soon came Sirius' turn. He enunciated as clearly as he could, "All for one and one for all. So mo' it be!"

They did not observe any untoward effect, but Luna, who was Seeing them keenly, Saw a different thing. She observed numerous chains made of energy and magic hanging around them, joining them subtly, perhaps more than they already were. It was an uplifting spectacle, because it showed the strength of friendship.

 

 


	21. Prank wars gone awry

_With one look I can break your heart  
With one look I play every part  
I can make your sad heart sing  
With one look you'll know all you need to know_  
(With one look, _Andrew Lloyd Webber; Christopher Hampton; Don Black)_

After the fateful dinner, Draco accompanied Sirius and Harry to the Gryffindor tower. There was no way in hell he would risk Sirius among the Purebloods. They might find sport presenting a deaged Sirius into the hands of Voldemort.

Harry conjured a small bed and placed it next to his. When Draco was leaving, however, Sirius cried dejectedly "Dwaco!" He went to the blond and hugged his legs, trying to convince him to stay. Inwardly Draco mused that it was no mystery why he would become a dog Animagus, when his puppy-eyed look worked perfectly.

Harry offered to bring another bed, but Draco replied nonchalantly that they only needed to make his a bit larger. Even though Draco was 1 cm shorter than Harry, he always managed to look down on him – thought Harry irritated.  
Amid some more grumblings from Harry and Draco, and lilting questions from Sirius, they fell asleep.

Harry fell asleep. In his dreams, he woke up to the sound of a laughing child. Turning, he saw Sirius playing intently with a red dragon. He didn't see Draco anymore, maybe he had left?  
  
When he looked at the end of the bed he noticed two small red mops, oh Merlin! The Twins had been deaged!

Then the door opened and a five year old platinum blonde girl and a studious-looking boy appeared, obviously Narcissa and Remus!  
  
Then another blond child came in, strutting and preening. It could only be Draco. He started fighting with Narcissa and soon every seemingly menacing child was involved in the melee. However, Sirius came back to him and sat on his chest. He almost made it too hurtful to breathe, until Harry moved his arms –

\- And managed to get free from beneath a slumbering blond that definitely was not five years old!

Harry breathed deeply as he realized that had only been a dream. Thank God! The world was not ready to suffer the effects of Narcissa and Draco deaged.

\--

They were in the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione. Draco was proud of young Sirius' fine penchant for revenge and subtle cunning, like a true Slytherin. It was no surprise to him that Sirius had the guts to choose Gryffindor. He wanted to get out from his parents' orders. One way to do that would be to be sorted into Gryffindor. He got sympathy and support because he was young. The case may have been that the Hat wanted him in Slytherin but Sirius argued for the lion house. That he outwitted the hat was a wondrous thing.

Draco smirked with glee as he became aware of the final coffin in the laughing duo's illusions. Sirius approached Harry and Hermione and said very concerned, "My mom wanted me to 'tact the phone-elfs. How communicate without them?"

Ron saw Harry and Hermione believing in the boy's story. How could one disbelieve such an innocent little boy?  
  
Hermione asked the boy, "What do these elves do, Sirius?"  
  
Young Sirius replied, "They contact phones all over. They secret."  
  
Ron and Draco high-fived each other unbeknownst to the duo. The revenge was complete, Pu'bloods 1, H&H 0.

Draco would later rue the fact that his joy was to be short-lived. The room of the Seventh Years was opened, and two nearly adult steps could be heard, along with two tentative, soft steps of young children.

Harry had a sense of foreboding as he recognized the Twins, deaged almost like his dream. The Twins were looking at the world with the innocence of a child, which wasn't new to them. They seemed more restrained than his older selves.

They were guided down the stairs to the Common Room by a very subdued Blaise and Neville. Once Draco took stock of the situation, he said in a very menacing voice as he glared balefully at Blaise and Neville, "Tell me what you did!"  
  
Blaise started explaining how angry they had been when Narcissa and Remus fell asleep, victims of pranks. They were horrified by Sirius' predicament.

A small voice piped up, "What's a predimen?"  
  
Hermione answered patiently, "It means a problem, Sirius."  
  
Fred, or maybe George, looked at the brunette. "You sound like mom!"

The tale was continued by Neville. He explained that he was the proud possessor of a Revitalizing Lily. This is a rare flower that is supposed to originate in the Fountain of Youth. He had extracted its essence and knew of a potion he could use to deliver the essence to a person. He invited Blaise to make it and it was the Slytherin who brewed the potion. They used it on the Twins and this morning they checked and found the small Twins.

Draco was so angry at the fumbling morons that he started to transform. His pale mane appeared, and he sported a tail. Neville couldn't help noticing when his friend suddenly grew a lion's mane. He prepared to shield Blaise's body with his own. If Draco pounced on them, he would transform into the panther and defend himself.

Draco was so irate that he didn't notice a small boy approaching him and taking hold of his mane. Sirius was bewitched by Draco's mane. He wanted one of his own! So much did he want it, that he transformed a little, growing some Grim fur on his neck that remained unseen under his clothes.

George saw that the dark-haired boy had gotten hold of the mane and also grabbed it. Fred became interested because it was something that George wanted. He got hold of it, too, and pulled, believing it was a wig.  
  
Needless to say, Draco was not a happy lion. The attack of the Infants had left him with enough self-possession to remain human, though with some aches.

He proceeded to give a verbal lashing to his friends: "Sirius being transformed was a problem, as was my mother and Remus' continued inaction. Still, I wasn't too worried. I hoped we would weather it. If something should happen there was a way out. The operative words are "a way out." You have destroyed that road. Let me explain why:"

"Remus and mom would be asleep one day. That led me to believe and hope that Sirius would be transformed only one day. When the allotted time passed, the Twins would administer the counterpotions. Nothing to worry about. Until you came up. You conceived a harebrained scheme as stupid as anything I've ever seen, and you used it. You did not consult Harry, Hermione, Ron or I. You just enacted your plan."  
  
"But Draco, let me explain!" mumbled Blaise.

"Let me tell you what will happen. The Twins will be unable to provide any information about the counterpotion. Your own counterpotion will need refining, and Sirius is stuck being five-years old. Meanwhile, Voldemort's spies have undoubtedly told him what happened. He will seek to gain something from it. It happens that Sirius Black, the third wealthiest wizard of the entire world, is a small boy and unable to assume responsibilities for himself. Why, he needs to be adopted!"  
  
Hermione pointed her index finger at the cowed Zabini and Longbottom. "Who will adopt him? Of course the redoubtable Bellatrix Lestrange, who is his cousin. Narcissa Malfoy would be a better choice, but we must tell you with regret that she is asleep and unable to come."

"If Sirius falls under the power of one of these persons, we can kiss him goodbye," said Draco. "They will rejoice at the new opportunity to mould his young mind and will indoctrinate him with all the repertory of the Death Eaters. Our Sirius will be no more."

Hermione turned to Draco. "But wouldn't it be better for him if he doesn't have to endure the memory of Azkaban for 12 years?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "It would be a tragedy for Sirius, being unable to harvest what he has sown. A man's life, Hermione, is more than a happy present. It is the walk through the valley of fear and despair, and the climb into ecstasy, gaining insight provided by comparison with past experiences. However painful it might be, no one has the right to expunge the memory."  
  
Hermione fussed with the hem of her sweater. "But those memories hurt him!"

"What about you?" The blond stared intently at the witch. "Would you decide to obliviate all the memories of you that your parents have, lay them under compulsion to go to Australia and just let them leave? I submit that if you do so you are being worse than a Death Eater. It would be like raping their entire life. But you would not do that, Hermione, would you?"

Hermione gulped and didn't say anything. In fact she was planning to do precisely that, in case the war got worse. She consoled herself with the thought that she was only looking out for her parents' welfare.

Draco said to a chastised Blaise and Neville, "I suggest you try to pry the secret out of the mini-Twins. They are under your charge. You'll care for them."  
  
Harry observed how the Twins gave each other one of their inscrutable Twin looks, and he was sure that Neville and Blaise would pray for a quick resolution to their problem.

Finally only the Musketeers were left. Draco moaned about the situation they were in. Ron tried to provide strategic thinking: "What will we do once Bella sues to adopt Sirius?"  
  
Harry groaned. "How can Bellatrix be eligible? Isn't she charged with being a Death Eater, not to mention the happenings at the Ministry when they failed to retrieve the Prophecy?"

Hermione replied softly, "The charges have been dropped or proved to be futile. Bellatrix submitted to an inspection and the Dark Mark was not detected on her body. She also got free from Ministry raid charges because she wasn't prosecuted strongly enough. Apparently Dumbledore had bigger fish to fry."

Discussions were started and quickly fizzled out.

Harry ventured his opinion. "It would be all right if we had Narcissa with us! She could easily appear, and with all her poise, she would silence the creatures!"  
  
Ron added, "What if we simply used a poly-juice version of Narcissa? Hermione could be like her, she is that imperious too!"  
  
Hermione sputtered, but before she could deny that, Draco interrupted with some Slytherin cunning.

"You two had a great idea. Let me refine it thus, we know a Metamorphmagus that could easily transform into mom. This witch also knows intimately the family history, as she has lived with it. Further, she could use Sirius' Elder wand. I believe he allowed it to be used by any Black. Surely the presence of the Elder wand would imply that of my mother. If Hermione were to go, neither wand would function for her."

They discussed and refined the idea some more. Sirius was falling sleep, so they went to the kitchens and got a big breakfast. Apparently Sirius was a fan of cereal breakfasts, because he insisted in having three of them, each one with different figures. He drew the line at a chocolate-flavoured one, though. It would seem that Sirius had turned a jaundiced eye on chocolate, seeing as it robbed him of two friends.

When they finished, Draco took out his cell phone and dialled Tonks' number. Nymphadora had risen in _The Quibbler_ staff. She was now Assistant Operational Director. She had a big say in what made it through the Quibbler's front page and other sites. She stayed at the top of the stories and tried to detect what was important or would become so. She had done several small jobs for the Ministry, for them, but it appeared she liked it more at the newspaper.

When Tonks answered, she said cheekily, "Hiya, cuz!"  
  
Draco grimaced as he replied huffily, " _Chère cousine_ , some things have come up and I believe your presence in Hogwarts is required, it's a _serious_ business!"

"I suggest you Apparate near the Hogwarts wards borders. There's a marker that will guide you, courtesy of the new generation of Marauders, the Prowlers." Loud grumbling and shouts were heard from the other members. Draco continued blithely, "We need you, Tonks, Sirius needs you. We'll wait for you."

Hermione said, "Prowlers, Draco? They are slimy, they … prowl. Why could we not be named something nice like Angels or Owls or Pigeons?"  
  
Ron nodded his approval. "I like it. Prowlers imply something powerful, that could turn out to be dark or not, something unknown. It would strike fear into the hearts of the opponents, which Hermione's proposals do not do. I can imagine a group responding to a challenge issued by the Owls! They would laugh. It's OK by me."

"I kind of like it and hate it," said Harry. "I wish you could have told us, Draco. I suggest we take a vote about our name. Everyone can put forward a name and we'll see who gets the most support. Voting will start in two days."

Draco did not answer as he was busy looking for Sirius. He could not find the black-haired boy. He became fidgety as he imagined Sirius going to the Slytherin common room and being imprisoned. He told the others about Sirius missing and went out the door, looking for him.  
  
Everyone looked around for long minutes and eventually they returned to the kitchen, without the little boy. Draco was crushed, until he noticed a small black shoe poking out from beneath the tablecloth. Soon he saw that it was Sirius and took him out. He patiently waited for an explanation that never came.

Sirius had been very sleepy after his breakfast, and this talk about P'owlers bored him, so he decided to look for a place to sleep. Draco sighed, got up and went to retrieve Tonks. He was musing ruefully that caring for a small one was perhaps more challenging than fighting evil like Dumbles and Voldie.

They took her to the Gryffindor common room, their current base of operations, after they discreetly - or not so discreetly in Draco's case – convinced other people they were better elsewhere.

Tonks shouted, "Wotcher, Harry!"  
  
Harry nodded affably  
  
It was Hermione who explained to Tonks the predicament they were in, in the usual clear and non-nonsense way that she had. Tonks visibly paled as she learned about Sirius' de-aging, the de-aging of the Twins and the very real danger of Bellatrix suing for adoption.

A small boy, with wild black hair, very vivid grey eyes and a visage that would transform slowly into the features of Sirius came out from behind Draco's legs. He approached Tonks.

She knelt and opened her arms whilst Sirius went to her. He tried to say, "Nymphad, Nymph…, Tonks."  
Tonks cried a little and said, "It's Ok, Siri. I know you."  
  
Ron then explained to Tonks why they wanted her to portray Narcissa.

Tonks looked a little unsure of herself as she replied, "I don't know if I could be Narcissa convincingly, especially good enough to fool her sister Bellatrix."  
  
Draco said, "Don't sell yourself short, Tonks! I think you are a very good actress, you've lived near mom long enough so that you can imitate her mannerisms. Most importantly, you have grown up hearing stories about your mother's family. You have internalized them. If Bella tries to catch you unaware using one of those, you will know what she is talking about and you will be able to respond in the true Black way!"  
  
Tonks stared at her cousin. "You would think so, wouldn't you?"

"Your mother still treasured some aspects of her family. I know because she commented that to my mom. Finally, you are a Black. You have a Black's penchant for pranks. Think of the great prank you would play on all of them! The Wizengamot, Aunt Bella, everybody! And for a good cause."

Finally Tonks agreed to help them, and they got to plan the rescue attempt from the claws of Bella.  
  
Draco was relieved to note that fortunately Tonks and Sirius got along very well, and Tonks kept a sharp eye on the mini-Animagus. Contrariwise Sirius had managed to calm Tonks down after she learned of Narcissa's and Remus' forced sleep.

Tonks had wanted to go to the Twins and chastise them when Sirius said, " 'venge, Tonks, 'venge!" This got Draco to thinking about a possible solution to the mini-twins refusal to disclose the counterpotions.

  
\--

The next morning they were having breakfast in the kitchen, where Draco was pleased that nothing bad had occurred this day, when a small barn owl approached him. He took the letter and offered the owl some of Sirius' breakfast cereal, to the great indignation of the mini-Grim.

Draco read the message and turned to his companions and told them: "It has begun."  
  
Then he called Tonks and asked her to Apparate there and meet them in the Common room.

Harry asked, "How long do we have?"  
  
The blond shrugged. "The audience and vote will take place in one hour. Clearly they intend to have no opposition."  
  
They went to the Common Room and entered. A few minutes later they were joined by Draco, who had gone to retrieve some important things.

Tonks waved at them.  "Hiya, cuz and Harry! Hiya Sirius!"  
  
Draco gave her a dress. "This is a dress of my mother's that she uses in some important occasions. It's her good luck dress."  
  
Tonks took it and went to Hermione's room. She morphed and they all saw Narcissa Malfoy returning. She said imperiously, "And what is the rest of that, Draco?"

Draco replied as if it were Narcissa, "This is Sirius' Elder wand, which should work with you, because you are a Black. For all the purposes of magical identification, it should identify you as Narcissa Black Malfoy. These two are rings of the Black and Malfoy families. They cannot be taken from you, but you could never tell if they were duplicates, could you? They will take you to Malfoy Manor or Hogwarts, depending on what you say. If you want to go to the Manor say Homeboy, if you want to go to Hogwarts say Pockwarts. A word of caution: Bella likes to impose Unbreakable Vows. Do not fall into her trap, because then she might control you."

Then, when all was ready, Draco realized a fatal flaw in his plans. What were they going to do with Sirius? It was better if they took him along, he would have a better chance if he was aware of the danger. He would protect his mini-Grim, but he would not blind him to the bitter truth.

Harry and Draco took Sirius aside and explained where they were going, what some people wanted and the perils he faced.  
  
Sirius replied disconsolately, "Why can't we give him the money?"  
  
Harry answered, "Because they would not be satisfied with all your money. They want you, to force you to behave like them."

"What does be'ave mean?"  
  
"To act, they want you to act like them."

"If I stay with you, will you care for me?"  
  
Draco replied, "We will always care for you, Siri."  
  
Harry added, "You're one of the most important persons in my life, we would even bring you back from the dead, right Draco?"

"Right, Harry. Now remember, Sirius, and don't be surprised by what you see."  
  
It was easier said than done. When Sirius saw Narcissa, he launched himself at her. Until suddenly he started crying and he said, "You're not Cissa, you're Tonks! Whatever happened to my Cissa?"

Draco approached Cissa and Sirius and cast an imperturbable charm. He tried to reason with the small Marauder.  
  
"When they launched their attack on you, they also attacked Cissa and Remus, two of your friends. They managed to make them eat a sleep potion. They are fine, they should wake up tomorrow."

"However the bad men won't wait. They want to pounce right now. Tonks is thus forced to become Narcissa so she can win the adoption for you and keep you safe from the speculators. Siri, I know that you love to prank, to cause mayhem. Think on this as a small prank to outwit the bad persons."

Finally Sirius let on a small smirk as he resolutely said, "Fine, I like to prank the Whizzymoth!"

\--

They left Hogwarts using the Floo system and arrived at the Wizengamot. Apparently just in time, because they were almost ready to vote on the matter of the adoption of one Sirius Black.

The sarcastic voice of Draco could be heard saying, "One would hope that one of you cretins would have enough courtesy to invite the other party to the adoption, namely the child and caretakers. We will occupy our usual Wizengamot seats, as the esteemed fellows present do not warrant the effort to move." "Sirius, sit between me and Harry! Don't go beneath the table, don't go around the corners, and don't leave us without saying where you're going!"

Sirius meekly nodded, while pondering that that left him plenty of options.  
  
The speaker for the opposite side, a Death Eater sympathizer called Marigold Loving, announced hostilely "No proxy votes for this vote, Malfoy."

Draco smirked wolfishly as he said, "Then without further ado; let the Black votes be represented by Lady Black, Narcissa Black Malfoy." Narcissa entered and sauntered to the place next to Draco.  
  
She said, "It is my understanding that the adoption of Sirius Black is being handled. Who has been proposed as caretaker and why?"

Marigold visibly gathered strength and she said, "It was almost unanimously agreed that Bellatrix Lestrange was the perfect caretaker. She has suffered under the weight of all those unfounded allegations that she was a Death Eater. She is the next in blood."

Harry interrupted thunderously, "I think there is something seriously wrong here. Narcissa Black is just as strongly related by blood. She does not have the onus of having been under Voldemort's auspices for so many years. She is the mother of Draco Malfoy, who is a great friend of Sirius. I think his welfare asks, nay demands, that Narcissa Black be given the role of Sirius' caretaker."  
  
Hermione continued, "With all the brouhaha, no one has wanted to ask the small child where he wants to be." Turning to Sirius, she asked sweetly, "Where do you want to stay Sirius?"

Sirius replied, "With Narcissa and Dwaco."  
  
"Why?"  
"Because they care for me. They are 'stantly looking for me, which mom never did. And Hawwy can help them to care for me."  
  
Bellatrix was fuming. According to the news related by a Hogwarts spy, Narcissa had been put to sleep due to a potion and she would remain in that state for some days. How could she be about then? Maybe it wasn't Narcissa, but someone polyjuiced as her. She asked a Death Eater to attack Narcissa. She would defend herself, and the magical signature left by the wand would certify that it wasn't her sister! Devilish plan from a devilish mind.

The attack was duly launched by the Death Eater, named Anthony Wood. He was an elder brother of the Wood known by Harry. The attack was deadly, and it was only Narcissa's swift reflexes, like those of the police force, that managed to deflect it.

After casting the _Protego_ shield, Narcissa let loose with a borderline grey curse that put the subject to sleep for three years. The magical detectors recorded the signatures and arrived to the conclusion that Narcissa had used her Elder wand. Apparently they couldn't grasp that there could be two Elder wands, very related but different, and one of them could be used by any Black. An immensely subtle plan from a pranking mind.

Bellatrix recognized that her plans were in ruins. She decided to try to salvage what she could. She said, "I'd like to offer a way out: Narcissa will swear an Unbreakable Oath to do anything that could improve Sirius' welfare."

Narcissa got up and approached her sister, and Bellatrix, who was so used to standing behind the Dark Lord, was afraid. She said, "I will do no such thing. Either they award the guardianship or not. Don't think you can make me behave like you did with Andie. Do you understand me, bitch!"

When Bellatrix did not reply, Narcissa got near her and slapped her forcefully. "I said do you understand me?"  
  
Bella nodded weakly. Narcissa let her go and returned to her seat.

Things looked rocky in the beginning, as they only had the votes of Harry, Draco and Narcissa to offset the negative ones. However, it soon became clear that the Wizengamot was clearly divided on this issue. Before the privy councillors voted the tally was: 90 for Bella, 103 for Narcissa. With the choices of the councillors, the vote was clearly won by Narcissa.

At the end of the vote, Draco panicked. He couldn't find the mini-Animagus. He was thinking that maybe the Death Eaters present had kidnapped him or something. He was proving to be a failure at saving Sirius.  
Fortunately the Wizengamot door opened and Narcissa and Sirius came in. Draco sighed and prepared to let them know how worried he had been, but Narcissa successfully defended against the attack. She pointed out that Sirius wanted to go to the bathroom very badly. Draco grumbled but conceded.

Draco felt a vibration in his chest and the sounds of the phone. He took out his _cell phone_ and saw that the caller was Ron. He said, "What's up, Ron?"  
  
Ron was in turmoil, after some false starts, he managed to say what had happened; his mother had just called him and told her that Ginny was being arrested!

His mother continued supplying information about the arrest. There were several men from the Magical Police, when she asked for a warrant they said they didn't need it for a traitor. When they were leaving with Ginny, Molly decided to accompany her daughter.  
  
Ron was dumbfounded, and Draco knew that he needed to shock him to act. He continued, "We are at the Wizengamot. I suggest you get Neville, Luna, Blaise and Pansy and you all Apparate here. Of course there is no one to care for the Twins like us, so they will have to come, too. Just explain it to them as a prank, they have to behave because we'll prank other people and they want to observe how it is done."

 

 


	22. Awry wars gone prank

_Masquerade!_  
 _Every face a different shade...  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
there's another  
mask behind you!  
_ (Masquerade, _Andrew Lloyd Webber, Charles Hart)_

It took Ron some time to round up all the privy councillors, or rather Hermione, who took it under her supervision. She could see how overwrought Ron was, and she was herself afraid. Thank God Molly had decided to go with Ginny. That way there was less opportunity for any untoward incidents. She trusted that Harry and Draco would do what they could to assure a good future for Ginny.

She explained to the councillors what was happening. She fixed the Twins with a steely gaze reminiscent of Molly's as she commanded them to obey Blaise and Neville. They would stay at her side during the discussions.

With that, they all left via Floo to the Wizengamot.

Soon the councillors met and sat down in their chairs. The session was still ongoing, and Draco had not announced its end.

Now he proceeded to shout stentorian, "You are all a bunch of manure, hardly worth of the consideration given a vegetable. You conspire to adopt Sirius Black against his will. Not content with that, you insist on arresting Ginevra Weasley. You have no business whatsoever judging Ginevra when you allow such criminals as Bellatrix Lestrange to go about her business and try to brainwash Sirius Black!"

Draco swished silently the wand, which was Harry's Invisible wand. He wanted to make sure it would function for him too. It worked and cast a _Silencio_ spell over the increasingly irate members.  
Draco continued nonchalantly, "You will give me the names of the people who orchestrated both these moves, right now. Otherwise you will be charged with conspiracy and if guilty will be taken to Azkaban. You, Marigold Loving, speak up!"

He removed the spell and Marigold replied haughtily that she didn't know anything, whereupon she was arrested and taken to a holding cell, ready to be tried for conspiracy.

While this was going on, Sirius observed attentively the behaviour of his Harry and Draco. They seemed to be mad about something. Fortunately for the peace of mind of the blond lion, Sirius was tired and therefore not in the mood for more adventures.

Unfortunately the same could not be said for the Twins. They easily escaped the attention of Blaise, Neville and Hermione, whom they called Mio. They slipped past the magical chains conjured by Blaise to serve as mini-wards for them. The redheaded twins needed to go to the bathroom, and rather than ask the ever-officious Neville or Blaise, they could look for it on their own.

As everyone was entranced with the political drama, no one noticed what happened with the small Twins, except Luna. She saw and decided to give them seven minutes and then catch them outside the room they were going to.

\--

The Twins got to the bathroom and did their business, when they finished and opened the stall; they found four aggressive individuals in the room, near the washbasin. They looked enormous to the Twins, and started talking about whether they were Weasleys, given their red hair.

The leader ordered, "It doesn't matter if they are Weasleys or not, the colour indicates they might be cousins to the other pests. We will grab them and ask for ransom, after we've had our fun with them, too!"  
The Twins were both enraged and afraid. Parts of the conversation they did not get, however they got the gist that the men wanted to keep them from their friends and family, and also wanted to hurt them.

The fear and anger touched their magical cores. In them, they remained what they would always be: Fred and George Weasley. Those emotions powered up their transformation, which they would always be able to perform, and they became Siberian Tiger... Cubs.

Cubs may not sound too dangerous, but these Tiger Cubs were 1.30 meters long, weighed 180 pounds, and had the sharp claws, fangs and instincts of a tiger.  
The Cubs jumped on the unsuspecting and utterly surprised miscreants and had their tigerish fun. They mauled the gits, bit them and left them with many a scar to remember them by.

They were able to get out of that room when George got on Fred's back and managed to grab hold of the door's handle and turned it with his mouth.  
The Cubs made it out of the room strutting proudly, until they noticed Luna. She murmured something to herself and approached them. She kneeled next to the Cubs and said, "Well, you have managed to have an adventure. It is necessary that you remain in your Tiger form until we get to Hogwarts. We are pulling a prank, and if you want to be an effective part of it, you will do what I say, OK?"

The cubs nodded. Then Luna used spells to make the blood currently on their paws and muzzles disappear.  
They made their leisure way to the Wizengamot. Several times they were stopped by people who wanted to know what the deal was with the Cubs. Luna replied calmly that they were half-Kneazles, who were also the crossbreed of unicorns and tigers. She intimated in the airy way that she sometimes affected that they were part of an experiment she had proudly proposed. They were excellent guardians of homes and could fight to the draw those pesky Lethifolds.

The Cubs exchanged worried glances. They did not want to do all that! They just wanted to cause a little mayhem!

\--

In Hogwarts, a Werewolf with a sweet tooth suddenly woke up from menacing dreams. He sensed that members of his pack were in danger! He had a brief image of two pale shadows moving erratically.

He raised his head and realized he was in the Infirmary. He remembered everything, the chocolate treat, eating it and then being so tired it was impossible to remain awake.  
He recognized the nature of the threat now, Sirius had been right. The menacing Twins apparently knew him well enough to fool him easily.

He looked at the other bed and recognized Narcissa. They got her too! But where was Sirius? What had they done to him?  
Remus got on the other bed and tried to wake Narcissa up. Nothing seemed to work, so he decided to slap her. Once he'd done that, Narcissa finally woke up sneering, "I will get you for that, you French poseur!"

Remus hurried to reassure her that it wasn't Fleur who hit her, but him. He explained succinctly that they were victims of a prank and apparently had been asleep for some days.  
Once Narcissa processed that, she called, "Kreacher!" With a sound of elf apparition, the house-elf showed up. Narcissa ordered a nutritious meal for Remus and herself and they both fell to eating ravenously.

After the meal, Remus commented worriedly, "I'm afraid, Narcissa. I can't feel Sirius in the castle, nor can I feel any of the other councillors, or Ron and Hermione for that matter. Even the mischievous Twins are missing. I think they were called to do something, perhaps something that requires the full complement of privy councillors. I think they are at the Wizengamot. I propose we join them."  
Narcissa agreed, after she hurriedly _accio'd_ a particular dress. When it didn't come up, she frowned but called for a different one. Eventually they were dressed and refreshed. Narcissa took her Elder wand and accompanied Remus to the Floo. Soon they were at the doors of the Wizengamot.

In the Wizengamot, the session proceeded as more people denied them information. They were held for later questioning, and some individuals finally confessed what they had done and who their accomplices were.

Neville and Blaise, however, were distracted by the disappearance of the Twins. They were also worried because Luna had seemingly vanished too. They kept imagining bad situations happening to the helpless Twins. They also worried about Ron's and Draco's reactions when told the Twins were missing. Actually, they worried more about Ron.

With that crazy arrest, Ron was bound to be very uneasy. If one added his brothers missing, Merlin help Ron!  
They were keeping an unobtrusive watch on the door. Suddenly it opened and Luna walked regally in, accompanied by twin Siberian Tiger cubs. Neville and Blaise blinked once, then twice. They tried to manage their surprise, but couldn't.

Apparently the Twins had transformed into their Animagus shape and now were tiger cubs. Hopefully they would not transform back in public, because then they would have to get registered and lose the edge of surprise, as they had secretly demonstrated today.  
  
Soon Luna took her seat, and one cub went to Neville and the other to Blaise. Neville shot Blaise a commiserating look, letting him know he knew exactly how he felt. Pansy just smirked. If she had been charged with taking care of the Twins, she would have manipulated the situation so the Twins behaved. Done like a real Slytherin!

Having dealt with many miscreants, Draco approached his main concern.

"You appear to have issued a warrant for the arrest of Ginevra Weasley. Such a warrant would be unlawful as it would not have been done with the _Quorum_ required by law. Fear not, I will surely use the _Lex majoris_ spell to cause the guilty party the pain they wanted to inflict on poor Ginevra."

"Ginevra may have acted poorly in one or two occasions. She was punished by expulsion from Hogwarts. There is no need whatsoever to add to her pain with a stupid warrant or a stupid trial done by the stupid likes of you. I present to you Harry Potter's memory of that night!"  
  
Draco, using his hawthorn wand, pressed it near Harry's forehead and extracted the memory. He put it on a medit-sieve he had left purposefully in the Wizengamot.

He switched it to exposition mode and they all could see and hear the ghostly images of his parents ordering Harry to let Voldemort kill him, then James trying to call a life-debt on Remus. They heard Sirius speaking and finally how the Stone was apparently destroyed. The clarity of the memories was extraordinary. It was as if it was really happening right now.  
  
Draco continued ferociously, "I submit we vote about the validity of any arrest warrant against Ginevra Weasley. If there are more than 60 votes against her, I will personally contact a Necromancer and have him raise the spirits of James and Lily Potter from the dead. When this is done, I will accuse them in the Wizengamot of conspiring to kill their son. They will go to Azkaban, where they will be Kissed."

Luna missed the last part. The exposition to that medit-sieve was too strong for her. She had an inkling that it meant that Seer magic had gone into its making, probably to strengthen the detail so it could be observed more carefully. She suspected that one or many Seers had been seriously hurt just to make that medit-sieve.

For a moment, she wanted to step out of the Wizengamot when the doors opened and Remus and Narcissa walked in. Luna Saw that it was really Narcissa, and she smirked a bit. She sauntered up to them and said, "Hello Remus, Narcissa. I suggest you do not go in right now, if you don't want to meet yourself, Narcissa!"  
  
Narcissa sputtered as Luna continued calmly, "Sirius was deaged and Bellatrix wanted to adopt him. The only way to stop them was for Tonks to pretend to be you. It worked."

Luna went into the Wizengamot, approached Narcissa and had some words with her. Narcissa left with Luna. Sirius was observing all these goings-on with wide eyes. He was of a mind to go and find out what it was all about.  
However, Draco had developed a very accurate Siridar, which served to predict the moment when the little Marauder would step out. Without missing a beat, Draco glared at Sirius and used his wand to pull on Harry, alerting him to the possible Siri-breach. Sirius didn't react negatively. After all, he was tired, but when he was feeling all right he would go where he wanted.

Luna and Narcissa met Remus and Narcissa near the doors. Narcissa observed her good luck dress on the _faux-_ Narcissa. Tonks transformed back to herself and she used her glamour skills to change the cut and parts of the material of the dress.  
Cissa asked, "How is Sirius?"

Tonks replied, "He is fine. It is Draco you should worry about. Sirius often goes where he wills, and Draco searches like mad for him. The Twins are also a matter of concern. They were deaged too, and they drive their caretakers bonkers. They just transformed into tiger cubs, thank Merlin not in public!"  
Remus asked, "Why are they all here?"  
Tonks replied, "Ron received a phone call from his mother, indicating that the police had arrived to arrest Ginny. They did not show a proper warrant. Molly went with them to protect Ginny, as you can imagine Ron and the rest of them are very angry."

Remus grabbed hold of Tonks and kissed her fiercely. They got lost in the energy and sweetness of the kiss, which they had missed for some days now. Inevitably it would have led to more, but they heard someone coughing noisily.

They disentangled and beheld Narcissa. She added swiftly, "It's time to make an appearance."  
Luna, Tonks, Narcissa and Remus entered the Wizengamot. When Remus sat near the councillor seats and Sirius noticed him, he almost screamed, "Remmy! Come here!"

Dutifully Remus approached and the small Marauder hugged the big Marauder. Sirius then noticed Narcissa sitting alongside Draco and shouted gleefully, "Cissa!"  
The shout was so exuberant, that Draco lost his thread of discussion and had to start from an earlier beginning.

Sirius felt ready to face the world, with his Cissa, Remy, Harry and Draco beside him!

\--

Draco bade them to vote regarding the validity of the arrest warrant against Ginevra.

The politicians were very scared. They took him at face value regarding his threat to bring the Potters back to life. The question on their minds was that if they displeased him enough he might use Necromancers on them. Never mind that it was a ludicrous idea, because if Draco wanted something from them he would acquire it so much more easily than through death, it was useful at the moment for Draco's plans.

The privy councillors voted _en bloc_ to nullify that warrant. Only 30 people voted against Ginevra. Some people noted that for a while now Luna had voted just like Draco.  
  
Draco said, "The warrant having been declared null and void, and unlawful, we want to see Mrs. Ginevra Weasley and her mother. You have five minutes to bring them here, or I send you lot you-know-where!"

The cowering politicians hastened to do their task. Just when the five minutes were about to be over, the doors opened and Ginny and Molly were led in. Molly had several bruises around her mouth and nose. Ginny had more bruises in her face, she was in chains, and you could see that she wasn't sleeping well.  
Ron was so enraged that he was about to transform, until Hermione's hands grasped his and she murmured with passion and energy, "You will get your revenge, Ron! Focus on that."

Harry was so angry, he wanted to explode. He felt his hand and knees being squeezed by Draco's. He growled, "Ginny will be revenged, Harry!"  
Draco was the picture of perfect poise on the outside, inside was another matter. He had a reputation to uphold and he did it effortlessly. With the ease that legends are made of, he assumed the Malfoy Mask and swiftly took out his hawthorn wand to vanish the chains.

He asked Mrs. Weasley courteously, "Can you give us some information about what happened? We want to punish the individuals responsible for your plight today."  
Mrs. Weasley was a little confused; she did not believe she was home free. She noticed Ron, though, and her son nodded. She decided to trust them. She said, "My daughter was arrested, I insisted in going with them, there were several policemen, and I got a bad feeling about them. They started to get fresh, and then I chastised them. They hit me several times, as they hit Ginny when she tried to defend me. They left us in a small room for some time. I was afraid of what they would do at night! Suddenly someone came and fetched us. Then we arrived here."

Draco spoke softly and carefully to the two red-headed women. "Ron received your phone call, Mrs. Weasley. He was very worried and disturbed about the tenor of your predicament. We decided to help him defend your daughter. All the privy councillors were called here. I argued that Ginny's expulsion from Hogwarts was more than enough. Further pain was not warranted, nor advisable. Eventually a vote was held; the result being that the arrest warrant was declared null and void and unlawful. I've been catching persons who had something to do with this, making them subjects of police investigations with the goal of finding out the extent of the conspiracy and punish them by sending them to Azkaban."

"Then I asked for both your presences. A previous headmaster was wont to ignore physical abuse. We do not; we pride ourselves in being as different from Dumbledore as we can."

Draco addressed the Wizengamot, "I will ask for a last vote. To stop the bothersome actions of a few politicians, be it considered as proved, that Ginevra Weasley has endured what she has. No claims or demands can be made on her relying on the subjects discussed in this session. Furthermore, let 60 per cent of the wealth of the accusers and perpetrators be used to fund a vault dedicated to Mrs. Ginevra Weasley."

Draco submitted this resolution to the Wizengamot and it was endorsed almost unanimously, with only 20 votes against it.  
Draco considered what he should do. Should he allow the Weasley women to leave, or was it more profitable if they witnessed the extent of the retribution Ron and the others would enact for their suffering? He decided to let them watch. He had the idea that maybe Ginny would warm up to the world if she felt that some people were still behind her, mistakes or not.

Draco motioned for Ron and Harry to approach. When they were near he informed them of the decision to cast the _Lex majoris_ spell. He hoped to have their magic, too. The Gryffindors agreed readily. Draco swished his wand elegantly, Ron forcefully and Harry moved his Invisible wand as they intoned, _Lex majoris re Ginevra Weasley._

Several Wizengamot politicians vanished in mid air, presumably bound for a long stay in Azkaban. Three guards of the Magical Police fell to the floor, as if someone were beating them or something worse. Soon they vanished too; they went to the prison island.

\--

Ginny saw this with wide eyes. Life had been so hard lately. First she had fallen into a deep depression; she even considered ending her life. Soon Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco took an interest in her and got her to consult a Psychiatrist. She advanced in the therapy to get notions about the root causes of her behaviour. She started to change a bit. For the first time, things looked up.

Then those blokes came to arrest her. She didn't know what would have happened if her mother had not come along. And now, she had been rescued; furthermore, Harry, Ron and Draco had cast a spell to punish those people that hurt her. She recognized two of the guards that briefly writhed on the floor as those who had beaten her.  
It seemed that they really meant it. Their forgiveness was real. Perhaps it was time to let the dead past go.  
It was in such small, but solid steps, that Ginny recognized she was in the right direction to continue with her life.

Draco was almost content for once. He turned to Narcissa and said, "I wish mom would have seen that! She was the one who insisted upon me to have poise. All Lucius cared about was to project a menacing figure. Mom filled it with love and attention."

Narcissa fought not to cry and replied, "Your mother has seen you today, Draco, and is in awe of you. You have made my life worthwhile, my little red dragon!"  
  
Draco turned, surprised, and kissed his mother's cheek. "It is you, mom! That's great! You can watch Sirius… I mean, you can play with Sirius."

Narcissa replied, "Don't worry, dragon. I know children can be a handful. I also know how difficult Sirius was as a child. Every time they visited Sirius ended up lost. One day he and Regulus showed up for Andromeda's birthday. Needless to say he and I banded against the others. Andromeda was OK, but she was a little bookish, living too much by the rules, like your Hermione."

"Regulus and Bellatrix were hellions. They wanted to rule the rest of us. Of course Sirius and I opposed that. That birthday Sirius suggested nonchalantly a game of hide and seek. What Bella and Regulus did not know was that Sirius had secretly obtained the help of a house-elf to charm one room to hold them prisoner for a day. Sirius being Sirius, he hid in a neighbouring room, which also happened to be affected by the charm, so it was only the next day that we beheld a confused Sirius and the irate Bella and Regulus."

Their conversation was interrupted as a magnificent owl, almost snowy but with some black stripes, dove and settled in front of Draco. The owl looked imperiously at him, as if ordering him to hurry or get hexed. Knowing the owl, it could probably happen.

Draco took out the thick parchment and gave the owl special owl treats he had put in his pocket that morning. The owl glared at him, but was condemned to eat them, because it was something that owls do.  
No one else had bothered to read the characteristics of the Wizengamot. They did not know that there were wards to keep animals from the premises, so they were unaware that the owl most definitely was not an animal, but an irate Gryffindor with the name of Hermione Granger. Just like those tigers…

What tigers?  
Draco looked at the tiger cubs and glared at them, and at the hapless fellows Blaise and Neville.

Draco looked at the creamy parchment and opened it. He read what he expected, and he said, "The news of your stupidity has reached the widest spheres and caused the most diverse reactions. The Sovereign has learned of your abysmally treacherous nature, your silly bouts with the law of the realm, and your endless jealousy for those better off. The Sovereign has sent a Writ of Dissolution of the Wizengamot."

"The current Wizengamot will be annulled. The doors will be closed for all of you, rats! Elections will be held in four weeks."  
"Further business with leading the Magical Realm will be dealt with by the privy councillors."  
A timid voice was heard, "Does the Queen really write that?"  
Ron replied, "It's her name and style. You can try to check it by magical means trying to destroy it, only use a mild spell."

The man sent a dissolution hex to the parchment. When it was about to touch it, it was surrounded by a small blue shield which reflected the hex to the caster. The man stumbled and would have fallen if he hadn't sat down.  
That proved to them satisfactorily that the Writ came from the Queen. No magic could act against the Sovereign.

Draco mused about the penchant of the human mind to blindly follow a set of beliefs. They just grabbed what they were told and followed like meek sheep, abdicating the use of their higher cerebral functions. Harry and Hermione were ready to believe in the phone-elves, they refused to consider the stuff they had grown up with, because Ron, Sirius and Draco tricked them.

Sometimes things are not what they seem, even if one ardently believes they are, based on the past, customs, or ideas. It might be that an explanation is offered to lead one astray. For example, the parchment. It was treated with a strong potion that would cause major hexes to be reflected to their originators. It was simply explained that the magic could not go against the Sovereign, but there was more. There is always more.

 

 


	23. MAD: Mutually assured de-aging

 

_Here good fellows I'll sing you a song,  
Sing for the brave and sing for the strong  
To all those living and those who have gone  
With never a penny of money.  
(We be soldiers three, Traditional)_  
  
Before they retired for the day, feeling a bit weary due to all the excitement, Ron asked his friends to ward the Burrow. Considering what Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had gone through, they complied readily.  
  
Mrs. Weasley noticed the Tiger cubs and wanted to know if they were safe to be around. The cubs appeared a little menacing to her, stalking forward like an army of two. Luna saved the situation explaining that they were giant half-Kneazles from a breed she was interested in. The Cubs visibly sneered at that, their muzzles wrinkling synchronously. Only the fact that they were Cubs and unrecognizable for their mother saved them from a scolding. Molly could again be called Mrs. Weasley because Arthur and she had decided to give their marriage another try. They owed it to their children. More importantly, they owed it to themselves.  
  
When they got to the Burrow, Molly, Ginny, Narcissa and Luna busied themselves in the kitchen. When they asked Hermione if she could lend a hand peeling potatoes, the brown-haired witch dashed out of the room, huffing indignantly that she would help with the wards.  
  
Percy was in the Burrow. He was taking correspondence courses to get a degree in Accounting. After all, he loved to set things straight and given that dealing with human situations tended to fudge the correct procedure, he would deal instead in the realm of numbers. He was doing very well. Next month he'd go to the school for a two-month practical course.  
  
Bill was at his apartment, trying to stay out of the clutches of a young Veela. It seemed that Fleur wouldn't take no for an answer. She followed Bill around, even stalked him. She still believed in Dumbledore's ideas and his powers to return.  
  
Charlie was taking care of his dragons. He mused bitterly at times that dealing with the fire-breathing animals was better than visiting his family. At least the dragons didn't turn him into a strange animal. Several times he had tried to rock the Twins' boat, but it didn't work!  
  
One day he sent them sweets. In the covering note he advised his brothers to eat them. In a fit of Gryffindor cunning, Charlie had sent them prank candies and signed the note as Karl Drake, an admirer of their Quidditch days. It didn't work. It would require the finesse of a very cunning mind to finally get one up on the Twins.

\--

  
  
Narcissa had been keeping an eye on Sirius, but she was distracted by the questions of the other witches and young Black slipped away. He opened the door and went to the backyard where Ron was arguing with Harry and Draco.  
  
Harry waved his arms at the garden. "We need to take the current wards down, Ron! I reckon it's the only way we can build from scratch. We'll make sure that any tracking ward left by Dumbles dies!"  
  
Ron huffed, crossing his arms. "But then it will be very difficult to build sturdy wards from the ground up! It's a harebrained scheme!"  
  
Draco was reclining lazily against a birch. He measured the grounds around the Burrow with his eyes. "I believe Harry is right, Ron. If we left any part or foundation from the old ones, it could take over the control and allow selected individuals to enter here. People like Fleur, McGonagall, and Wormtail, who worked secretly or openly for Dumbles."  
  
Harry nodded to his lover and then turned to face his best friend. "The wards can be built if we all contribute! If only I or Draco tried to build them, they'd zap our strength pretty quickly. Together we'll succeed."  
  
Ron turned to his girlfriend. "Mione, what do you think?"  
  
"They're right, Ron. History says that the wards at Hogwarts were built by the four founders."

\--

  
  
They all contributed to the task of building the wards. First they had to dismantle the current ones. Draco swished and flicked his wand, murmuring old Celtic words from an ancient rite to destroy whatever wards existed previously. It worked; the group felt them collapse in on themselves. However, the fading wards neared Draco who was kneeling on the floor out of breath. They whirled and grew, taking the appearance of a small inferno.  
  
The dying wards appeared ready to kill whoever had disrupted them until a lilting voice said, _"The voice of Black orders you to stop: Toujours pur."_  
  
The shimmering decreased when the light was one foot away from Draco. Finally the wards retreated and disappeared.  
  
A small projectile launched himself at Draco. The blond stumbled, he was afraid that the stubborn wards had returned from the dead or whatever. Then he noticed Sirius' face. He tried to be serious but he just couldn't. After all, it was bad manners to be abrupt with the five-year old who had just saved his life.  
  
Draco said as sternly as he could, "What are you doing here, Sirius?"  
  
Doing honour to his name, the boy replied seriously, "I was bored, 'side, Dwaco! Then I saw you and the others here, talking. Seemed like you were having fun!"  
  
Draco crossed his arms, his feet shuffling on the grass. "Sirius, you shouldn't have put yourself at risk with that crazy ward."  
  
Sirius asked, "What's a wart?"  
  
Ron crouched near the young Black. "A ward is like a magical defence that exists around a dwelling or place to ward against entry by potential enemies."  
  
Sirius scrunched up his face in confusion until Hermione said, "Seriously, Ron, he is only five years old! He won't get that." She ruffled the tousled hair of the boy. "A ward is a magical barrier that can protect your house, Sirius."  
  
Draco interrupted them, saying moodily, "As interesting as that is, why did you say what you said, Siri?"  
  
Sirius fidgeted for a while until Draco touched his shoulder. "At home, I like to go exploring, and there might be bad things and they want to hurt people. Mom told me that I should say that, exactly like her, for the bad things to 'cognize me and let me go."  
  
Just then the door to the kitchen opened suddenly and Narcissa walked to the group, frowning and looking around the garden. She quickly scanned those present and recognized the face of the missing Sirius.  
  
She smiled. "Great to see you here, Sirius! Can I stay with you? Molly, Ginny and Luna need time to chat. Given the fact that Luna has been protected from any contact with Neville by her overbearing tiger cubs, perhaps it is time we discussed how to make those cubs age."  
  
Narcissa chose a spot to sit on and grabbed a squirming Sirius. Young Black wanted to be in the midst of the action but recognizing that it was futile to struggle, he complied. He wished that Remy were here. They would have been able to escape Cissa's watchful eyes then, but Remus said he needed to see Tonks and had left precipitately.  
  
They started to construct the wards, commanding their magic to follow their will. Harry used his unmatched ability to feel the flow of magic to control their efforts. He directed the growth of the foundations. Ron added his flair for challenging games and strategic thinking, devising forms to counter possible attacks.  
  
Hermione infused with life the project, joining the divergent streams of magic through magical and natural theory. Her work was sometimes the hardest of them all, because the viewpoints attending the construction of the wards had to agree in order for their force to grow.  
  


Neville's profound knowledge about plant life proved determinant. His love for Herbology allowed them to anchor the construction in the real world. It assured that they would be safe from magical and Muggle attacks. It was Hermione who provided the links between Neville's gentle viewpoints and the sometimes grisly ones of Ron, Harry and Draco.

Blaise and Pansy provided cool counter commentary. Theirs were the voices that would invite the miscreants to come closer and would zap them at the correct moment; theirs were the protections against mind-controlling potions and devices.

So it came to pass that Slytherins provided help and succour in the building of the Weasley wards.

\--

  
  
Sirius realized that they'd forgotten something important! There was no time to tell them, so he climbed down from Narcissa's lap and ran towards them until he was in their middle. The others stopped what they were doing and stared at the boy expectantly. There was a faint glow from the half-finished wards.  
  
Sirius knew what he had to do. He opened his hand and a silver ball flew to the wards and fused with them. The light surrounding them now had a silvery sheen.  
  
Ron left to gather blood from his mother, Percy and Ginny. Meanwhile, Harry and Draco approached Sirius.  
  
Harry leaned towards his young godfather. "What was the silver light for, Siri?"  
  
Draco touched his boyfriend's unruly hair. "I think it complements the wards in some manner. I'm not sure why."  
  
Sirius breathed more easily. It appeared they were not angry. He was used to being blamed for some things, so that didn't bother him too much. But sometimes his mother grew very mad with him and he had learned to be cautious around grown-ups.  
  
Sirius explained quietly, "It was 'gainst the 'Mentors! They cannot come here now!"  
  
Narcissa lifted Sirius' small body and hugged him tightly. After a moment, Harry and Draco joined in.  
  
It was in this position that Ron found them when he returned with the vials of blood of his family and together with his own; they were integrated into the wards, giving control to the Weasleys.  
  
Just before the end, Draco went to the centre. He took out his wand and swished it energetically, intoning Danish words of an ancient rite created when the _Danegeld_ was new. There was a brief green glimmer.  
  
The wards changed colour until they shined brightly with a silver glow. A golden hue appeared next until it faded away.  
  
Ron said, "What was the last ritual for, Draco?"  
  
The blond shrugged. "It's a Scandinavian discovery used to banish the influence of bad thoughts on a place. I suspect that Voldie still haunts Ginny in her sleep, now he won't be able to." Turning to look at his boyfriend, he said, "We've the same spell at the Manor, Harry."  
  
Hermione put her hand under her chin, gazing at the stone walls behind which she could hear the garden gnomes muttering rebelliously. "Shouldn't we do the same at Hogwarts? We could create new, powerful wards instead of the current ones!"  
  
Draco frowned. "The situation at Hogwarts is completely different than this one. Here the land recognized the touch of a Weasley and was content for a while. The Weasleys have lived long and fulfilling lives here, the wards obey them willingly. The original wards were done by a Weasley ancestor. In Hogwarts, the four founders created them, and each one was working at cross purposes to some extent. The wards should mirror that."  
  
Hermione huffed. "Yes, but--"  
  
Draco went on. "They also reflect the conflicting orders and layers of wards imposed by successive headmasters and headmistresses, amongst which we have the redoubtable Dumbles." The blond brushed his black robes with fastidiousness. "You saw what happened when I tore the wards down? They reacted and would have killed me if not for Sirius! In Hogwarts, if I dared to destroy Dumbles' wards, I wouldn't survive."  
  
Ron took the opportunity to ask the blond something which had been puzzling him. "Why did you propose to Her Majesty the dissolution of the Wizengamot?"  
  
Draco gazed at the distance, his voice acquiring a harshness that belied his calm expression. "For a long time now, the Wizengamot has been nothing more than a rubber-stamp forum. It approved orders already made. It was a place where little or no discussion was allowed. Once upon a time, the Wizengamot functioned like a place where people would engage in earnest discussions about their options, voting for what they thought was the best."  
  
Hermione touched Ron's shoulders as she said, "You must realize this same Wizengamot is the one that was enormously concerned with the supposedly unlawful activities of a Fourth-Year student, our Harry. No matter what your opinion, if you had a modicum of common sense you'd recognize that it was not a matter where the Wizengamot should have handled. Yet it did, responding to the desires of its quiet master Dumbles who wanted Harry publicly humiliated so that he may cherish more the heroic efforts of Dumbles to protect him."  
  
Draco nodded at the witch. "Exactly. Reality check: Dumbledore was the head of the Wizengamot; it could not have met without his approval. He could have dealt with the charges in a lesser court or used the position he held in the Wizengamot to force some needed changes, like destroying that stupid rule that punished minors for their use of magic!"  
  
Harry frowned ferociously. If he had Albus in front of him he'd kick him but good. "Yet Dumbles chose to play his usual role of devoted if crazy headmaster."  
  
Draco gazed up to the clouds which had the same hue as his eyes. "This Wizengamot has been heavily taxed lately with the 'urgent' case of allowing the adoption of a deaged minor, not to mention presenting charges against a former student of Hogwarts. As if they hadn't anything better to do. They spend their time wasting our money, playing like children. It's obvious that the Wizengamot has gone to the wolves and there's nothing further to save. We'd have to institute a policy of continuously checking the Wizengamot 24 hours a day, if we did not want to be surprised by a silly vote whereby all platinum-blonds are considered inimical to Britain and are expelled to the Continent."  
  
Hermione crossed her arms, fidgeting with the buttons of her sweater. "But how will the Ministry function?"  
  
Draco turned to face the witch."Most cases will be handled by lower courts. If any come up that needs addressing, we will hear them and decide. It's how it should be." Taking a deep breath, he continued. "In four weeks, elections for all positions in the Wizengamot will be held. Because the last one was dissolved, no person from it shall be kept as officers. The privy councillors will still hold their seats, because we are independent from the Wizengamot structure."

\--

  
  
In the kitchen, after Molly directed the preparation of the dishes and put everything ready to be served, she went up to her room to lie down for a while.  
  
She kept scowling at the Siberian Tiger cubs. They behaved so sweetly, as if they were so innocent. But she had seen one of them move a carrot with his paw until it fell on Luna's feet and startled her. She had the eeriest feeling that she knew those cubs very well.  
  
Ginny also felt some kinship with the cubs, but she was still startled by the whole ordeal and when the cubs approached her, she cringed.  
  
Luna saw that and ordered the Cubs to let Ginny alone. The blond witch gazed at Ginny's troubled face. "I see that you still feel guilty for what you did. It's time to let go of the past. Take the lessons you've learned and build a future for yourself!"  
  
The red-haired girl answered a little spitefully, "How can you know?"  
  
Luna petted George's head as she replied, "Because I can see the symptoms I once exhibited: moodiness, depression, general loss of the will to live. You see, I too made mistakes and betrayed someone."  
  
Luna had to pet Fred's head. The cub had shouldered his twin aside. "Still, life offered me a second chance, and I took it. What I learned is that people were not what I imagined them to be. They changed, they offered surprising depth. Most of all, they forgave."  
  
Luna batted George's head. The tiger was munching on the tablecloth. "It was that which lent me the strength to go on, Ginny. You have made similar errors, likewise you've been forgiven. It's time to move on with your life."  
  
The blonde smiled at Ginny. "Let me tell you what I See, a Ginny Weasley that makes her successful entry into Beauxbatons and shows them all that she is a great student."  
  
Ginny sputtered, "B… Beauxbatons? But being abroad, that's very expensive…"  
  
Luna shrugged easily. "So what? You have a vault with money you can use for yourself. If that does not suffice, there's always your family vault. I am sure that you will positively thrive in an environment where you are not the sister of the Harry's best mate, where there's no Golden Trio that often overlooks your existence."  
  
Luna frowned at the cubs, who cowered seeing her ferocious expression. "Of course, I see some problems ahead for you with proud strutting Veelas; nothing that a good Bat Bogey Hex won't solve!"  
  
Ginny smiled, saying wistfully, "You make it sound so much fun! But I wonder if the reality will prove like that."  
  
"Maybe it will and maybe it won't." Luna took a big slice of ham to keep the unruly cubs pacified for a while. She gave it to George who was caught by surprise by Fred. The cub smirked at George. Luna had to struggle to keep them apart from each other. "Where was I? Yeah, there's only one way to find out, do it! You will learn solving the various problems that pop up. If you find a conundrum too big for you, call for your family and friends here! You could see in the casting of the Lex majoris spell that your brother, Harry and Draco supported you and your quest for justice."  
  
Ginny frowned; the way the tiger cubs kept playing with each other was oddly familiar. Their movements were eerily synchronized too, they even growled together! She said, "I don't speak the language!"  
  
"Of course you will have the challenge of learning to speak French. Think about it, being able to speak a second language cannot help but improve your chances in love and with your career! You'll be doing something that Hermione cannot do!"  
  
Ginny smiled delightedly for the first time in many months.  
  
Just then the doors were opened and a mass of ravenous warders came in. Molly tucked her apron and the women, plus Sirius and Neville, managed to serve the food.  
  
Molly commented that the atmosphere was more relaxed like it hadn't been in a long time.  
  
Draco replied that may be because of wards put by Dumbledore to keep the inhabitants of the Burrow in despair and subjected to his desires.

\--

  
  
After dinner, they wanted to stay and discuss more issues with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, but Sirius was falling asleep and so were the tiger cubs.  
  
The group said goodbye and Apparated to the Hogwarts gates.  
  
They went to Draco's rooms. He was going to suggest to Sirius it was time to go to bed, but an oblivious Neville said, "Do you think it will take a long time for the Twins to transform? I had never heard of a five-year-old Animag..."  
  
By then he was hit by Ron and Draco's Silencio spells, though too late to matter.  
  
Sirius was bright-eyed. Squirming with excitement, he shouted, "They are 'Magus! They human. Who are they? Don't know any with whiter hair except you, Dwaco, and Cissa!"  
  
Draco felt awful indeed. He had struggled to keep hold of young Sirius. It was very hard to keep an eye on him, especially when he managed to disappear so effortlessly.  
  
But if Sirius could transform into a puppy dog, then he would be impossible to stop. He could use small holes in the walls; he could go where he wanted to - directly into mischief. They wouldn't know where he was!  
  
Young Sirius wanted so badly to transform and become a 'Magus that he actually connected with his magical core. He forcefully thrust his mind into the task at hand and transformed successfully.  
  
A small Grim puppy was watching them, merriment in his bright black eyes. Sirius waved his small tail and barked joyously.  
  
They were ooohing at him. Everyone except Narcissa and Draco, who were pondering how they would cope with puppy Sirius. Draco was also formulating dire revenge plans against a hapless Neville. What was counting on Longbottom's favour was that Draco didn't want Luna to become a widow.  
  
The blond mused that it was time for the big guns now. That required certain steps which would be promptly taken; it also required the Twins in human form. Draco nodded to Harry, pointing towards his deaged, puppy godfather.  
  
Harry grabbed puppy Sirius and rubbed his tummy, murmuring, "You did it, Sirius! Now you have to transform back."  
  
Sirius wagged his tongue, biting playfully Harry's fingers. It wasn't until Narcissa frowned at him that Sirius complied and the human child appeared in the arms of his godson. Harry gave him to Narcissa  
  
After Sirius left with his mother, Draco faced the Cubs and he thundered at the scared-looking tigers. "Come on, Twins, time to become the real you! If Sirius can do it, so can you. Of course, it might be that you can't, because Sirius is a better wizard, who knows?"  
  
The Twin Cubs were enraged! They wanted nothing more than to teach the blond lout some manners. They even had a moment of tigerish déjà-vu, when they remembered they had done this many times, ganging up on Draco. But they couldn't have, because they were good tigers, right?  
  
Eventually the Cubs looked at each other, jumping on Draco at the same moment. Fred was ready to pounce on the blond's back, but his paw grabbed nothing. The git couldn't have moved so fast!  
  
Fred flopped to the floor, he saw George fighting a losing battle against a lion twice his size, with a blond mane!  
  
Draco roughed them up a bit; finally he grabbed their thick heads with his huge paws, and banged them against each other.  
  
Meanwhile a very agitated Hermione tried to impose order in the feline melee.  
  
Unfortunately, she didn't know she had transformed and thus her efforts to break up the scuffle were pretty much wasted. The majestic owl just hooted angrily as she flew in circles. Pansy also transformed and flew a bit around the room, until she got bored and the eagle proceeded to destroy with her beak and claws one of Sirius' collared picture books.  
  
Not to be outdone, Ron and Neville transformed into a fox and panther but mostly stared at the felines.  
  
Harry was proud to note that he was the only one to withstand the wave of Animagus magic or pheromones or whatever that went through them. He felt so proud of himself.  
  
Of course he didn't notice that his nose was now a bat-nose. His friends didn't want Harry to be angry, so they tactfully said nothing.  
  
Draco morphed to himself, growling at the Twins, "Time to transform, now!"  
  
The Twins silently agreed that the blond was a tough nut to crack, but they would crack him up anyway. They had better transform or he might decide to become a lion again.  
  
After concentrating mightily, the Twins changed to their human form. Draco sent them to their rooms with Neville. He gave Blaise the night off from watching over the Twins. The Slytherin looked gratefully to Draco, who just smirked evilly in Neville's direction.  
  
Draco used the Floo to call some important people and arrange for an important event the next day.

\--

  
  
In the morning, Draco looked frantically for Sirius, only to find him beneath the bathroom sink. If this went on, he would have a heart attack soon!  
  
After breakfast, Draco ordered Sirius to spend the day with Harry. With a mutinous face, Sirius complied.  
  
A bit later the Twins opened the door and strolled in. Neville walked some steps behind; by the circles under his eyes it was clear to see that he had slept poorly, if at all.  
  
Draco glared at the Twins. "You are a big problem for people. They are afraid of you, you do not understand the meaning of your pranks and problems, and you'll never understand unless you are faced with consequences of your actions and foolish ideas. I have found a new caretaker for you."  
  
The door opened and Narcissa Malfoy came in. She was presenting a different side to people now. When Lucius had tried to dominate her, she had been able to present a mimicry of some, if not all, his mannerisms and penchant for scathing comments.  
  
Narcissa looked at the cowering children. One part of her wanted to comfort them while the Slytherin part urged her to follow Draco's advice. It was for the best and would provide the solution, even if it put her in a bad light.  
  
She said irately, "You brats! Come here. This is the last time you'll be together in months. I will put you in separate rooms and you won't see each other at all. Maybe then you will be easier to handle!"  
  
Fred started crying and George bawled, "I want mommy! I want mommy! Mommy!"  
  
Draco inwardly smirked while he replied, "I assure you she wants nothing to do with you. Mrs. Weasley, come in!"  
  
The door opened and Molly and Ginny came in. The Twins surrounded their mother and asked her to take them home, away from the bad Malfoy.  
  
It must have been quite a shock for them when she answered coldly, "I'm done with you, Fred and George! You always get into problems, you get others into troubles. I'm tired of it all. I'm giving you up for adoption to Mrs. Malfoy. Maybe you will be better behaved then."  
  
Molly left the room very rapidly. She needed to get away. Both Harry and Draco had told her the plan was necessary for Fred and George to return to their correct ages. But it weighed on her heart to react so to her children.  
  
The Twins turned to Ginny and begged her to take them far away. Ginny crossed her arms. "Why should I? I've been nothing to you but a tool to taste your products. You never paid attention when I had all that trouble with the Chamber of Secrets. You never stood up for me when Harry and Ron dismissed my problems! I will do the same to you. Goodbye!"  
  
Draco mused that it had been a good idea to invite Ginny to come along. If he was right, she had unfinished business with her brothers. Perhaps this gave her a good opportunity to voice some of her opinions; her brothers would be forced to listen and remember, and perhaps ponder with time.  
  
Narcissa approached the hapless Twins, who were sitting with their heads down, hardly moving. She grabbed George's hand and walked with him to the door.  
  
Draco felt wretched, seeing the tears of the Twins. That was why he had asked Harry to stay away for this confrontation. The blond hoped that it would be enough to give them the answers they needed.  
  
He held up his hands. "Wait mother! Let me try something. George, sit here." The Twin sat where indicated.  
  
Draco frowned. "There's a simple way for you to go on with the life you had before, when you were older than me. You see, to cause this loss a potion is necessary. We need to know what was in the potion. We must know this to have Sirius and you two back to your correct ages."  
  
Draco gave the twins some butterscotch sweets. "That is not all. Currently there is a very bad Dark Lord that wants to kill Harry and all his friends. A supposedly dead Wizard could turn out to be alive, further complicating things. We cannot afford to have you three in such a weak position. What if Death Eaters appear and kidnap you? You could be hurt, we'd try to rescue you and maybe get killed."  
  
Draco put his hand on his chest. "I swear to you on my word as Lord Malfoy that the information I have provided concerning your predicament is true." A faint hallo shone for a second.  
  
It was Fred who started. He babbled, "Th… there's a vial of potion, more like six of them, under the bed in our room. The pa'word to open the box is 'Slytherin sucks.'"  
  
When he heard that, Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
George continued. "We... we used one of them on the black-haired wizard, and the others on us."  
  
Draco and Narcissa gasped. Narcissa was amazed. "You… you two deaged yourselves? Why if I may ask?"  
  
George looked shiftily at his small shoes. "It was the best option. The 'ponent wouldn't hurt us if we were children. But then we started liking being children again and we didn't want to lose that and…"  
  
Draco put his hand on George's shoulder, nudging him towards Narcissa. "You will not lose that. Mother likes to protect and act as a mother to my friends. You have your own mother and Ginny too, not to count your father and brothers."

\--

  
  
Draco went to the Twins' room and got the vials of counter potion. He smelt three common ingredients for an Aging potion. He made his way to the Dungeons to consult his godfather Severus Snape.  
  
It was the opinion of the headmaster and potions expert that the concoction was indeed the cause of the deaging of that troublesome Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Sirius Black, and the Weasley Twins.  
  
Draco spent a good half hour trying to rein in Severus' temper who was fuming that the students had lost CoMC classes.  
  
Finally Snape left the decisions of the punishments, if any, to his blond godson. As befitted a good Slytherin, Severus got something out of this. Draco promised to become the potions assistant during Seventh Year.  
  
Severus had always nurtured Draco's love of potions. It was Snape's constant care and sarcastic company that encouraged the blond to apply himself to potions. Severus had seized the possibility to realize his dreams of having a good potions assistant and had artfully succumbed to Draco's plotting while carefully laying a different plot of his own. Typical Slytherin.  
  
Draco returned to his room. After searching for Sirius frantically and at last finding him in the bathtub, taking a bath as a puppy, Draco took the Animagus to the Common Room and gave him a vial, after towelling the puppy dry.  
  
Young Sirius took the potion and yawned, reclining on the leather couch.  
  
Draco gave the counter potion to Harry. The brunet went to the twins, who were busy pawing the couch to shreds. After cajoling them with the promise to let them vote for the name of the Marauder's next generation, the twins transformed and took the potion.  
  
The Seekers expected that the next day, the deaged Animagi should wake up as their normal selves, the operative word being "should."

 

 


	24. The fateful class

 

_I can tell you  
my love for you will still be strong  
after the boys of summer have gone. _  
(Boys of summer, _Don Henley)_

In the morning, Harry woke up from a refreshing dream. He felt two strong arms around him and panicked a bit. He opened his eyes and looked cautiously around: Draco had his arm around his waist, and a seemingly giant Sirius had one arm around his shoulders. Sirius appeared to be back!

Harry screeched and the Purebloods woke up. Draco eyed with some surprise Sirius' normal height, saying nonchalantly, "It's great to have you back, Sirius! You were awfully missed by everyone, Remus wants to see you and discuss the CoMC class with the Lethifolds."

Because it was the weekend, they would have some time to adjust to Sirius' and hopefully the Twins' return.

\--

  
Breakfast at Draco's was very touching. People would come up to Sirius and either slap his back or hug him a little, except for Narcissa who gave him a bear hug and Remus, who easily lifted him from the floor, flaunting his Werewolf strength. How dare he? Sirius remembered when a chocolate mousse had been considered more important than him. Remus needed to be pranked!

Hermione hugged him delicately, Ron with strength and vigour.  
  
Then Neville, Luna, Blaise and Pansy walked in. With them were the Twins, showing their correct age. They both looked a little bored and uncomfortable. The combined gazes of those present managed to make them nod to Sirius, who nodded back, ending the prank war.

Draco was torn between amusement and anger. He was amused that both the Twins and Sirius appeared so childish, he was angry that they would get into another prank war. He needed to handle the situation!

He said in a loud voice, "Fred, George, sit on my right; Sirius on my left. I told the elves to bring you agreeable things." In the Twins' plates there were blueberries, which they had grown to love, whilst the Marauder had cereal breakfast.  
  
Everyone fell to eating, conversing in a quiet manner. When they finished Draco continued, "You might be interested to know about the long conversation I had with the Headmaster. He viewed with a very jaundiced eye your exploits, Fred and George. He proposed to expel you from Hogwarts! He also wanted to fire the teacher of Care of Magical Creatures, that's you, Sirius!"

Sirius shouted angry, "Why, I didn't do anything?"

Draco replied, "Apparently for being five years old. As I said, the situation seemed dim for George and Fred and you. I interceded on your behalf, pointing out diverse things. The conversation lasted one hour. At the end he remained entrenched in his position, until I used Slytherin guile and offered him something he had always wanted."

Harry waved his arms. "What, Draco? What has Snape always wanted?"  
  
"He wanted me to be the potions assistant in Seventh Year. He's always been afraid that the potions class could go bad without him. This way, he rests assured for that period of time."

Draco glared at the pranksters. "Thanks to you three dunderheads, I've made a commitment I was uneasy with. If I hadn't done that, you would have already left. Remember that when you think about pranks! You all thought it would be wonderful to prank Sirius but you did not consider the danger of Bellatrix. You deaged yourselves but were left vulnerable to other attacks."  
  
Fred and George looked down to the floor, trying to hide their smirks.

"In return from my support, I want you to promise that you won't prank any of us." Draco frowned at them until they started to nod their heads.  
  
Draco continued suavely, "Of course that includes member of the family and familiars."

The Twins adopted a more pinched expression and it was plain to see that they were looking for loopholes in Draco's promise but they all duly agreed and Draco finally let them go.

Some hours later, Draco and Ron were speaking to Harry and Hermione. The Purebloods had decided to tell the others about the little phone-elf scam. They were a little scared of the fallout, but they needed to do that.

Ron said, "Do you believe in phone-elves, Hermione?"  
  
She answered defensively, "Why do you ask that, I don't know what to believe in anymore!"

Draco looked intently at the witch. "A normal reaction. You are faced with opposing explanations, you must choose whatever suits your worldview better. What you must always be aware of is how deep the explanations go."  
  
Ron went on, "It would seem fine to believe something that anybody already believes in, which has proof and has lasted for many years. Exactly like Dumbledore's schemes and conniving plans."

Draco added, "What we want you to believe, Harry and Hermione, is in yourself. Trust your instincts. Gather information, meditate, come to conclusions and act. You must always, always be aware that there might be more that meets the eye; things could not be what they seem."

Ron sneered. "You were almost ready to abandon your belief in ekeletronic-magnetic waves because of the occurrences of some phones belonging to Draco, you, me and Harry. There are no phone-elves, Hermione. Those waves of yours still reign supreme."

Draco added hurriedly when he observed Hermione preparing to throw a tantrum, "This was no idle prank of ours, but retaliation for damaged Pureblood pride! You two delight in any error we make with the strange Muggle words. You don't appear to recognize that we've never lived in that world, we've only visited it. I admit it overwhelms me from time to time, but I have grown to like it a lot."

Ron growled. "What I do not like is when you two are laughing at us behind our backs, planning our outings to the Muggle world so we can provide you with the most entertainment! That is outrageous and needs to stop!"  
  
Draco clapped his fellow Pureblood's shoulder. "So you see why we did what we did. You have been far from innocent parties."

\--

  
The next day, people were having breakfast. In the Teacher Table, a harassed Werewolf tried to counter Sirius' ideas for an enlightening Creatures class.  
  
Sirius said, "Come on, Remy! The Lethifolds are ready, but the students must be ready too, or they will be smothered and eaten, as you put it. I need you to teach them the Patronus Charm tomorrow."

Finally Remus bowed to the inevitable and agreed on the lesson. Sirius positively shined. Ever since he had returned, he had retained a certain innocence of youth that disconcerted people. One of them was the Headmaster. When he met Sirius and prepared to chastise him, Sirius didn't bristle or glare back. He just listened for a while and said, "Ok, Snape. I understand where you are coming from."

People were distraught; they would miss the entertaining fights of Snape and Black, just like they missed the fights between Malfoy and Potter.  
  
Remus eyed desperately a chocolate cake he wanted to eat but he was afraid that it might have a potion. A blonde girl approached him and gave him a wristband composed of two pieces of leather joined haphazardly. She said, "This will tell you if it is safe to eat something. When there's a potion or poison, the band will become smaller and will stick to your arm tightly, until the dangers pass away."

Remus bowed. "Thank you very much, Luna!" He put on the band, and seeing how it wasn't tight, he decided the cake was safe to eat. He proceeded to devour it, with an admiring, though frowning Sirius watching.

\--

DADA class was very interesting that day. They all got to practice their Patronus charms. Of course Harry's was the strongest, but it had changed. It was no longer a stag, but a lion! Likewise Harry needed slightly more time to put himself in the frame of mind that would allow him to create a strong Patronus. His harrowing experiences were still too recent.

Hermione's Patronus had the form of a fox, something her friends expected. Ron's was a beautiful snowy owl, which many of them confused with Hedwig but really was Hermione's Animagus form.  
  
Pansy's was a bear, Blaise's a beautiful eagle, Luna's was a dark panther, and Neville's was a strange ball of light. It shined with very bright colours, projecting a feeling of calmness and peace.

Draco found that his Patronus was a bat, which didn't surprise him. After all, the memory he used to power the charm was of a heated snog with Harry when he had looked at Draco with much love and desire. Draco believed he had looked back at the bat Animagus in the same way.  
  
But Harry and Hermione were angry for the phone deception. They should learn to distrust more!

Harry wanted to forgive his Pureblood, he had chortled with inner glee when the blond's Patronus turned out to be a bat! But Hermione insisted that their friends had to be properly chastised for what the deception. They should be left to stew until they rotted or came back and apologized.

Harry tried to point out that they had valid points: he and Hermione used their partners as entertainment, laughing at them behind their backs. The two never explained correctly the right words, or even laugh at them openly; instead they did it the cowardly way. No wonder the redhead and blond wizards had been so enraged; they came from a culture that was very proud.  
  
Hermione did not prevail on Harry to follow her strict viewpoint. Given what happened later, Harry realized that it didn't do anyone any good when he was Hermione's bitch.

\--

The other councillors noted the time the four were spending apart. They grew worried. Blaise and Pansy devised Slytherin plans, but unfortunately they were even more Byzantine than Draco's and slightly impossible to execute. Neville spoke with all of them and offered to mediate any possible dispute. They thanked him carefully and went on their ignoring business.

Luna Saw and Observed. She came to some conclusions which she shared with all of them. "They grow apart with time. They might think that the rift will heal, but it might be too big by that time. They desperately need something right now that reminds them of why they became friends."

Narcissa inwardly smirked and realized she had what was needed. It was time to talk to Draco. Luna had a very valid point.  
  
The Twins didn't contribute anything. They were mulling over the promise they made to Draco. This would have been a perfect opportunity to prank the four annoying students! Maybe they could have been forced to share a room, or forced to take _Veritaserum_. The possibilities were infinite.

The quiet voice of Sirius drew them in by its hypnotic and passionate quality, "Our bond is about to break, it can't take much more. If it does, it cannot be brought back!"

\--

On Wednesday night, Harry and Hermione got to the Gryffindor common room and found Draco and Ron expecting them.  
  
Hermione huffed and glared at them whilst Harry fidgeted uncomfortably. Finally Harry said, "Hermione, please leave us!"  
  
She spluttered, "W... what? Why?"

"Because you are far from being so pure in this matter. Your pride gets to be annoying. After all, my relationship with Draco remains that, _my_ relationship. You are not invited."

It was strange and wondrous what being a Slytherin entailed.  It implied a love of intrigue, passion, secrecy, playing with power. Slytherins try to model their behaviour after that of the snake which guards its nest and kills those who dare threaten or destroy it. It was very difficult to catch a snake unawares.

A snake always anticipates the movement and acts beforehand; in the context of a wider interpretation, this meant that before they leave you, you leave them, before they beat you, you beat them.  
  
Inside, Draco had been perplexed at first by Harry and Hermione's hysterical reactions. When time went on and they did nothing, expecting him to show up and grovel, Draco got increasingly mad.

It got to the point that he considered casting them aside. But that day, Harry took his side and shooed away the interfering Hermione. Draco decided to remain with them.

The blond smiled at Harry. "I've thought long and hard about your parents' attitude to you. They effectively gave your life for you as Dumbledore would have us believe. Or your father killed Voldie and Dumbles killed your mother. Either of the two possibilities showed that your parents cared for you. It's very strange seeing them urge you to give yourself up and die for the common good."  
  
Harry shuffled his feet on the wooden floor. "So? What d'you think?"

"I don't know why they behaved so with the Hallows. It is my belief that they spoke under the command of Dumbledore, saying the words he fed to them. Dumbledore was the repository of old knowledge about magic. I've the hunch that your parents favour you, Harry. I intend to prove it tonight."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Using the Deathly Hallows."  
  
"Sirius destroyed the Resurrection Stone."

Draco visibly gloated. "I used a time-turner to go back in time and rescue that resurrection thing. You didn't see me because of the Invisibility Cloak. Don't believe what you see, Harry."

Draco hugged Harry, murmuring against his tousled hair, "I submit to you that Dumbledore was prepared for the configuration of the Hallows that occurred when you used them. He was expecting you, as it were. Like a good host, maybe he can conjure the images of your parents; perhaps he even commands them in some sort of _geas_ beyond death. All that it mattered is that it served his purpose to control and use you, as he has always done. We will use his Hallows with a twist. It won't be you using it, but mother. I hope that you can stay in the room under the Invisibility Cloak. I'll be nearby. We are ready, I think, to learn one of Dumbles' secrets."

\--

They went to Draco's rooms and upon entering, discovered Narcissa playing chess with Sirius. It was strange to see him all grown up, but it was very nice.  
  
Narcissa went to the bedroom and retrieved the Stone, the Cloak and her wand. Harry got under the cloak and Draco went to the other room, after using a spell so he could hear everything that transpired.

Narcissa explained to Harry, "I am going to use the Deathly Hallows to command your parents to appear here. Let's hope that whatever sets up the menu recognizes that I am not you and acts accordingly."  
  
She took the Stone, grabbed the Elder wand and touched the Cloak. She asked in a very loud voice, "I demand to speak to the Potters!"

For a moment, it seemed to Harry as if his own scene with the Hallows would reappear. However, there was a long moment of discontinuity and a sense of menacing shadows that were creeping slowly around them. One moment by the door, now by the bed. It would seem these shadows would have them for their own until Narcissa ordered in a stern voice, _"Obey the voice of Black and cease attack. Toujours pur."_

The shadows disappeared and the room reappeared. Narcissa repeated her order, more impatiently, "I want to speak to James and Lily Potter."  
  
Soon the figures of James and Lily Potter condensed. Narcissa asked shrewdly, "How can I be sure you are the real ones? Tell me something that only you know about."

James replied, "Once I played a prank on Snape and caused his knickers to be shown!"  
  
Lily said, "I remember you, Cissa. I recall there was one member of your family you were very fond of, the redoubtable Sirius Black."

Narcissa continued briskly, "Fine, you are you. What is the last thing you remember? Are you under a vow of obedience?"  
  
James replied, "The last thing I remember clearly is standing up next to a dead Voldemort. He looked so normal. I tried to go to see Lily but someone shot a stunning spell on my back."

Lily, as was her wont, had detected the main concern of her friend and proceeded to explain clearly, "We are not under an obedience Vow that I know of. But there are aspects to our death that you must know. I hope you will share this with Harry, for they concern him as much."  
  
Lily touched James' hand. "We started to fight in the war under the enthusiastic leadership of Dumbledore. He projected a charismatic image of an infallible old wizard. It was easy to forget he was a man, too. Dumbledore seemingly took us under his confidence. We thought we understood when he told us about the Prophecy, how our son would be important."

James squeezed Lily's translucent hand and continued. "We prepared to go into hiding, choosing as Secret-Keeper the traitor who would sell us out with the active connivance of Dumbledore. Albus looked very worried as he discussed with us Voldemort and his horcruxes. He said that in war great sacrifices are necessary."

Lily looked to the floor, sighing. "What we believed at that time was that he should have horcruxes of us to be used at a later date if we needed to become incarnate again. We were so foolish, we felt so cherished and protected, and we disdained security measures, like checking the arms of the Secret-Keeper, to see if he was a Death Eater."

James growled. "We duly made the horcruxes, and a little while later we disappeared from the stage, Dumbledore having obtained what he wanted. The trouble is that he doesn't intend to raise us from the dead. We are here so our visages and memories can be exploited more easily to hurt Harry."

Lily finished. "So we endure in this no man's land, briefly aware of scenes where we parrot what Dumbledore wants."  
  
Narcissa was enraged."No one should be made to suffer this. Do you want me to find a way out for you?"  
  
Lily replied, "No, Cissa. It is necessary for us to remain temporarily in this state. If we are definitely free from Dumbledore, then you can do what you want. Now we want to protect Harry."

Narcissa asked, "What would you say if I asked your opinion about Harry going to present himself to Voldemort, allowing the Dark Lord to kill him because Harry is supposedly a horcrux?"  
  
Lily replied, "I would say go there and kick the hell out of Voldemort. The whole thing is moronic. It was Dumbledore who killed me; he was the one who cursed Harry with that fake scar. It's part of his crazy schemes."

\--

On Thursday they had their class of Magical Creatures right after lunch. Today it would be in the Duelling Room, a mysterious room that the headmaster had kindly provided to the Creatures teacher, Sirius Black.

Ron walked next to a subdued Harry. There was no sense of unhappiness coming from Harry, just wariness and the need to care for his mate. Ron looked at Hermione and wondered when she would come off from her high horse, when she'd stop behaving like a mighty princess.  
  
Draco appeared to be all right. He talked animatedly in a group comprised by Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna, and the Twins. He had also said hello to Harry and Ron, ignoring Hermione.

The students arrived to the Duelling Room and got inside. They congregated by houses, instead of the more relaxed attitude they had adopted lately. The Slytherins were whispering animatedly, as Harry looked longingly at them.  
  
No one noticed when the door was quietly closed and secured, or when side doors opened containing the dangerous Lethifolds.

A Gryffindor screamed as he felt he was being asphyxiated. Soon the more impressionable ones were either unconscious or shooting useless spells at the cloak-like beings. They had forgotten they were impervious to magic and only the Patronus charm could work against them.  
  
Soon several Patronuses were active, amongst them Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's.

The Slytherin side of the room was in deep disarray. The home and school life of a Slytherin were not generally conducive to warm images that could provide the fuel for the spell. As a result only Pansy, Blaise and Draco created successful Patronuses.  
  
By that time, people had tried to leave and found the entrance blocked both magically and physically. There was an air of despair in the room.

Harry made a small pause from shepherding the Gryffindors to look for a blond mop of hair and didn't find him! He saw that the situation of the Slytherins was critical and made to go there. Hermione interrupted him, saying, "Where are you going, Harry? We need you here!"  
  
Harry replied irately, "Over there they need me much more, here there are four of you. Leave me alone, Granger!"

When the situation of the Slytherins became critical and it was obvious they would lose people, Draco assumed the role of a general, directing the rescue and delivery of the unconscious ones; using Blaise's and Pansy's Patronuses to keep the Lethifolds at bay, and wielding his bat Patronus to harass the deadly Lethifolds.  
  
However, Pansy herself was attacked and her Patronus had to defend her. The Lethifolds used this moment to approach the Slytherins. Like a true general, Draco knew what he had to do. He had to be the sacrifice, the last soldier doing his duty so others could escape.

Draco chose a corner and used his Patronus on the Lethifolds. The magical beasts let the others go and concentrated their attack on Draco. No matter how fast Draco was, he could not keep dodging Lethifolds for long. Two got to him and started asphyxiating him.

There was pain, overwhelming ache coupled with the feeling of having done something right. There was also a small moment of wistfulness and longing before pain rose in him until mercifully Draco lost consciousness.  
As the Lethifolds asphyxiated him, he lost his source of oxygen, of air and life.

\--

Harry went near the Slytherin corner and saw that they were indeed in great danger. They only had Pansy, Blaise and Draco to cast Patronuses. Apparently they had constructed a random zone where the Lethifolds could not enter due to the effect of the Patronuses. There were still some Lethifolds loose there.

At that moment Harry felt an immense pain on his chest. It felt as if they were taking his heart out, which meant that it was Draco. Perhaps he was near death. Harry tried to cast a Patronus but couldn't summon enough energy.  
  
So it would come to this? He'd lose the blond and not even be able to say goodbye?  
  
Then Harry heard, " _Expecto Patronum_!" coming from two sources, Sirius and Narcissa. Eventually a grim Patronus and a lioness Patronus were fighting the evil Lethifolds.

Sirius soon saw his friend's features and relaxed a little. That feeling grew when he realized that the blond was breathing, albeit shallowly.  
  
Then Severus appeared and after being informed of events concerning his godson, took out three potions from his potions belt and gave them to the unconscious Draco.

Sirius prayed to whatever god cared for rebellious, angry youths. Teenagers that proved to be the source of heroes, the stuff of legends, defying their own images time and again. Maybe at the end, they felt that it was not enough. He prayed to see his cousin once more, full of life, fire. Redemption and revenge all in one.  
  
And perhaps the god, moving in his mysterious ways, replied; or perhaps the potions worked in providing Draco's body the needed oxygen. He started breathing more normally again.

Pansy and Blaise, tired from the battle and from expending all that energy, saw this and started crying sweet tears of relief.  
  
Sirius interrogated them and they in turn asked Sirius. Turned out that the doors were charmed to stay closed and the teachers could not break the spell, not even Sirius. He had the brilliant idea of getting hold of Narcissa and her Elder wand. That did the trick and opened the doors. The teachers went inside and quickly subdued the creatures.

Sirius was intrigued that the sabotaging party waited until all students were inside and then released the Lethifolds.  
  
Narcissa called on Kreacher and ordered him to take Draco to the Manor and put him in his bed. The elf took hold of Draco and popped out.

Sirius wondered aloud whether to resign from his post and got a bashing from Narcissa. She huffily informed him that the room had been sealed; other teachers were aware of this and would lend support if needed.  
  
Furthermore the Headmaster believed in him. He may not like the Marauder, but Snape knew what Sirius could do.  
  
Faced with this, Sirius could suck up the punches. If they got too many complains, then all of them would have to handle the affair.  
  
Narcissa angrily asked where Remus was when he was needed. Probably schmoozing with her niece!

 

 


	25. Not on his watch!

 

_You still will have my heart  
So forget your past my goodbye girl  
'cause now you're home at last. _  
(The Goodbye Girl, _David Gates_ )  
  
The next day there was a hint of doubt in the air. Several wounded students had been treated by Madame Pomfrey; thankfully they had minor bruises, nothing serious. The big casualty was Draco.  
  
He still hadn't returned to Hogwarts. His friends were planning on visiting him after school hours if the wards admitted them. Harry was also worried about possible sanctions against his godfather. The Bloody Baron heard him muttering maliciously that if they wanted to get Sirius, they'd have to get him first.  
  
Harry and his friends were waiting for the CoMC teacher when they saw Remus walking briskly towards them, his arm around the redoubtable Nymphadora Tonks. She sported violet hair, which suddenly changed to a bright pink. Something Remus told her made her glare at him, smacking him upside the head whilst he turned to them. "I am pleased to tell you…"  
  
Remus was interrupted by a darkly menacing Severus Snape. The Headmaster scowled at them with all the verve, poise and poison of the Slytherin house as he said sarcastically, "The Board of Governors met at 8 in the morning to discuss the events of yesterday. After weighing the testimony of the teachers present, including me, it arrived to the conclusion that it was sabotage - premeditated actions intending loss of life. There was no way that anyone could have foreseen or prevented that. Mr. Sirius Black… is thus innocent of any wrongdoing. It is the earnest hope of the staff and me that he will remain at this school."  
  
Sirius grinned happily, punching Remus' back. Snape snorted disdainfully at his teacher, walking to the Marauder whilst his robes billowed impressively. "Furthermore, after noting what happened on the room, the Order of Merlin, second class, will be awarded to Mr. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin for acting courageously to prevent loss of life, putting his own at considerable risk."

\--

  
  
In the evening they made their way to the Manor. They were received by a sombre, if hopeful Narcissa. Soon they were bustling around in the dining room. The group didn't dare to enter Draco's inner domain, careful of the wiles of the Dragon.  
  
Hermione scowled as she made her lonely way to the Garden. She walked down a curious shell path and approached a wrought iron bench. She sat down and meditated on the events of the last days. It had made her so mad to know about Draco's deceit! But if she was fair, she and Harry continually made fun of Ron and the blond. She wondered why the Purebloods, at least Malfoy, didn't simply concede that they were wrong and begged for forgiveness.  
  
A blonde girl sat near her, twirling her bean necklace. "A Knut for your thoughts?"  
  
Hermione looked up and scowled. "It's nothing important!"  
  
Luna smirked and answered affably, "I think troubled thoughts plague you, Hermione. You wonder how it is possible that your good friends now look at you with distrust. You want your world as it was before a blond boy came and started the current turmoil. Bet you wonder if you'll ever have your friends back, including Malfoy."  
  
Hermione stuttered, "H…how d… do you know that?"  
  
Luna replied curtly, "I'll tell you another time. Suffice it to say that I can observe the world very well. You're mad at Ron, but don't hold him responsible. You yearn to control Harry, for his own good of course! It's Draco that baffles you: he's as smart as you, let's not forget his striking good looks and how he catches your attention at the most inopportune moments."  
  
Hermione huffed, "Well, he does!"  
  
"You think the other two would agree to your leadership position if Malfoy left."  
  
"They would you know. Malfoy irritates me so!"  
  
"You're wrong, Hermione. You simplify matters between you all. You think it's a set of circumstances of submission and dominance; one gets to be the king or queen and the others jump as directed. In your thoughts that may be true, but it does not hold in real life."  
  
The brunette witch wished she could just disregard Luna's advice, but a part of her recognized Lovegood's logic.  
  
"In real life, not the idealized world of our school, your mates and you will have to face really heartless situations, Hermione. To succeed you'll find that everyone needs to lead and all need to follow. You even swore to that, remember, 'One for all and all for one"?"  
  
"But Malfoy makes it so hard! He thinks he's smarter than me! The nerve!"  
  
"You'll always find someone smarter than you. If you think Malfoy has a good idea? Compliment him and let him run with it. The boys are growing and need to be more independent, opinionated and active than ever. Doesn't mean they don't need or love you. It just that their needs, like yours, change."  
  
Hermione answered scathingly, "How do you know about this stuff so much, Luna?"  
  
"Because something similar happened to me. I was stuck in a rut and reacted negatively. All seemed lost, but I learned the true meaning of forgiveness. I've tried to open my eyes and See what lies hidden beneath."

\--

  
  
The councillors visited Draco in groups: Luna, Neville, Pansy; then Blaise, Ron and Hermione. Harry was last.  
  
The Gryffindor was loath to say goodbye to Draco. He looked so pale. Harry had promised himself not to use his Animagus talents for vainglorious reasons, like pranks; but he needed to do something so he could stay with Draco.  
  
He transformed and the bat flew to the rafters, his claws grabbing purchase on the wood as he hung upside down, watching Draco. Unfortunately bats had notoriously poor eyesight so he was robbed of some entertaining Draco-gazing. Meditating similar thoughts, the Bat Who Lived fell asleep without informing anyone what he had done.

\--

  
  
In Hogwarts, Sirius talked with the group, they were all right but his godson was missing. The Marauder felt foreboding and went to fetch Remus. The Werewolf appeared confused about Sirius' urgency. Tonks was putting on her coat, nodding to her cousin, she said, "Remus, we need to see if Harry's fine. The last place he was seen in is the Malfoy Manor."  
  
Remus grabbed his threadbare tweed jacket. Tapping her shoes on the stone floor, Tonks smacked the Werewolf upside the head and forced him to dress more rapidly.  
  
Remus muttered to himself about conniving Black brats.  
  
The Werewolf, the Animagus and the Metamorphmagus Apparated to Malfoy Manor.  
  
Narcissa greeted them warmly at the door. When Sirius explained to her why they were there, she nodded, agreeing that they should investigate until Harry was found.  
  
Remus gloated visibly without saying anything, but when he felt the combined scowls of the Blacks, Narcissa, Sirius and Tonks, he told them that he smelt Harry. He appeared to be fine in Draco's room.  
  
Sirius had an inkling of what was going on, this was a good opportunity to prank his godson for scaring him! He bid the others to stop whilst he transformed into a Grim and entered the room, pouncing on the sleeping Draco.  
  
Harry heard someone or something entering the room. His hearing detected what appeared to be a large beast. When it pounced on Draco, Harry felt quite shocked. He would not sit there and allow this. Not on his watch!  
  
Screeching furiously, the small bat launched himself at the dark beast, hoping to sell his death dearly. The startled Grim found himself under a bat attack. The flying mammal really wanted to bite him, it seemed. Suddenly the bat was taken from him by the strong hands of Remus, who was muttering darkly, "Crazy pranksters!"  
  
Eventually the Animagi transformed. Sirius and Harry glared at each other. The Marauder said bitterly, "How could you leave so suddenly without telling us? You made us very worried about you!"  
  
At that moment a sarcastic, drawling voice answered suavely, "Have you heard the term poetic justice, Sirius? There were plenty of times when you disappeared while I was caring for you as a young boy. The situations may be similar, but there's one difference: I did not lay a guilt trip on you when I found you. Please leave Harry alone."  
  
This time it was Harry who pounced on Draco, kissing the blond heatedly, not caring about the adults present. Harry knew he needed Draco, his body, his presence, to take away some of the fears caused by the attack; by the revelation that the blond's life had been in danger.  
  
Remus grabbed an unresisting Tonks and they left the room, asking Narcissa, "Can we stay over, Cissa?"  
  
She replied, "Sure, you can use your room. Tonks can stay there or in the next one. I trust you'll stay too, Sirius?"  
  
Black replied huffily, "Yes, I'll stay. But I don't know what to use for my next class. I'm leery of using any Dark creature, seeing what happened."  
  
Remus tapped Sirius' shoulder. "Why don't you take it easy and teach them about Thestrals?"  
  
"But the kids will think it's boring!"  
  
Tonks grabbed one of her curls. Its magenta colour didn't convince her and she shrugged as her hair became bright pink. "Let them think so! Better boring than deadly! I'm sure you know many legends and stories about Thestrals, which you can use to great effect, Sirius. You're a great storyteller."  
  
Narcissa scowled fiercely at the Marauder, grabbing his arm. "Now if I may have the storyteller for myself? I'm interested to know why he attacked my sick son!"  
  
Sirius fidgeted as he looked down at the mosaics. "It was a prank to scare Harry! No harm to Draco!"

\--

  
  
In Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione were having a conversation about her summer and the way she had set up her laptop. When Ron asked her questions, she was quick to note that he evaded names. He had mentioned, 'the stuff that receives the telephone signal' instead of saying 'the modem,' and 'the device to see the information' instead of 'the screen.'  
  
She thought it was waste of time on his part, a way to torpedo the exchange of information, but then she realized why he was doing this. Ron was afraid that he would say the word wrong and she would laugh and tell Harry about it.  
  
It hit her viscerally, the knowledge that she had abused her friendship with the purebloods to ridicule them and poke fun at them. There was nothing wrong with doing this once in a while, if all parties knew what it was about. But to do it purposefully, day in and day out, just because she wanted a laugh, it was a small betrayal.  
  
Hermione sighed as she realized she had to repair the fences before it got worse. She mumbled, "I'm sorry for laughing so much at you and Draco. I reckon it felt like a game. I didn't realize that there were people being hurt. It just felt good to know more than you or Draco." She didn't look up from the floor as she continued, "I've always prided myself on my knowledge, my ability to retrieve it when needed. It was a thrill to know that I knew so much more about the world than both of you."  
  
Ron smiled and patted her hand; finally Hermione looked at his blue eyes. "Of course, I conveniently forgot that it was you who taught me many wondrous things about the Magical world, and it was Draco who supplied the knowledge for the councillors, to save Harry from Azkaban."  
  
"It doesn't matter, Mione. Course I got quite angry, but--"  
  
Hermione put her finger on his mouth. "Of all images and memories, I will show you the one I treasure the most." She pulled her wand to her forehead and caught the memory she needed. She accio'd a Pensieve so Ron could watch her remembrance. It occurred when Fifth Year ended. They'd still been in hospital. The memory showed Ron as he slept, for once content and safe.  
  
After a visibly moved Ron had watched it, Hermione continued, "Help me to create new and better memories!"  
  
Ron hugged her, kissing her as if it was the first time. Hermione noticed Ron's trepidation; she tried to dispel it participating completely in the kiss.

\--

  
  
The next day, Harry woke up to find a hyperactive blond getting dressed and muttering about lost chalices. After Harry leisurely took a shower and got dressed, the two went to the dining room to have breakfast.  
  
Harry was leery about returning to Hogwarts. Apparently there was a conference of ex-teachers. Snape tried to throw them out, but they stubbornly insisted they had been invited by the previous one Headmaster, Dumbles.  
  
The brunet noticed a distinct Christmas-y excitement on Draco's face. The blond asked his mother if she had the _Chalice of Judgment_ ready. Harry shuddered, wondering what strange instrument of doom that was.  
  
Draco turned to his boyfriend as the Chalice was accio'd by Narcissa. "I'm sure you remember the events of Fourth Year, including the travesty of the Triwizard Cup. You surely recall the Goblet of Fire. Well, the _Chalice of Judgment_ is what the Goblet would be if it had been properly made and cared for."  
  
Harry glared at his boyfriend as he crossed his arms. After all he suffered in that Cup; he didn't like it when the Goblet was put down.  
  
"This magical device will act as a filter for truth," said Draco without noting Harry's scowl. "It will only take appropriate votes. It can't be fooled, like the poor Goblet. If you hadn't entered the tournament, the punishment with the Goblet would have been inexistent, because it was unworthy. Bet Dumbledore never mentioned that."  
  
"He didn't. Maybe he kept the secret on a memory vial," grumbled Harry.  
  
"We will use the Chalice in the worthy cause of naming our group. After all, I told the twins they could vote and a Malfoy always keeps his promises."  
  
The teachers and the students returned to Hogwarts. The Chalice was carefully held aloft by Draco. Harry had to admit that the thing looked stunning: a silver cup with filigreed gray threads, giving off an unearthly shine.  
  
Sirius had not been impressed with the Chalice at all. Instead, he tried to needle Draco about his heirloom until he was smacked upside the head by Remus.  
  
The Marauders left their successors to choose their name, with a parting shot by Sirius, "I hope you lot can get a recount from that _Cup of Doom."_  
  
Draco explained to the twins and the others the purpose and function of the Chalice. He said they could only write what they thought would be the best name; they couldn't lie or duplicate ballots. He directed a glare at the Twins, who appeared too much innocent. Surely they were thinking of a way to circumvent the device.  
  
Neville grabbed Luna's hand, saying, "What are the names under discussion?"  
  
Draco hefted the silver cup with some difficulty. "Nev, I proposed Prowlers, Hermione suggested Angels. You can vote for those or add a suggestion yourself."  
  
The Twins seemed to warm up at the Prowlers name, snickering when they heard 'Angels.'  
  
Draco smirked, realizing he could count on their vote. Blaise jokingly offered Intruders and Pansy went on to propose Stalkers.  
  
Harry smiled at Ron. "I was going to propose Cubs, but I reckon we need something to distinguish ourselves from the Marauders, while underlining their influence and provenance. So I'll join the tide and suggest Prowlers."  
  
He turned to sneer at Draco. "Hope your Chalice doesn't bite me!"  
  
Draco smirked. "If it does, it will cease being a Chalice and will become a Plate!"  
  
Hermione was next. She put her vote on the silver goblet. "At first I was set against the Prowlers. I thought it was against this school and Gryffindor. Since then I've come to realize it might be fine to go against the school's rules and Gryffindor. We're engaged in a fight that cannot be solved by school children using hexes like Bat Bogey or Wingardium Leviosa. If we go to battle in that frame of mind, we are likely to die."  
  
Ron clapped, joined a moment later by Draco and the twins.  
  
Hermione smiled at the group. "We need to fight and live with all that we are. So let me suggest a perfect name for our group: Prowlers. Will the Chalice accept me even if I'm a Muggleborn, Draco?"  
  
He replied firmly, "It will, Hermione. It's built to detect magic, and you are a most gifted magic wielder."  
  
Ron laughed as he put his vote on the chalice. "I urge you lot to accept the name Prowlers. When Draco, Harry and Hermione agree on something, it had to be true. Otherwise they would be squabbling as usual."  
  
The mentioned trio directed heated glares at Weasley. Ron gulped and decided to follow his inner Slytherin and... just shut up.  
  
The rest of their group scribbled their choice in parchment and fed it to the Chalice.  
  
Two minutes later, Harry asked, "So what happens now?"  
  
Draco said nervously, "I don't know. We haven't used the Chalice in 240 years."  
  
Ron growled, squeezing Draco's arm very hard. "And you had us stuff our hands in that thing?"  
  
Luna coolly interrupted him, saying pleasantly, "The Chalice is about to render its verdict."  
  
The device rose three feet in the air as an ageless voice intoned, "The name chosen is _Prowlers._ "  
  
Ron glared at Draco for a while but he was pleased that name was chosen. Now they were the worthy continuation of the Marauders. Ron shook his head. _Great, except that it means the Twins will be obsessed with pranks and will bear watching for a while. If only Charlie were here and had some subtlety, he could watch them._

\--

  
  
There was a Prowler _par excellence_ at Hogwarts. He patrolled the corridors at night and the classrooms during the day. He strolled where he willed and nobody stopped him.  
  
Of course, things were not as great for him as they used to be. Those furry small beings seemed to defend themselves increasingly better. The mice all tasted boring anyway and the owls were too far away to catch. His Mistress did not look at him with the same adoration she once had, when he had caught the strange rat-man.  
  
Crookshanks reflected on his trying days, as he decided between going to his Mistress to get her to scratch him behind the ears, and exploring that new corridor.  
  
He opted for the corridor. Besides his Mistress probably was with the redhead boy, doing whatever silly thing the mammals with no fur did.  
  
When he got to the end of the corridor, Crookshanks smelled something wrong. It felt like someone was losing blood badly. He heard a pitiful whine as he realized he might know the feline. He gazed at the hole in the floor. He knew that if he went down, he could not get up again. Meandering constantly in Hogwarts, he got used to some of its quirks.  
  
That meant he had to get someone, Crookshanks felt the feline would die soon. Who to call? His Mistress would start fussing over him until, in a fit of pique, she would go out the room and he would be locked inside. The redhead boy was also obtuse whilst the black-haired was more understanding, but still a little dim.  
  
The Blond Lion. The Lion would surely understand quickly. He was so fussy, bristled easily and reacted in such a feline way! He'd understand Crookshank's relentlessness as only a fellow feline could.  
  
The orange cat dashed through the castle until he arrived at the Dungeons, making his way through the Slytherin domain. After dodging a bumbling Slytherin or two, he managed to make it to the Lion's door.  
  
He meowed and screeched something awful until the door was opened and Draco came out.  
  
Draco crouched, hefting the orange cat and watching him. "What's up, Crookshanks? Something you want to tell or show me?"  
  
Crookshanks squirmed; he jumped to the floor and started walking away. He turned his head and realized Draco was right behind him.  
  
They got to the corridor and then the hole. Draco could hear the moans of a cat in considerable pain. After casting a spell to detect wards and finding none, he muttered 'Lumos' and 'Wingardium Leviosa' as he swished his wand elegantly.  
  
When the bloodied tabby cat came into view, Draco recoiled from the sight. It was McGonagall. She had been cruelly hurt, her shoulders and her legs were broken. She had two deep cuts near her abdomen, which could only come from Sectumsempra.  
  
Ever since he acquired the Animagus form of a lion, Draco desired the company of any kind of felines. To find his former teacher in this position was unacceptable for him. He may think the worst of her, but McGonagall would live. The blond shook his head fiercely. _Letting her die, not on my watch!_  
  
The wounded tabby cat fixed a glassy stare at Draco and started to weep shiny teardrops of what had to be memories. Draco had the suspicion that if he allowed her to shed too much of that liquid, she would die.  
  
He cast a spell to freeze the liquid. He'd memorized Healing spells his mother used to mend broken bones; he used them on the tabby cat, casting also _Stupefy_ so she would stop creating the memories.  
  
Draco rummaged in his Endless bag for a certain box which he took out and enlarged. Putting the small, hurt body of the tabby cat inside the box, he put a Time-Turner inside and used the spell to suspend time. Events inside the box would occur at one-thousandth the speed of the real world. Draco also took out several vials to hold the memories until they could be seen in a Pensieve.  
  
He trailed the box behind him as he motioned to Crookshanks to jump to his shoulders. The orange cat did that; Draco patted his neck, praising him for being a good cat.  
  
Eventually Draco left Crookshanks to continue his Prowling, dashing to his rooms where he called the councillors and Sirius, Remus and Narcissa.  
  
After everyone got there, Draco explained how Crookshanks had been restless and he followed the ginger cat to a strange corridor with a hole in the ground, where he heard the weak cries of a cat. Draco rushed through explaining what he'd done.  
  
He asked for a Medit-sieve to view the memories, after Luna nodded her assent, being the most susceptible to the odious devices.  
  
Even though the nearness of such a Pensieve hurt her, Luna was aware of the importance of these memories. McGonagall had almost died when she gave them. Surely they were important!  
  
Draco grabbed the vials and put them in the m-sieve. He flicked it to exposition mode and they all watched:  
  
 _A young McGonagall, with flowing hair and an unlined face, saying to Dumbledore, "I told you that he was abused and you did nothing, Albus!"  
  
"I believe it was the right thing to do. If you shared my views you would think the same."_  
  
The next memory showed:  
  
 _McGonagall, with a ponytail as she swished and flicked her wand against a stunned student. The black hair and the eyes could only belong to Tom Riddle. McGonagall looked completely sure of her actions._  
  
Next they saw:  
  
 _McGonagall was walking toward the kitchen, after chasing Peeves down. She suddenly heard something. She cast a spell to muffle any sounds of hers and listened, spellbound, as Dumbledore talked with a ghost. It was that girl lately killed by Riddle, Myrtle Something.  
  
She heard Myrtle shouting, "They believed it, they believe that Tom killed me! No one will believe I killed myself, Albus. I did it because of you, because of you I'm forced to remain at Hogwarts and haunt your school until you perish. And you don't plan to ever die, right?"  
  
"You're so insufferable you should be glad you are dead, Myrtle. I want you to watch over the Basilisk. If it should become weak, we'll have to give him something to feed."_  
  
In the next memory they saw:  
  
 _McGonagall with a strict bun. She was trying to change Albus' opinion concerning the Potters. Albus gloated, "I have their Horcruxes, they are no longer necessary to my plans. I will use their son as a diversion, to allay the fears of the wizards until such a time that my power can be fully realized. I also have your Unbreakable Vow, Minerva, that you will do as I say. Do not inform the Potters!"  
  
In the next memory, McGonagall cornered a scared looking Severus Snape and said, "You must warn the Potters that they are about to be attacked! Do not blow this chance! I will alter your memory so you don't remember who told you."_  
  
And:  
  
 _McGonagall looked defeated. "Albus, I beg you to reconsider!"  
  
Dumbledore answered indignantly, "I will not! It is my job to order, and yours to obey. You will do as I say!" The memory blurred and became an apartment in London. Someone knocked on the door. A strange-looking old lady answered. The caller, McGonagall, said, "I want you to apply for a job, Mrs. Figg, to watch over the Boy Who Lived. It's important that Albus thinks you do not care for the boy at all. It is also important that you provide Harry with strengthening potions so he can endure his so-called relatives. You must appear to be unreliable to all parties, as if you liked cats too much." McGonagall looked at the calico cats sleeping on the rug, shrugging. "That shouldn't be too difficult, dear."_  
  
The next recollection showed:  
  
 _A stressed-looking McGonagall pushed aside the pile of folders that were in front of her. She realized it was late, time enough to put a plan in action. She started to leave 12 Grimmauld Place but went to the kitchen. She could see Sirius gazing disconsolately at the street lamps outside. She neared him and said nonchalantly, "There's this pub you might know about, Sirius. They let you sing any songs you might like. It is a pity that the music is old, from the 80s and 90s I guess. Someone like you would like that place, if you get my drift. It's seven blocks from the next corner, going right."  
  
Sirius' eyes brightened momentarily. McGonagall, having endured so much beside her colleague Snape, knew a thing or two about plots. Now she only had to nudge Narcissa Malfoy in the appropriate fashion._  
  
The next memory:  
  
 _McGonagall looked worn and sad, if still strong. After the racket, with the ward detectors monitoring Privet Drive going off, Dumbledore was about to go out intending to murder the Dursleys and Harry. McGonagall had once foolishly sworn to follow his orders, but there was no way he could foresee the future or the paths those orders would take.  
  
McGonagall, using all her strength, her concentration and mastery of magic, mumbled an Unforgivable, 'Imperio'. Scowling at the immobile Headmaster, she said, "Dumbledore, do what you want to the Dursleys but you will leave Harry to be handled by the Aurors. The slow majesty of the law, as you like to point out." She stabbed her wand angrily. "Obliviate."_


	26. Feline issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: evil!Hagrid, character death

 

_Did you never call? I waited for your call_  
 _These rivers of suggestion are driving me away  
The ocean sang, the conversation's dimmed  
Go build yourself another dream, this choice isn't mine_  
(So. Central rain, I'm sorry; REM _)_

The people were gobsmacked by the content of the memories. McGonagall, who had always seemed to be so firmly in Dumbledore's camp, had been put under an Obedience Vow. Nevertheless, she had defied Dumbledore when she could, _like a Slytherin._

Sirius blushed as he remembered going to the pub recommended by the Head of Gryffindor and how he had found Narcissa there.

Narcissa remembered the offhand comment McGonagall made about the 80s pub as they were casually chatting, whilst the cashier rounded up her new robes. A week later, she visited and liked the ambience, some time later, Sirius Black came in, and they started reminiscing. She had been sitting alone, nursing a drink made of whiskey. Her platinum blond hair and stately beauty kept many men entranced, but it was obvious that she was recalling memories along with the music. Good 80s beat, Sirius's favourites, at least the ones he got to hear in prison. The next few times they met, Sirius kept good care of his wardrobe, but this first time he was wearing blue jeans, with a worn T-Shirt featuring Star Wars, which he had bought when the movie first appeared and which he could still wear.

Luna abruptly stood up, and made for the door, saying "I have to go to the bathroom. From what I See, the memories are real." Luna left the room, followed by Neville.  
People looked curiously at Draco, finally he relented and explained, "Luna has many abilities, among which is the knack to observe a given situation pretty intensively. If she says the memories are real, then I believe her."

Then he turned to Sirius and Narcissa, "I will put her under your care, mom and Sirius. Sirius is the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. I remember when we used to write in the Book, how you mentioned you were proud of your exploits helping hurt animals. Though I must draw the line at believing you broke up a bullfight in Spain by transforming into a Grim and seemingly attacking the bullfighter. That's a little unbelievable, even coming from you, Sirius."

"Mother, you are Pomfrey's assistant. You know a lot about wounds and how to treat them. I don't trust Pomfrey completely; she might be a creature of Dumbledore."

"Remus, I would like you to take over the security. Devise any ward you want, with the proviso that only those of us here, plus Snape, Tonks, the Twins, Luna and Neville, can enter. I would also like you to perform a little investigation into who could do such a thing? Who was evil enough to attack an Animagus, a cat, hardened in battle and cause such wounds? I suppose the help of cousin Tonks will be invaluable, especially given her shifting abilities."

After Draco had the elves furnish a small room to the side with a bed, drawers and several chairs, he went there and took out the box. He annulled the Time Stop spell and took out McGonagall. Many of them gasped, among them Narcissa.  
  
They had really done a number on McGonagall! Immediately she and Sirius fell to the task of caring for her. Thankfully, some of the major wounds had been healed by Draco, but there still remained healing to be accomplished. They worked as a team pretty well; they communicated their needs silently, with their looks. Narcissa threw Sirius some vials when he asked for them. They were given to McGonagall.

Sirius was sombre as he spoke, "The wounds she endured were awful. I believe they would have killed a lesser individual. Fortunately Draco found her just in time, and took care of some wounds. Narcissa and I have taken care of the others. One of the things we must do now is have patience and faith. Still, it looks as if we are losing her. I detected that a Dark Curse was cast at McGonagall, forcing her to become her Animagus form. She is the only one who can break the curse, but she has to be at her peak to do it. That means we have to heal her as a cat."  
  
Sirius fingered his beard, trying to frame his thoughts. "Oftentimes I've observed that an animal will heal better and faster if it is in the company of its kind. If an animal is alone, isolated, it may succumb to wounds that it could have withstood in the company of its peers."  
  
"Really?" said Harry.  
  
"I've called this phenomenon Sympathetic Magic, and before you ask, Hermione, I have no idea if it's widely known or not. It's something I learned in the field, and I think we need to use it. I'm not sure; it should work with felines, but will be stronger with cats. You know what you have to do, Draco!"

\--

So that was why the Prowler was shanghaied into being the companion of the strangely familiar tabby cat. Crookshanks was about to sink his claws into a nice-looking mouse when he was grabbed from behind and the Blond Lion said, "We need you Crookshanks!"

An irate Crookshanks considered whether to scratch the bothersome lion when they made it to a small door. The smell of blood distracted him. He saw the wounded tabby on the bed and went to her side and licked her snout carefully. He walked several times around her and then settled down to sleep and to quiet a strangely empty stomach.

Eventually, after what felt like a day for the orange cat – and was only three hours by the clock - the lion took him back.  
  
It went like that for many days. Crookshanks would be about to grab his meal when he was seized by an overzealous witch or wizard and taken to visit the tabby, which he didn't mind at all. He liked it when the lion took him back, because he always left him near where very luscious mice lingered. He cringed when his Mistress took him back, because she would sound angry with him, and may even threaten to put another bell around his neck. No way!

He was considering changing masters. Fortunately for all involved, this feline was very forgiving, he also took a long time to ponder things.

\--

When Crookshanks was taken out, he didn't see the Black Panther advancing menacingly to the edge of the bed, only to jump into it and lick the snout of the tabby cat. The panther also walked around the tabby until he was satisfied with the arrangement and then settled down. In the middle of the night, he was woken up by a not too gentle shove against his side.

He jumped out of the bed, growled and snarled at a seemingly insufferable Siberian Tiger. Neville swore to himself that if tigers could smirk, this one surely would!  
Fortunately Draco prevailed on the elves to enlarge the room, because now it had to accommodate bulky tigers and lions.  
Neville left, looking forward to returning soon and helping his old Head of House.

From his trusty rafters, Harry looked down and smirked, his bat-face would seem to be especially designed for smirks. It gave him a rakish air. It would have been fun if Neville and George went at each other. What would Luna and Fred do?  
Harry had learned from his mistakes and told Sirius and Draco he was staying in the room. He didn't want them to come in bellowing like dragons.

In the morning, after Narcissa and Sirius examined McGonagall, Sirius announced, "The Sympathetic Magic seems to be working. She is starting to heal the wounds and is stronger than yesterday. She will need the constant presence of other felines. I also think it would be good for the Transformations teacher who excelled in teaching the Animagus transform, to be surrounded by her students and former students, even if their Animagus is not a feline."

Hermione brightened considerably at hearing that. She had been a little jealous of the feline Animagi, the Twins, Neville, Remus and Draco, and the new rapport they would get with McGonagall, who secretly was her model figure. Now, though, she had an equal footing with them and would also help in creating good conditions for her healing.  
Hermione transformed and flew over the bed. She grabbed the pillow near McGonagall's form and hooted softly. Harry, as a bat, flew over them before going to the rafters.

Not to be outdone, Ron transformed into a fox and jumped into the bed, to lie next to the teacher. Pansy changed into an eagle and took position at the other side of McGonagall. Remus adopted his leopard form and took position at the foot of the bed.  
  
The Twins transformed while all the others growled or hooted indignantly. They were at the sides of the bed, in the floor. Sirius changed into a Grim and jumped quite near the bed, licking everybody and barking joyously.

Draco pondered this crazy group of people. He wouldn't change them for the world, but they were remarkably naïve. They heard about the curse used on McGonagall, but never wondered if it could be used on them. At this moment someone badly inclined could catch them unawares, cast the curse on them and render them useless. He was satisfied with Remus' wards, but he hadn't foreseen this exactly.

Then he transformed into a lion and jostled the Twins for space near the bed.  
Minerva felt lost, bereft of any human connection, having been wounded so treacherously that it went past her defences. The pain was excruciating. It didn't seem it would ever end.

It ended and she was left alone for a while. Alone can be a very frightening concept when your mind insists you are a cat, with a cat's concerns. She felt hopeless.  
  
Then there was unexpected warmth, of a fellow creature she almost seemed to know. The warmth continued with different creatures. Now she felt surrounded by her kind, in several meanings of the word: the same magic, the same abilities, the same hopes.

\--

The month of November was spent watching McGonagall slowly get better. A roster was quickly submitted – by Hermione. As was to be expected, it made sense and was followed to the letter.

On November 20th Ron received a letter from his sister; she had been accepted to Beauxbatons and had gotten a new wand in Paris. Things seemed to look up for her. Some awful girls tried to intimidate her, but after receiving several hexes taught by her brothers, they were quickly dissuaded from that road. She was still struggling with the French language, though. The name of the owl was Jean-Philippe. Ron had a suspicion that maybe her crush had that name. At any rate, he hoped Ginny would have a good time with the boy. Of course, if the miscreant hurt her in any way, he would have 8 enraged individuals to deal with, the Weasleys, Harry and Draco.

In the Library, Draco relaxed and remembered books read in the Manor, fortunately he had the infallible help of a smart friend. Hermione knew all the shortcuts to interesting books, even Dark ones. She used this knowledge sparingly, but shared it willingly with Draco. He grabbed the information and devised a defence. He added a new layer to the ward. That Dark curse could not be done in these quarters.

McGonagall now could open her eyes briefly and follow movement, but there was hardly any recognition at all. She reacted especially strongly to Severus Snape. The Headmaster was a common visitor, bringing with him vials of potion to give her back her strength.

One morning, after spending the night at the rafters, Harry was treated to the unique show of a lion-tiger fight. Suddenly they started growling and they pounced, the tiger – whom Harry suspected was Fred – was slightly bigger than the lion. Amid many snarls and growls, they started to wrestle, and the lion was about to bite the tiger's paw, and the tiger was about to scratch the lion's chest, when the door opened very suddenly and explosively.  
Narcissa Malfoy was there, and she was looking furiously at the struggling felines. Harry had no doubt: it doesn't matter that the felines are big and have claws and fangs; he'd rather face them than an irate Narcissa.

Narcissa walked to the mute felines and grabbed their ears painfully. She dragged them out of the room while the poor felines commiserated silently.  
After berating them for half an hour, Narcissa let them go, with the understanding that they would willingly go to her next shopping spree.

\--

Days later Draco made his way to the room and saw Remus and Tonks. The Werewolf noticed he looked a little subdued, but decided not to press matters. Instead he announced professionally, "We have concluded our investigation, Draco. Tonks will present our findings."

Tonks started to speak in a very concise, factual way, "If you remember that period of time you will recall that there was a reunion of old teachers at Hogwarts. The Headmaster opposed it, but Dumbledore had fixed it so that it was impossible to go against this mandate. The reunion was celebrated. To simplify matters, it was decided to automatically lower the wards for any person that had ever been a teacher. Snape learned of this little fact a week after the meeting occurred."  
  
Tonks fingered a curl of her bright hair. "It has all the hallmarks of a Dumbles plan; it plays on the gullibility of all concerned, their endless trust in the figure at the top."

Remus said softly, "We had a group of people very large to consider, Draco, something like 98!"  
  
Grabbing the werewolf's hand, Tonks said, "Fortunately, Sirius had managed to get us interested in the wonderful devices called _puters._ He found a program used by the criminological departments all over the world to weed out suspects!"

Draco wondered if he should be alarmed at Sirius getting that. Sirius being himself, though, he probably paid for it fair and square, providing a small prank for free.  
  
Tonks continued, "We fed all the information to this program, including the physical build of the individual, the subject, year, age, magical prowess, degree of trust engendered, nearness to a point of interest like Dumbles or Voldie. We obtained two clear results, Draco: Horace Slughorn or Rubeus Hagrid. At first we were tempted to go with Slughorn, he is a Slytherin after all. But then we remembered how Hagrid was in the midst of many things, the Chamber of Secrets being opened the first time, he was the one that took Harry to the Dursleys, and _never visited him_."  
  
"I would have done that, wouldn't have let Harry alone," said Remus.

"Hagrid was the one sent by Dumbles when he wanted to introduce Harry to magic and begin his indoctrination." Tonks frowned at Draco. "Even the way he speaks, it's very hard to understand. It helps to create the common impression that he is a dimwit. What if it was only a cloak to hide his intelligence?"

A deep voice answered, "Then I say you are right, Tonks!" Several _Stupefies_ were cast against Tonks, Remus and Draco. They could see several dark cloaks, one of them was very big, presumably that of Hagrid. Draco wanted information, so he asked seemingly nonchalantly, "How did you get through the wards?"

Hagrid answered curtly, "The Headmaster gave me a device that can open any ward. Being a half-giant, my natural magic permits me to pass almost undetected by the ward magic. My helpers need the device, though."  
Hagrid commented, "I hope all the others are here in their Animagi forms, and then I can use the spell, fix them in that stage and get rid of them!"  
  
Remus directed frightened eyes at Draco. The councillors were inside the other room, together with the Marauder, McGonagall and Narcissa. All who could be Animagi were probably in their form, they would be massacred!

Remus had tried to fight the _Stupefy,_ but even with his unusual strength, the fact that several reached him made success very unlikely.

Remus looked at Draco's stoic face and eyes. It seemed like he was trying to communicate the impression that all was not lost. The Slytherin probably had other plans, hopefully.  
  
Hagrid shouted the incantation and all seemed lost to Remus as he saw Draco turn into a lion, himself into a leopard, and Tonks turn into a beautiful wolf. He had read up about that Curse, and he knew that it locked individuals in their Animagus form and robbed them of their thinking. So how come he was still thinking?  
He found out that he could move and saw the lion preparing for a sneak attack on the half-giant and his helpers, who turned out to be house-elves.

He appreciated some of the subtlety that went into Draco's counter to the Curse. He didn't make it obvious. It still seemed like the Curse worked exactly as planned. The miscreant was happy, and lowered his shields momentarily. Typically Slytherin.  
  
Hagrid expected the lion and leopard to attack each other like the merciless beasts of death they were. The wolf was a plus. Maybe he could use her fur for a gift to his wife. He released them from the _Stupefies_ , and waited patiently for the show to start.

If there was one thing Hagrid loved, it was seeing the pain of others. That was the reason he filled his classes with the most deranged and dangerous animals in the world. Every year, some useless student eventually made an error and was the prey of those creatures. It made Hagrid's day when that occurred. Like what happened with the hippogriff.

Who needed to know how to handle a hippogriff? Apparently by courtesy and etiquette, but offering a piece of fruit would have had the same calming effect on the beast. But then, Malfoy would not have been attacked by the hippogriff, and Hagrid would not have enjoyed his day so.  
As Hagrid remembered fondly his Hogwarts days, the lion and leopard pounced … on him. As if by unspoken consent, they divided up the tasks and the wolf managed to catch and kill the house-elves.

A half-giant is very impervious to magic; he has a big stature and body that can endure a lot. But nothing can withstand the force of a well-applied paw, the razor edge of the claws as they find the muscle and cut it, the sharpness of the razor-like fangs as they press down with the force of a mandible that can crush anything.

Two minutes later, Hagrid was on the floor, losing a lot of blood and slowly dying. The leopard and the lion considered giving him the _coup de grace_ when they heard the voice of Sirius, "Could any of you tell me what happened? I was forcibly transformed into a Grim minutes ago, I was unable to change back for a minute, then I did and I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Finally I convinced Narcissa to use her wand and the door opened. I came in and I found that my fellow Marauder and my honorary godson are mauling Hagrid, while an unknown wolf that projects the air of Tonks lolls her tongue and seemingly smirks."

After prevailing on the house-elves to make the room _a lot larger_ , Draco used _Mobilicorpus_ to move Hagrid's immense bulk. He was wondering what the Metamorphmagus- Animagus and the Werewolf were discussing.  
Remus was trying to convince wolf Tonks to change into her normal self. She appeared to be restless. Remus finally changed into a wolf and adopted the stance of Alpha and dominance.

To his chagrin, he found that Tonks didn't care at all for biology, or wolfdom, it seemed. She was still fidgety. Remus approached her and playfully nipped her ears. Finally he managed to get her attention! He conveyed the message that she had to change back now. When she asked, why? He replied by pointing to Draco's taking away Hagrid's body.

Tonks sadly concurred. She had felt so free as a wolf! She concentrated on her human form and morphed back. Remus followed suit.  
Draco had called for Snape. When the Headmaster arrived, Draco started to explain, "After McGonagall's attack and Sirius' words alerting us to the nature of the Curse, the fact that it affects Animagus so, I became increasingly worried that it could be used in us as a group as we spent a lot of time together with McGonagall. I vaguely knew that there was supposed to be a way out."  
  
"I'm glad you're finally thinking for yourself," said Headmaster Snape.  
  
I did the bright thing and got the solid help of the best researcher and thinker at this school. I asked Hermione for help. As always, her resources are great and she was able to find the solution. She also had some suggestions that were definitely Slytherin. Eventually I cast a layer for the ward. It would act against this Dark Curse. It would seem to be working, it would force anyone into their Animagus form for a minute, and then it would disappear. Positively devious and great, courtesy of Mrs. Granger."

Tonks snorted. "With the help of some minions, the perpetrator returned and wanted to cast the Curse on all of us. That layer worked, and the unexpected perp was instead the target of a combined feline attack!"  
  
Draco took out his wand, put the tip next to his forehead, and removed the memory of Hagrid's attack. He accio'd a regular Pensieve because Luna was there. When it arrived, he poured the memory and then flicked it into exposition mode.

Everyone looked worriedly as Hagrid uttered his dark words, and finally cast the Curse. They watched with trepidation as the leopard and lion were let go and surreptitiously approached the clueless half-giant.  
The memory ended.

Draco continued, "Headmaster, I surmise you have a big problem. It has become glaringly obvious that great weaknesses in Hogwarts defences are the house-elves. They are unreliable; they might follow Dumbles or Voldie."

"I suggest you give clothes to them and exile them from Hogwarts. Obviously we were spied upon by the elves, who alerted Hagrid as to what was going on. He knew when to attack, that all Animagus would be there, the hour of the meeting, everything! So as to keep providing service, I pledge 10 house-elves from the Malfoys!"  
Narcissa added, "I also pledge 10 house-elves from the Blacks!"  
  
Almost immediately, Harry concurred, "I offer 10 house-elves from my Potter properties."  
  
Draco turned to Severus and asked, "Will that be enough, Headmaster Sev?"  
  
A somewhat fuming Headmaster replied, "It is surely enough, Draco!"

Harry interrupted the glaring Slytherins and asked diffidently, "From these elves, I would like to bond two of them to my service."

Hermione was about to blow over when Ron whispered in her ear, "Do you want to lose your friend over something like this? You have to respect the fact that nobody cares about house-elves. Most of them live well, in the way they are used to. If some of them are abused, so are some people in the real world. You don't have all the answers, and you won't get them getting furious with friends that defy your unique path to glory."

Severus asked, "Which elves, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Dobby and Winky."

"Call them here and bond them to your service, then send them out for a few days. If we are to do this properly, we'll need to create wards to deflect any elves away except ours."  
Harry called the two elves, who were static at becoming house-elves to the great Harry Potter. They were duly bonded, and Harry pretended not to see Hermione's scowl.

Harry sent them to the Burrow, after asking Ron's permission. Ron had quickly taken out his cell phone, which he only called _phone_ , and called his Mum. Mrs. Weasley agreed to the presence of the elves. Perhaps she was secretly hatching plans to use them against the rapid gnome encroachment of her garden.

Once the elves left, Narcissa gave a potion to Hagrid to stop the bleeding. A quarter hour later, Snape returned and gave Harry directly the _Veritaserum_ vial.  
  
Draco asked concernedly, "Are you sure you want to do this, Harry? I know how much he means to you."  
  
"That's precisely why I must do this."  
  
Harry opened Hagrid's mouth and poured the potion. Presently Hagrid relaxed.  
  
Harry asked, "What is your name?"  
  
"Rubeus Hagrid."  
"Why did you want to kill us?"  
"You are working against my friend Albus. You would have been better under him, but you refused."  
"Do you think I would have been better with the Dursleys?"  
"Yes, so they abused you a little, you were made to believe you were protected, you should have accepted that."  
"What do you mean, ' _made to believe'_?"  
"You are protected by your mother's love. It protects against magical or normal attacks and aggressions. That love is with you everywhere, you don't need feeble things like wards to contain it, because it is with you. You are safe concerning direct attacks; Dumbledore knew this, so you were safe from _direct_ attacks from him."

"But the shield cannot withstand the treacherous hate that costumes itself as obsession. Dumbledore knew that to destroy you, he had to work with what he had, the Wizarding press and the attitudes of Hogwarts students. He made sure you were subjected to tests, he also made sure that every damaging interpretation or aspersion on your character was made. With time, he hoped to have you as an outcast and then to die of rejection. It would never be enough for him, and therefore for the wizards, whether you killed Voldemort or not, whether you were noble or not, it wasn't about that. It was about ways to break you."

"Why?"

"Because you are your parents' son. Around 1979, things looked promising for Albus. He would get to off Voldemort and be more of a hero than he already was. However, his fumbling plans were subjected to scrutiny as people realized that they didn't move forward if they followed his advice. All that sermonizing wasn't doing anyone any good. Four young people entered stage; they were energetic, charismatic, with recognizable names. They offered workable solutions to strengthen the wizards' hands. They were James and Lily Potter and Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"Using spies, Albus knew they were pregnant. He used that information to create a prophecy that seemed directed to one of the children. Later he managed to convince the Potters of the prophecy and had them put under a _Fidelius_ Charm. He knew Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper, after all he cast the charm, and the rat worked for him."

"When the confrontation with Voldemort occurred, Albus killed an exhausted James Potter who could not defend himself. Then he hurried and killed Lily. He tried to kill Harry but the curse backfired. Albus was lucky to escape only with a singed beard."

"Due to what he had done, Albus made the prophecy real, only it relates to the real Dark Lord, who is Albus Dumbledore. The words that Harry hears when the Dementors are near, they were really spoken by his mother when defending Harry from Dumbledore's clutches. It wasn't Bellatrix Lestrange who drove the Longbottoms crazy, it was Albus. He was simply cleaning house."

"How did you enter these wards?"  
  
"Using the device given to me by Dumbledore, it's my wand which is in the cane."  
  
"Why did you try to kill McGonagall?"  
  
"She is a traitor! I found some of our elves and they told me they had seen her at night, talking with Snivellus. She should have been gaining allies for her master! She deserved to die a most painful death."  
  
"Are Winky or Dobby part of your elves?"

Hermione started to say, "Harry…" when she found she had been hit with _Silencio_ , looking up she found the slightly apologetic eyes of Luna.

Hagrid said, "No."  
  
"Why did you give me Hedwig as a present?"  
  
"I was following my friend's orders. You were so starved for affection that it was clear a seed planted here would prove fruitful. I also maligned the Slytherins, because if you had gone there, Albus' plans would have been disturbed. The owl was something like you, vaguely pretty, meek and completely inoffensive."

Harry was sick and tired of people considering him less, of looking down on him; he was tired of the betrayals of those he once believed in. A step had to be taken now, to show he meant business.

He directed his Invisible wand to Hagrid's big, poisonous heart and he said strongly, _"Avada Kedavra."_

The green light poured out of the wand, reached the heart of the man and did its job. Hagrid died.

Everyone looked astonished, except for two people, Harry was amused to note. Draco actually looked rather proud and ready to deal with the aftermath, and Sirius looked like he had just pulled off a very difficult prank. He kept rubbing his Black ring.  
  
However the peace and quiet was interrupted by the voice of Hermione, who was saying "Harry! How could you? This was Hagrid, your first friend! It's immoral to take a human life, and you used the _Avada Kedavra_ without giving him the chance to…"

Harry exploded, "Shut the hell up! There you go again, with your Law and Order routine. Hagrid was my first friend, and my first betrayer, unless you count Dumbles too, or Pettigrew. And I should be fair to little Hagrid and arrange for a duel, where he will be completely forthright and not crush me with one of his hands? Why should I waste a perfect opportunity to get rid of a merciless enemy? The same enemy that would have gleefully jumped into the room and transformed you all into animals, and then killed you!"

"You have no idea about my life! You have no right to pass judgment on me; you are simply a meddlesome witch!"

Hermione cried as she left the room, running, because she felt hurt and humiliated, but also because she realized that she didn't know much about his life. She knew what he told her, but why should he tell her things that hurt him when she would just go into a rant or try to make him feel guilty so he would do whatever she wanted?

The issue was not whether Harry had killed Hagrid, but whether she had the fortitude to remain being their friend.

 


	27. The wrath of Pansy

 

_I found a picture of you,  
Those were the happiest days of my life  
Like a break in the battle was your part  
In the wretched life of a lonely heart _  
(Back on the chain gang; _The Pretenders_ )  
  
In Voldemort's hideout the Dark Lord was ready for good news. He felt good after torturing at leisure some hapless followers. His top lieutenants told him about the plans to launch several strikes at the Wizarding World, informing him of the progress reported by their Hogwarts spy. The Dark Lord chuckled maliciously, picturing the shock in Potter's eyes when he realized who had betrayed him.  
  
Things looked promising for Voldemort. Dumbledore was no more and Potter had taken himself out of circulation as the Boy who lived. Of course, the Dark Lord intended to make Potter pay but that would occur in its own sweet time. The Dark Lord himself had suffered casualties in his Inner Circle, amongst them Wormtail. Lucius Malfoy and his impeccable planning were unavailable for the time being. Severus Snape had shown his true colours, acting now as an independent agent at Hogwarts.  
  
If there were faults in his plans, it was because of that meddlesome youth! But the Dark Lord would treasure the look on Potter's face when he realized there was no escape.

\--

  
  
The Dark Lord launched frequent attacks on the Wizarding folk. Diagon Alley, Gringotts, Mungo's and Hogsmeade, all were subjected to his wrath.  
  
People realized that with Dumbledore gone and Harry forsaking them, they were alone. Instead of taking up their defence and signing up for the policemen's workshop on Dark Magic, many took to bemoaning their fate and doing nothing, like sheep.  
  
The journalists started following Harry, pestering him with questions and petitions to take up their defence. They continued doing this until Harry, completely angered, took to hexing journalists on sight. They learned that if they valued their health, they shouldn't bother Harry.  
  
After Harry caught the Creevey kid snapping an unauthorized photo of him, he brandished the camera, threatening him to make it stick to his privates for a month. Nevertheless, Creevey continued and Harry fulfilled his threat.  
  
The teachers tried to take off the camera, but they were unable to.  
  
Ron met him one day. Whilst the student glared at him, the redhead smirked. "Why so angry? Now you'll understand what it means being stuck."

\--

  
  
The situation between the friends remained tense. Hermione was hurt and Harry was still mad at her. They worked in the projects they had already agreed upon, but they kept silent and refused to make new plans.  
  
Hermione was researching in the library when she was jostled. She looked up at the smirking face of Malfoy.  
  
Hermione pointed to her manuscripts. Draco took them and tried to interpret them. They were treatises on Ancient Runes. Apparently great magic could be done with these Runes and Hermione wanted to learn it.  
  
Draco knew what he had to do. He engaged Hermione in conversation about their respective faults.  
  
He said soberly, "You are too overbearing, Hermione. You stand with your convictions and believe that everybody else should follow them, while you explain why elves should be free or whatever strikes your fancy."  
  
"I don't really do that, Malfoy!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "That's what happened with Harry. You were angry that he chose to break one of your golden rules and took a human life, so you let loose on him. Do you expect him to acquiesce meekly and submit to your whims? You treat him as if he were an empty doll that had to fulfil your every wish."  
  
Hermione made a fist, pondering whether she should slap Draco like she did before.  
  
"I'm sorry to break it to you," said the blond, oblivious to the danger. "None of us is a doll, to behave according to your wish, not even Ron. We all have our own wishes and needs. Your friends are grown, they're no longer kids. If you keep treating them like that you'll alienate them forever."  
  
The witch lifted her hand to the ceiling. "I only want what's best for Harry! You know that!"  
  
Draco nodded. "Let me tell you a story about someone you know. He was full of ambition like his father; he imbibed the man's ideals and tried to practice them. But he came to notice several discrepancies between his father's ambitions and the real world. He thought long and hard about breaking free. It came to pass that his father was taken from him. Feeling bereft, he blamed his rival, his father, everybody really."  
  
Hermione shuddered; her warm brown eyes staring kindly at the blond.  
  
"Things looked grim. But then he found a curious book, he wrote in it and it replied. Having no confidants at the moment, he wrote his misgivings and the book answered. The book's acid comments and snide asides were too much, he got quite angry. Eventually the book, or should I say, Sirius, offered quite insightful comment and a point of view similar to his own. The book indubitably knew what it was talking about, and he made his choice."  
  
Hermione laid his hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed it gently whilst she said, "I'm glad he chose the right way, Draco."  
  
The blond smiled and grabbed her elbow. "He decided to escape his fate, laid down before his birth. He sought an alliance with light students. To do that, he had to control his sarcastic comments. A little fine, but he knew that a lot of snark would alienate him from his putative allies." Draco sighed, recalling those times. "It was the hardest thing he had to do. Many times he was on the brink of using his tongue to thoroughly chastise them, but he reined himself in."  
  
He brushed aside a curl of her hair and gently cupped her cheek. "So you see, it was a bit hard but kept the peace. More importantly, I gained wonderful friends through my restraint."  
  
She growled. "But I was right, Draco! He had no right taking a human life like that!"  
  
Draco grimaced. "You are answering unimaginatively, you're listening to your Muggle middle-class, comfortable life. All your life you've had your parents, who cared for you. You went to Hogwarts, and learned all you could about magic, which is so enchanting to you because you don't see how it can be subverted!"  
  
Recalling her confrontation with the troll and their adventures at Hogwarts, Hermione huffed. "I do know how it can be used against me, Malfoy!"  
  
"I submit to you that you would react very differently if you came from a different background." He knew he had to convince the brunette or their friendship would suffer. He said softly. "Suppose you were mercilessly browbeaten for something that wasn't your fault, and your family never told you why. At Hogwarts? They put you on a pedestal; you're both the saviour and the sacrificial lamb. Every year you suffer a traumatic test, courtesy of Dumbles, until he tries to send you to Azkaban. You see the depths of betrayal."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Harry has suffered a lot; I grant you that but still--"  
  
Draco said, "The person you thought was your first friend? He turns out to be a betrayer. Hagrid tried to kill McGonagall in the most painful way; he used this spell to get to us and kill us. What would you do, Granger? Answer honestly."  
  
Hermione meditated about the question. She recalled his words; she even imagined a scenario where they grievously hurt a house-elf and Lavender, turned out to be that person and then taunted her. Hermione realized what she had to do.  
  
She said, "I'd do as he did to get rid of the imminent danger. There was no redeeming possibility for Hagrid."  
  
Draco was visibly relieved. "That's right! Now imagine you are Harry. You took that step and nipped danger in the bud and then your best friend…. she turns on you and starts spewing recriminations. You'd be angry."  
  
Hermione started crying. Draco tentatively hugged her. She laid her head on his chest and sobbed whilst he patted her head. "Hermione, no one wants you beaten and depressed. We need your fury and passion. It's just that we don't want to be ordered like house-elves."  
  
He brushed her curls aside and wiped her cheeks with a handkerchief he took from his pocket. "Like me, you have to practice tact and restraint. I don't regret it. I wouldn't change it for the world for it has given me what I yearned for, friendship and camaraderie."

\--

  
  
Harry was practicing their team's moves in the Pitch. He was flying too lazily. Ron swooped down towards him. "Oi, Harry. You asleep or what? In punishment, you'll have to run a lap around the Pitch."  
  
After the session, when all players were gone, Ron approached Harry. "What's the matter, mate?"  
  
Harry looked at the castle and sighed. "Mione." "I'm sure she'll come around."  
  
Harry choked back a sob. "What if she doesn't want to?"  
  
The two Gryffindors made their way to the shed.  
  
"She will, mate! Mione never doubted you, Harry. When we heard the accusations, I only had to look at her face to know that she thought they were rubbish!"  
  
The redhead put his broom on the bench. "Though she has the awful habit of behaving like a sergeant who wants everybody to move to her tune. She'll outgrow it. What we have is very powerful and not to be undone lightly."

\--

  
Neville escorted Luna to Ravenclaw. After the attack, Neville had kept a firm eye on Luna. She seemed unaware, but Neville knew she was Watching carefully.  
  
Luna said, "The Ravenclaws seem a bit different. There's a clue, something I've met before but can't quite comprehend. The girls are in awe of Cho Chang, you know. She managed what no one else has, to capture the heart of Harry Potter."  
  
Neville brushed her snowy hair lovingly. "Should we tell Draco?"  
  
She sighed. "And have him hex Chang into the Infirmary? Let's just see what happens."  
  
Neville nervously shuffled his shoes on the stone floor. "Professor Sprout talked to me after class. She mentioned I might be able to find a job here as Herbology teacher."  
  
Luna smiled beautifully, cupping the Gryffindor's cheek. "That's wonderful, Nev!"  
  
He stopped on the corner just before the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower. "What about you and the newspaper? Don't you want to be near to keep watch?"  
  
She skipped her feet on the floor until she reached him. "I can take care of that from afar. I'll always remain by your side, Nev." She leaned forward to kiss him, murmuring against his cheek. "I want you to be the best you can be."

\--

  
The Weasley Twins were talking in their dormitory. It was unintelligible to casual observers. A dictionary of Twinese was necessary to decipher the strange meanings and pauses, as Draco discovered with chagrin when he managed to use the Extendable Ears Extended against their creators.  
  
Without translation, the conversation would go like this:  
  
"... not nice time"  
  
"... Wormtail"  
  
"Ravenclaw sucks"  
  
"Slyths too."  
  
Using clever translation Charms, this could be construed thus:  
  
"This is not a nice time to be a Prowler, Sirius and Remus are watching us with keen eyes"  
  
"Luckily for us, we have the Marauder's Map, but the map is in Harry's hands and he refuses to let us use it. He's behaving like Wormtail!"  
  
"At any rate, the next Quidditch match should be interesting, Gred. It will pit Gryffindors with their reinstated Seeker Potter against Ravenclaw and the aforesaid Seeker's ex, Cho Chang. Sure sucks to be a Ravenclaw."  
  
"Not as much as it sucks to be a Slytherin, Forge. Turns out Draco will play as Chaser and Pansy will be the Seeker! Can you believe that?"

\--

  
  
Pandemonium reigned in the Slytherin Dungeon whilst Draco made his bold declaration, relinquishing the Seeker position. The blond had meditated why Harry was so good in a broom, wondering if it was connected to his bat Animagus. It could explain why he had never beaten Harry. If so, Slytherin was doomed unless a player had a flying Animagus. Pansy came to mind.  
  
After testing her, Draco was convinced. Even though she hadn't played for real in years, Pansy was very graceful and managed to easily catch the Snitch.  
  
The Slytherins moaned their future losses until an enraged Blaise told them to shut up, "Draco generally has good ideas and Pansy is good in a broom. I'll wait and see what happens. I know Pansy will play very well."  
  
Draco left early whilst Blaise waited for Pansy to answer the Slyths' confused questions. He escorted her to her dorm. At the entrance, Pansy hugged him, "Thanks! It means a lot that you defend me. Yours is the only voice I really listen to, apart from Draco and sometimes Sirius."  
  
Blaise twirled a curl of her hair between his fingers. "I know, Pansy. In return I get to see you behave shyly once in a while."  
  
She smacked him in the arm. "I've never been shy, dear Blaise. You'd do well to remember that."  
  
Weary of her temper, Blaise answered conciliatory, "Course not, Pans!"

\--

  
  
Remus said incredulously, "He did what?"  
  
His informant nervously stepped back, swirling his black cloak to cover him completely.  
  
Remus waved his hand. "Step inside, Severus! You are no longer a spy, don't behave as one."  
  
Snape entered the DADA teacher's chambers and beheld a sight that once had turned his stomach, a black dog sprawled on the coach. The canine turned his muzzle towards Severus, his tongue lolling. Then he transformed into Sirius Black.  
  
Both Marauders listened to the strange tale. Severus told them his godson had come and informed him of his decision to leave the Seeker role in the Slytherin Quidditch team and take the position of Chaser. He proposed Pansy Parkinson as his replacement. Draco did not doubt Pansy would bring honour to the team.  
  
Remus and Sirius were gobsmacked. They had the sneaking suspicion that it was a prank but they couldn't prove it.  
  
After Severus left the Marauders consulted other people about the bothersome news.  
  
Remus Apparated to Tonks' office and waited for her to finish her daily work. After they kissed, Remus told her about the curious news of the Seeker's decision to quit being a Seeker.  
  
Tonks snorted. "About time, my cousin is finally showing his colours, isn't he?"  
  
"You mean Sirius?"  
  
"No, Remmy, Draco is also my cousin. He is a Black, too. Up till now his Malfoy features have been plain to see. But this move shows he's developing Black qualities too."  
  
Tonks changed her hair to a bright scarlet shade. "I will explain. A Black does what he must to get the job done. Does it require Dark Arts? Then he learns them. Does it need something else? He'll get it. Obviously the task of winning at Quidditch required him to give up his post. That's what Draco did, just like a Black."

\--

  
  
Sirius had gone to Narcissa's sumptuous quarters to consult with the blonde. He found her listening intently to a small device she called Walkman. She was listening to an album by a Muggle group. She was humming the song before Sirius interrupted her.  
  
Once the Animagus informed her of his befuddlement at the news, Narcissa bristled and said suavely, "What is it you don't understand, Sirius? My son's need to win, his decision to do what is best for the team? Are those qualities unexpected for a Slytherin?"  
  
Sirius looked nervously around. Fortunately there was no cutlery, though that music device might prove dangerous. He answered calmly, "It's hard to understand, Cissa. He's always looked forward to do battle with Harry, and now he chooses to fill a different position?"  
  
Narcissa reminisced about her son, saying wistfully, "Ever since he learned Quidditch Draco always wanted to be a Chaser. But Lucius pushed him to become a Seeker so he would shine more, so he could beat Potter. When my son couldn't win, Lucius snubbed him cruelly. It was Calvary for him. I'm not surprised he's freeing himself from Lucius' shackles, good for him!"

\--

  
  
The next day at breakfast, an irate Harry confronted Draco. "Heard you quit the Quidditch team!"  
  
Draco frowned at the angry Gryffindor. "I merely changed positions. I won't be the Seeker, but a Chaser."  
  
Harry sneered. "Who will be Seeker then?"  
  
Draco pointed at the Slytherin girl who was glaring murderously at Harry. "Pansy will be the new Seeker."  
  
Harry's eyes widened in astonishment. He laughed richly and pointed at Pansy. "You can't play; I reckon you've no chance against me! That'll be so easy, it will be like…"  
  
Harry could not finish due to the fact that the diminutive new Seeker, deeply hurt by his behaviour, decided to employ the Bat Bogey Hex.  
  
Whilst bats poured from his nostrils, Harry moaned that it wasn't fair! Now that Ginny was out of Hogwarts, he was sure he was free from that Hex, but Pansy knew it.  
  
Furthermore, none of his friends had protected him from the wrath of Pansy, not even Draco.  
  
It was Hermione who muttered the countercurse and accompanied him for a check up with Pomfrey. During the walk, they managed to apologize to each other and the atmosphere cleared for the two Gryffindors.

\--

  
  
Across the Channel, in France, Ginny was preparing for the visit of her brothers. She would meet Bill, Charlie and Percy. The next time she saw them would be during Christmas Break.  
  
Bill was the first to appear. With his long hair and earring, he managed to catch the glances of many female admirers. He was wary about blondes though, considering his last experience.  
  
Charlie was next. He was still calm and collected, but he couldn't avoid examining his meals very determinedly, hoping to stop any pranks.  
  
Percy was much more easygoing than before. Dealing with numbers had its unique beauty; it also helped while he grew slowly accustomed to the jungle of the real world.  
  
Ginny also invited the Twins and Ron, but they were busy playing in a Quidditch game, which she was sure Harry would win.  
  
They went to the restaurant Ginny selected, where they had hors d'oeuvres and a light repast consisting of diverse salads, ending with a delicious cake.  
  
She told them about her new environment, the few girls who had tried to humiliate her and how she had dealt with them -courtesy of good spells learned from her brothers, present and absent.  
  
Bill informed them about his job, how he was considered for a promotion which entailed the supervision of Gringotts in the United Kingdom.  
  
Charlie told them the dragons were restless. It was as if they sensed something wrong but were powerless to interfere. At any rate, his job went on as usual.  
  
Percy related that he had only two more practical courses to follow and he would earn his Accountant degree. Given his understanding of magic, he could work in the Wizarding or Muggle world. He wanted to be a mediator between them.

\--

  
  
In Hogwarts, everything was ready for the long-awaited Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match. People would get to see the erstwhile couple pitted against each other, Harry Potter and Cho Chang.  
  
Chang's admiring Ravenclaw mates put a dent on everybody's mood for a celebration. The other Houses slowly came to the conclusion they wanted Gryffindor to win, if only to stop those Ravenclaws from gloating too much! Draco and Blaise were a sprinkling of green in the orange mass. The blond asked Pansy to come with them to the Gryffindor stands but the Slytherin had denied the request, saying she had to concentrate on the game that mattered, Slytherin-Gryffindor.  
  
As Draco watched the game, he realized that Harry flew better than ever. Obviously time spent as a bat had been worthwhile. If Draco tried to compete with him, he was sure Harry would win. But who could fly better, a bat or an eagle?  
  
Eagles had very good vision, which bats didn't. The next game would show it all.  
  
Harry flew lackadaisically. He felt no sense of danger or urgency from Cho. Playing opposite Draco always got him to give his best shot, no matter what. Their rivalry made him pay more attention to his environment. The grass seemed greener and the sky bluer, whilst the peril of losing loomed nearer. It added spice to his life. All he felt with Cho was boredom and familiarity, none of which pushed him to give it his all.  
  
Eventually Harry grew bored. When he caught sight of the Snitch, he performed a Wronski feint that completely baffled Cho and easily grabbed the fluttery ball, winning the game 320 vs. 120.

\--

  
  
McGonagall kept getting better. They felt it was unwieldy to call a tabby cat 'McGonagall' so they all called her Minnie.  
  
Minnie could walk now. She had grown accustomed to being around a ginger cat and other felines, even owls, eagles and foxes. The tabby cat resented when a big black dog came upon her and slobbered all over her. And the sudden appearance of a bat out of hell certainly baffled her.  
  
After a particularly trying night, the tiger and lion were roughhousing when Minnie decided it was time to impose some authority. She snarled and directed mortal glares at the two big felines who stopped what they were doing and meekly acquiesced.  
  
Luckily Harry was in bat form or he would have started laughing like crazy. It was funny watching the tiger and the lion looking scared of a tabby cat that was one tenth their size. Of course, that cat was also their teacher. They must have been remembering some detentions with McGonagall to judge from their contrite feline expression. Minnie was a meanie!  
  
But what Sirius had told them was true. McGonagall could only free herself when she was at her peak. Everyone conjectured what that meant, no one really knew.

\--

  
  
The Prowler was considerably more subtle than everyone gave him credit for. He managed to walk past their wards and stuff. People didn't notice him when the ginger cat didn't want them to because he was the Prowler.  
  
He made his way to the tabby cat's room. He knew what the tabby cat needed; it was the same thing he wanted sometimes. He walked up to her and after rubbing her nose, he led her out of the rooms.  
  
They made their leisure way to the old Southern corridor where Crookshanks led the tabby cat to a particularly promising point. The tabby cat, immersed in the instincts of cats, saw a nice mouse. Doing what cats do best, she pounced on the mouse and caught it easily. At that moment she was at her peak. She yearned to be whole, her inner magic reacted to her strong intentions and thus the curse was broken.  
  
She transformed into Minerva McGonagall. The witch bowed and thanked Crookshanks for handling the situation with the required finesse.  
  
Meanwhile there was confusion in the room. The students noticed her absence and were worried. The Twins and Draco transformed into felines, to see if they could glean more information. Hermione and Pansy also changed into their Animagus forms to see if they could see where she went. They knew they were inside a building so flying would not prove very useful, but they transformed nonetheless.  
  
Tonks, who was visiting, had transformed into a wolf whilst Sirius became a Grim. Everyone was getting on everyone's way and they were getting more nervous.  
  
"Interesting to see so many animals." McGonagall stepped into the room, walking to the big felines whilst she mused. "Two Siberian tigers, I feel that I know you. You have the same mischievousness as the Weasley Twins."  
  
Then she looked at the lion. "A blond lion? There's only someone who fits the bill; Malfoy."  
  
She glanced up at the birds. "An owl, I know one person who would be one, Miss Granger. A raptor? An eagle can soar so free, right, Miss Parkinson?"  
  
Then she looked at the Grim. "Sirius, I'm glad you're back. The wolf is no current student. But I wonder, there's a hint of Black. I'd say it is Nymphadora."  
  
The wolf growled at her.  
  
McGonagall snorted. "Sorry, Tonks."  
  
She nodded to the bat. "Good day, Mr. Potter."  
  
McGonagall proceeded to look for Remus. When she didn't find the Werewolf, she asked Harry where the Marauder was. He sent him a message through his Patronus, asking him to come to Minnie's quarters, blushing whilst McGonagall raised one eyebrow regally.  
  
Presently the Werewolf and Severus arrived, they were ushered inside. Remus gaped at McGonagall whilst Severus raised an eyebrow, nodding to his colleague.  
  
"I want to say how thankful I am for all of your care," said Minerva.  
  
"In the beginning I just wanted to warn you about Dumbledore's manipulations, I was ready to go on the next adventure." She directed a piercing look at Draco. "But you were intent on me staying around. Despite impossible odds, you lot succeeded, based on the strength of your love. When I was in despair and barely knew anything, I recognized warmth from fellow creatures. Your constant care has brought me back, and I am in all your debt."  
  
Remus took a goblet of pumpkin juice from the table and handed it to Minerva. She nodded gratefully at the Marauder and took a sip.  
  
"While I was in feline form, the Unbreakable Vow Dumbledore imposed on me disappeared, it vanished." McGonagall smiled ruefully. "I had been goaded to the point that I took the Oath. Later Dumbledore showed his true colours but it was too late. Only the experience of many years taught me how to successfully defy the Headmaster, whilst faithfully following his commands."  
  
"Indeed…. I know how demanding that is, Minerva," drawled Snape.  
  
McGonagall nodded thankfully. "Wherever I could, I tried to deflect his anger and evil intent. Most times, it wasn't enough."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Minerva sipped her drink. Then she pointed at Remus. "I must tell you, Remus, you are under a curse cast by Dumbledore. According to its conditions, when the war reaches its climax, you will willingly offer yourself as a sacrifice. Seeking battle, the enemy to kill you."  
  
Minerva reclined on the chair, smiling weakly at Tonks. "Dumbledore thought you were Remus' mate. My dear, you are under that curse too and would duly perish so that your son can be raised according to the Potter formula."  
  
Harry mumbled, "What do you mean?"  
  
McGonagall answered soberly, "Dumbledore was extremely gratified with the way things happened with you, Harry. Having endured the Dursleys' ministrations, he could influence you. Dumbledore wanted you in Gryffindor, listening to his words and his puppets. Dumbledore desired more of the same, another 'Harry' cycle with the son of Remus and Tonks. The poor child would become an orphan like you, agreeable to his words."  
  
Draco embraced Harry from behind, reclining his head on his shoulder, making the brunet forget for a second Dumbledore's evil plans. He drawled, "Why do you mention puppets and not Dumbles himself?"  
  
McGonagall nodded curtly. "Albus originally planned his own death, using you and Severus as pawns. Making it your fault which would be the case, but you would act under Dumbledore's weft like all of us. This seemingly heroic death would buy Albus the unending loyalty of Harry, to the point that Harry would willingly go to Voldemort and allow him to kill him."  
  
Harry shuddered and leaned into the comforting embrace of the blond whilst McGonagall continued. "Voldemort and Harry would be no more and after a suitable number of years, Dumbledore would be raised from the dead using his horcrux."  
  
Trying to dispel the sombre mood her words had created, Minerva pointed at the Marauder. "Remus and Tonks, do you want me to cast the countercurse?"  
  
Tonks smiled whilst her hair turned a bright scarlet shade. "Sure thing!"  
  
Sirius gave McGonagall her wand, and she cast the counter spell, her wand swishing in a complicated pattern.  
  
She pointed her wand at Remus. _"Mostran!"_  
  
After noting the results, Minerva cast the same spell on Tonks.  
  
Her lips tightened in a prim line, McGonagall said, "You're free of the curse. If you go off gallivanting into danger, it is your Gryffindor side and not a curse."

 

 


	28. The song is about...

 

_Don't give me fountains, I need waterfalls  
And, when I cry my tears'll fill an ocean  
The pain of love I'll accept it all  
As long as you'll join me in that emotion  
Half of lovin' is no fun_  
(Give me all night; _Carly Simon/Gerard McMahon)_

McGonagall wanted to remain undercover, unknown to the remaining Dumbledorians and Death Eaters. However, both Draco and Sirius were of the opinion that such secrecy was mostly irrelevant.

Sirius commented, "The Death Eaters will try to kill you, independently of your stand in the war. Dumble's tools will try to stamp you out, like Hagrid attempted. Whatever you decide, you will be pursued by these two groups, what you can do is live your life in dignity."

Draco added, "I add my words to those of the dog Animagus. Personally I think it would do the school good seeing you take an independent approach, far from both the Pureblood's ideals and Dumbledore's right-as-pie viewpoint."  
Hermione interjected, "Personally I think Gryffindor will feel your support, especially with the Seekers' battle coming."

A startled McGonagall asked, "What do you mean, Miss Granger?" Harry quietly groaned to himself, thinking he would be under her pressure, too.  
Hermione answered simply, "The Slytherin Seeker has relinquished his post and changed to playing Chaser, a new Seeker will play opposite Harry: Pansy Parkinson."

The petite Pansy glared visibly at them, defying them to start the derision. She fingered her wand almost lovingly. The Twins gulped and rapidly looked elsewhere.

McGonagall was flabbergasted. It made no sense. Unless, she remembered a suspicion she had about a certain bat that kept popping at the most inopportune moments and startled her. That bat was obviously Harry. It might explain his poor vision and brilliant flying, but, if memory served, Pansy was an eagle, and would be a superb flyer too.

It could only be a dastardly Slytherin plot to win the game, pitting a better Seeker against Harry!

The week before the big game against Slytherin passed very fast for Harry. He was ordering intense training with the members of the team. The only ones that didn't complain were the Twins, back in their coveted posts as Beaters. Ron received extra training and psychological toughening from Harry himself. Curiously, Harry tried to drawl lazily and insult Ron, but the results were somewhat tepid and pallid.

At any rate, Harry felt comforted by the presence of the three redheads. Maybe he was even thinking of a shouting match conveniently becoming a three-on-one melee after the game, like had occurred before.

  
\--

Voldemort kept attacking. He hit Leeds, York and Bristol 4 days before the game, causing great destruction among the Muggleborns and some Purebloods. Some intelligent people, formerly belonging to Slytherin and Ravenclaw, had joined the workshops of the Government and had learned some measure of self-defence. The Death Eaters did not attack their towns as much, having enduring crushing defeats at the hands of commoners, as they saw.

However some people, mainly those that belonged to Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, absolutely refused to fend for themselves. They felt they were entitled to the presence of a Savoir. A person they would charge with slaying the loathsome beings, learning the proper steps and ways of being a good Savoir and Sacrificial Lamb, while they visibly went on doing their daily activities.  
It was these people that organized mass meetings after the attacks on Leeds. They demanded that Harry Potter return to them and commit himself to destroying Voldemort.

In Hogwarts, 3 days before the game, when Harry and the other Prowlers were getting to the Great Hall, they observed a commotion. It seemed that 14 students were waving flags having sentiments such as 'Return to being a Savoir, Harry,' 'Attack Voldemort and kill him,' 'Attack Voldemort and let _him_ kill you,' 'Harry is a good Savoir.'  
The students were shouting slogans designed to lure the ones listening to their point of view. The Prowlers were incensed, and so was Harry.

Headmaster Snape was more irate, though. He muttered a spell and the flags were taken away, possibly as evidence. Snape said, "Mrs. McGonagall, please contact the Police and inform them we have a situation where these individuals threatened a Hogwarts student with the loss of his freedom and life. Have them charged and sent to prison as soon as possible!"

McGonagall coolly nodded and left to do as Snape had said. When the Police arrived and were escorting the hecklers outside, though, they lost their hair and became bald. Their clothes changed into that of the opposite sex, and some of them started croaking. Fred nodded and muttered to George, "...lose", "Prowlers."  
Using Twinese, these could be translated as "Good idea we had to make them lose their hair." "The notion of changing clothes and making them croak was pretty good; I wonder which Prowler did it?"

\--

But everything that has a beginning, has a commencement. The week slowly ended and on Saturday was the biggest match of the year: Gryffindor-Slytherin. The persons betting had no idea who would win, although judging by history and custom, Potter would doubtlessly prevail over Parkinson. Ron had the temerity of entering a bet with Draco: He bet that Gryffindor would win. The loser had to kiss their other half publicly. He just hoped he wouldn't lose this bet, as he wouldn't enjoy much being slapped by Hermione.

A voice drawled unconvincingly suavely, "Dreaming much, Weasel? You have to get ready for the game, where I will undoubtedly win over you and score a lot of goals! It will be a pleasure to see your girlfriend's face as I win conclusively!"  
Ron sighed tiredly, "Must you go on?"  
The voice continued, "I will continue to tell you the truth as I know, oh little weasel of mine!"  
Ron answered angrily, "Whatever you say, stupid captain of mine. Stop trying to sound like Draco!"  
The voice drawled with a strange accent, "But I'm doing it for your good. If you're used to taunting, you will be better as a Keeper, and we will win over the ferrets of doom!"

Ron and Harry went to get breakfast and the tension among the Prowlers was palpable. Ron managed the considerable feat of convincing Harry to call off the training session. He intimated that it would be a poor manoeuvre to so exhaust his men that they irredeemably lost a game.

As they were leaving the Great Hall, Harry saw his way blocked by the willowy figure of his ex-crush, Cho Chang. The Ravenclaw witch tried to sound alluring and content as she wished Harry sweet victory and finally gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek.  
Harry wondered whatever he had seen on Cho. The girl was the complete waterworks, fit only to be tied and left behind. Maybe he had been transferring his emotions from Cedric to the witch.

They went to change into their uniforms, and presently came flying to the pitch. Lee Jordan was commenting the game. McGonagall had advised him to be as factual as possible. Knowing Lee, it could prove to be beyond him.  
As the Gryffindor team landed, Lee commented, "And the great and fair Gryffindor team is ready to play as usual their best, here we have Fred and George Weasley as Beaters, Ron Weasley as Keeper, Harry Potter as Seeker, Katie Bell, Dean Thomas and Angelina Johnson as Chasers."

As the Slytherin team touched down, Lee intoned full of spite, "And now we have the treacherous Slytherin team, full of deceit and tramps. Our lions would be ready for them, but the treacherous snakes are indeed…" At this point McGonagall soundly smacked him upside the head. The witch probably would have let him continue, but the microphone was _accio'd_ by a livid-looking Headmaster. "I have had enough of prejudice in this school: Lee Jordan, you are forbidden from ever commenting Quidditch in Hogwarts again. You are expelled from the school, because your demeanour shows an irresponsible attitude that completely denies what the Founders tried to project. Lastly, your inexcusable public words will cost Gryffindor one thousand, five hundred points. Remove yourself from here this instant!"

The Headmaster glared at McGonagall. He had warned the uppity witch that Jordan was unfit to comment, but she hadn't listened. She would have to live with the consequences.  
Snape said, "Given the ludicrous performances of all the commentators we have endured through the years, thanks to the inefficiency and gullibility of McGonagall, I think we can do without one for once. Let the game commence!"

\--

If Harry had thought about problems regarding the new Slytherin team interaction, they soon paled before the reality.  
For starters, Draco was a supreme Chaser. He could really fly well, but his manoeuvres with the Quaffle were highly polished. He attacked each time seemingly as if for the first time. Ron could not divine any pattern to his assault and it showed in the score. 30 minutes into the game, and they already were Slytherin 180, Gryffindor 30.

It seemed all Harry's toughening regime was badly directed. The Twins had a full task on their hands, trying to keep the Bludgers from hitting Harry while ensuring that they hit Pansy.  
Pansy was Harry's great preoccupation. She flew like an eagle, which she was. She had excellent reflexes; she could scan the whole pitch and detect the Snitch seemingly unaware.

For the first time ever, the Headmaster was thoroughly enjoying a Quidditch game. Sure, he had often gone to them, after Dumbles admonished him to, but it was always the same: Gryffindor wins or Gryffindor wins if we bend the rules just so. Like that little rule that prohibited first years from joining the team, which was judged unimportant by the all-powerful Dumbles, leading to Gryffindor getting the great Seeker and winning all matches!

But this time the lions were in trouble. He sensed an impending victory for his Slytherins, and it was something he would rejoice in. He looked to his right and saw Narcissa talking to the mutt, and agitatedly pointing her finger to the sky. Someone must have seen the Snitch!  
Narcissa smacked Sirius' arm and admonished him not to point at the Snitch. She wanted the Seekers to see it and catch it on their own; after all, that was half the flavour of victory.

She clapped vigorously as Draco scored another goal. She realized that it didn't matter who caught the Snitch, the victory was Slytherin's.  
Pansy scanned the terrain with great concentration. She'd always seen small details that anybody else did not notice. Like the fact that Blaise often came after staying with his mother with a hurt, confused expression; that Draco seemed so cold after spending time with Lucius, he only melted a little after spending time either with Narcissa or her; like Sirius' calculating regard as he entered any room, which she first nervously thought was the mark of a murderer, but then came to recognize as someone thinking about possible means of escape after having been wrongfully incarcerated most of his life, that or a penchant for pulling pranks on unsuspecting people.

She also searched with the gnawing hunger of proving them wrong, especially Harry and his booming laugh.  
Harry suddenly performed the Wronski feint, but Pansy felt in her bones that it was a decoy, a desperate attempt to derail her, so she decided to sit that out.

The next moment, she saw the Snitch and she jumped and flew at it like the bird of prey that she was. While Harry was pulling out of the Feint, the stands erupted in shouts, and Pansy caught the Snitch, winning the game for Slytherin 460, Gryffindor 90.

The Slytherin team flew their victory lap. The Gryffindors and most of the other houses were disappointed.

Ron was a little despondent. A voice drawled lazily, "Time to pay your debts, Ron! No time like the present and all! Besides, I want some entertainment!"  
Ron thought 'Why not?' He left Draco's side and walked to his downtrodden teammates, looked for Hermione and found her, and kissed her deeply, in front of everybody. He felt Hermione responding to the kiss, two minutes later, they disengaged and Hermione asked, "Why?"

Ron fidgeted as he replied, "Because I wanted to! And also because I made a bet with Draco" He expected Hermione to blow a fuse.  
Hermione, however, just looked intrigued. At length she answered, "Well, happy to have been of use."  
She could not continue because Ron kissed her, after some minutes he commented, "And that was because I wanted to."

The Slytherin team formed behind their Captain and Chaser Draco Malfoy and their Seeker Pansy Parkinson as they sought the Gryffindors. When they met, Pansy drawled insolently, "Have you changed your opinion of me, Potter?"

Harry answered as nonchalantly as he could, "You're a superb Seeker, Pansy; you are a great Chaser, Draco. I just wish we were not so sunk into negative numbers, with the penalty to Lee Jordan."

Derrick Flint, a Chaser in Slytherin, answered, "You'll get used to the neg numbers. We've had them for years. We also had to listen to a completely skewed, opinionated account masquerading as fair play every Slytherin match we have ever seen. Personally I think they engage in a brand of hate more carefree than that spouted by the Dark Lord. No one had tried to really stop the damaging commentary until now, all McGonagall did was just smack them on the head when they said obnoxious things, and she allowed them to go on, with no credible deterrent."

\--

In Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy was writing in the journal he kept about his days in the dreary prison. Although for the last months the Dementors had not disturbed him, he still had difficulty falling sleep. His son had sent him this journal and told him it might help to clear his mind. It was a small message that he was still present in his son's thoughts.

After some months being alone, he had recognized where he had gone wrong in his quest for absolute security. He could see now such a thing did not exist. He was sorry for the damage he'd done, but he didn't know if that could be enough.  
He finished for the night and made ready to hide the journal.

Suddenly there was a thudding sound as the door was torn down and three of his former comrades appeared. They taunted him and told him that Voldemort wanted him dead as a message to his son. The three shouted diverse Dark Arts spells.  
Lucius expected to be killed instantly and was sorry he wouldn't get to see Narcissa and Draco once more. What happened instead is that a blue shield sprang between him and the curses. The Curses were stopped and finally reverted; they got to their casters, and being deadly curses, killed them.

Lucius saw the journal shine in that same blue shade before it was normal again. He understood a little of what happened then. Obviously the journal was some kind of protective shield, attuned to his well being. If someone tried to hurt him, the magic in it would react against the assaulter.  
Lucius felt proud of Draco. To have camouflaged the talisman into such a humdrum exterior was positively Slytherin!  
Lucius made himself the promise to care for Draco as a father should, not as a Pureblood father was taught.  
Soon he was busy writing letters to Severus, offering information to help his son.

\--

The day after the game, everybody was in Draco's room. Snape was snarling at McGonagall, Narcissa was smacking Sirius' arm, Tonks was conversing quietly with Remus. The Prowlers and friends were trying to keep up with school-work.  
Hermione was reading from a Muggle book when her eyes shined more brightly. She had an insight, a big one by the signs of it.

She shouted, "The song is about him!"

Narcissa, "What do you mean, dear Hermione?"

Hermione answered, "Some time ago, you and Sirius were fighting about a hit called _'You're so vain'_ you were fighting about when it first appeared. We concluded the world was modified for some hours to create a reality where it was published when it was not. Still, when discussing this, we completely failed to consider the lyrics of the song."

"Draco delivered a succinct summary of the hit. The song's about a rich young man who gets everyone he wants. The song mentions that 'you probably think this song is about you.' There is no doubt that the situation is completely about the young man. He dominates the song and its every reach and concept."

"I think we were exposed to that song for a reason. I'm convinced that in the work we are creating, the song is about someone. Someone powerful and ruthless, who doesn't want to go away and tries to dog our every step. It is not Voldemort, his evil is quantifiable. It's really Dumbledore. This song is about him, his will to survive and his tricks."  
"You think we are rid of Dumbles via the Triple Kiss. This would work for everyone."

"Remember though that Wormtail mentioned Dumbledore was trying to become the master of Time. I believe that somewhere he is waiting for the moment to return and vanquish us for good. Something is happening with time, as the prophecies show. We must plan and watch our steps very carefully."

After Hermione's awful announcement, people left and went to their own rooms, seeking some warmth being near their loved ones. Snape and McGonagall left still arguing, Narcissa and Sirius left looking bewildered. Remus managed to guide a suddenly accident-prone Tonks to his chambers.

The Prowlers also left, Ron and Hermione, who still looked like she wanted to say something to the world. Pansy and Blaise had left for Slytherin before them. Neville pulled a suddenly pale Luna outside, after Luna had said to Draco _sotto voce_ , "OK, I know what you are going to do, it might be what is needed."

The Twins also left, after surrounding Draco. " You know, two tigers"  
"… could win against a lion any day."  
"… so better treat Harry OK."  
  
Draco growled and said, "I don't take kindly to Gryffindor threats!"  
  
Finally the troublesome Twins left and Draco and Harry were left alone.

Draco said, "Hermione really worried me, Harry. What she says is awful, but it has a very relentless logic to it. It feels like the real world. I wish she was wrong, how I wish that, but I know it is useless."

"We still have one more confrontation with Dumbles. What also worries me is how he managed to survive the Triple Kiss, how he affected time, that the fluctuations with the book and the song occurred. Harry, I no longer know what will happen."

"I'm not worried so much about death as about the possibility that it was all for nothing. That all we endured could be put aside. The possibility that tomorrow you will wake up alone and never remember me at all kills me. Even if I couldn't say to you how much I love you, you know right here, right now that I would not choose any path without you in it to guide me, and comfort me, and care for me."

"Please stay the night with me Harry, and give it to me, so that if the gods decided to abandon me, this would still be true, that we were together."  
Harry nodded dumbly, feeling like a loon for crying for joy, and also afraid of tomorrow, for the first time in some months.

Draco proceeded to kiss Harry thoroughly, while he guided him to the bedroom. Once they were near the bed, the blond muttered a spell that neatly took off their clothes and put them in their place. Draco _accio'd_ the jar of lube, a formula he had been working on.

He bade Harry to lay in the bed and prepared him with one, and then two and three fingers. When Harry was ready and wanted more, Draco proceeded to enter him slowly.  
They had a very relaxed lovemaking, until Harry got impatient and demanded more. Draco was happy to oblige and in due time, the two wizards came.

Three hours later, the blond was woken from his sleep by the blushing demands of the Gryffindor, who wanted more. Draco was happy to oblige, although he was a little tired.

\--

The next morning the gang was having breakfast when a regal-looking owl touched near Harry. He took out the letter and read it. Everyone expected to hear what Harry thought. Harry cautiously looked around and, not seeing Draco, told them that it was a letter from Cho Chang. She wanted to talk to him about some perils he was facing.

Everyone advised him not to go, or at least to change the place where the meeting would occur. Harry was sure that near the Forbidden Forest was nowhere near a perilous place, and he didn't want to appear like a coward in front of Cho.  
Hermione, the voice of reason, suggested using the Invisibility Cloak. Harry blushed and muttered that he couldn't find it. Apparently Draco's spell with the clothes had affected Harry's other clothes changing their position, and that was why he couldn't locate the Cloak.

Everyone was so immersed on their thoughts that they didn't notice anything strange. Luna, though, kept looking at a spot directly behind Harry. She even managed to wink nonchalantly once at the unoccupied place.

When Harry announced he would go alone, the Prowlers put their combined foot down and quickly decided that Luna and Pansy would go as scouts one half-hour before the meeting. Harry would be escorted by Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Blaise. The Twins would stay behind and act as liaison with the Marauders.  
When the irate Twins tried to protest, they were silenced by the looks on Pansy's and Hermione's faces. It seemed the witches were stressed too, and it would take little to make them burn. So they acquiesced to the plan, grumbling about lacking support from the blond, who didn't even show up for breakfast. Probably busy devising ways to beat Gryffindor!

Pansy and Luna left to serve as scouts. However, they didn't report back, they didn't call at all.

Remus had been spending the Sunday morning in Tonks office, curiously watching her as she put the paper together, choosing carefully from the stories available those she thought would enhance the reputation of the newspaper and were true and factual, as far as she knew.

Remus felt he could spend an eternity of Sundays with Tonks, and it would only get better with time. He wished the same feeling for Harry and Draco.

Thinking about Harry, he felt a strange unease creep into his consciousness. The feeling crystallized and he knew that Harry was in danger. He had to get to him now! Tonks would only slow him down because he would have to explain, and he sensed that time was of the essence.  
He Apparated and arrived at the gates of Hogwarts. He used his senses to their full extent. He got an idea where people were and he ran to them. In the way to the Forbidden Forest he espied two bundles, who were Pansy and Luna. He approached to free them when a dark figure appeared, and moving very rapidly, cut his shoulder with a knife, a _silver_ knife.

If this had occurred before, he would have been in agony. As it was, since accepting and learning to control his gifts, silver could not hurt him. Remus took out the knife and proceeded to use it to cut the man's throat completely.  
He revived the two girls who had been _Stupefied_ , and continued running to where Harry was. Before he met the Seeker, though, he encountered Ron, Hermione, Neville, Blaise and Sirius, who had been seemingly under the influence of a _Confundus_ charm.

This charm appeared to have been very potent. The persons were hardly coherent. Remus knew that in selected cases, the Charm could be disabled if the person was thrown into more confusion than originally intended by the charm. Facing some surprises, the psyche oriented itself around a new vantage point, and disarmed the Charm.  
Remus went to Sirius and gently coaxed him to turn into a dog. The confounded Sirius did just that, and the sudden change from human to dog caused his befuddled state to end. Remus repeated the procedure with all of them, and _Stupefied_ Blaise so they could take him to the hospital later.

The short questions that followed took about 10 minutes. Remus asked if they knew who had cast the Charm on them. Hermione replied, "I don't know. We were discussing class and Quidditch with Zacharias Smith and Cho Chang, that's the last thing we know."  
Remus said briskly, "Then those two have betrayed us."

Hermione replied sententiously, "But, aren't you being a little hasty, sir? They are not Slytherins, one is a Ravenclaw and one is Hufflepuff. Surely they cannot betray."  
Remus countered disappointed, "You are behaving like a complete stuck-up brat, Hermione. Where a person is does not determine his heart. You can be thankful that the headmaster or the Slytherin prince did not hear you."

Remus and his reawakened companions proceeded to look for Harry. They met several Death Eaters, who attacked them with lethally potent spells. The gloves were off. The Prowlers defended themselves brilliantly and did a good job of eliminating their rivals. But no one could see Harry, until Remus noticed in the distance, next to an Elder tree, the small figures of Harry and a black-haired and a blond individual.

Harry had been waiting for Cho to show up for the last ten minutes, and she hadn't done that. He also didn't know what had happened to Pansy and Luna, and where were the other Prowlers, including his Draco. It was thoroughly unsettling, if he did say so himself.

At the end of that period he felt a jolt in his magic, and he surmised what had happened. The Dark Lord had made an overt act of aggression against him, by the conditions of his Oath; Harry was now free to retaliate.

Harry approached what he recognized as Sirius' Elder tree; the one he had been so willing to get wood from, even if it enraged the creature protecting it, the Bowietruck. Still he sensed soothing feelings, and swore he could hear sighs coming from the tree's direction.

Just then Harry was jostled from his inner monologue by the smooth voice of Cho, together with that brat, Smith. They commiserated with him about losing to the Slytherins. They intimated they had plans that would allow Harry to do what he wanted if he went with them.

When Harry vehemently denied that and asked them what they thought they were doing, Cho answered, "What I should have been doing all along. I recognized that Cedric died because he was weak. I would not be weak and die, so I decided to join our Lord!"

"And you will too, Potter, or you will die!" chortled Smith.

Cho took something out of her bag and threw it in Harry's direction.

\--

Remus saw the events unfolding and was powerless to intervene, there wasn't enough time. Later that image would become one of his nightmares, how he let them all die: James, Lily, Sirius and now Harry.  
It would only be the quiet strength of Tonks and Sirius that got him to talk about his nightmares. Eventually they discussed their causes, and possible ways to react to such situations, even in dreams.

At this moment, though, it was unbearable. He saw the black-haired individual throw something in Harry's direction that turned out to be a Snitch. The blond was laughing openly.

Remus ordered Harry in his mind: "Don't reach for that, Harry! Don't, please don't!"  
Unfortunately telepathy was not one of Remus' abilities, and this silver-hued thought remained within Remus.

Remus knew something about Quidditch, the fascination the sport has on many people, the loyalty of the fans, and the players.  
For a Seeker, to have a Snitch fly openly when it could be caught would be like blasphemy.

So Harry did what any red-blood Seeker would do, he grabbed the Snitch. Cho shouted gleefully "Victoire!" and the portkey activated. Harry felt only a sharp jostle in his arm before he felt the awful sensation of a needle going through his navel as he was whisked out of the edges of the Forbidden Forest, out of Hogwarts and the protections of his friends.

Remus watched in absolute despair as Cho Chang had still time to fire a _Stupefy_ curse at Harry before he vanished. Now it seemed that Harry was done for.

 

 


	29. Dark confrontations

 

_Who'd ever think it_  
 _Such a squalid little ending  
Watching him descending   
Just as far as he can go  
I'm learning things I didn't want to know_  
(The deal (No Deal); _Andersson- Rice - Ulvaeus)_

Remus and some Prowlers faced the two traitors. Chang laughed insolently and dared them to attack her. Zacharias Smith also taunted them, directing his barbs against Hermione and her personality.

The Prowlers attacked and soon had the two Death Eaters _stupefied_ and trussed up like chickens. Still no sign of Draco. Some of them were getting worried, as this should have brought the arrogant blond to look for them or maybe contact them via cell phone.

Remus himself had been getting contradictory signals. He felt that Draco had recently been in these parts, but after discussing with the Prowlers, no one mentioned seeing him there. If Draco had disappeared, he dreaded bringing the news to the impressionable Narcissa.  
As if summoning her with the power of her name, the blonde beauty appeared next to a frazzled-looking Sirius. She said, "What's happening, Remus? What is the commotion? Sirius mentioned some pain caused by the bond. We come here looking for answers; we are also looking for Draco. I can't find him anywhere in Hogwarts!"

Remus asked worriedly, "How do you know, Cissa?"  
Narcissa replied primly, "I was a little worried, so I attached to him a Tracking Charm. Strictly temporary, of course. Currently it shows me that he is not here, rather in a strange place beginning or ending with the word Castle, the place appears to be under the _Fidelius."_

Remus answered a bit despondently, "The _Fidelius,_ thus unreachable! What happened here, Narcissa, is simple. Harry's old crush sent him a letter suggesting they meet here to discuss dangers. Riding roughshod over the opposition of his council, Harry decided to go. Some of his friends went with him; they were caught by the _Confundus_ charm. Miss Cho Chang released a Snitch in front of Harry. Harry reached for it and it was activated. Just as he was leaving, he was hit by a _Stupefy_ cast by Miss Chang."

\--

As Harry was hit by the _Stupefy_ , he lost hope. Here he was, travelling to a confrontation with Voldemort and he was completely paralyzed! It was all  Chang's fault, too!

Harry felt the pull and expected a rough landing, seeing as he was immobilized. Still, that never came, instead he found himself reclining on the floor, and comfortably situated to see that there were three Death Eaters and Voldemort.

Harry kept some natural features of his animal form with him. He could detect sound patterns beautifully. So it was that he noticed a slow exhalation near him, a whisper of cloth moving, something that would surely be unobserved by most people. Harry decided that the situation with the Munchies and Voldemort was _not_ the most interesting feature of the room.

Draco silently fumed as he considered the situation. It was all the Weasley Twins' fault! If they hadn't invented Extendable Ears Extended, he would not have appropriated some to proceed to listen in the corridors at 3 AM. He would not have heard a third year Ravenclaw confide in a fourth year Hufflepuff about the dastardly plot by Chang to kidnap Harry!

Draco would not have taken the Invisibility Cloak so nonchalantly – well, maybe he would have. He would not have been like Harry's Shadow. And the other hapless Prowlers never even noticed he was there! Except of course for Luna, who winked at him.  
He had to restrain himself not to smack Harry when he proposed to go and meet Chang alone. Finally he realized that Harry needed to confront that person, of course, he would also need the protection afforded by an invisible Malfoy.

So on that fateful walk to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, there was an unknown traveller. When the others fell victim to the _Confundus_ charm, Draco only got a small bit, not too much, just making him incapable to defend himself for a while.

Draco even had the brilliant idea of transforming into a lion, though he quickly desisted when he looked at Harry and realized that a lion under the Cloak would surely be seen. He needed to be close to Harry, and be silent too.

When Cho threw the Snitch at Harry, Draco was fascinated, until he suddenly remembered that he no longer had to catch the Snitch. He was not a Seeker anymore. That insight brought his acuity to his normal levels.  
Just as the portkey activated, Draco held on to one of Harry's arms. He cringed when he heard Cho's shout of " _Stupefy_!" and Harry became stiff as wood.

When the portkey deposited them in the Dark Lord's presence, Draco grabbed the Invisible wand that was dangling from Harry's nerveless fingers.

As he was sinking into despair, Harry felt someone grab his knee. Then someone smacked him in the arm. The combination of gestures could only come from one person, thought Harry, hoping against hope that no one on his side got hurt. It all made some kind of sense now, and he hoped that Draco's flair for the dramatic did not get them into trouble.

Draco was pondering their problems, after trying to comfort Harry. He was dimly conscious of the Dark Lord's posturing, but he had heard it all before and it was not important, frankly the Dark Lord was more boring than Mr. Binns.  
  
 _"Pureblood Supremes" Check_.  
 _"Supreme plot to get the downtrodden Harry and steal something from him" Check_.  
 _"Plot involving the wand" Whoa_!

Draco and Harry paid attention as the Dark Lord gloated, "You think you are so free Potter, but you are only a small piece in the chess set. Your role was established a long time ago and it was to be followed scrupulously by you. What might interest you is that I did not choose the chess board or pawns, it was Dumbledore who did."

"He foresaw a future where we battled several times, and both survived, only to grow stronger. I don't know if Dumbledore is gone or not, I want to win this game, to vanquish you completely. Dumbledore gave me the tools I needed!"

"Dumbledore was so kind as to prevail upon his familiar Fawkes so that the phoenix would transfer his magic, his essence, himself, into the body of Peter Pettigrew."  
Voldemort continued in an unctuous voice, "Now Harry, after all our skirmishes, you are aware of the fact that our two wands cannot fight against each other, because they are brother wands. Another Dumbledorian ploy, no doubt. This fact saved your life once."

"It won't save you again. In the core of my wand, there used to be a phoenix feather. It so happened that I had control over Pettigrew-Fawkes, the part phoenix. He gave me three more phoenix feathers willingly."  
"The stalemate, the balance is thus finally broken. My wand will vanquish yours, just as I will win over you."  
Voldemort rapidly took out his wand and shouted _Avada Kedavra!_ Directing the spell to Harry.

Draco, as he prepared for the hardest battle in his life, had to admire the Dark Twit's plots. It was a pity that they caused so much pain and death.  
He swished the Invisible wand and muttered, " _Accio_ Death Eaters!"

The three startled Death Eaters flew to Draco's side. The first one arrived conveniently to block the Dark Lord's first curse. An increasingly irate Dark Twit cast two more curses, and the two remaining Death Eaters caught the brunt of their master's displeasure and died.  
Voldemort was smart, very much so. The former Head Boy saw Harry lying down, and realized he couldn't have blocked the spells. He deduced that someone was with him, possibly under an Invisibility Cloak. He also surmised who it must be.

Voldemort flicked his wand energetically and cast a spell that effectively caused a small hurricane in the room. Draco took care that Harry wasn't jostled around too much, and therefore was unaware that the Invisibility Cloak had slipped from him. Voldemort pointed his wand at Draco and said an incantation that would give him his wand. Promptly Draco's wand flew out of his robe and got to Voldemort, who pocketed it.

Voldemort gloated and leered at them. He had them where he wanted them, and now his fun would not be denied or postponed.  
Harry was in despair. They were at the hands of Snake-face! Damn Cho to hell!  
Draco considered his next move, he believed in Sirius' interpretation of magic. He had surprise on his side, and hopefully magic.

Voldemort faced Draco and cast an _Avada Kedavra_ directly at him.  
Draco swished and flicked the Invisible wand, casting _Petrificus totalus_ at the Dark Twit.

The light of the spells met in the middle. Voldemort expected his green spell to come through. What happened was completely different.

Sirius expressed it best when he said that wands are quite a lot more than the sum of their parts: a magical core, the wood and the cover. If Harry's wand had remained as it was, the situation would have been indeed untenable, but now the wand was completely redesigned. It got a _magical_ cover, which was the demiguise cloth used in one of the Deathly Hallows, the Invisible Cloak.

Also important was the fact that the outer part of the old wand was covered by blood willingly offered, even if Draco grumbled a bit whenever he cut his fingers when he was sewing the invisible cloth.

The magic woven around the wand was very powerful, it was made by an Enemy and two Friends, a wand of renewal, hope of protection against the cruel hands of unknown fate.  
The ideas may not have affected the core business of magic, but they certainly affected the intent, upon which magic depends.

So for a little less than five seconds, the lights seemingly touched one another without mixing and tried to go around their path. However the red light of _Petrificus_ soon overtook completely the _Avada_ green, having no barrier, the spell continued until it met its target, Voldemort.

The Dark Lord soon keeled over, having been completely immobilized.

Draco recovered his wand and the Cloak, and promptly freed Harry from the spell.  
Harry grumbled a little, mentioning that he would have gotten out of the problem, to which Draco replied facetiously, "Yeah, in your dreams!"

Draco bound Voldie with tight rope, and he took out a bracelet, saying "This is a portkey to Hogwarts! We will use it to get there and later kidnap our dear Dark Blob into the Chamber of Secrets!"  
Harry smacked Draco upside the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"  
  
Harry replied, "You had a way out of all this, you should have used it and saved yourself!"

Harry was smacked in the arm in return, "Twit! Don't you get it that there's nothing that can keep us apart? Wild horses could never take me from you; wild hippogriffs maybe, but horses, no!"

Draco gave Harry the bracelet, saying "Use it to picture one part of Hogwarts where we will arrive." Then he gathered his things and grabbed Voldie's and Harry's hands, thinking hell must have frozen over.  
  
Harry pictured Moaning Myrtle's bathroom whilst he mumbled, "Crazy hippogriff-challenged individuals."

\--

They duly left Voldemort's Keep, where they did not want to remain, and reached Hogwarts. Harry used his Parseltongue abilities to open the door to the Chamber of Secrets. They made their way down.

Draco said, "Whatever happens, Harry, remember all the pain he caused. Circumstances force us to choose certain paths, in order to avoid a certain peril. We must be aware of possible horcruxes, also the Triple Kiss proved insufficient to stop Dumbles. These stark necessities must guide our hand now."

Draco turned to face Voldemort, and swishing the Invisible wand, intoned, " _Imperio_ : You will gouge out your eyes with the spoon that will appear." He conjured a silver spoon. Harry gasped but kept quiet.  
Voldemort tried to fight the _Imperio_ of the blond, whom he had always considered weak and untrustworthy. He found he couldn't. The curse was as relentless as its caster, and it would only be satiated with one action.

It took half a minute until the Dark Lord reached for the spoon and proceeded to gouge out his eyes. Harry watched as Draco swished the wand and all blood disappeared, cauterizing the wounds as well.

Draco turned to Harry, "We are ready for the next step of the plan. We cannot kill the Dark Lord until we have the last horcrux destroyed, and there is no way of knowing if what we suppose the last one is really the last one. I also heard some rumours that you were a horcrux of Voldemort and therefore should offer yourself up so he can kill you and another horcrux bites the dust."

"There is one way to jump over these assumptions, though, and I invite you to take it with me!"  
"Voldemort has always been obsessed with immortality. I submit that we give it to him!"

"Consider this, Harry: a basilisk lives for thousands of years. A blind basilisk that lived in the Chamber of Secrets would be free to continue its existence for untold years. Snake-face will finally become a snake. He will be detained here forever and no one must know, not even our friends, Harry!"

"We will perform a joint transformation on Voldemort and he will assume the basilisk shape permanently. Being blind he cannot kill like they do. We will perform a _Fidelius_ charm on the Chamber of Secrets, so that only you and I know where it is."

Harry and Draco, using their wands, cast a transformation spell on Voldemort that Draco recalled from his study days at the Manor under the stern tutelage of his father. The relentless magic of the two powerful wizards was enough to overcome any native barrier of Voldemort's and he was duly changed into a basilisk, one that measured 3 meters long.  
Harry used _Mobilicorpus_ to drag the unresisting serpentine shape to the place in the Chamber where the basilisks apparently resided.

\--

Draco performed the _Fidelius_ charm ritual, and the Secret Keeper chosen was Harry Potter. Harry muttered,  _"The Chamber of Secrets may be found beneath Hogwarts."_  
  
Harry mentioned a little peevishly, "I thought only the owners could perform a _Fidelius_."  
  
Draco answered, "It depends on circumstances. Here the fact that you could speak Parseltongue made you a strong contender for the possession of the Chamber, given by Slytherin to his descendants, among whom Parseltongue is venerated."

Just as they were ready to leave, Draco noticed Harry's sudden discomfort. He asked gently, "What's up, Harry?"

Harry replied timidly, "I was wondering, you vanquished the Dark Lord, the prophecy must be wrong!"  
Draco sighed as he answered, "Or maybe it was right all along. I can bet you that if we consult with Luna we will find an Amazonian tribe whose calendar shows that I was born as the seven month dies. My mother had probably challenged Voldemort in secret, as did my father, probably giving him tepid coffee and interrupting his planning. The power the Dark Lord knew not was the power of friends, who would help each other in bad or good situations."

"What I mean to say is that when all is said and done the Prophecy is just words. They were chosen by Dumbles because they helped him to gain your custody and trust."  
"Voldemort is gone; your unrelenting duty calls have been amply answered. It's time to have some fun! But we must get first to some Prowlers and Marauders or we'll be lynched!"

\--

The combined force of Prowlers and Marauders was busy trying to find out where Draco and Harry were. Hermione, Remus, Neville and Luna were in the Library doing research.

The others were in Draco's rooms, pacing around and occasionally sighing. Narcissa and Sirius were balls of nerves, until suddenly Narcissa stood up and shouted, "He's come back! My son has come back!" Sirius embraced her.  
They contacted the other persons and they came back from their research. Soon the door opened and an exhausted-looking, yet smirking Draco Malfoy accompanied by a visibly drained Harry Potter went inside.

They were the centre of a group hug. Everyone wanted to know what had happened until Draco shouted, "What happened is simple! Harry was kidnapped and I sneaked along, Voldemort bored us with his exposition, and I vanquished him!"

Hermione said, "You, but the Prophecy specifically stated that…"  
Draco countered with, "The prophecy was manipulated. Every adult and opinionated youth that were skulking around would have been able to vanquish him, if they had planned and dared! They found it so much easier to believe in dead words than in the future of an innocent infant."

Narcissa asked, "What happened? You were gone for four hours!"  
Draco sighed and said, "I won't tell you, I'll show you." He _accio'd_ a Pensieve. He put his wand near his temple and extracted the memory of his curious day, stopping when Voldemort froze under the _Petrificus_.

The Prowlers and Marauders could see the memory when it was played in exposition form. They could observe Harry gliding along, later the results of the _Confundus,_ Cho's words and the portkey, and the confrontation with Voldie.  
Ron asked, "So how did you finish off Voldemort?"

Draco answered nonchalantly, as if it was a question he was used to answering, "I cast a variance of the Killing Curse that makes it impossible for him to remain here. I cast _Avada Kedavra infinitus_ , using Voldemort's own magic as the motive power. The spell will try to kill him aided by his magic, and his own magic will react. The stalemate will last forever. Just to be sure I turned him into stone."  
Eventually they ended the gruelling question session three hours later. Both Draco and Harry were exhausted from the awful day they had endured, and fell asleep at once, not without Draco sneaking out a memory vial with his owl.

The next day the paper had the great adventure of Voldemort's defeat. The account was factual, though, and mostly followed Draco's point of view, which it was not strange considering that his memories were used to communicate the story to the writer, who signed simply as N. Tonks.

There was a palpable sense of relief going through the school, and probably through the Wizarding World. For some time, they had been bereft of their father figure, while their supposed hero disavowed them. Now it seemed that the misunderstood one was really the hero. Only time could tell what would occur.  
If the school felt relieved, the Prowlers, and especially the Musketeers, felt daunted at what still awaited them, a new avatar or reincarnation of Dumbles. It felt like running in circles, never going anywhere useful. Still they persisted, because it was what they wanted.

Draco called Sirius on the phone and told him to meet him in his room. When he arrived, the suspicious Marauder looked at Draco shrewdly and realized no pranks were involved, so he breathed easily.

Draco said, "I have gotten to know you a lot, Sirius, since we first started our exchanges. I want the best for you."  
Draco continued, "There's a development that could be worrisome. Now that Voldemort is no more, and my father was passing information to Severus, they will let him out of Azkaban. They will insist on exile, so he will live in some manor in the Continent or America. But he will press to have his family back. I can handle him myself, but it is my mother I worry about. At home it was always the monolithic power of my father that solved everything, Mother wasn't allowed her opinions. I fear the return of such circumstances."

"Mother has been more carefree and happy the last few months, mostly because of you. I must ask you to make a decision, whether to give Mother up or search something with her."  
"Before you start, Sirius, you and I know that having a cousin as mate in the Pureblood rituals is insignificant and hardly newsworthy. You also know that if some miscreants bother you, I will send them away after suing them."

Sirius replied, "I'm afraid I will disappoint you Draco, like I have disappointed Harry."

Draco answered earnestly, "You have never disappointed me, Sirius! Not as a book, nor as a live person nor yet as a small kid. You were always the essential you, and you have provided great comfort, love and security for me."

"Hearing this, you must realize you won't disappoint me. I know Harry and he holds you with the highest esteem, through thick and thin, through life and death."

Draco continued, "I will support you whatever way you decide. I want you to be in my life and to be in yours, whether you act as godfather-in-law or companion or father. I will keep trying to keep Mother happy."

  
\--

Next Draco went to visit his mother. Narcissa was reading some magazines. Draco surreptitiously observed the room for any loose cutlery and cast a spell to glue it for half an hour. He tried to give himself a pat in the back by reminding himself that he had already met and duelled Voldemort, his mother was _surely_ not that dangerous.

It didn't work.

Draco started anyway. He informed Narcissa of the very real possibility of Lucius leaving Azkaban to stay in Europe or America. He emphasized that Lucius had no right over them; he had relinquished that some time ago when he cared more about the Dark Lord.

He asked seriously, "What are you going to do about Sirius, mother?"  
Narcissa replied, flustered, "What?"

Draco answered, "He makes you feel more brightly. I've seen you laugh and play, prank and be yourself. I see you alive; I think it has to do with your relation with him. You will say that I am too young, and maybe that's true. Still I hope I'm old enough to recognize and appreciate love, and learn to cherish it in my heart."

"Please mother, be assured of my respect and love for you. Nothing can change that, and nothing ever will. I wish the best for you, and if it is Sirius, I'd be delighted! Or if you decide not to pursue that avenue, I would respect your wishes. Just don't let Lucius tell you what to do as is his wont."

Three hours later, Sirius was kissing a delightfully surprised Narcissa in her quarters, when they were rudely interrupted by the being Sirius wanted to avoid meeting.

Kreacher said officiously, "Lady Black, Lord Black, I must inform you that the analysis done in the former rooms of Grimmauld Place 12 has been finished. It is ready for your perusal."  
Narcissa recovered first and called another House-elf to get Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione so they could go with them. Having a hunch, she included Luna and Neville in the list of persons to go.

Eventually they all Apparated or used portkeys to get to the manor. Draco observed a Sirius and Narcissa in disarray and inwardly smirked and gloated: 'Lion 2, Black-Black 0.'

They entered, and when Luna stepped inside, she felt an inchoate pain; she hardly listened to the explanations because the ache was devouring her. Neville solicitously asked her if they should perhaps leave. Luna answered resolutely, "No, I want to see some of the reasons now."  
So Narcissa called for the projections to start, showing a period of more than two years.

At first nothing untoward happened, then it became clear that people were being kept prisoner. Luna muttered darkly to herself, "Seer McKenna!"

The people imprisoned were treated progressively worse. Soon they came to be subject to appalling actions. Everyone was crying now and trying to hold onto a dear one.  
Draco exclaimed, "I want an _Obliviate!_ The whole thing is so... unspeakable; I know it will haunt my mind if I remember it."

Harry and Ron surprisingly concurred. Sirius and Narcissa looked like they wanted to agree, too, but they were the adult and responsible ones.  
Hermione answered their plea with cool logic, as was her wont. "Why use a crude _obliviate_ when we have a better remedy? I propose we use the _Immolatio mens_ spell, cued to let's say an elf singing the _Marseillaise."_

Everyone concurred with Hermione's idea when suddenly a pale, trembling Luna spoke, "Before we do that, there are some things I must tell you. As some of you know, I am a Seer, that does not mean like Trelawney, but rather a person that watches the Universe and helps keep it in being. Quantum theory would seem to point out many probabilistic results of the experiments. It seems that in certain cases, the act of being observed indelibly fixes the results of the experiment."  
  
Luna gracefully waved her arm to encompass her slim body. "We are not these unwieldy molecules and atoms, but rather a set of probabilistic functions that have collapsed in a strangely unique way. According to some theories, the purpose of life is to provide such observation platforms."  
  
She smiled wryly. "At any rate we Observe, and we are very good at it. Some people believe that Atlantis was not Observed enough and thus disappeared into the primordial chaos. It is a tradition that no Seer should know who their fellow Seers are. However, two years ago, a group of more than 10 Seers presented itself to Albus Dumbledore with the purpose to help him in the war. They were never seen again."  
  
Luna motioned to the door, a sad expression on her face. "I don't have to tell you what he did with them, you observed it. I can tell you though that Munro McKenna made some hand motions during one of the periods he was sane. Those correspond with American Native sign language for "Ritual of Rendering."

Hermione sat down with a thud. "I've read about that Ritual. It's very dangerous to perform, because it can wipe out existence. Basically it would be a ritual to destroy Time between some selected moment and the present."  
Narcissa commented, "Then be thankful I interrupted Dumble's experiments when I became the Heir of Black. Dumbles was really not counting on his commando base exploding under him."

Hermione continued, "If the ritual was interrupted then that's why we are still here, remembering our lives. Still, some part of the rite obviously succeeded, as no Dumbledore paintings have appeared and the interrogation of the Dementors supposedly having his partial soul proved futile. I have the strong hunch that he went back in time and looked for a moment or person to influence, to bridge his gap regarding us. He will reappear when he wants, but we'll be ready for him, as ready as we can be."

Then Hermione took out her wand and swishing it energetically and lively, directed its top to each of the individuals there, except Kreacher. With the surety and elegance of a very powerful witch, she said _Immolatio mens!_ After having set the conditions when the spell should stop. They would remember their conclusions, but not the agonizing sights they had endured. It was thus that Hermione realized that there was some knowledge she did not want.

On Tuesday the school still was abuzz about the new Voldemort-vanquisher. A visibly disgruntled Draco left the Great Hall rather than withstand the stares of the fellow sheep. A few seconds later, Harry moved fast to get to Draco's side. People thought that Harry looked solicitous, but Luna Saw better. She perceived Harry's very faint smirk and nonchalant walk.

Harry appeared to be gloating to himself, _'Let's see how the Saviour shoe fits, Lion!'_

\--

Lessons proceeded as usual for Luna. She loved Tuesdays because she had her Arithmancy class that day. It was a pleasure for her to see the strange uses of some mathematical equations and how they impacted spells. Muggles really were so ignorant! They had not decoded the true import of Fibonacci numbers.

She had briefly toyed with the idea of becoming a Generalist, as she loved to see and learn about the interactions between different branches of magic. Lately though, she had been very busy with the paper and the plans she was slowly developing with the help of Neville.

When she entered the Great Hall for dinner, she found a small green envelope in her seat. Observing it carefully and comparing it to known malignant objects, she thought it was friendly. There was a small note, written with invisible ink. It was only her keen powers of observation that permitted her to learn what the letter said: _'I await the pleasure of your company at that place which adapts the most. Black Panther.'_

Luna thought it was an invitation for a date with Neville. The problem was the place, what was that site that adapts the most? Then she remembered the Room of Requirement.  
She subtly fingered her orange rind earrings and pineapple bracelet, which calmed her so much, and coincidentally provided subtle Earth magic with the goal of avoiding pranks and mishaps.

She made her way to the Room and entered. The illumination was subtle and refined, it came from about 200 candles hovering in midair or on the big table situated in the middle. The table was red-orange, the colours of Gryffindor, with blue edges proclaiming the Ravenclaw heritage.

The two chairs looked very comfortable. As she sat down, Luna Saw rose petals of many colours, perhaps as many colours as a rose can be, perhaps as many colours as there are.  
She calculated there were at least 2000 petals in the table, chairs and floor.

Then Neville entered. He looked breathtaking, his brown hair carefully coiffed, his robes elegant yet tasteful, his whole outlook bearing a lot of maturity and strength, which he had acquired, like all of them, living through trying situations.

Neville kissed Luna; they stopped before they got lost on the kiss.  
Luna was astounded at the many different petals. When she asked Neville how he had gotten them, the Gryffindor fidgeted a bit and said, "As you know, Luna, I'm very good in Herbology. The science has always fascinated me. I started planting things since I was five years old, trying to escape the strictures of an unyielding Gran."

"When I was six, I discovered how to grow roses and preserve them. Actually it was thanks to Draco that I learned about the preservation. Gran decided to visit the Malfoys and I had to go with her. Draco's father was awful, his mother was cold, and Draco looked bored."

"After dinner we escaped to the Garden. I mentioned that I liked plants and Draco called a house-elf, called Twinky, who apparently was in charge of the garden, to give me a rundown on different processes used. I learned much from that conversation."

"Unfortunately Gran thought that the Malfoys were overbearing, prissy, sententious. She didn't visit them anymore and Draco and I lost the chance to become friends then."  
"But with the information, I was able to save the petals from every rose I have ever planted. Through the years, I tried to plant roses of every colour. The result is here, plain for you to See."

"Luna, I know you can See many things. I hope you can glean a pattern from the roses, such path could be said to resemble my life. The roses strive for the light of day and turn it into beautiful flowers."

Breathless, Luna observed as Neville got on his knees and took out a small box, which he opened while he said, "I would like our patterns to join, I feel without you there would be no real light, or roses. Will you marry me, Luna Lovegood Ravenclaw?"

Luna replied huffily, "Neville, need you ask? You have stood behind me always, even when I was in the wrong and tried to pressure you into changing your views. You always gave me a chance to grow and protected me. I only hope that I can do as much. I hope to be your shelter, and grow wise enough to help and protect my Nev. Of course I will marry you, Neville Longbottom!"

Neville kissed Luna, and it was a sweet, passionate kiss. They had experience with this type of kisses, but they were certainly looking forward to what would come.

They did not know what the future would bring, but they would surely meet it forcefully, with verve and the bravery of Gryffindor, the intelligence of Ravenclaw, the loyalty of Hufflepuff, and Slytherin's guile.

 

 


	30. The wrath of Weasley

 

 

_You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting  
You are the life  
To my soul  
You are my purpose  
You're everything_  
(Everything, _Lifehouse)_

On Thursday, Ron and his brothers received the headmaster's permission to leave Hogwarts and meet their family in Hogsmeade. They found out to their surprise that Snape listened fairly and nodded starkly, giving them permission after reminding them that they should carry their wands ready and be on the lookout for any peril. Voldemort was gone, and danger a little less, but it remained.

When they talked about this behaviour with the Prowlers, Hermione shot back, "Ron, it's clear that he likes the Slytherins and anything that demeans them or pokes fun at them is wrong in his eyes."

Draco sighed and commented, "You are so near and yet so far, Hermione! Severus has told me that when he was first chosen Head of House, he didn't really care much about the little Slytherin devils running around. It was later when he observed their pain caused by the others, who always escaped. It was their reactions to the attacks that left indelible impressions on his mind. The Slytherins just stood up, went to the Infirmary, got patched and left to fight another day, just as they did in his day. Some tried to retaliate by pranks, but they soon learned that just made things worse."

"Severus was not angry because they were poking fun at Slytherins! He was fuming because of the slanderous words, need I remind you everybody heard and have listened such rubbish before in any Quidditch game!"

"You might think 1,500 points is too much. You do not know how the point system functions. If one person had heard, Jordan would have been fined 10 points, if 4 persons listened, then 40 points. As there were nearly 400 persons you can actually see that Severus moderated his penalty. It was punishment that Gryffindors severely lacked and needed."

They met at Madame Rosmerta's. She greeted them at the entrance and led them to a private booth that had been magically enlarged to contain the whole of the Weasley family.

Ron and the Twins were the first. Ron observed a succulent dish filled with what looked like pizza. He made his way there after glaring for some time at the Twins; hopefully the Twins would behave and not prank anybody.  
Ron had pre-chastised them, or rather used some of that Slytherin guile Draco was so fond of. Still, he thought he lacked the finesse to threaten them effectively.

What Ron had done was corner the Twins as they were leaving their room, and inform them that they were pranking too much. There was one villain down, and other remained, the more cunning one. They could not handle successfully the consequences of a prank and battle for life and death at the same moment. He mentioned how good a breather in the prank wars would be now.  
When the Twins looked thoroughly unimpressed and shot each other one of those weird Twin looks, Ron was angry. He said, "And if you oppose me in this, or try to prank me anyway, the wrath of the Musketeers will be unleashed upon you!"

Ron expected the Twins to laugh at that, or say some scornful words, instead they looked serious, and after a while nodded and agreed to Ron's demands.

Ron left them a little bewildered, not realizing that the Twins were aware of the strong friendships of the Gryffindors and Slytherin, and the power of the bond that joined them. They would not like to face that, especially if they were angry with them.

And the pranks of the Twins had stopped in the last few days. Of course, some harried House-elves had suffered strange travails while doing their job, Ron suspected the Twins.  
Even the Giant Squid had been pranked. When it tried to eat its fish, the meal just slipped through the tentacles. Very funny, but not for an irate Squid.

\--

The first Weasleys to show up outside the Hogwarts students were Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Percy.

Molly looked healthy and behaved as imperious as ever, but it was plain to see that she cared for her family, and bravely accepted the decisions of all her children. She hugged the Twins and Ron. She checked the food and realized there were three dishes Rosmerta would surely have. She left the booth to talk with her.

Ginny looked tanned and fit. Apparently Beauxbatons believed in Physical education and taught Gymnastics classes, Ginny happened to come along when they were practicing and decided to take the subject for the heck of it.  
Ginny found that she loved that class. She was a girl with a lean build, with a really svelte figure and long legs. A strong upper body, striking red-collared hair and the attitude to hold all this.

She was learning to walk on the beam and also free floor exercises. She was of a mind to participate for Beauxbatons in the Gymnastics Intercup competition next year.  
These competitions pitted the best of the Wizarding World against each other. 10 schools competed for all continents. They were celebrated every third year.

Unfortunately, it seemed that someone powerful had decided early on to cut off Britain from these competitions. Maybe they were afraid for the Boy Who Lived; maybe they just wanted the people unknowing and docile.

Percy looked tan and relaxed, which came as a surprise to some of his brothers. He quickly explained that he was working on the practical courses to graduate as an Accountant. That meant working for a forest company in Canada for some months and learning, really learning, how Muggles lived.  
It had provided him with an even keel, to really appreciate the Muggles' ingenuity as they tamed nature, and to find they had the same fears and hopes he had. If he liked their ideas so much, perhaps he could learn about different notions they had. If they shared the same fears, perhaps it meant that those were universal, and they were really one people, under all the seeming differences.

The Twins tried to banter with Percy, that is, they were needling him. They found to their chagrin that it didn't work. Nothing moved the middle Weasley from throwing them a knowing smile or two and just taking it in stride.  
Fred said, "Are you sure…"  
"You think that, Perce?"  
"Maybe you would want to…"  
"Eat something new?"

Ron prepared to stop his troublesome brothers, when the situation was saved by the entrance of Bill.

Ginny noticed how her brother _'walked into the party, like he was walking onto a yacht',_ just like in the Carly Simon song.  
  
Bill looked indeed very handsome, with his long red hair tied into a ponytail, showing to perfection the small earring gracing his ear. Bill had really gained a bit of weight. Free of Fleur's influence, he was able to eat what he wanted without being told that he would become fat and ugly. He was also free to enter a running program, a course designed to build up stamina offered by Gringotts. It was malaise at imagining Fleur's reaction which kept him from joining before, but now he was free of her malign influence.

The goblins seemed intent on him heading Gringotts business in Scotland and later the United Kingdom. They wanted him to be at the top of his powers, hence the physical education courses, they were prepared to offer him a sabbatical year, which he could use as he wanted, at the end of the period, he would return to their employment.  
Mr Weasley entered then and hugged all his children. He had ended his tenure as Speaker for Magic a month ago, thank Merlin! He now had more spare time to enjoy with his wife and children.

His quiet strength sustained them all; it was he who sent to his son Percy a small pamphlet illustrating diverse career choices that helped him make a decision.  
Arthur joked with Ginny and held her as she was afraid to ever leave the home again. His determination slowly convinced her to try.

Arthur commiserated with Bill about a poor choice in mates. It was deepest sympathy offered not to hurt or influence, but to heal.  
Just to tell the truth, Arthur was a little afraid of the Twins. It wasn't known what would send them on a prank binge. He himself had been their victim more than once. He had strong words with them, but they remained obtuse, and ever helpful, so that compensated.

Mr. Weasley gave good advice to his son Charlie about taming dragons. He hoped the kid would never glean where the advice really originated. They were maxims of Molly's mumbled and grumbled by her through the years as she raised seven rambunctious children.  
Arthur also gave Ron a role model to follow. Although he would admit wryly it was awful sometimes, like when he lost control and brawled with Lucius. Most of the time, though, he provided supportive advice.

Arthur reached Molly and kissed her, with passion banked for the moment, but ready to explode when they had time, as had ever been the case since they got together. Today they would have some news to share with the rest. He hoped they would take it well.

Then Charlie came in, outwardly, the Dragon Tamer looked like always, his lustrous red hair falling a little haphazardly on his handsome face. He greeted warmly his siblings, with the exception of the Twins, to whom he just nodded.  
Charlie had become a little moody and contemplative after having been pranked and transformed into a Komodo Dragon. He decided to prepare for the next accident. He brushed up on his defence knowledge, which had been a little rusty. He also reviewed _Legilimency_ and _Occlumency._ He became increasingly more observant.

He would not be caught; at least, he would have a small window of manoeuvrability.  
Molly clapped her hands and bade them to sit down. Arthur sat at the head of the table, between Bill and Charlie, in a shrewd move, Molly had divided the troublesome Twins, Fred sat next to Charlie and George next to Bill.

Percy sat next to George, and Ron was the last on that side. On the other one, Ginny sat next to Fred, after threatening him with a Bogey Bat Hex if he pranked her.  
Molly sat at the foot of the table. She called for the House-elf to serve them dinner.  
Soon the Weasleys fell to like an army of veritable hungry persons. Charlie however, was quick to note the level of noise inside and outside the room.

Arthur started, "We wanted this chance to tell you something, boys and Ginny." Multiple groans echoed this announcement.  
He continued, "Nothing tragic or unexpected. Your mother and I decided to be together again, the divorce was annulled. We will renew our vows on March 21st the first day of spring."

Molly added, "That means that your father will be living in the Burrow. Also accompanying us will be Bill and Charlie. Bill has taken a sabbatical year from his work at Gringotts, which he will spend with us; Charlie will be here until he is needed as a Dragon Tamer. The dragons have been tame recently, some people say that too quiet. When they require handling Charlie will leave us."  
Arthur said, "Ginny will be spending Christmas break with us, so we will be complete!"

Charlie proceeded to do what life had taught him, be aware of his surroundings. So it was him who noticed the sudden fall in the level of noise outside the room, as if everyone had suddenly been silenced, as if a _Silencio_ charm had been used on the room to keep them unaware of what is really transpiring outside.

Still, he had all the time in the world to lay traps on the door, the windows and a suspicious looking Floo installation.  
Arthur continued, "Percy is on year's end vacation from his project. I'm sure he will return in good spirits when…"  
Arthur couldn't finish as he was processing what had happened. There were now two big white tigers crouching near the table, as well as a small fox. What in Merlin's name was happening?

Molly looked intrigued at the puzzled-looking felines. She could swear she had seen them before. The funny thing was, she didn't feel any danger coming from what she realized were Siberian tigers.  
As Ron felt the relentless transformation surround him and subject him to its will, he was a bit afraid. He observed how everything seemed to grow bigger and his senses of smell, sight and touch increased considerably.

He inwardly thanked Draco for having the foresight to insist that all of them take the counter curse to that awful Dark Arts curse, or he would be a complete goner fox. Unfortunately the remedy was not permanent, and had to be recast every week in order to be fully protected.  
Ron had grumbled and demurred hoping to forego the casting of the Counter curse this time; it was only Draco's sheer determination and obstinacy that got him to undergo it.

So he was protected, he kept his mind as did the Twins, The attackers would strike expecting confused Weasleys, they would meet an enraged Weasley family.  
The minute having passed, Ron transformed into himself. The Bengal Tigers saw that and swiftly the Twins appeared.

Everybody else was relieved. Ginny felt a little jealous that they had this ability and she didn't, until she remembered that next year in Beauxbatons she would take a class called "Transformations" teaching the latest stuff about transforming things. They also taught about Animagus.  
Charlie was duly impressed, and saved that information in case it would prove to be useful, let's say in a future prank of the Twins.

\--

Then the door was pulverized and the window was destroyed. Lights coming from the Floo signified possible interlopers. Figures wearing grey cloaks appeared, before they could say anything or start to curse them, Charlie sprung his traps. Being a brother of the industrious Bill and Percy did have its perks. He got to peruse their reading material. Some information he didn't understand at all, some he wasn't interested in, but some news had proved useful, along with Dad's suggestions about taming dragons, one piece of advice came to mind: _'Let the creatures pull their stunts, while you have control.'_

So it was that seven attackers were caught in his traps and sent via unauthorized portkeys to the holding cells in the Ministry. The beauty of it was that the transportation authorities automatically were notified because they were unauthorized portkeys, and an alert was flagged to three Magical Policemen, people that Charlie considered trustworthy.  
That left a more balanced situation, now there appeared to be 10 interlopers to 9 Weasleys. Just as spells were going to fly, a drawling, lazy voice reached Ron's ears, and for a moment he thought he was dreaming.

The voice stated, sounding annoyed, "I thought it was going to be a family reunion, but it turns out to be a pitched battle. A while ago Harry, Hermione, Sirius and I had a blinding ache and the need to find you. Luckily Luna remembered you said you were coming here. We hastened to be by your side and instead of all of you begging respite, we find a balanced confrontation. Oh ye weasels of mighty skill! You leave us no recourse but join the fray! _En garde!"_

Then Ron realized that while Draco had everyone mesmerized by his histrionics, the Musketeers had manoeuvred to find each one a juicy morsel to spell captive.  
The battle started and lasted three minutes. At the end of it all, several wounded grey-cloaked figures could be seen, along with the _Stupefied_ ones. Still there was one that got away, Ron and Harry had seen him, and trembled.

On the side of the Musketeers and Weasleys, the only lesions were a cut in Sirius' left hand, and a bump in Percy's head.  
Harry said mournfully to Draco, "It seems that Dumbledore has returned. He was the last one to leave, just before he left, the cowl was thrown aside and I could see the former headmaster's hair and features."  
Mr. Weasley added, "I saw that person too, Harry. He may look like Albus a lot, he may fool some people, but he can't trick someone who has known the Dumbledores as long as I have. He was Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus' brother."

Harry observed Mrs. Weasley's face, and he realized she was furious about something and would explode soon. He managed to convince Draco and both of them succeeded in the titanic task of changing Hermione's and Sirius' minds so they all left and the Weasleys were alone.

Molly approached and hugged the Twins tightly. The Twins relaxed, not having seen their mother's twinkle of revenge in her eyes. The Twins, while not gullible at all, were nowhere near the level of subtlety of their mother.  
Molly pounced and grabbed each Twin by an ear while she shouted. Fortunately Charlie had observed all this and he managed to cast a _Silencio_ charm. He also looked forward to the Twins being chastised by Molly. To put it bluntly, he was recording this little chat and it would be ready to use if the Twins decided to prank him. Some might call it blackmail, he called it protection.

Molly shouted, "It was you that day in the Burrow, right? Somehow I sensed close to the tiger cubs. They had your same mischievousness. But you didn't say anything! Even though you must have been five years old, you kept quiet and did not run to mother. I don't know whether I'm offended or not by such a thing."  
Finally Molly released the Twins, who rubbed gingerly their ears. She continued in a more sedate voice, "Of course you would be tigers. They are fiercely independent, guard their home and family. You have streaks of mischievousness like a tiger's stripes."

She turned to her youngest son. "And you Ron! You are the quintessential fox, clever, sly, good strategist and thinker."

\--

Headmaster Snape was discussing things with Minerva McGonagall. Severus wanted a good Head of Gryffindor, someone who would offer sage advice, someone to confer with, who had experience in handling kids and magic. Maybe someone who would be ready to assume the Headmastership if it was in danger.

Minerva said primly, "You have to punish the Weasleys, Severus!"

"Why, Minerva? They only did what they had to do to protect their friend. Need I remind you that most of them were Gryffindors, including the mutt?"  
  
"It was still a bad, a confused thing to do."

"I sympathize with them. Suppose they had followed what you advise and disregarded the warning, the next day, they tell us. At the end of lessons, we Apparate there and find the Weasleys destroyed. What would you have done then?"  
  
"Minerva, you have been their Head of House for years. There's a hunger to protect the world. Originally it started with Potter and then got transferred to some Gryffindors. Unfortunately – or fortunately – it seems to have caught up with Draco. We need to guide and teach them, so in time they get their complete abilities."

"It is not our domain to simply order them around, but guide their steps. It was their irrepressible will to do good that managed to undo what Hagrid so wanted to do and saved you. I, for one, am glad for that."  
  
Severus scowled at the ruffled McGonagall. "After a long consideration, I have come to realize that you are a very good Head of Gryffindor. You know conditions inside Gryffindor, the school and the magical world. You also know first-hand some of the machinations of Dumbledore; you may be in a position to foil some of them."

Whilst Minerva snorted, Severus steepled his long white fingers, frowning at his colleague. "I'm sorry that I can't tempt you with long breakfasts spent in contemplation as we discuss in awed whispers the intricacies of our perfect viewpoints, like it was with Dumbledore. Our interactions will be livelier, and it might be that they are not always civil. Still I can promise you that I will listen to what you have to say, and tell you my reasons if I disagree. In return I only want to ask you to forego your vendetta against Slytherin."  
  
McGonagall glared at the Headmaster. "I assure you I'm completely impartial!"  
  
Severus rolled his eyes, mumbling. "Probably it is the result of one of Albus' mad schemes. I need you to be fair about all four houses."

\--

Two hours later, Remus was in his rooms at Hogwarts. He was fuming. It wasn't fair at all!  
Because Sirius sometimes had no idea of the intricacies of the magic of some animals, he chose very bad examples to work with, like the Bowtruckle and the Lethifolds. The net result of this was that Remus had to come up with animals for Sirius to show.

Fortunately Sirius was quite able to get the animals needed. He really knew and appreciated the creatures, and it showed. The bad news was, the Creatures teacher relied on his Werewolf to help him.  
Suddenly the door opened and Severus Snape entered his room. He looked intensely at the Werewolf, who blushed. Severus soon advanced and cast ties on Remus' legs.

He smirked with little force and said, "Are you ready for your penalty, wolf?"  
  
Remus smirked as he answered, "Good try, but you failed a couple of key points."  
  
He lifted one finger. "First I could hear the robes swish and they didn't billow. Severus' robes _always_ billow."  
  
Remus smiled at the other man. "Second, your smirk was pale and forced. You must smirk like you really meant it!"

Severus sighed, and his tired aquiline face became that of Tonks. Tonks took out her wand and swished it over her clothes and changed them to comfortable denim jeans and a T-shirt with the slogan _'Curiosity killed the cat,'_ in the front were the words _"… And the horcrux brought him back."_

Remus and Tonks proceeded to snog vigorously, and would likely have taken things to the bedroom, when they were interrupted by the sound of sarcastic clapping, coming from Narcissa next to a flustered Sirius.  
They noticed Sirius and Narcissa were holding hands, and they took it in stride. Remus lifted one eyebrow and Tonks gasped.

Narcissa broke the silence. She called for Kreacher and bade him to serve them dinner here. They had a simple yet delightful meal: baked potatoes, roast beef, salad, and wild rice. At the end they were offered a collection of superb desserts. Narcissa and Remus pounced on the chocolate cake, though. Fortunately they were able to think through their chocolate-induced bliss and decided to share it.

After they finished, Narcissa said, "You will be interested to note that I received a message from Lucius. He is in Bordeaux, and asked me to meet with him. I went, and had to listen to him spew about the rotten Muggleborns that corrupt our system. He has tamed down, a lot. But, he's still opinionated and close-minded."

Narcissa lifted a goblet of wine. "He asked me to remain with him. He was in a bad mood because Draco had refused to talk to him for a while. Finally I could not present the dutiful housewife role anymore and exploded. I let him know what I think of him, the many different ways he's failed us. I served him divorce papers that I had been working on. I will no longer be Narcissa Black Malfoy, but simply Narcissa Black."

Sirius continued, "That brings us to why we are here. Narcissa and I are afraid of what will happen tomorrow, or the day after. It may be that one or both of us dies. If that should happen, we want you, nay we beg you, to take care of our boys Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

The Marauder glared at the tablecloth. "They would be in a lot of trouble from meddlesome Ministers, opinionated politicians and Dark apprentices. There's still one year until they are 17, a magical age for wizards. They need to be protected in the meanwhile. We know you will. We will ask the same protection from Snape and McGonagall. The six of us, standing together, are a force to be reckoned with. It would make dying simpler if we were sure about our boys' future."  
  
Remus answered resolutely, "Of course I will look after the boys if something happened to Narcissa and you, Sirius! You don't have to ask it, it is understood. Have an easy mind, this Marauder and his allies will care for the boys."

"I will also care for the boys, Aunt Cissa!"

\--

Draco and Harry returned to Draco's rooms after the adventure rescuing the Weasleys who did not need succour.

Tomorrow they would take care to interrogate Ron and the Twins and see what had actually happened. Harry thought that the Weasleys looked good. Percy was calm, Ginny a bit bronzed and nonchalant, Bill as striking as usual, and Charlie reminded him of Draco somehow, as someone who is undergoing a change, one who is growing.

They started to kiss, and when Draco reclined on Harry's legs, the black-haired boy winced. Draco took out his wand and angrily took away his mate's clothes. He was able to see that Harry had a long but shallow cut on his leg. He _accio'd_ his Endless Bag and took out a potion to heal the wound. He gave it to Harry to drink, Harry complied and the wound started to close.

Draco rubbed another ointment on the leg so there would not be a scar. He was concerned about Harry and angered that he hadn't told him about this wound. He decided to get revenge.

After he had spread the unguent to Harry's leg, he proceeded to give him a sensual massage, using rare oils. First he massaged his legs, then his arms and back. It was easy to see that Harry was aroused. He tried to get more friction but Draco would not allow it. This continued for 10 minutes, until Harry panted, "Fuck me, Draco! Don't be a teaser!"

Hearing this, Draco prepared Harry and then entered him. Their lovemaking was slow and languorous. They changed positions and at the end it was Draco on the bottom while Harry enthusiastically bounced up and down on Draco's cock.  
  
The blond came inside Harry whilst the brunet spread Draco's chest with his essence.

Eventually Draco cleaned them with a swish of his wand, glaring at him."You should have told me you were wounded!"  
  
Harry crossed his hands behind his neck. "But I don't want you to worry! Maybe you will get tired of all the accidents I suffer and you will leave me alone, I still don't understand why you did not use the portkey to get to Hogwarts yourself. Knowing you, I wonder how you stopped yourself from smacking me upside the head when you heard about Chang."

Draco answered very earnestly, "I was tempted, sorely tempted to do that, Harry. But I realized that there are some situations that you will want to handle anyway. I can present my objections, but you may override them. I felt you needed to have the confrontation with Cho. I didn't imagine her to be a Death Eater."  
  
Harry's green eyes shined brightly as he glared at the ceiling. "I didn't either. No wonder her kisses are all wet!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I was of two minds about this, letting you go but dreading the thought of you in peril. I accompanied you under the Cloak because it was what I wanted to do ever since I overheard the junior Death Eaters talking about Cho's great scheme." The blond leaned towards Harry and brushed his ruffled, sweaty hair. "I had prepared an escape route consisting of my portkey, but Cho threw the Snitch at you and you caught the evil portkey. We arrived directly to Voldemort's lair, and the rest you know."  
  
Harry leaned into Draco's touch. "At least we got rid of old snake face. I reckon the basilisk form suits him well."

Draco kissed Harry's alabaster brow, softly whispering, "What you don't know is that the thought of my death does not scare me too much. It will be a termination of something here and maybe a continuation elsewhere. Even the thought of you dying does not bring me to my knees, because I'm sure I would soon follow. I would not dwell in any Realm that didn't have you in it."  
  
Harry reached his hand to caress Draco's soft cheek. "I wouldn't want to lose you either."

Draco laid beside Harry, spooning behind him whilst he touched Harry's right wrist. "What terrifies me is the thought that tomorrow I may wake up alone in the Manor and would go on with my dull prior existence, without remembering what we have suffered end enjoyed."  
  
Hearing his lover's words, Harry shuddered. He didn't want to lose the memories of the time they've enjoyed, painful as they sometimes were.  
  
Draco laid his head on Harry's chest, listening to his soothing heartbeat. He turned to look at Harry, who sighed when he saw the stormy grey eyes looking at him sharply. "Or maybe you will be the one who will wake up, missing something but not knowing what. Smiling wistfully at the reflections of a blond seen through the mirrors at Malkin's."  
  
"I remember the first time we met. We've come a long way, haven't we?" said Harry with a fond smile, caressing Draco's silky hair which shined by the light of the sconces.

Draco closed his eyes for a moment. "You should be aware who is the most powerful of our enemies, and it isn't Voldemort. The Dark Twit would have loved to torture us a bit before killing us. It would be a kind treatment next to the one afforded by Dumbledore."  
  
"Bloody Dumbledore! He wanted to shut me up in Azkaban!" Harry fisted the sheets, scowling at the wall.

The blond sighed, and continued wearily. "The man is a master manipulator; he has projected a façade of bonhomie and joviality for more than a hundred years. He has betrayed and used mercilessly his tools, among which were the Marauders, your parents, Sirius, Remus, Peter. He used them all and they were discarded when he didn't need them. He specializes in cruelty, as we can surmise by the memories we saw from the rooms. That is, the memories we allow ourselves to retain in order to understand things."  
  
Harry took a deep breath whilst he recalled them talking about the atrocities they'd temporarily erased from their minds, thanks to Hermione's spell.

Draco sat up and moved to lie down beside Harry whilst he said softly, "Tricks using memory spells would be one of Dumbledore's foul measures to win. I sense a confrontation with him; indeed we are entering the storm zone. I don't know who will remain at the end."

Harry turned to face the blond, grabbing his hand. "If it goes belly up I'd want to remember our time together, my enemy, friend, and lover."  
  
Draco smiled and leaned forward until his cheek rested against Harry.  "You ask, why I didn't leave? Because I loved to hate you. Even if we fought, we were free at that moment. We could let loose and say things to each other that hurt, but also some things that were true. I hated being bested by you in Quidditch, but I continued to fly. Why? Because I could observe you, hoping for a slight distraction and a way to win, or maybe just enjoying your flying"

Harry closed his eyes, remembering their Quidditch games, inhaling the scent of Draco next to him. Nothing could be better than this.  
  
Draco kissed him and laid his head on the pillow. "Nothing I did or say could get you down, and I grew to appreciate, even respect that. So it came as a bad surprise when I saw how much they had hurt you with their stupid Azkaban plot. As I told you, I know you very well and never believed you could kill someone that easily."  
  
"I'm glad you did. You and Hermione and Ron, you fooled Dumbledore! Not an easy feat from what I've seen." Harry wrapped the sheet around his chest. Talking about the evil Headmaster made him feel cold all of a sudden.  
  
Draco put his arm around Harry. "With time, I learned that I really loved to love you. Even if you think otherwise, you're a very easy person to love. You give your trust and fight to defend those you protect like a lion. Of course you could do with a little bit of Slytherin guile. It will be my task to do so until you can learn about it. I'll promise I will not run from you, unless Dumbledore has me under _Imperio._ I will stay with you the whole night. There will be fights, but I believe we could work through them, getting stronger for having survived them."  
  
"Just as long as we stay together, we'll win!" said Harry, trying to imagine what dangers awaited them. If his godfather weathered his long stay in Azkaban and protected him to the bitter end and beyond, Harry felt he could do the same.

Draco yawned and then smiled at the brunet. "It doesn't matter at all that the Prophecy was wrong and you did not vanquish Voldemort. It's not really necessary that you win one and all Quidditch matches through the ages. You are still my Harry, and that's enough for me."

He smirked, patting Harry's cheek whilst he said huskily, "Even if Dumbledore wiped my memory, I'd recall our times together. Wherever I go, I'll strive to remember you. I will hear your voice in the whispers of the wind as it blows through the barren trees. I will see your reflection as the afternoon sunlight glancingly strikes the windows. I will feel the touch of your hand as the wind caresses mine."

 

 


	31. In the eye of the storm

 

 _What ravages of spirit_  
conjured this temptuous rage,  
created you a monster,  
broken by the rule of love?  
And fate has led you through it.  
You do what you have to do.   
(Do what you have to do, _Sarah McLachlan_ )  
  
The next morning a relieved Draco Malfoy woke up next to the Bat Animagus. Harry and Draco were having an intimate breakfast when Ron and Hermione barged in, inured to the glares directed their way. The newcomers proceeded to wolf down a portion of the meal. Ron described precisely the attack on his family and how they were doing at the moment. Ron got teased by Sirius and Remus about his sister growing up to be pretty, but he just bore it with a smile (and the mental note to look up some pranks).  
  
The two Hogwarts lovers spent a relaxed weekend with their friends, bundled up in warm clothes to withstand the icy weather. Draco visibly crowed when he saw his mother and Sirius holding hands, chortling with glee when Narcissa spoke about the results of her visit to Lucius. Finally it looked as if his mother would be free and happy!  
  
Remus spent Saturday and Sunday doing research. Originally he wanted do it alone, but Tonks showed up early Sunday and joined him, fuming about her mother and her strange ways. Andromeda was acting more imperiously than ever before; she was very hard to deal with at the moment. Needless to say, being together was very exciting for them; mostly it could be said they researched snogging and where to do it.  
  
Neville and Luna were in one of the Black abodes. They were purportedly investigating one of Neville's ideas about vegetables - or as Neville was wont to say - _'plant beings.'_ Nev was intrigued about the capabilities offered by the medit-sieve: For starters, he was convinced it could help in psychological treatment. He had the idea of using selected potions to modify the magic of a normal Pensieve and transform it into a medit-sieve, without having to torture and kill people to get there.  
  
Hermione spent a wonderful weekend with her parents. The easygoing, relaxed atmosphere and the care they put into accepting her completely, notwithstanding the fact that she was a witch, made her ponder some things. Harry had suffered horribly at the hands of his so-called 'family.' Draco, despite being obnoxiously rich, had not enjoyed a very happy childhood either. Even Ron's family, the stalwart Weasleys, recently had gone over some rough patches that threatened to destroy their family.  
  
And yet the Weasley family survived intact by a slim thread of faith and love. Draco managed to make his mother happy - probably using some Slytherin guile. Harry had survived his abusing monster relatives and escaped the greedy clutches of Dumbles.  
  
She realized what a precious thing she had in the love of her parents. Hermione was ashamed of her plan to erase their memories of her and use compulsion to make them move to Australia. She wouldn't do such a monstrous thing now, she hoped.  
  
Blaise and Pansy were spending that time with their real parents. The ones the people thought were Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson and Mrs. Zabini were polyjuice copies. Draco had made this plan against the day when they might be captured and held for ransom in the form of Wizengamot votes. That's why the two Slytherins hadn't been too preoccupied when news of their supposed parents' abductions had come some time ago. The Parkinsons and Mrs. Zabini were staying in a Malfoy property in Essex.  
  
The Twins were busy plotting schemes that would have made the others cringe. They planned a prank to be played on merpeople, suddenly turning them into shepherds, and turning a person into a merman or mermaid.  
  
Fred said, "Don't think it's a good idea, George!"  
  
"Why, brother of mine, don't you think it would be funny to watch?"  
  
Fred scowled at the cauldron with the potion to create gills. "Not particularly. You see, merpeople are aquatic, they breathe water. If we turn them, they would suffocate and die, kind of awful."  
  
George dropped the forget-me-nots into the cauldron, stepping back to escape the fumes. "Oh, never thought about that! That must be why there are no aquatic Animagus."  
  
Fred waved his wand to accelerate the sticks that were stirring the potion counter clockwise. "If you turn into a dolphin, you'd die before you could get to enough water to sustain you."  
  
"Oh, well," said George disconsolately.  
  
A subdued pair of Twins returned to their contemplation of mayhem.  
  
The Headmaster and the Head of Gryffindor spent two days planning the curricula for next year. After fierce debate, Snape and McGonagall had agreed on who would be Head Boy and Head Girl.  
  
To an outside observer, their exchange could have seemed cold and bitter. However, to those who knew them, the usual biting sarcasm was delivered with a delicate hand. It seemed Severus and Minerva had reached an agreement to work together for the good of the school. As they worked along, really cooperating, they got to know each other better. The thought of working together at Hogwarts was not so awful anymore.  
  
Sirius and Narcissa were kissing heatedly in Narcissa's quarters. After they came together, they realized they had been wasting a lot of time they could have used more profitably and enjoyably. They decided to make up for lost time. Despite Sirius' curious hands and skilful mouth, Narcissa couldn't fully enjoy the Animagus' caress. She felt something strange in the room. Being experienced in dealing with the havoc caused by a blond boy through the years, she quickly pinpointed the problem and devised a solution - a painful one.  
  
She uttered a spell that the redoubtable Miss Granger had unearthed, in order to force the Animagus transformation. She felt the shift take place in Sirius, turning to look at the Grim and his accusing eyes. Then Narcissa scanned the room and saw what she expected to find; the hindquarters of a lion were in the middle of the room. The animal appeared to have been butchered by a crazed hippogriff. There was no upper body for the elusive lion until Narcissa muttered, "Accio Invisibility Cloak."  
  
The Cloak duly swooped through the air towards her and the blond head of the Lion appeared whilst he glared at his mother.  
  
Narcissa said sweetly, belying the dangerous look in her face, "What are you doing here, Draco? Has my Dragon turned into an invisible voyeur?"  
  
After she muttered the counter spell, Draco changed and became human as did Sirius.  
  
Draco tried and failed to make puppy eyes at his mother. "Erm, I wanted to see you, mother, to spend some time with you. With all the problems we haven't had much time to really sit together and just talk about things. Didn't want to be seen by the other students, so I used the Cloak." He motioned to the door, affecting an innocent expression. "I came in using the password you gave me and I saw you with Sirius."  
  
Narcissa's high-heeled shoe tapped impatiently against the stone floor as Draco widened his eyes.  
  
"Frankly I didn't want to interrupt," said the Slytherin with a winsome smile. "I was enjoying the fact that you both seem happy. If things had gotten more heated I would've revealed myself. I planned to do it anyway."  
  
Narcissa pondered the fact that Draco was a master at devising believable excuses. However she sensed that maybe this time he was telling the truth. So she would let him go, with only one shopping trip as penalty.

\--

  
  
Ron spent the two days mostly alone, given the fact that his friends and girlfriend were otherwise occupied. He decided to re-read 'The three musketeers.' He remembered the detailed description of some delicious dishes. When Hermione mentioned the book, he'd remembered the main plot points, enough to feel he needed some kind of bond like the Musketeers.  
  
Ron went to the Library and read the novel. He was soon entrapped in the world of adventure, drama and love created by Alexander Dumas. He was quite sure that Milady, the devious woman who made Athos' life a living hell, was a Malfoy through and through. He wouldn't say that out loud though, valuing his life.

\--

  
  
On Monday, Draco woke up a disgruntled Harry who insisted in burrowing into Draco's robes and going to sleep again. He reminded Harry they had to be present at the opening ceremonies of the new Wizengamot. After the old one was dissolved and the elections took place, the winners were announced. The Wizengamot would be reconstituted again.  
  
Crookshanks took position next to the door where his idol – or victim – would come through. The Prowler had been nervous for the last days and just wanted to see his victim, so he could get him to scratch behind his ears.  
  
Finally, the door opened and the blond Lion walked out. The Prowler pounced.  
  
Harry took out his Invisible wand and prepared to do battle when he realized that the orange ball seemingly attacking Draco was none other than Crookshanks. The two roughhoused like the felines they were whilst Hermione and Ron approached them.  
  
She cast mutinous looks at the half-Kneazle rubbing noses with Draco. It wasn't fair; she should have been a feline too!  
  
The day passed and they left for the Wizengamot after midday. The ceremony was slated to begin at 1:00 PM.

\--

  
  
The privy councillors entered the Wizengamot chamber escorted by the Magical Police. With his shrewd eye for detail, Ron advised them where they should sit at the front table. Draco was in the middle, surrounded by Hermione and Harry. Ron sat next to his girlfriend, and Sirius next to Harry. The Twins took position next to Sirius whilst on the other side of the oak table, Blaise and Pansy occupied their chairs next to Ron. Neville and Luna sat at the end of the long table, beside George.  
  
It was then that Draco frowned, observing some disquieting facts, like the composition of the new Wizengamot. As usual, the Light side had won heavily. What he found unusual was the winners, whom he recognized as staunch supporters of Dumbledore, very set in their ways. They would likely favour the Light at all costs.  
  
They would pose a formidable challenge, being a primary recruitment field for Dumbles. The troubling fact was that as thing stood now; they constituted the majority of the common Wizengamot. The blond knew in his blood that Dark families were not bulwarks that would hold a possible Dumbles tide. They were subject to blackmail and ransom.  
  
All in all, after consulting the numbers, the privy councillors might lose a battle if one should take place.  
  
Ron was not as observant as Luna or Hermione but he was shrewd, like a fox. He saw the looks of mixed fear and triumph that were coming over some of the members. An old colleague of Percy's smirked wickedly. Ron felt sure then that they were at the brink of the storm.  
  
Grabbing the attention of the councillors, he said forcefully, _"The Three Musketeers attack!"_  
  
The password having been uttered, the spell _Immolatio mens_ was disabled. Hermione and Draco remembered what they had done in those crucial hours they'd purposefully forgotten, to prepare an effective defence against an unbalanced voting strength.  
  
The blond accio'd his Endless Bag. He took out a sheaf of parchments and a small, slender box whilst he thanked Ron for the warning.  
  
At that moment, Draco, as Head of the Wizengamot, felt the wards were on the brink of collapsing.  
  
The wards were powerful, much more so than those at Hogwarts. They had already operated for many years when the Founders cast their own wards in the Scottish castle.  
  
As a matter of fact, these special wards weren't attached to a building like Hogwarts but to a design and an individual. The ideal was collective deliberation about issues; the individual was the head of the assembly. So long as these two cornerstones remained, the wards would protect the Wizengamot from unwanted intrusions.  
  
The wards didn't care about backstabbing, or blackmail, or the judicious use of some force. It was all in a day's work. The integrity of the congregation and their freedom to do as they wanted were the goals they zealously protected.  
  
The wards had protected other buildings through the long centuries, succouring and defending the Wizengamot. Originally, their magic came from an old structure near the house the current Head lived in, a place called Stonehenge.  
  
The wards watched it all with indifference. It would be seen if the conditions for the return of the once and future king would prevail.  
  
Draco gulped and said weakly, "The wards of the Wizengamot have been activated." His voice gaining strength, he continued, "The magic tells me we are surrounded by thousands of Muggle soldiers who have been ordered to shoot on sight. Muggles tried to enter but were repelled by the wards."  
  
Hermione trembled, looking at the door. "But they held, right?"  
  
Draco shook his head slowly. "The problem is that there is one person, the wards inform me, who can bypass them."  
  
The doors to the Chamber opened violently and a man strolled into the vast hall.  
  
Hermione watched fascinated as _Dumbledore walked into the Wizengamot, like he was walking onto a yacht. His magical hat was strategically dipped below his left eye; and his scarf was apricot._  
  
She forcibly tried to stop thinking about the Carly Simon song. Instead she rued the fact that she'd been so wrong about Time travel. It never prospers for when it succeeds, it fuses with reality!  
  
Hermione remembered reading fuzzy, old news about a strange incident within the Royal family 150 years ago. The heir to the throne was kidnapped and held for ransom. When they found him, he couldn't remember what had happened at all. It appeared he had been obliviated.  
  
She looked at the man they'd thought was gone for good, and saw someone middle-aged seemingly in his hale 50 years. Albus Dumbledore was impeccably dressed, with more style and attention to detail than even Draco. His bearing, the way he slowly walked into the hall, the haughty stares he directed their way, it all bespoke Royalty.  
  
Hermione leaned toward Draco and whispered this into the stunned blond's ear. He shook his head sadly. It should have been obvious to them. The one thing Dumbledore coveted above all was the power of the Monarch, whom no magic could hurt.  
  
They would never know what Dumbledore's original plan was before he was rudely interrupted by Narcissa. Yet he had succeeded. Even if the Ritual of Rendering was interrupted, Dumbledore had managed to travel back in time and set things his own way.  
  
Hermione could imagine perfectly how Dumbledore's revenant in the last century kidnapped the young Royal heir, forcing the boy to impregnate Dumbles' ancestress. The old man surely rejoiced at being given the chance to be born again.  
  
But nature and time drive cold, hard bargains. Reality has momentum; it does not conform easily to changing patterns. It's not as simple to adjust it like one changes clothes in the wink of an eye. It's a ship that floats above the essential chaos; it won't buckle against the waves that would dare canter it.  
  
The magical waves created by Dumbles' actions spread across the continuum and caused minute changes: a book that mysteriously modifies its content, a song varying its pattern and the overwhelming feeling of déjâ-vecu experienced by Hermione as reality rippled around her. Eventually these changes were noted by the persons that could best deflect the coming storm. Like a circle closing in on itself, Dumbledore's actions provoked the reactions that alerted Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
  
The magic of the ritual fulfilled its duty and brought Dumbledore back in time, with the same memories, personality and power, just like he wanted. But it did this instantaneously so Dumbledore did not get the chance to enjoy his new life.  
  
Nevertheless, Dumbledore was back, his soul and powers intact albeit he had a new, powerful advantage. He proceeded to gather his vassals. Dumbles was displeased to note McGonagall had defected!  
  
He also approached a group of Muggles, displeased with their current government. This faction wanted to live alongside the wizards. If they blithely suggested that no wizard should hold a wand and they all should be marked appropriately and registered with the police, well, Dumbledore could live with this. He thought they were quite reasonable suggestions since they didn't affect him; just like the Dursleys' ill treatment of Harry hadn't bothered him at all.  
  
It would further strengthen his credentials of a good, patient man with other races. He wanted to win their approval so they would submit to him. Then they would rue the moment they laid eyes on him, for he intended to use them in his quest for power.  
  
Was not the world put there for him to use? Dumbledore was the smartest wizard of the age, and if sometimes he did not find a correct answer, why he convinced other persons to give it to him. So he posed as the wisest man to get what he needed. Others had done that, why was he so different?  
  
Dumbledore had been in a rage by the news of Voldemort's crushing defeat. How dared the Malfoy boy do that! Dumbledore was supposed to vanquish Tom, or at least Harry, conveniently dying afterwards. Thereupon the Wizarding world would sympathize deeply with Albus Dumbledore in his deep, though feigned, pain.  
  
He decided to make his move that day. He told General Blackwell, who was the commander of the Muggle factions, ordering several battalions to go to the address Dumbledore provided. They guarded the exits of the building and could be used to subdue dangerous individuals inside.  
  
When the Muggles tried to enter, they found they couldn't. They even used their machine guns to break the windows but that didn't work. Dumbledore realized it was the Wizengamot wards.  
  
The obstreperous wards would serve against Muggles but not against him. After all, Albus was Sovereign by blood, and once the Wizengamot confirmed him, he would be so by magic. This combination hadn't occurred in millennia.  
  
When Draco recognized Dumbledore sauntering in, and he took a look at his appearance and clothes, he came to some startling conclusions. Dumbledore had made himself Royalty and would surely insist that the Wizengamot recognize him.  
  
There were avenues to explore, but first Draco looked toward McGonagall. The Head of Gryffindor and the Head of the Wizengamot exchanged feline looks of worry and revenge.  
  
Draco mouthed _'Shields.'_ McGonagall nodded once and offered a bitter smile in grim satisfaction. She wore her long hair in a simple ponytail. Though she was still stern, it wasn't like it had been under Dumbledore's strict orders, always forced into untenable moral positions and ignored.  
  
Draco stole Harry's wand for a moment. He cast spells on the wands of the other councillors and their friends so they would only produce a shield when they were activated. This would last two hours or until the spell was lifted. McGonagall did the same on other persons.  
  
The blond returned the wand to Harry. The brunet wasn't aware of the fact that attacks on the Sovereign using magic were practically unheard of. There were vague murmurs that people died or became Squibs if they did so. Draco would save his friends from that fate.  
  
There were more subtle and satisfying ways to get at Dumbles.

\--

  
  
Draco curtsied deeply, saying respectfully, "May I ask what brings you here today, Majesty?"  
  
Albus visibly preened as he considered ways of keeping Malfoy alive. The boy could be such a delightful sycophant! He glared at the treacherous McGonagall and decided she should die very slowly. Then he recognized the girl with such striking blond hair.  
  
He ordered Luna forcefully, "Come here, girl!"  
  
Luna trembled, she didn't want to go but felt compelled to do it by something outside herself.  
  
As she stood up and started to walk toward Dumbles, Neville couldn't contain himself and took out his wand, directing it against Dumbles whilst he shouted, "Sectumsempra!"  
  
However, all that happened was the appearance of a blue shield. Ron and Harry also used their wands and attacked Dumbledore as two more shields appeared.  
  
Draco congratulated himself on preventing lesions to his friends but then he saw Luna's face and the amount of fear and loathing she held. He would protect her the Slytherin way.  
  
The blond said, "Whatever you want to do with that girl can wait. We need to decide some issues here, like the thousand soldiers surrounding us!"  
  
Dumbledore scowled at the privy councillors. "I have come to reclaim my glorious heritage; I am the Monarch by right of blood. To only rule over the Muggles would be beneath me. I am a wizard and I am the next in line for the crown. There's only the small matter of the Wizengamot approval."  
  
Dumbledore smiled craftily. "This was one of the secret clauses woven into Magna Charta: that a King of England that possessed magic would reign over the Wizarding folk in his territory."  
  
Once he slipped into his persuading persona, Dumbledore became more comfortable. He casually announced, "So that we all know the votes are fair," the man shot a smirk at Draco. "I will cast a spell that nullifies any and all forms of coercion involving Unbreakable Vows. We all have the right to expect a clean vote on this important issue."  
  
Dumbles cast the spell and the wards tingled.  
  
Draco mentally patted himself on the back. Dumbledore had fallen into his trap. When Luna first started voting like him, the blond realized that discerning people would note the change and attribute it to foul means, like _Imperio_ or an Unbreakable Vow. It would inevitably return to haunt him, he was sure.  
  
So when the occasion arose, Draco returned full control to Luna. This would confound their future enemies. He also felt he should win Luna's full trust; he could hardly do that whilst controlling her voting. At the end, he had to follow the advice he gave the blond girl, looking beneath the façade. In a very personal sense, Draco identified with Luna's struggles and victories, this made him trust her.  
  
If he was prepared for Dumbledore acting like he did, the man's next action unbalanced Draco entirely.  
  
Dumbledore said suavely, "Black family tradition dictates that no person wielding a Dark Mark or suspected of Dark Acts may vote as a privy councillor; so Narcissa, Sirius Black and Draco Malfoy cannot be the Black representative to the Privy Council."  
  
The wizard looked into the first row of spectators. "Therefore the duty resides in Andromeda Tonks."  
  
Tonks sat speechless as her mother stood up and gingerly advanced to the privy councillors' table, sitting down on a chair far away from the group. So this was why her mother had been so short-tempered? Andromeda was going to follow Dumbledore's stupid and cruel rules because her family had snubbed her once?  
  
Tonks' mother was a caring individual, so Nymphadora could not really understand why she had changed so completely in the last days. She started to suspect Andromeda was under Dumbledore's Imperio. It would explain the curt demands and somewhat glassy stare. Trouble was, if Dumbledore really was the Sovereign, his magic would be superior to Tonks; the Imperio would remain and Dumbles would be alerted to the fact that she knew.  
  
Draco received a text on his phone. It stated simply, _'Mother has been abducted. They sent a message; analysis of family codes indicates it is really her. They said they will kill her if I don't vote for Dumbledore. Please advice. BZ'_  
  
Seconds later he received another text from Pansy. Her parents had been kidnapped. They knew things that only her mother and father would know. Pansy also asked for instructions, informing Draco the kidnappers wanted her to vote as Dumbles wanted.  
  
Draco typed carefully into the device, wondering how Muggles managed to have fingers so slim. He sent the text to Pansy and Blaise, _'You must act for your best interests. Only you know what they are. I will support you anyway. You do what you have to do, Love D.'_


	32. The rose

 

_When the night has been too lonely  
and the road has been too long,  
and you think that love is only  
for the lucky and the strong,  
just remember in the winter  
far beneath the bitter snows  
lies the seed that with the sun's love,  
in the spring becomes the rose. _  
(The Rose, _Amanda McBroom_ )  
  
  
Draco counted mentally the votes as things stood now, taking into account the Dumbledorian lead in the 'normal' votes. He realized the councillors would lose, possibly by a large amount. It was high time to use their secret weapon. Winking at Hermione, Draco took out four parchments from the briefcase and put them on the table.  
  
Tapping the letters with his manicured fingers, he said imperiously, "Here we have four Letters Patent, the means by which our Sovereign announces to all and sundry she has raised someone to the peerage. The Queen has graciously consented to award this to four outstanding people."  
  
Draco quirked an eyebrow at Ron, who blushed profusely. "Ron Bilius Weasley, because of your courage and intelligence you will become Lord Weasley, enjoying all the appurtenances thereto and powers accorded to you as lord privy councillor."  
  
He bowed to the brunette witch and then he said. "Hermione Jane Granger, the Sovereign wishes to recognize your intelligence and daring by naming you Lady Granger, you will enjoy the rights and privileges of a lady privy councillor."  
  
Whilst Dumbledore fumed, Draco passed the next parchment to Harry. The Gryffindor cracked a smile and waved to the Marauder, announcing in a loud voice, "Remus Lupin, the Sovereign wishes to acknowledge your daring and sacrifices for a cause, henceforth you will be accorded the rank of Lord Lupin, with the duties and powers granted to you as lord privy councillor."  
  
Harry fidgeted with the next parchment, finally passing it to Draco. The blond smiled widely at his godfather. "Severus Snape, the Sovereign wishes to acknowledge your daring and sacrifices by granting you the title of Lord Snape and a seat on the Privy Council."  
  
Draco nodded to Hermione and the other privy councillors. As one, they said in a loud voice. "The Queen's will be done!"

\--

  
  
Draco still remembered how hard it was to convince the prat Ron. Remus and Sev, once they realized they would have an important position among their councillors were reluctant but accepted, knowing what was at stake. Hermione was awed but took on the new responsibilities.  
  
But the redhead said he would not do it. He wouldn't accept pity from strangers. Draco answered irately, "Do you really think it's pity, Weasley? You're barmy. My family started just as poor as yours. They used their brains and magic to contribute to the commonwealth. Little by little they accumulated more."  
  
Ron grunted. "So what? I still won't do it."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "The Queen is sure you'll contribute greatly to the whole. She believes you are worth your weight in gold, you know. She worries about her realm and always looks for protectors, like you and me."  
  
"How does the Queen know about me?"  
  
Draco fidgeted whilst he thought up a response. "I may have written to her about you in the letter in which I asked her to create four new privy councillors."  
  
After they accepted, they cast the _Immolatio mens_ spell and kept that information secure from _Legilimency_ probes.

\--

  
  
Dumbledore was fuming mad. He had expected things would be easy. They would be overwhelmed by the soldiers and the Wizengamot would recognize him as Monarch of the Kingdom. Then he would be able to do what he wanted with impunity, knowing that Harry's magic was powerless against him due to the immunity of the King. Britain and the world would enter a great Age.  
  
But instead of the plans he had crafted for the greater good, the same band of uppity brats confronted him. Dumbledore had even visited Hogwarts incognito. The wards could not keep the would-be Sovereign out: He read their minds subtly using Legilimency, especially Malfoy, that blond menace. He saw things indicating their weaknesses and he constructed the best plan to attack them. He didn't see any memory of this act! It was intolerable!  
  
Dumbledore barked, "It isn't possible, it isn't valid!"  
  
Draco pointed to the table. "I ask you to examine the Letters Patent yourself, Great Pretender. You will find incontrovertible evidence that the Sovereign as the fount of all honour has accepted four new individuals as privy councillors." The blond touched the parchments.  
  
Dumbledore took out his wand whilst he muttered a curse to destroy the parchments. However, just as the light of the spell touched them, a shield appeared, protecting them.  
  
The curse rebounded and headed for Dumbledore. When it seemed likely he would be hit, a blue shield rose and protected him.  
  
Draco watched grimly, observing that Dumbledore was guarded by the same kind of protection as the letters patent. It meant Hermione was right, and Albus Percival Wulfric etc., would be called king soon if he got his way. King Dumbles I wasn't funny at all!  
  
With no more ado Draco decided to open the session of the Wizengamot and took their oath of service. He inducted the new privy councillors.  
  
When Dumbledore stepped to the podium and started explaining the reasons why the assembly should recognize his claim to the throne, Draco carefully kept pushing him as much as protocol allowed so the windy ex-headmaster would shut up and let them vote.  
  
Draco was under pressure to make things happen within two hours because that was the period in which the wands would produce shields. If it took them more than that, it was likely that an enraged Gryffindor or Slytherin would attack Dumbles and become a Squib or worse. Draco cringed at any of his friends becoming so.  
  
Finally the talkative Dumbledore arrived at the end of his arguments. Draco took a deep breath and took the plunge. With a serious mien he said to the members of the Wizengamot. "We must take a momentous decision, whether voting to recognize Albus Dumbledore as King of England, Northern Ireland, Scotland and France - or denying his title to the throne. What is at stake is nothing less than the future of the Wizarding World, indeed of the Earth. You must vote according to the best interests of your constituency, the magical people."  
  
The voting started. Draco had arranged matters so that Blaise and Pansy would vote at the end. Hopefully they would discern who would win and see if their support was needed.  
  
First to vote were the normal members of the assembly. Dumbledore slowly kept increasing his share; he was winning 250 to 101.  
  
Dumbledore strutted in front of the benches, wrapping his apricot scarf around his neck as he visibly preened.  
  
Next came the deciding votes, those of the Privy Councillors. Andromeda was the first one and Tonks watched with apprehension as her mother voted for Dumbles. Albus smirked and gloated until Lord Lupin cast his vote against him. Lord Snape took the same stance.  
  
Luna Lovegood voted next. The snowy-haired witch proudly made her choice. The Heiress of Ravenclaw voted to deny Dumbledore the priced title of King, Neville doing likewise. The votes were now 280 to 231, still in favour of Dumbles.  
  
Dumbledore scowled at the assembly. Things were not turning out the way he wanted. Still he had the support of his magic, and the residual power of the Monarch. Yet if he were left unrecognized, that would make things much harder to accomplish.  
  
Lady Granger cast her vote against Dumbledore, just like Lord Weasley. Draco voted against the white-bearded menace, as did Harry. The votes stood 280 for Dumbledore, 351 against him. It was the moment for Pansy and Blaise. The two behaved like true Slytherins and took the opportunity offered by Draco. They voted for Dumbledore, hoping to save their parents.  
  
Draco read the final tally. "The Wizengamot has voted in the matter of the recognition of Albus Dumbledore's pretended title to the Succession of this kingdom. The Yes vote stands at 340, the No vote is 351. This assembly thus refuses to recognize Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - and so on - to the titles he pretends."  
  
The blond sat back and crossed his arms. "If no one has any other pressing business, this session of the Wizengamot is finished."

\--

  
  
Dumbledore was so angry! All his preparations which included years spent researching the correct moment to cast the spell and Imperio his mother to get her pregnant with the royal heir's sperm! All the careful work collecting allies and threatening them with their worst fears would go to waste. He'd done that with the goal of becoming unstoppable as King of Great Britain and also Magical Monarch of the Realm.  
  
It all seemed to be going great, even after the Malfoy interference when that bitch destroyed 12 Grimmauld Place and his careful experiments and rituals. It proved to be a salvageable situation. Due to the portion of the Ritual of Rendering that he'd accomplished, he was able to go back in time. Dumbledore wasn't able to alter things much, but whatever he changed, he held the certainty he could create a snowball effect.  
  
Reality proved hard to modify though, it protected itself. It only accepted enough from his great plans to be reborn as the potential Monarch. History and memories, it all remained as before. The only thing that changed was his presence seven months after his supposed death.  
  
Albus had made sure that the brats had no inkling about what he was doing! McGonagall could only tell them so much! His forays into Hogwarts had proved that their so-called plans would be easily bypassed by him.  
  
Pansy Parkinson was so daft as to wear the bracelet her cousin had given her at New Year's, never suspecting that the heirloom could have a tracking charm or that her cousin used to work for the Dark Lord and thus was able to be influenced by Dumbledore.  
  
It was a matter of fine reflexes to create the kidnap scenarios. Delightful old scenes roamed in his mind. It had worked too! Parkinson and Zabini voted for him, but by that time it was too late. The brats won again. He couldn't accept that.

\--

  
  
Ron wasn't interested in politics; he left all that rigmarole to Draco and Hermione. They handled it well. Blimey, they even had fun doing it!  
  
Whilst the voting was going on, Ron observed the participants. He may not have Luna's keen powers of observation but he was sly and cunning. He studied Dumbledore intensely.  
  
The man radiated power and impatience. It was a bad combination, in Ron's experience. When the vote was finished and the count declared, the redhead realized Dumbledore had had enough. Now he would try to destroy them, individually or in group. He urgently grabbed Hermione's hand and motioned for her to do the same.  
  
Thankfully the brunette witch didn't start a discussion; she held Draco's hand firmly and motioned for Sirius to grab Harry's hand. When Harry touched Draco's hand, the circle of the Musketeers was complete.  
  
Ron said forcefully, "All for one."  
  
Draco replied spiritedly, "And one for all."  
  
At that moment Dumbledore raised his wand and directed it toward the boy he thought was the source of his problems, Harry Potter. He muttered, _"Avada kedavra!"_  
  
The green light moved toward the surprised group of Wizengamot members, the privy councillors which comprised the Musketeers.  
  
Just before the spell would hit Harry, a blue shield went up around the group of Musketeers.  
  
Muggles often posed a dilemma in physics: what happens when an irresistible force meets an unmovable object? Supposedly a paradox was created. This relied on the fact that if you postulated an unmovable object, the framework of your universe took some characteristics. If you chose a world with irresistible forces, other features would be integrated into that worldview. So the background for an unmovable object denied the existence of any irresistible force and vice versa.  
  
What would happen when the unbeatable magic of Dumbledore crashed onto the protective sphere of the Bond? Truly a case of two different paradigms meeting.  
  
What pointed to a possible solution to solve the conflict was the nature of the attack. Dumbledore was completely aggressive, whilst their Bond was entirely passive and defensive.  
  
The aggressor would have to spend magical energy at a fast rate to stay in the attack. In contrast, the bond could remain as it was for far longer. Being defensive, it didn't touch Dumbledore so it didn't evoke the monarch's power, nor did it require much energy.  
  
Dumbledore's magic was at its peak. Part of the ritual had involved extracting someone's powers and adding them to his own. Furthermore he had the body of a 50ish man, whilst he retained all his memories. Being a scion of House Dumbledore, he had additional magic to command.  
  
Still, the Wizengamot had not approved his claims to the throne and therefore he was not the Magical ruler. If it had, Dumbledore would have been unstoppable.  
  
The Bond was created amongst five individuals with the goal of protecting themselves and each other; it was strikingly similar to the one involving the Hogwarts Founders Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.  
  
The bond partook of feelings such as Draco's love for Harry, Hermione's dedication to help them all, Sirius' protective nature towards his godson and Draco.  
  
Ron's desire to protect Hermione and Harry's will and desire to do anything he could to avoid pain for the others also informed it.  
  
Yet if the bond had comprised only these feelings, it wouldn't have been able to withstand the force of Dumbledore's magic; it would have collapsed in 5 seconds. The bond also had imperfections, negative feelings such as Ron's biting jealousy of Harry, Hermione's overbearing nature, Sirius' desire to prank anyone, Draco's jealousy of the closeness of the Golden Trio, Harry's penchant for perilous adventures which disregarded the stress they put on other people.  
  
The bond had adapted to deal with the imperfect feelings. They served as springs, providing needed thrust - action and reaction. The Musketeers were learning to work together. To try and provide direction, they sometimes clashed but they sought a peaceful resolution. Integrating the happier facets of the bond with the darker ones gave it the strength to withstand everything from without.  
  
When Dumbledore attacked Harry so unexpectedly, he did not know he would face such a bond. When he realized what it was he was fighting against, he decided to go with it and kill Harry. Then the other troublesome four would also die. He spent enormous amounts of magic trying to do his will.  
  
The stalemate continued for two minutes, until Dumbledore was too weak to stand upright. He plopped down and tried to summon a glass of water. To his immense chagrin, he found that the spell didn't work. Unobtrusively trying different spells, Dumbledore noted with alarm that many did not work for him.

\--

  
  
Draco knew that the time was right to get something from Dumbles. He took the small box and approached the seated Dumbledore. Draco knelt down and presented the velvet box. "I have one favour to ask of you, Dumbledore. To ensure that you grant it, you will accept this White Rose of York."  
  
He took out a beautiful white rose from the box and gave it to Dumbledore. Because of the royal blood flowing through his veins, Dumbledore was compelled to accept it.  
  
Draco could hear the murmurs of the Wizengamot members. _"White rose of York… the King has to accept the petition."_  
  
Draco mused how gullible people were in thinking that a simple rose had the power to make the Sovereign grant something.  
  
At the end of the War of the Roses, Ozymandias Black created a rose that was full of a suggestion potion. It was also crossbred with Muggle plants which influenced the psyche. He worked long years in perfecting the suggestive powers of the plant.  
  
Ozymandias knew he had to anchor the plant to some real blood for it to work; so on St. Michaelmas day in 1499 he went to the court in Greenwich, seeking an audience with Elizabeth of York.  
  
The heiress of the House of York - and wife of the founder of the Tudor dynasty - was highly indebted to him for his help in attaining her latest pregnancy and willingly gave some drops of blood.  
  
The properties of the plant were fixed then in the descendants of Elizabeth of York, from whom the rest of the English Queens and Kings descend.  
  
Ozymandias Black was the direct ancestor of Sirius, Narcissa and Draco. He worked mostly in the Garden of the Manor, being a good friend of the Malfoys. He even married one.  
  
Ozymandias was the one who added the Black family motto: _Toujours pur._ It was ironic that it was originally used to denote potions of high purity until a later generation of Blacks, more combative, decided to use it as a coded word to control some dangerous hexes.  
  
There was something in the subterranean water of Malfoy Manor that caused a wealth of growth for the plants in the garden; it had to do with subterranean springs flowing from nearby Stonehenge.

\--

  
  
Draco might hold these thoughts but he was also aware that magic really helped a Sovereign resist magical attack; else he would not have taken such care to defuse the explosive situation with his mates.  
  
Perhaps at the end it was a combination of factors: the diverse changes to the plant, the gesture behind giving the rose, the magic involved.  
  
The blond leaned towards the reclining figure of Dumbledore and asked sotto voce, "How can I get the horcruxes of the Potters?"  
  
Dumbledore had to comply with the request due to the power of the Rose. He said grudgingly, "In the Chamber of Secrets, say 'Open heir of Slytherin' in Parseltongue in front of the third column. A hole appears. You stick your hand and grab a box that has their two horcruxes."  
  
Draco muttered, "See you in hell, Dumbles." He turned and walked slowly back to his seat. He didn't notice Dumbledore surreptitiously taking out his wand and directing it against him.  
  
Dumbles was sure that he would be able to cast a spell to snuff out this uppity brat.  
  
This was a rare curse that required little magic, but a fiery intent. It would turn a person into a statue; it was irreversible. The trick was that it needed to be held in position for 10 seconds.  
  
Dumbles surreptitiously pointed his wand at Draco and cast the spell. Because there were no lights or any signs of spell activity, the others were unaware of anything dangerous happening.  
  
Dumbledore thought, _'That was all right, just a few seconds more and Malfoy will be no more.'_

\--

  
  
The attention of the onlookers was directed relentlessly to the principals, Dumbledore and the Musketeers. People didn't look at the Visitor's Gallery, or the striking pair of red-heads sitting there. Molly looked proudly at Ron, though she was a bit concerned about all that power residing within the fox Animagus. He had grown up fast, it seemed.  
  
Bill was away on Gringotts' business.  
  
Charlie was looking intently at all the political posturing. He was one of the first that noticed the menacing-looking Muggle soldiers surrounding the building. He watched interestedly as a regal Dumbledore made his entrance and demanded to be recognized as king.  
  
Charlie saw the battle for the votes, and what transpired later. He frowned when Draco foolishly approaching the downed Dumbledore, recalling Arthur's sage advice: _'Never approach a hurting dragon, they will bite your head off, they're dragons.'_  
  
Charlie hastily stood up and made his way to a point directly opposite Dumbles and Draco, where he could have a clear window of opportunity. He knew about many traditions the others ignored, like the one surrounding the Sovereign and their protection from Magical attacks. So he took out the gun he always carried in a holster and he prepared to use it, carefully aiming for Dumbles.  
  
Charlie knew the Sovereign was likely immune to Magical attacks, but he could be hurt using Muggle means. When he realized that Dumbles was cursing Draco, Charlie pulled the trigger. The bullet tore through the hall and reached its target, it struck Dumbles' hand and his attack ceased, leaving Draco a little disoriented but otherwise unharmed.  
  
Ron and Hermione rushed to the gallery to hug Charlie. Even the Twins.  
  
"Didn't know you had it in you."  
  
"We'll take that into account if we prank the family again."  
  
"… Wouldn't want to be shot!"  
  
Draco motioned for Harry to approach and pointed to the wounded Dumbledore. "We have to take Dumbles into Hogwarts; we'll speak more in the Chamber."  
  
Harry scowled at the downed Albus. "Won't that hurt us? He is the Sovereign and all?"  
  
The blond motioned for Charlie to approach them, and then he turned to Harry. "No, it won't. Right now he is just a Pretender, with a claim to the Succession to the Throne. If the Wizengamot had accepted it and recognized his title, he would be the Sovereign and the Magical ruler. That is an extraordinary occurrence. In fact, the last time it happened was during Merlin's time."  
  
Draco shuddered, thinking about what could have happened if he and Hermione hadn't devised their plan. "Dumbledore would have become the once and future King, able to make the rules he wanted and break them. It would have been awful; now he is just a Pretender."  
  
When Charlie sauntered towards them, Draco took out the portkey and bade Harry to grab Dumbles' clothes. He smirked at the redhead. "O ye Weasel of Muggle might! Charlie, I am in your debt. Do you want to come with us and see what happens?" He sneered at Dumbledore. "I promise a Dragon Tamer may find it interesting."  
  
Charlie was indeed interested in the offer. He grabbed Draco's hand just before the portkey was activated.  
  
They appeared in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Harry, after being smacked in the arm by the blond, proceeded to tell the ex-headmaster and the Dragon Tamer the words that would allow them access to the place protected by the Fidelius charm. _"The Chamber of Secrets is beneath Hogwarts."_  
  
A menacing mist appeared in the floor and it slowly coalesced into the figure of a girl. Myrtle proceeded to tell her story, seeing they had apprehended Dumbledore.  
  
It was the tale of a girl that falls in love with one of her esteemed professors. The time came when she discovered she was pregnant. She told the father, but Dumbledore delighted in hurting her psychologically. He threatened her that he would take away the child so she would never see it.  
  
The man taunted her, telling her she was from the wrong gender to keep up his interest. Dumbledore told her he was just using her.  
  
The girl was in despair. She knew about the Basilisk. She decided to look into the Basilisk's eyes and seek redemption through death. So the death that occurred all those years ago wasn't murder, but suicide. Because of it, Myrtle was forced to haunt Hogwarts as long as headmaster Dumbledore remained alive.  
  
Charlie, Draco and Harry were enraged. Dumbledore's evil started so long ago! There was no telling how many lives he snuffed and destroyed.  
  
This time, it was Harry who proposed the 'Basilisk solution.' They explained to an enraptured Charlie what the solution entailed. It was the only way to lock the horcruxes and avoid their activation.  
  
Charlie cast a healing spell he knew from his work with dragons on Dumbles' hand. They didn't want him to suffer so much blood loss that he died, resurrecting again through another horcrux.  
  
Taking a page out of Charlie's book, Draco asked him for a knife. The redhead complied and presented a striking hunting knife, with red and green handle.  
  
Draco motioned for Harry to take it. "It's time to enact a little personal revenge. You have to gouge out his eyes. If you can't, then I or Charlie will do it, no problem there. Just think of your parents' lives, squandered while you spent your life as a slave to the Muggles, think of the way in which Myrtle was pushed to kill herself."  
  
The blond glared at the figure of the ever-returning Dumbledore. "There can be no mercy when it was never shown. In the end it's him or us!"  
  
Harry took the knife and approached the prostrate Dumbles. He proceeded to take out his eyes. He was fascinated and appalled. Fascinated by the sense of fulfilled revenge that coursed through him, appalled at the lengths they were forced to take to escape from Dumbles' clutches.  
  
Albus Dumbledore was duly blinded; Draco took the eyeballs and put them in a box which he stored in the Endless Bag.  
  
Next he conferred with Charlie and finally approached Harry. He said, "You know that we cannot damage magically the Sovereign, and transformation into a basilisk could be construed as damage. So we'll take a different way. We'll order the Chamber to do it for us! The Chamber was built to work with Slytherin's heirs, it is attuned to Parseltongue. We think that when you speak that, the Chamber acknowledges you as owner."  
  
Harry shuddered, rubbing his robes. "What do I have to do?"  
  
"Charlie and I will start a Celtic chant while you say clearly to the Chamber what you want it to do and the reasons why."  
  
After a brief consultation, Draco and Charlie started the chant. In Parseltongue, Harry stated what he wanted to happen, to assure that Dumbledore did not return via horcrux to wreak more havoc.  
  
A light came from the ceiling and struck Albus, duly transforming him into a Basilisk, 18 feet long. Draco asked Harry his opinion about which shrinking charm to use. As Harry quaintly put it, "I don't want the Dumblelisk ganging up on the Voldielisk, it would be unfair."  
  
Finally they decided and after Draco cast it, the basilisk promptly shrunk to nine feet. Apparently to shrink the monarchs was not considered as harming them.  
  
Harry used Mobilicorpus and pulled the Dumblelisk to the place where he had found the basilisk and left it there, whilst he smirked at it. "Don't worry, Dumbles! You won't be alone. You'll have your own personal friend to spend eternity with, a fellow by the name of Tom, Tom Riddle."  
  
Draco directed Harry and Charlie to the third column, whispering to Harry. "You have to say 'Open heir of Slytherin' in Parseltongue. A hole will appear. Supposedly one sticks a hand and grabs a box, but there might be a trap."  
  
Harry thought about the long way he had travelled, from being beaten by his relatives, blamed for their deaths and seemingly condemned to Azkaban because of the whims of a crazy old man. His friends kept him alive, only their love could rescue him. This request seemed important to Draco, so Harry would do it.  
  
Harry hissed 'Open heir of Slytherin' in Parseltongue. A hole appeared in the column. Charlie studied intently the hole and surrounding column. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he reached inside and took out a box.  
  
Harry saw Charlie take it out. Due to his Animagus' extremely good hearing range, Harry was able to hear clothes slightly rustling within the column. He saw a black blur darting out of it, headed towards Charlie. There was no time to plan a spell, a next move or counter plan. It was time to act. Harry didn't have time to get his wand and swish it.  
  
He took the knife he'd used with Dumbles and threw it at the place he calculated the malignant thing would be.  
  
The knife hit the target, cutting off the head of a magical snake whose poison was deadly. It hibernated in those places it protected, waking up when there were intruders. Dumbledore guarded his treasures well and didn't want to share them with anyone.  
  
With trembling hands, Draco took out the box from Charlie and opened it. He grinned and motioned to Harry, showing him two wands. To the Gryffindor, they seemed common enough, yet he felt a need to caress them, to be near them.  
  
Draco said tenderly, "I'm sorry about the childhood you had to endure with those monsters, Harry. I think you deserve everything. After your incident with the Deathly Hallows, I was enraged with your parents for coldly condemning you to be willingly killed by Voldemort. I could not see how sane parents would do that."  
  
Harry nodded, recalling that helpless instant. "But then your mother used the Hallows."  
  
Draco nodded. "We learned that your parents' souls were prisoners of Dumbledore. He used them to burrow into your mind and mould you more perfectly. They had donated horcruxes to Dumbles, and he employed those to hold their spirits captive."  
  
Whilst Harry tenderly caressed the wands, Draco said, "This Babylonian captivity will end soon. These are the horcruxes of your parents. I daresay we have a good supply of materials to bring them back."  
  
Harry grabbed the wands and held them close whilst he crooned. "Daddy, mommy! You'll be back soon, I've missed you so!"  
  
Draco and Charlie wiped their tears at Harry's outburst, knowing what he had been robbed of.  
  
Later, Charlie smirked. "Oi, our work here is done! Let's get back to the surface."  
  
They left the Chamber of Secrets and eventually reached Myrtle's bathroom. The ghost was waiting for them, she looked at them gravely, "I don't know what you did down there, but whatever it was, it worked. I have been relieved of the duty of staying at Hogwarts. I am free to go on. Dumbledore's presence is not strong enough to cause me to stay. I just wanted to say good-bye. Harry, Draco, you were like sunshine after the night, like the port after the storm."  
  
The two Seekers nodded mutely; relieved she was freed from the plight but realizing they would miss Myrtle.  
  
"You befriended me and we talked a lot. You two, despite being so different, were the only ones to really care for me. Everyone else was too caught up in the real world to listen to the woes of a spectral girl. You were my friends. As I leave this existence I see you, my friends, and that brings a certain measure of happiness. Good-bye!"  
  
Myrtle's form slowly dissolved into a radiating mist which shot up to the ceiling and disappeared.  
  
Harry held Draco and both boys cried in memory of Myrtle, whom they hoped would find true happiness. All the excitement caught up with them and they wept for minutes whilst Charlie watched them, wiping a tear or two.  
  
Draco finally said, "That leaves us the problems of our memories. As we know, any potential enemy will use Legilimency to gain access to them. I think Dumbledore tried that too but he was fooled by Hermione's spell."  
  
Charlie asked, "What spell?"  
  
 _"Immolatio mens,_ we use it to cloak memories and project false ones. It doesn't erase but saves it. It is neutralized using a password agreed beforehand. It was the means Hermione and Ron used to pass Dumbledore's inspection and spy for us when Harry was captive."  
  
Charlie protested. "But I can protect my mind using Occlumency, I'm good at that, I'll let you know!"  
  
Draco calmly answered, "I'm sure, Charlie. But can you use mental shields 24 hours a day, seven days a week, always? There would be moments you would be vigilant, and moments when you relaxed or were distracted purposefully. Then they would glean all the information and would start looking for ways to get in and rescue their supposed heroes, Dumblelisk or Voldielisk."  
  
After Charlie grudgingly concurred, Draco cast the spell directing his wand carefully to Harry, Charlie, and his own head. He fixed the password as 'The Three Stooges attack.'  
  
Charlie groaned, muttering about crazy blonds whilst Harry rolled his eyes. The brunet was sorry he had mentioned those movies to Draco. He wasn't sure what remark would send the blond in a totally different direction. He intended to find out, having years to do that.

\--

  
  
They returned to find the Wizengamot almost in peace. Remus, Sirius and Severus had quickly dispatched the Muggle soldiers. They retained the captains and colonel for some pranks, so their superiors would get to them presently.  
  
The chastised Muggles left quickly, wondering what kind of place this was that they couldn't enter. Their thought processes were jumbled by the Obliviate cast to erase their memories of magic.  
  
Draco went to stand by Pansy and Blaise, asking them about their families. They said they were fine. Their families had been injured during their abduction, suffering the Cruciatus curse but they had survived. They were in St. Mungo's. Pansy revealed that when one of the captives was given Veritaserum, he blurted out he was her cousin, Robert White. He had put a tracking charm on a bracelet he gave to the gullible Slytherin.  
  
When Pansy visited her parents in the protected zone, the bracelet functioned as intended and betrayed her location to the heartless relative who followed the orders of the Grey Lord, Dumbledore.  
  
Everyone wanted to know what had happened with Dumbles; Draco motioned for Harry to speak. The blond could concoct any story but he intuitively knew that people would believe the tale more if it was Harry who told it. He just hoped Harry was up to the challenge.  
  
Harry stood up with an air of majesty and command, caused by having the horcruxes of his parents on his robes, promising their return. "We Apparated to Hogwarts and healed Dumbledore's hand. I reasoned with him to go back to the good, loving ways. He refused and when I was distracted? He sent a serpent to bite me. He forgot I am a Parseltongue. I spoke to the snake and told it to go to him and bite him. The snake did that, biting Dumbledore. He stopped breathing and died."

\--

  
  
The privy councillors retired for Hogwarts and went to Draco's rooms. They all settled in their places whilst house-elves brought them dinner. They were joined by Sirius and Narcissa, Remus and Tonks, and Snape and McGonagall.  
  
After stuffing his mouth with some fowl dish, Ron mumbled, "I don't get it!"  
  
Hermione scowled at him. "Don't eat and speak at the same time! What is it that you don't understand?"  
  
Ron shrugged, taking a bite from the roasted duck. "Why the problems with that song changing and the book you mentioned which was altered?"  
  
Draco said. "I can only share my thoughts. I surmise that reality has some momentum, that it can't be changed that simply. Those were reactions to Dumbledore's meddling through time; perhaps they were the design of intelligence?"  
  
The redhead mumbled with his mouth full, disregarding Hermione's censorious glare. "But why pretend to change the past? Why not make us powerful or give us something useful, tangible, like the sword of Gryffindor or Merlin's staff?"  
  
Hermione tapped her fingers against the table. "The past was changed so we would know it can be done. However jarring, it prepared us for what had to be done. Even if we became super powerful with the staff of Merlin and all, we would have been vulnerable. Indeed, if Dumbledore had shown up and we'd had those weapons? He would have won hands down. We would have attacked him and ended up as Squibs due to the protection the monarchs enjoy."  
  
She forcibly pushed away Ron's plate. The redhead stared disconsolately at her whilst she said, "As for being tangible, any Swords or Staffs would fail if we lacked certain information. Those lines of the song? They made me wonder what this was all about and then I had the insight that we would face Dumbles again. The information about the book was important because it directed our attention towards a book where four individuals who initially fight amongst themselves learn to work for the common good. Do you remember when I told you about the book changing, Ron?"  
  
The redhead nodded morosely. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued. "It made you wonder about the book, Ron. It provided a good enough template that you wanted to create a bond like that shown in Dumas' book."  
  
She motioned to the Marauder who was trying to sneak a sweet into Draco's plate. "Young Sirius provided needed information about the ritual and would form part of the group. Thus the Bond was created."  
  
Draco frowned at Sirius, who was looking at Narcissa whilst he innocently whistled a disco tune. Shaking his head, the blond said, "It wasn't any of our powers that truly defeated Dumbledore. It wasn't Animagi or normal magic, neither Deathly Hallows nor prophecy."  
  
Draco held Harry's hand, caressing the palm with his thumb whilst Harry vanished the prank his godfather had put in Draco's plate.  
  
The blond finished. "It was the Bond. The fact that we worked well together. Sure, there have been fights but we tried to find out why and remedied that. We've grown along with the Bond. Dumbledore could not fight it."  
  
Hermione sighed whilst she wiped a grease stain off Ron's cheek. "It was a tenuous thread, as all ideas are, and yet it conquered the greatest magic."

 

 


	33. Epilogue: Marauder Moon

_Weary to be home again_  
Among the faces of my friends  
The day is done

_Candles burning by the sea_  
Are waiting for me patiently  
I wish the same for you  
(Eventide, _The Carpenters)_

Harry was delighted to have his parents with him! They used the horcruxes Dumbledore had kept hidden in the Chamber of Secrets for many years, and the return of James and Lily Potter occurred before the spring equinox of their Sixth Year.

The brunet took every opportunity he could to bask in the presence of his parents whilst his blond boyfriend was a bit jealous. But Draco knew Harry had been separated from his parents' love for too long; they had years to make up for and stories to exchange. He hoped Harry told his parents everything about him. Their parental bond with Harry had to be nurtured, so the blond kept his peace.

Even if James Potter was arrogant and a mischief-maker, acting like a spoiled brat now and then, the man loved his son. He had sacrificed himself for the toddler and was keen to find out how Harry had fared in the years in between. James was enraged at Harry's treatment at the hand of the Dursleys. He vowed to avenge his son until Lily reminded him the Dursleys were no more.

Harry couldn't help but compare his father's behaviour to Draco's, and the similarities gave him pause. Both were haughty purebloods that followed their instincts, they could be cruel yet they had hidden kindness. In short they were walking paradoxes.

Lily's love and acceptance, shining in her green eyes every time she looked at her son, warmed Harry's heart. She was the compact beauty that got things done, fiercely protecting him. It was good to enjoy the company of his mother once again.

\--

Draco waved his fork at Harry. "You're like your mother, you know."

Harry dove into his kidney pie. "What do you mean?" 

"You love your friends and stand by them. Your mom did the same." Draco motioned at the teacher's table. Lily was smacking Sirius upside the head whilst Remus smirked.

Harry waved at his mother. "She's not being loving to Sirius you know."

"He's trying to prank everybody." Draco took a sip from his pumpkin juice and instantly his tie turned a bright purple.

After seeing his boyfriend's clothes, Harry coughed. Draco squinted at him and hit him in the back, drawling, "Sirius wanted me to ensure he was elected Head of the Wizengamot after I stepped down."

"I still can't believe you quit." Harry hid his face behind the book Hermione had lent him, trying to suppress his sniggering.

"Well, I want to concentrate on besting Hermione's grades next year. Can't do that and cope with all the intrigue." Draco stared at the title of the book Harry appeared to be reading, _'Defence against pranking.'_

"What if there's more trouble? I reckon with Dumbles and Voldie gone, we're safe. But there are some Death Eater remnants." Adopting a serious expression, Harry put down the book and continued eating.

Draco shrugged. "Then the Privy Councillors will have to intervene. I've even prepared to ask the Queen to raise Sirius to the peerage."

Harry shuddered, picturing his godfather doing all kind of mischief in the Wizengamot. Then again, maybe that was exactly what the stuffy people needed in their deliberations.

Harry waved at James Potter, who entered the Great Hall and made to the Gryffindor table. He ruffled his son's hair and started sniggering, seeing Draco's tie. "Hello, Malfoy."

The Slytherin growled at the Marauder whilst James took out his wand and changed Draco's tie a bright yellow.

The blond turned to look at the table, Severus was looking wistfully as Lily took a bite from her dish. Sirius motioned for James, who patted Harry's head. "I've got to see what Sirius wants, Harry. See you later for our Quidditch game."

"Sure, dad."

As James sauntered towards his wife, Draco pointed at him. "You've got your father's love for mischief. You've made a career disregarding rules."

"You did the same in the Wizengamot."

"I had to, Harry." Draco smiled when Sirius stood up and hugged James whilst Remus moved to another chair to make room for Tonks. She sported yellow hair, which unknowingly to Draco, was the same hue as his tie.

The blond frowned, noticing that his godfather's sleeves were a bright magenta. He took out his wand and changed them to white.

"I think dealing with the Wizengamot is quite easier than living with the Marauders," drawled Draco.

Severus nodded at the blond and swished his wand, changing Draco's tie to Slytherin colours. Meanwhile, McGonagall just shook her head, her lips pursed as she considered who would be the ideal partner so Headmaster Snape could be happy at last.

The Head of Gryffindor smiled ruefully, watching Harry wave at his parents. Potter had concocted a story he leaked to the Daily Prophet. According to it, James and Lily hadn't been killed by Voldemort; instead they were kept in suspended animation as long as the Dark Lord was alive. When he'd been vanquished, the spell work vanished and the Potters woke up. Harry fibbed expertly that his parents had contacted him and he'd arranged their transportation to Hogwarts.

Slowly paintings of Dumbledore began to appear. It would be some time until people realized that the old man in the paintings was blind and could not speak. Attempts to communicate with him failed, he would scurry away when he suspected someone was going to ask him questions.

\--

On March 21st, the vows of Arthur and Molly Weasley were renewed, along with those of James and Lily Potter. Sirius and Narcissa Black also made private vows. The Blacks would be sustained by these promises until they were sure about the directions their feelings took them. Some bigoted Muggleborns had protested against them being a couple, because of their genes. Draco failed to understand why the science which studied jeans should be so important to these people. When he mentioned this to the others, Harry and Hermione laughed whilst Ron scratched his head.

Ron got his answer from Seamus and told the blond which was enraged at the insult to his intelligence from the smart Prowlers. Perhaps it was time for phone-elves payback?

Draco leaked some embarrassing moments of the people who were most vociferously against his mother and Sirius. Taking advantage of Dobby's connection with other house-elves, he learned interesting things. The elves talked amongst themselves about their owners' foibles.

The elf was sympathetic to Narcissa – it was only Lucius who struck him and humiliated. So the blond used his connections to Luna who published these indiscretions in the Quibbler.  

Lily and Narcissa were finally free of their constraints and could build a friendship. To the utter confusion of their sons, their partners and everyone else, they did this with alacrity. People grew to appreciate the fact that it didn't bode well to face the fury of Lily and Narcissa. Flower Power may have sounded a bit lame, but they managed to put the fear of Merlin into everyone who was foolish enough to displease the women.

The first recipient of their wrath was James, unsurprisingly. He whined to Sirius about his choice in mates.

 "Why did you have to choose Narcissa, Siri?" James paced back and forth on the room, pointing an accusing finger at Black. "She's a Dark witch! I know she helped you and all, but she was married to that git, Malfoy. She's surely up to no good, just like her son. I don't know what Harry sees in that stuck-up prat!"

Sirius frantically motioned for James to shut up. Lily had opened the door and was frowning at her husband whilst Narcissa scowled at James.

Instead Potter continued in this vein until Narcissa drawled, "Stop right this instant, you lout! To think you doubt my intentions and dare to utter such words about poor Draco. You, sir, are nothing but a waste of space."

The blonde woman glared at the Gryffindors, including Sirius in her chagrin.

Lily brushed her fiery red hair and her emerald eyes pierced the hapless James. "You really need to change. Conditions are not what they were 20 years ago. There's no Dumbledore to save your behind when you pull a prank or hurt someone. You must be reliable and steady, not cold-hearted and arrogant."

Seeing the enraged faces of the women, James lifted up his hands and pleaded. "Lily, it's not what you think…"

Narcissa proceeded to _Stupefy_ him and flanked by Lily, the two Flowers took him to the Forbidden Forest. They made him change into his Animagus form and left him to roam there.

James smirked. It really was a mild prank. Obviously Lily and Narcissa could never aspire to the prankster grandeur of the Marauders, or even the Prowlers.

He changed his mind when in the dim twilight, a menacing feline hurled out of the shadows of the forest. It was a huge tiger!

The stag rushed towards the nearby copse, where he was promptly startled by a leopard. James shook his antlers, ruing the moment he incurred the ire of the women. He didn't know the forest was haunted by these predators.

Eventually he was rescued by his wife and the other Flower, having endured a daunting experience.

Lily laughed and caressed his tousled hair. "Poor James, you didn't know these boys and girls are Animagi, right?"

James growled, stalking towards the Hogwarts gates. "Should've known! That owl that pecked me was suspicious!"

\--

It was the occurrence of pranks such as this that caused the respect shown to the Flowers. Each one separately was too sweet in their pranks but when they joined, their best ideas came forth. 

When Lily called an extraordinary reunion of the Marauders. Sirius and Remus showed up, accompanied by their partners.

After everyone were seated, Lily said, "Things appear to be calm; enemies have been vanquished and all should be well. But after summer break? Our sons and friends will attend their last year at Hogwarts. Does that remind you of something?"

No one ventured any guesses and Lily frowned at the Marauders, pointing at Sirius. "Do you remember our last year at Hogwarts? It was a prank-fest. Everyone suffered the wrath of you lot, even Severus whom I asked you to leave alone!"

Sirius rubbed his hands gleefully, remembering those glorious days, until Remus smacked him upside the head.

Observing the antics of the Marauders, Lily shook her head.  "The Prowlers will start pranking everyone. Need I remind you that we will be targets of the students." She gazed at Severus. "They are more than twelve?"

The Headmaster nodded whilst he scowled at James.

"Of course James and I will be at Hogwarts," said Lily, motioning to her husband. "We'll take refresher courses; though really I can handle today's magic very well, as some of you know."

James shivered, remembering the Forest escapade. He smiled at the redhead woman; James loved it when Lily was in control and she appeared to be more forceful than ever.

"What we need is to look ahead." Lily crossed her arms, staring at Tonks and Narcissa. "There are 12 Prowlers to three Marauders. We need to change that and get new Marauders, like Cissa, Tonks and me."

Tonks nodded, her hair changing to fuchsia. A bit later she stood up and rushed to the bathroom, saying, "Sorry, I must've eaten something that didn't agree with me, didn't I?"

 Lily smiled and pointed at Snape. "We can even get McGonagall and Severus to join us!"

  
Sirius was about to voice his objections when Narcissa squeezed his arm tightly. She whispered in his ear, "This makes sense! Time to let go of childish grudges." She motioned towards Snape. "Even with all you four threw at him, Severus did what he could for the students. Let go of this grudge. Do it for me, Sirius!"

There was nothing the Marauder would not do for Narcissa so he kept quiet. James had also been chastised, if only visually, by Lily.

The new Marauders were duly introduced to their duties. It was strange to see Sirius, James and Remus confer with Severus.

Later James passed that information to his son in the Gryffindor common room.

"You've got to keep the secret for a while, Harry."

The brunet whistled contemplatively, "Snape a Marauder? Who would've thought?"

James shrugged, enjoying the warm colours of the room and sofa. "We needed to even the numbers for next year, you know."

"Why?"

Lily entered the room, bowing at the Fat Lady. "So very nice to see you again, dear. I hope you have continued your operatic lessons."

"Indeed, Lily, I have," said the Lady before closing the door.

"It is a Hogwarts tradition to use the last years to study and prepare for NEWTS," said James whilst he waved to his wife. "And of course to prank. Don't tell me you don't notice how the Twins follow us like a pair of tigers looking for their next meal."

 

"It doesn't surprise me to see the Twins described so." Lily smiled sweetly. "They are feline Animagi, just like Remus, Neville and Draco. Now if you will excuse us, darling, I have things to talk about with Harry."

A flabbergasted James left them alone. Lily patted Harry's shoulder. "I wanted to talk to you about the summer, and how you would like it to spend it."

Harry smiled at his mother, basking in her presence.

"At first I thought we could stay in one of the Potter residences. I thought we could get to know each other better but then I realized that you'd feel cut off from your friends. You've shared so much with them, Ron and Hermione and especially your blond."

Harry said, "I'd miss them a lot, mother."

   
"So I decided to speak with Narcissa. She invited us to stay at the Manor. We'll have the chance to spend some time together and you will be with your friends. Is that fine with you, Harry?"

The Gryffindor sobbed whilst he hugged his mother closely. This was what it meant to have a loving family, he felt accepted and cherished. Mrs. Weasley had offered him succour, and it was quite important to Harry, but nothing could compare with being with his mother again. He was discovering so many things he had in common with his parents, like her love of Charms and James' Quidditch exploits. He wanted to know them better, knowing it was a journey he would enjoy. 

As Harry waved goodbye to his mother, he watched Draco and James just outside the Common Room. The two nodded brusquely at each other. It was interesting for Harry to observe their confrontations. They were two proud Purebloods with their own arrogant ideas. Surely a collision course was inevitable. Still they managed to rein in their tempers, thinking about the scolding they would receive from their respective partners. The sparks between James and Snape were too mild for Harry's tastes, Draco and James was where it was at.

\--

During the last of their periodic trips to check on the basilisks, Harry said, "What will happen to them? Will they stay here forever?"

Draco smirked. "They deserve the suffering, after what the havoc they wreaked on the Wizarding World."

Charlie reclined against the curved wall of the Chamber, saying wistfully, "Who knows, Harry? Picture time flowing like a waterfall. Soon enough, thousands or millions of years will pass. I think the charms holding them captive will disappear gradually. Magic weakens with the passage of eons you know. Dumbledore and Voldemort would step then onto a virgin world which doesn't know of Mankind, because they left this plane of existence long ago."

Charlie touched the wall, his fingers caressing the rough stones. "They will be all that is left of our world and age. I hope they will redeem themselves and return the human race to the Earth, behaving at long last like heroes."

\--

The next day, the Prowlers were talking in Draco's rooms. Charlie had stayed at Hogwarts for a few days after checking up in the Chamber of Secrets.

Ron growled, looking at them. "I feel trouble coming!"

The others grimaced until the cheeky redhead corrected himself. "Don't mean an enemy like Dumbles or Voldie, rather a Marauder challenge."

Ron was hit by three cushions and a pillow.

Luna waved her wand and the objects returned to the sofa.  "I've Seen certain things, which lead me to think that the Marauders have Narcissa, Tonks, Lily, Minerva and Severus as new members."

Draco scoffed. "Severus? He loathes them! For him to become a Marauder would be…"

"Like a Malfoy and Potter becoming friends and then something else?" Harry directed his puppy-eyed look to Draco and the blond caved.

The blond huffed. "Severus a Marauder? Now my godfather is my enemy."

Harry nodded earnestly at his friends. "The Prowlers need new members. I propose Charlie to your consideration. He's proved his mettle in battle and saved Draco's life. He also uses pranks when it suits his moods. He'd make a great Prowler!"

Blaise drawled lazily, "I'm for it, though soon we'll soon be overwhelmed by Weasleys, though they are sturdy partners and helpful."

Pansy glared at Charlie. "Just as long as you are not interested in Veelas, it'll be fine. But then he is a Dragon Tamer and he may be interested in Draco, so watch out, Harry!"

Pansy blithely ignored the combined glares of Draco, Harry, Charlie and Ron.

Charlie was approved by common acclaim, becoming a Prowler.

Of course the real Prowler watched all this bemusedly from his warm place in front of the fire. The ginger cat wondered how to catch his next victim; he needed scratching behind his ears.

\--

One day in May Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ron were called to the Headmaster's office. Severus looked formidable flanked by James and Lily Potter, Narcissa and Sirius Black, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and Minerva.

Severus drawled, "We've decided that the Head Girl for next year will be you, Mrs. Granger. Your grades are excellent and you deserve the chance to prove your mettle in a leadership position."

 Hermione blushed whilst she was hugged by her parents.

Severus then said, "After a long discussion, we decided that the Head Boy would be Draco Malfoy…"

He could not continue because Draco interrupted him. "I'm sorry but I must decline this honour. I feel that it would create disunity in the school. They still haven't accepted that not all Slytherins are evil. Until such a time, I must decline."

Visibly gathering strength, Severus turned to Harry Potter, the former Boy who lived, the once and future prankster. "Then allow me to offer the headship position to Harry Potter. He has rescued his schoolmates many times."

But Harry slowly shook his head, signifying no. "I must also decline, Headmaster. I want to concentrate in my studies and in enjoying my family. I reckon I'd be under too much pressure if I was the Head Boy. I think I know the perfect person for the job." He pointed at Ron.

Severus raised his Occlumency shields and buried his anger. These silly boys were treating the signal honour of the Headship like a Chocolate Frog card, to be exchanged at will! Looking at the others, he watched Lily and Narcissa. They were trying to contain their smiles whilst they unobtrusively smacked an oblivious Sirius.

Severus continued, hoping that the next person would accept the honour conferred. "It appears, Mr. Weasley, that you are the only capable person of being Head Boy who will accept the job. I've no doubt that once you accept; you will carry it to a successful conclusion."

Ron looked gobsmacked; after Hermione nudged him, he mumbled, "Yes, I will accept it!"

Molly and Arthur went to him and hugged him tightly. Molly patted his hair. "You've done so, so very well, Ron! I'm proud of you."

The students then left the office. Draco and Hermione noticed Harry wanted to talk to Ron. They said their good-byes and left for the Gryffindor Common Room.

Once they were alone, Harry gulped. "There is something else I want to say, and it'll be hard."

Ron patted his back. "Go on, mate! It can't be that bad."

"What I mentioned about concentrating on my family? I need to do that, to be near mom, dad, Sirius and Draco." Harry shuffled his shoes on the stones of the corridor. "Unfortunately it means I won't be able to be the Quidditch captain. The position requires someone who loves the sport as much as I do." Harry looked intently at the redhead. "I want you to be Captain, Ron."

Ron breathed deeply; he looked intently at Harry. "Is that correct? Is the sole reason to be near your family?"

The brunet shrugged. "It's the main motivation. Can't dissect all my needs like Hermione would do, but that's what I feel."

The redhead said wistfully, "Remember the Mirror of Erised?"

"Yes, I saw my parents there."

As the two sauntered along the corridor, Ron clapped Harry's shoulder. "Seems like my desires have been fulfilled, the captaincy of the Quidditch team and being Head Boy. You also got yours; you've got your parents with you."

Harry nodded as he recalled what he'd seen in the Mirror of Erised. "Quite right. I wonder if it wasn't really something like a Mirror of Desires that will be fulfilled. With Dumbles you never knew what to think. He could propose something for you, but instead it was for the common good or some crazy scheme of his."

\--

The next CoMC class was spent discussing the care of Thestrals. Given that most students couldn't even see the beasts, it turned out to be dull.

His students joked with Sirius and several Gryffindors and Slytherins taunted the Marauder. He reflected ruefully it wasn't fun to be laughed at.

In his desperation to make the last classes of the year interesting, Sirius listened to Draco's strange idea.

Seemingly out of nowhere, the blond wondered whether Parseltongue or a variant thereof could be used to speak with small dragons and get them to do things.

The next class was more interesting, because it dealt with a magical variant of Hungarian Horntails. Harry spoke to them and they proved courteous dragons indeed, making geometrical figures or just flying in a special pattern that entranced the watchers. Charlie had pulled some strings to get the dragons, and he squinted at the figures the small flying beasts made. The redhead wondered what would happen if Harry tried to use Parseltongue with the big dragons.

Two days later, Harry gave them the mournful news that the Marauder's Map had disappeared. He couldn't find it anywhere he searched, even _Accio_ failed to bring it.

Hermione and Luna shook their heads whilst Draco and the others listened intently, ready to come up with spells that would help.

Ron said, "Probably the Map is with its makers, Harry.  I reckon they might have a codeword by which they could retrieve it and then changed its name so you couldn't Accio it. Probably changed it to something like Marauders Reborn Map."

Neville caressed Luna's blond hair whilst he mused out loud. "Makes sense to me. They're preparing for next year, when we'll meet them head on."

Harry said plaintively, "Not another prank war!" He glared at the twins. "The last one was a chore!"

  
"Harry, we have to meet them, to find out who are the better pranksters!" Neville stood up and walked to Harry's chair; he squeezed his shoulder. "Gran heard that students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang even want to come here and get to see the battles! They don't have that at their schools."

Harry muttered sullenly, "Lucky them!" He turned to Draco who was reading a book. "Is that true?"

"Yes, they're even placing bets about it." Draco closed the tome and stood up. "Currently our odds are better. But we need to focus on the mysteriously disappearing Map."

Fred brushed the lapels of his robes. "During the time we had it..."

"We studied that map and we were…"

".. able to duplicate many of its features."

"Using Neville's potions, Blaise's magic books and Pansy's hoard…" George trailed off dramatically whilst his twin took a parchment from his pocket and waved it at them.

"The Weasley twins present to your consideration..."

"What we dubbed the Prowler's Map," finished George. He touched it with his wand, saying, "All for one…"

The yellowed parchment revealed a detailed view of Hogwarts, including Marauders and Prowlers. Harry was amused to note that the Marauders were depicted using a colour code to indicate their current potential to cause prank damage. Grabbing the Map from George whilst Fred feigned a heart attack, Harry shook his head and studied the parchment. His parents were in their rooms, Sirius was with Narcissa. Remus and Tonks were in Remus' office, they were engaged in something which made the Map red as if it was blushing.

Harry noticed a dot in the Headmaster's office near to another professor! He lifted his eyebrows at Draco. The blond went to him and was surprised by the map. This would require a detailed conversation with his godfather. Draco couldn't let Severus get hurt if he wanted to get involved with Professor Sinistra. At the same time, he devoutly hoped she would be the one to fill Severus' life which had been empty since a certain green-eyed witch disappeared from his life.

Fred tapped on the parchment and said, "And one for all."

The Map closed whilst George said, "It works mostly like the original one but it differs in one important thing, resonant magic. Since both maps work similarly, there are bound to be interferences when both act at the same time."

"We know that but the Marauders don't," continued Fred, sporting a devious smirk.

"They won't know what hit them!" said the twins.

\--

"Are you really sure about this, Tonks?"

Tonks brushed her scarlet hair.  "Of course I'm sure, Remus! I want us to marry and have your son." She caressed Remus' cheek. "You'll make a great father I'm sure."

Remus answered dubitatively, "But we have been together for few months."

"Time enough to know about our feelings and for me to realize we can't live without each other. It's the opportunity to make it official, isn't it."?  
"But the law about werewolves marrying…."

Tonks scoffed. "That stupid law was abrogated by the privy councillors. You can do what you want." She touched her belly. "And I'm pregnant, you know."

Remus beamed. "Then let's marry. When?"

"I love June weddings. Gives us time to shop and get everything together. Narcissa and Lily will insist on a shopping spree."

Remus groaned at the thought of one of Cissa's gargantuan shopping trips combined with Lily's attention to detail. He had to make sure he didn't go.

Lupin smiled sweetly. "Tonks, I need some time to bond with my friends and their sons, they are my cubs too!"

Tonks finally conceded that he was right. They needed male bonding.

Sirius, James, Harry and Draco were saved from shopping too hard. They went camping and fishing for three days.

Being wizards helped immensely with the fishing. Sirius used a shocking spell whilst James increased his reflexes.

 Remus used his wolf's abilities to catch fish. Draco simply froze a spot with a fish in it and Harry levitated them.

Tonks didn't count on Andromeda showing up at Hogwarts. She had told her estranged sister she was under Dumbledore's _Imperio._ Andromeda felt really bad about what she had been forced to do.

When she learned of her daughter's wedding, Andromeda wanted to be part of it. That meant she wanted to plan it too. So they went shopping with Narcissa, Lily and Andromeda, a gruelling experience difficult to describe.

The wedding gift of the Prowlers was very thoughtful. It was the deed to the Shrieking Shack, with a note signed by them. Remus and Tonks had a place of their own where they could go. He could put it under _Fidelius_ if he wanted.

\--

Pansy arrived at the Manor on June 10th. She wanted to help with the decoration of the garden.

Blaise was devastated by the kidnapping and torturing of his mother. He couldn't conceive how they would go after some powerless people like her.

Pansy told him he wasn't powerless. He held the hereditary position of privy councillor, and had the unconditional support of his friends. Furthermore, the miscreants had failed and were paying for their wrongdoing.

Picking the flowers for the garland, she said mischievously, "Just kiss me, stupid!"

He kissed Pansy, and it made them forget their worries for a while.

Neville and Luna arrived at the Manor on the 11th. While he thankfully hadn't participated in the shopping spree expedition, Neville appreciated one aspect of it as he looked at Luna wearing and attractive dress made with silk. Luna had of course adorned it with lemon rinds. Neville had his own tuxedo for Remus' wedding.

The ring on Luna's finger reminded the pair that they would wed in two months.

In a room in the Manor, two tigers kept transforming into men, changing back to feline form.

Finally things settled down and the redheads remained human. Fred whistled, "That was as botched an attempt…"

"As any we've ever made. It's obvious that"

"We're distracted. We'd better table the potion that forces the transformation."

"And work on theory. It would be awful if…"

"We had an accident in the cauldrons with Snape nearby," finished Fred whilst he and his twin put the ingredients back on the shelves.

Remus was kissing furiously a stunning blonde in a corridor. She was very pretty, like a Muggle beauty queen.

Suddenly he was immobilized whilst his attacker stepped out into the light.

Harry, said mournfully, "Why do this, Remus? Why do you hurt Tonks so? I'll have to tell her what I saw; I reckon she'll be quite upset."

Draco strode into the corridor. "Why do you besmirch the reputation of a member of the House of Black? As a member myself I seek retribution to the damages done to my cousin Nymphadora. I don't care that you are Sirius' friend. No one cheats on a Black so lightly!"

The blonde woman shook her finger at them. "Good work, cuz! Wotcher Harry!"

The Gryffindor stuttered, "T...Tonks?"

The woman transformed into a stunning redhead. She shrugged nonchalantly, "We wanted to follow that ancient Muggle tradition? You know, the groom doesn't get to see the bride 24 hours before the wedding." Smiling at Remus, she said, "We couldn't keep apart though. We decided that the tradition would be fulfilled if I didn't show my true form to my future husband during this period."

Hermione and Ron Apparated to the Manor on the 12th, just in time for a lively breakfast.

All the Weasleys attended. Tonks and the Blacks, the Potters plus Snape and McGonagall. It was full house.

Hermione and Ron held hands; they only had eyes for each other throughout the breakfast. They didn't care if Harry and Draco rolled their eyes. 

Ron and Hermione had come through the storm and were determined to strengthen their relationship. If Voldie and Dumbles failed against them, surely they were a force to be reckoned with.

The Prowler watched them carefully from the shadows. His time would come, but first he had to catch some of those delightful mice in the East Wing. His mistress was distracted and would not take notice his absence. Time to lounge around for a few days and get the Lion to scratch him behind the ears. So Crookshanks prowled on Malfoy Manor.

Sirius and Narcissa watched their diverse antics from in their seats. Hopefully no one would prank them. Sirius had bought them breathing space by subtly sabotaging the potion of the twins, so the redheads would be a little subdued around the wedding. There was nothing wrong with being proactive!

Sirius smiled at Narcissa, his grey eyes sparkling with love. Narcissa shook her head, when she pointed a fork at the Marauder and he recoiled.

"I haven't charmed them, silly." She held his hand and waved at Harry and Draco.

In the growing darkness, Sirius had found his match. They'd doggedly held to the slim thread joining them and it had become very strong. It was so much more than the imprisoned guest in his own house had expected, the former prisoner of Azkaban had found peace at last. 

At the end, he had the love of Narcissa and two obstreperous and challenging boys, Harry and Draco. They might not be Sirius' by _blood_ , but they were his due to his feeling, and _responsibility_.

Sirius stood up and gave the toast to the couple. Due to unseen difficulties – like James' jealousy – it was decided that Sirius would be the best man and would give the toast during breakfast and James during the reception.

Sirius took his glass of champagne, and said softly, "Remus, you're everything I could want in a friend. Warm-hearted but strong, you've suffered many injustices yet you still retain the desire to fight to defend someone you love."

The Marauder saluted his cousin with the glass. "I have no doubt you will be a wonderful husband to Tonks. I wish you many children. Remember, we need to lay a trap for the Prowlers, so when they feel safe the small children will attack!"

Sirius started scrabbling notes on a napkin until a glare from Narcissa stopped him.

Shrugging, he continued, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lupin."

Afterwards, Colin Creevey waved his camera at them. "Time for a photo!"

Smiling, Sirius grabbed Narcissa's arm and the two walked to the centre of the room. They were joined by Lily and James beside Sirius. Tonks stood next to her aunt, holding Remus' arm.

After Narcissa scowled at Severus, the dour man walked to them. Minerva toyed with her glass and sighed, finally standing next to Severus.

Harry waved his invisible wand and conjured chairs for the Marauders. He stood behind his parents, next to Draco who laid his hand on his mother's shoulder.

Hermione jostled Ron and he sighed, regretfully leaving behind his cake. The two stood next to Harry whilst Pansy and Blaise sauntered to the group.

Luna fiddled with her radish necklace and stood next to Ron, whilst Neville kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around his fiancée.

Just before Colin took his picture, Crookshanks walked towards the group with his usual bandy-legged gait. The mice had proved too clever and he was dissatisfied, until Lily picked him up and began scratching him behind the ears whilst the cat purred in delight.

\--

 

At the end of June, Harry was exhausted. He had exercise sessions with his father, plus lessons about the theory and uses of magic with his mother. 

"It's too intense," moaned Harry.

Draco handed him a goblet of pumpkin juice. "Well, Sirius and mother say it's for the best. So do your parents."

The blond shrugged, looking at the windowpane and the manicured gardens beyond. "We need it, Harry. We have to be prepared for the world, to be strong. Perhaps someone will attack treacherously, we have to be ready." 

Draco bit his lip, his gaze resting on the Gryffindor's sweat-drenched t-shirt. "We'll develop nice bodies and reflexes." His fingers caressing Colin's photo, he said, "You're fitter than in this picture."

The blond tried to convince Harry with a puppy-eyed look, but he wasn't very good at it. He looked as if he was smirking. Influenced no doubt by his Animagus form, he looked like a cat feigning innocence as he watched a mouse and wanted to pounce on it.

There was nothing tender about that look at all, and yet Harry loved it. In the mix of innocence and duplicity, Draco's sly look forced Harry to rethink his framework and paradigms, recalling what he once thought of the blond and the way they'd travelled together.

The next day, Harry woke up. Looking at the sunlight, he groaned. He was late for his workout session with Draco.

After lunch with his parents, the Slytherin had promised a special date. Why would that be?

Harry dressed hurriedly and looked at the calendar on the desk. He shook his head when he noticed it the anniversary of that fateful day when he was tried at the Wizengamot and his fate decided. He smiled as he fondly thought about the silly blond who thought Harry needed something special today, when all he needed, all he ever wanted was to live with Draco.

On June 24th, Harry's fate had rested on the courageous decision of his friends who put themselves in harm's way to protect him. They rejected carefully constructed roads and chose their own path. What their friends did, Harry could only repay by living life to the fullest and caring for others.

As he went out of the door, Harry reflected that Hermione was right; the force of an idea is more irresistible than a mountain.

In the lonely room, Dobby popped in to do the bed. He looked curiously at the photo and held it up with his long fingers. The elf's ears flopped as he watched his beloved Harry, flanked by Draco, his friends, and the Marauders.

Dobby was intrigued by the different hues and the flurry of motion as Sirius patted his godson's shoulders and Draco smirked at the camera whilst Harry smiled.

The colours had captured for a brief moment, as words weaving a tale, the story of the Privy Councillors.

**THE END**

 

 


End file.
